Live, Life, Love Accidentally
by ElfChef
Summary: Eric is owner of a multi-million dollar corporation. He is content and single until life throws a monkey wrench in his program. This piece is funny; sad; light and has it's moving moments. It is my first all human FF and I have shaken things up.
1. Unexpected

Ola! Salut! Privet! Hi!

For those of you who are familiar with my writing style and level of weirdness, welcome back! For those of you who are just getting to know me thanks, welcome and beware :D

Okay there were a few things I wanted to put into the summary of the story but couldn't. I have played around with the ties of the fairies. Claudette is still alive and is a fiery part of the triplet. But you will see much later in the story that they have no ties to Dermot; or Niall or any of the others. They in this too but we won't see them until we enter act II of this FF "The Pam and Dermot Saga" I did it in my last story and I liked it so much I couldn't help it when I saw them together in this one. As far as I can think of that is the only recurring thing.

I hope I have laid down some of the necessary foundations to build a fun piece. As you all know these characters do not belong to me (sighs with longing) they belong in full to Charlene Harris. With that out of the way Enjoy!

**Eric**

**Chapter One **

**Unexpected**

My day began like it always has for much of my adult life: breakfast; gym; shower. I checked my stock reports and headed into the office. Usually my attire was business casual on days when I had meeting I could be caught in a suit it was not something I enjoyed. The car service showed up at the same time as it did every weekday and I was off for another day at the office.

I sat in the executive board room of Encore Enterprise. I was settled at the head of the table to the right of me was the vacant chair of my sister. I was the owner and Chief executive officer. Pam was my partner and Chief Financial officer. The five chairs next to her were occupied by our immediate subordinates. Maxwell and Clancy headed transitions and business acquisitions. Chow was our operations officer. Indira and Bill headed Technical development and Commerce innovation. Together we made up Encore Enterprises.

It started as consulting services for financial analysts. It was now a leader in sales and consolidation and liquidation for everything from small businesses to large corporations. Businesses I bought and couldn't save I tore down and sold in parts. Others were simply bought at a discount, revamped and sold at a profit. In short I made money from the birth of ideas and the deaths of businesses. Like Leclerq Inc. who's higher ups were sitting across from mine. It was quite intriguing. There was a full out staring contest going on. The leading champions as of thirty seconds ago were Chow and jade flower.

I watched my sister do what she did best. She was circling the room like a predator corralling prey. I could roll my eyes. It was all part of her act. She was making the men in the room focus on her and nothing else. She was shaking their focus. My face was blank as I looked at the projections on the screen. She stopped at the chair I was in and stood behind me. This is where she was going to go for the kill. Pam enjoyed this much more than she should.

"You are bleeding out. We know it and so does everyone else" The second in command of Leclerq Inc. (That little shit would be Andre) glared daggers at her. We both ignored him. This wasn't his decision to make. Pam continued. "You need us" Andre lost his cool then.

"The arrogance of the Northman tandem is something I can never get use to" I know it was meant as an insult but I couldn't help but smile. I knew above my head Pam was doing the same. We are arrogant. So fucking what? We were two Swedish born orphans that have risen to the height of corporate America if that wasn't license to be arrogant then I didn't know what was. "If you are done wasting our time we will bid you good day" He dismissed us with a small wave of his hand. The first thing I would do is demote him to door man once I acquired this company.

I saw in his eyes that he would go down with the ship so to speak. He had members of his board of trustees that were present. They did not share the sentiment. Andre saw this too and turned to glower at them. He was being emotional about this. He was fiercely loyal to Sophie Anne the owner of Leclerq Inc. I could understand not wanting to lose something that you had built form the ground up.

Problem was Sophie Anne didn't work to get her company. On second thought maybe she did. We can even say she bent over backwards; forward... well you get the picture. Rolling around in the sack with a man almost fifty years your senior couldn't have been easy. Gross. They even had kids. Ugh. She went from Peter's secretary to his wife in six months. All she had to do was wait patiently for him to die. I don't know how she pulled it off but he left her Leclerq Inc. Seven years later the legacy of her late husband was going down the drain.

"We are listening" The daughter of Peter, Jade Flower spoke. Andre was giving her a look that could chill ice. She was unfazed. Although Sophie Anne owned the company and got herself appointed CEO she was not the majority shareholder. She had enough of the company to carry weight but not enough for free reign. She still had to answer to the board. All corporations did. Including mine except I had the foresight to appoint the most random and under qualified people I could find (one of them was a janitor or maintenance man). I did not want to answer to anyone and secondly it was pointless. Between Pam and me we were the majority shareholders. No one could veto any choice we made or the direction we wanted to take our company.

Unfortunately for Sophie Anne Jade Flower was on her board. Needless to say there was division amongst their ranks. What with her father denying her her birth right and giving it to some random skank. That had to sting. In any case we would capitalize on it. I have come across Jade many times throughout my years in the business. I have only heard her speak a hand full of times. I can't say I have ever seen her smile in fact I don't think anyone has. She reminded me very much of Wednesday Addams of the Addams family but she was twice as creepy if you can picture such a thing.

"Jade if I may speak of a personal matter briefly" She gave me a hard nod and her face creased. Good God, I wonder if there was a procedure to pull out whatever was stuck up her ass. "I knew your father we both did. We respected and admired him" At least until he lost his ever loving mind. I didn't say it but it was implied. She answered with another nod of her head. Andre rolled his eyes.

"When the quarterlies post there will be blood in the water and the sharks will come" Pam continued for me. It was an extreme description but it was still very true. This wasn't some shock and awe campaign. This was a dog eat dog world. "By then the best you can do is dismantle half of the company and sell it in bits to recoup even then you will still go under" Pam was never one to sugar coat a damn thing. As defiant as he was even Andre could not argue.

Pam continued the briefing with the rest of my staff. It wasn't an in depth explanation because we didn't know if they would be on board. My phone vibrated. I ignored it. It rang again. I was becoming worried by the third consecutive ring. I was going to excuse myself as Bobby entered the room. He was under very strict orders not to interrupt. This was an emergency. I had no idea of what nature. The only urgent matters that arose in my life came from the office. Bobby walked over to me and whispered. "Shreveport Police" I was more confused than alarmed. I waved him away while maintaining an air of calm. I waited fifteen minutes or so after he had gone to make my exit.

"Pam will you need me further? I have another appointment." She knew something was wrong but she smiled and waved me away merrily. I stood and faced the room.

"I leave you in the capable hands of my sister and I hope we see each other soon" With that I gracefully bowed out of the room. Bobby was lurking outside the door of the conference room. He fell in step next to me as I walked to my office. He handed me a message slip. "Detective Herveaux. He did not say what this was about. I have already called your attorney and head of security" I nodded. Bobby was annoying on his best day but he was very efficient and loyal. He followed me to my office as I made the call. Mr. Cataliades was on the line as was Thalia then he added the number of the detective to the call. I sat and waited.

"Alcide Herveaux" I did not speak as the detective answered. There was a reason I paid the ridiculous retainer for my lawyer.

"Hello, I am Mr. Cataliades I am the attorney of Mr. Northman. He is on the line as is his head of security. Mr. Northman will not answer any questions that I have not agreed to" I sat with my fingers interlaced under my chin more curious than concerned. "Let us start by you explaining the nature of this call" The detective was speechless for a brief moment then he continued.

"It is nothing criminal I assure you. This is about Dawn Green. I think this will be easier if you met me at Shreveport memorial" My lawyer agreed and the detective hung up.

There was never a shortage of women throwing themselves at me. The only reason I even remembered Dawn was because she was an executive for first national bank. Our relationship was strictly physical. Shreveport wasn't her original base. It was the ideal no strings attached situation. Whenever she was in town she would look me up. She was very much like me. Her work was her priority. I didn't have to worry about her being clingy or wanting more from me. We never talked about anything outside or the trivial. Nothing explained why I was being contacted if something had happened to her.

"Eric is there anything I should know" Thalia asked. She was good at what she did. I knew if I asked her to move a body she would do it. She was tiny but you shouldn't let that make you complacent. She was an ex-navy seal. She put on her résumé that she could kill someone with a piece of paper. Aside from that charming ability she was stealthy. She could get into places that no one could. She worked within the confines of the law-mostly; well as far as I knew.

"No Thalia"

"I am on my way to the hospital" I heard her engine accelerate and she hung up leaving me on the line with Mr. Cataliades.

"Any idea what this is about" My lawyer asked. I could hear him getting a move on as well.

"None" I heard the ding of an elevator coming from his end.

"I'm coming to pick you up" He hung up. I sat there deep in thought. There had to be something I was missing. There was no way she would list me as an emergency contact. She was just as impersonal as I was. It was also impossible I was the last person she had spoken with. I hadn't seen her in over six months. She had said she going to settle for a permanent position. At the time I hadn't cared enough to ask where or why. I just assumed always being on the road was beginning to wear on her. I would miss the mutually detached company we shared but I was sure I could find a replacement. In fact I had several runner ups.

"Mr. Northman" Bobby shook me from my thoughts. I had all but forgotten he was there. "I will clear your schedule for the remainder of the day. Is there anything else you need?" I waved him away then I stood and headed for the lobby.

Mr. Cataliades was a round man who was generally jovial in nature. When there was any situation he was an absolute daemon. His driver opened the door and I sat in the back seat of his black Lincoln town car with him. The drive to the hospital was short. During which I explained to him my association with Dawn which took thirty seconds and two sentences. I met her at a charity gala two years ago in New York. Our encounters had been casual and sporadic. There wasn't much else to tell unless he wanted the X-rated version.

When we arrived at Shreveport memorial. Thalia was already out front. In the heat of the spring afternoon she was sporting an all-black ensemble. There was a manila folder in her hand. She had found something. We sat in a quiet corner of the hospital before asking for the detective to find out what.

I don't know how Thalia got this information I knew better than to ask. "Dawn Green" she began. Opening a folder to reveal a blown up image of Dawn's driver's license. They looked at me to confirm. I nodded. "Born March 15th, 1980 in Hot Shot, Louisiana" I shrugged it sounded as right as any other date. I didn't card her. "Child of Otis and Lucile Green, graduated Sigma Omega from Columbia, employer since graduation has been First National Bank" She took a deep breath and looked at me and I knew something bad was coming. "She died three days ago. Cause of death was an Obstetrical Hemorrhage" I was lost as to what that meant but I was glad it sounded medical and not something like blunt force trauma or stab wounds. I wasn't going to be implicated in a murder or anything messy.

"She died in child birth" Thalia clarified. On second thought would take the murder charge on any day of the week in fact with Cataliades on my side I would take a double homicide. I had no idea what the look on my face was. I was sure I looked as aghast as I felt.

"Before six months ago when was the last time you were with her?" I swallowed. My throat suddenly felt dry and I didn't get a chance to answer.

Thalia whispered "Incoming" She closed her folder and tucked it under her arm. I got my game face on just in time to hear my name being called.

"Mr. Northman, I am Alcide Herveaux" He extended his hand and I shook it.

"Pleased to meet you" I introduced him to Thalia and Mr. Cataliades. He gave Thalia an appraising look that she answered it with a glare. If he wanted to have a dick measuring contest Thalia would win hands down.

"The reason for my call" Alcide continued. Mr. Cataliades interrupted him.

"We are well aware. It does not explain why you have interrupted my client's day" Cataliades' tone was dismissive. Alcide looked to me. My face was expressionless despite the fact that my mind was running amok.

"Can I ask how you found out?" the detective asked. Thalia replied because I had no intention on saying anything.

"No" she barked. Telling him to go fuck off would have been a more subtle show of her dislike and hostility. Alcide raised his hands in a gesture to show submission. I thought it was wise between these two they would rip him apart.

"Listen I'm not judging" That was funny because I was certain that he was. Working class people often harshly judged the rich. As if I didn't work for my living. Now was not the time to tell this mutt where to go. I nodded for him to continue. "Dawn really had no friends I went over her phone records and your number came up around eight months ago and your name also came up with her therapist" He was looking at me for a reaction again the usual carefully constructed mask I wore was gone. I had no idea what he saw. I never had unprotected sex. But it was looking like I had fathered a child. People didn't usually lie to their therapists well except really crazy people but Dawn wasn't.

"Dawn was a good person" The detective said. He was looking at me as if looking for confirmation I nodded. "I owe her and I'm just trying to do everything I can to help her little girl who's been left all alone in this world" Alcide continued.

That didn't sound right. "Dawn's parents, what of them?" I knew nothing about them or whether they were living but surely if they were they would want their grandchild especially now that their only child was gone. I was also sure Dawn had left behind enough money to provide for her child. If she hadn't I would be willing to provide financial assistance. It was the least I could do. I liked Dawn. It was superficial and a matter of convenience but it still counted.

"I informed them personally the day their daughter passed" His face was twisted in anger his disgust was evident. "The first thing they did was collect on her estate and life insurance. They buried her as cheaply as the law would allow and made clear they wanted nothing to do with her bastard" I was quiet as I tried to reign in my emotions. There were just no words. That was a different brand of appalling.

"This all very tragic but my client is a busy man and cannot entertain you any longer. Good bye detective" Mr. Cataliades stood as did Thalia. I looked up at them and knew I should as well.


	2. Never Going To Be Alone

**Eric**

**Chapter II**

**Never Going To Be Alone**

I knew I should get up and walk away but I couldn't move. My ass was stuck; glued to the seat and my legs felt numb; my head was swimming.

In a man's world Dawn was climbing high up the ladder. She seemed to enjoy her freedom as I did. I could understand her growing and changing and wanting something different but I never would have figured she would want a liability like a child. What had me in a loop was why didn't Dawn tell me? As unprepared as I was for that situation I would have worked with her. Maybe she was afraid of my reaction. No, that wasn't it. She knew the playboy I was and didn't peg me for father material. Well good call there. She still should have told me if I was indeed this child's father regardless of what she knew of me (or thought she knew). She obviously didn't need me to help support her child. She didn't want me on a deeper level than I did a doubt I knew she had been prepared to do this alone but she never saw this coming.

No one person could prepare for everything. Life had taught me that lesson in a bitter way. This was something Dawn and I should have talked about long before this day but now she was dead and gone leaving me to deal with this shit alone. In this instant I hated her for it.

"What will happen to the child?" I asked. I had given up the calm exterior. My voice sounded worn and foreign to my ears. I felt drained.

"It depends on if you would be willing to do a paternity test and what the results are and what you decide to do" I was still deep in thought though I couldn't make sense of anything that crossed my mind at the moment.

"Detective that is quite enough of your badgering" The daemon in my lawyer was rearing its ugly head.

The detective was boldly ignoring him; holding my gaze and trying to appeal to me. "She's two weeks premature but she's perfectly healthy. This is her last night in the hospital. I kept DCF at bay by telling them someone was coming but by noon tomorrow she will be in foster care. If she's lucky she'll get adopted soon" He didn't sound hopeful about the last half of his sentence. This situation was fucked thoroughly and epically: fucked.

"Eric" Mr. Cataliades called. His hand was on my shoulder giving it a firm squeeze. He could clearly see I was wavering and it made him uneasy. I ignored him. He gave me a slight shake; trying to snap me out of it. "You are not legally obligated to do this. Let's go" I shook my head.

That was just it I couldn't walk away not knowing. The fear that I would have to be responsible for another life was my most pressing but I had others. It wouldn't be tomorrow or even in ten years but I would regret it. The very idea of it made me cold. This scene would haunt me. The uncertainty would torment me. I knew if I walked away this day would live in infamy in the back of mind until the day I died.

"I'll do it" I choked out. My lawyer gave a sigh of defeat that sounded more like a growl. Thalia was glaring at Alcide. He nodded at me and tried to ignore her.

"Follow me" He said. I rose and followed in a daze. My surrounding were a blur as my mind raced. All the dialogue of the people around me fell on deaf ears. Nothing really registered. Not the route we took to a lab, not the sting from a needle drawing blood. I vaguely recorded a vile being handed to Thalia and she disappeared. I was still in my daze until I heard my sister.

"What the hell?" she hissed. I blinked my eyes into focus. Pam was having words with my lawyer. That was not an appropriate description. She was toe to toe with someone who was easily three times her size and she was pissed. We were in a waiting room I noted. Again it was unclear how I got here or how much time had lapsed.

"How could you let him do this?" Pam growled.

"Let him?" The lawyer scoffed.

Pam lost some steam anyone who knew me knew I did what I wanted. I always have in fact it was a philosophy of mine. One that may have to change; like today.

"He did so against my adamant protests" Mr. Cataliades said with a shrug of his shoulders. Pam made a noise of irritation. It sounded very much like a hiss of an angry cat. When we were kids this was an indication that she was going to start throwing fists. Instead she rubbed her temples in an effort to calm down. When she had gotten a grip she came and sat next to me. Her legs were crossed at the ankle and her hands were in her lap. She looked the pillar of calm. It was forced. I knew her. She was sick with worry. I wrapped my arm around her and brought her to me. We didn't speak there was just nothing to be said for the moment. We were just waiting.

"It should be soon now" Mr. Cataliades said. He was looking at the clock on the wall.

My free hand clenched into a fist. It was well into the evening. I had been in this dreadful place for more than six hours. When I woke up this morning the biggest thing on my plate was the meeting I had with the reps from Leclerq Inc. It already seemed like a lifetime ago. My phone rang I ignored it. Pam's rang right after. She looked at it and her face paled slightly.

"Thalia" she said. Immediately after putting the phone to her ear she closed her eyes. This was a new look for her I had no idea if it was good or bad news. After less than a minute she hung up. "She is your child" Pam said. I let my head fall and rest against the wall behind me. It was impossible to describe what I was feeling in this moment. I wouldn't even try.

Several minutes later a young man walked into the room and handed Mr. Cataliades a manila envelope. He opened and read over it. There was no need for nerves anymore. I already knew what it said. Thalia was always one step ahead in things that had to do with me and Pam. I was glad Pam delivered the news. It was like a band aid. I don't think my calm would have held when I saw the envelope otherwise.

"What do you want to do?" My lawyer asked. I ran my hand through my hair. I hadn't thought about what I would have done if she was my child. I didn't want to drive myself insane with the what if's. There were so many in this situation it was enough to make your head hurt.

"He does not have to decide now" Pam said. I shook my head to disagree with her.

"I'm afraid he does. The child is healthy the hospital will not keep her past tomorrow at noon. Then she will fully become a ward of the state if no one is here to claim her" Hearing those last words snapped me out of it. Luggage, that was how I felt my mother died. We were told there was no one to claim us. That made life very interesting. I knew I could still walk away from here and never look back. In my heart I knew I wouldn't. It would shame my father and mother. Those two were everything to me. Everything I learned worth anything I learned from them.

There was no need for the child to suffer. This was not her fault. Neither of us got to vote in her being here. At least we had that in common. It has happened. I cannot bring anyone back to life with my sadness or hers. The only thing I had control over now was the decisions I made from here on out. It wasn't an ideal situation but I would make this work. If for no other reason than because I absolutely had to. Sometimes having no choice was in a situation was a blessing.

My tone was authoritative and even. "The child will stay with me" I said. I was myself again. It felt good.

The only person that would challenge me when I got like this was Pam and of course she did.

"Please excuse us" my sister said to Cataliades. He nodded and eagerly left the room. Then Pam turned to me. "Eric you are a good man trying to do the right thing but the right thing and the best thing are not always the same" We had always looked out for each other above all else and together we protected Alexei as best we could. Anyone who heard Pam would call her heartless or cruel-only sometimes was this true for us both. Mostly we were far from it. She wasn't voicing uncertainties that I myself did not have. I stood as I straightened my pony tail. I was sure I looked like hell. It was fitting because that was here I had been.

"What would you have me do Pamela?" she scrunched up her nose at me using her full name.

"What of the grandparents?" I shook my head.

"They took Dawn's money before her body cooled, called her child a bastard and left her" Pam was livid.

"Mammaknullare!" I nodded. Her choice of obscenities did not seem strong enough if you asked me. I was sure a new word had to be invented for those people. She was quiet trying to think of an alternate solution.

"She is my child" I was impressed with myself for not flinching as I said those words. "She is our blood. Should we abandon her like everyone else?" Pam looked down and I knew she was ashamed of herself for thinking whatever alternatives were going through her mind. "I need you with me on this" I was asking a lot but Pam was my only ally. I took a step towards her and extended my hand. For a long time she looked at it. I worried she would not take it but then she let out a huge gust of air before she took two steps to close out the distance between us. She bypassed my hand I wrapped her arms around me. I returned her embrace.

"I'm not changing diapers" She was dead serious.

We walked into the hall way where Mr. Cataliades was waiting. I reaffirmed my decision and he brought us to a nurse to inquire as to the whereabouts of the nursery. We checked in with security before we entered. A nurse wheeled out a clear portable crib and I saw her. I was scared shitless all over again. Simultaneously my resolve was strengthened. Yes, it has been a very confusing day for me.

She-my daughter could pass for a large burrito given her stature and the way she was wrapped up. She was so, so small. Something so helpless should not be so alone in a world so unforgiving and cold. The nurse picked her up in an expert manner and offered her to me. I took a step back and pushed Pam forward.

"Because I'm a girl I have to know how to hold a baby?" my sister grumbled in irritation.

The nurse gave us a confused look. She stepped forward for us to get a better look at the baby. "Her eyes are the same color as yours" The woman said nodding her head at me. I took a step closer. I was still uncomfortable with the notion of handling something so fragile. But I reached my hand out and brushed my fingers across her cheek. "Maybe you will be more comfortable if you sit and hold her" The nurse suggested. I nodded. It was silly of me to panic. I was going to have to do this eventually. My hope was in a year or so but I sat in the nearest chair regardless.

"Fold your arms like mine" I mirrored the formation of her arms and ended up with an awkward cradle. I held my breath as she placed the baby in my arms. All of a sudden the cradle didn't seem so awkward. I had to enclose my arms further but she was secure. She fit. I smiled. I was Eric fucking Northman. There was nothing I couldn't do. Pam was in front of me with her phone taking pictures.

"I have to see about her birth certificate and settling the bill" I nodded at the lawyer and he left.

"I have to give you a crash course on things" I looked at the nurse panic stricken. I didn't need a crash course I needed an extensive in depth class I told her as much. She smiled and patted my arm.

"Put her in her crib face up" Crib, I didn't have anything for a child at my house. "Right now she needs to eat every two hours" she did not explain what. I looked at my sister. She was typing furiously on her hand held paying no attention to my alarm. "Find a pediatrician for her one week checkup" Someone came in and called her before I could ask all my questions and she hurried away.

Pam was placing a call. The first thing I heard was her saying; "If it's a prank I swear I'll wear nothing but bargain brands for a year" No one who knew Pam could doubt the truth then. She put the phone on speaker. I knew who she was talking to even though he was speechless at the moment. He must have been floored because that kid never shuts up.

"Congratulations Eric" Godric said. That was all he managed to get in before Alexei's silence came to an explicit end.

"Dude, Fuck. A. Zombie!" I laughed. That was definitely my brother.

"Alexei" Godric's voice was full of reproach "That is the first thing your niece will ever hear you say, c'mon you know better than that"

Godric was a very mellow person. You could tell within five seconds of meeting him without him having to open his mouth. He was wise like Yoda without the bizarre backwards speech and monks could take a lesson for him about tranquility. The guy practically radiated serenity. Foul language bothered him; so basically every other word Alexei uttered. It was hard to believe that Godric raised him for the most part.

"Sorry, sorry" Alexei said. "Congratulations really I mean that. I'm just trying to wrap my brain around it"

"You and me both" I replied.

"She's beautiful" Godric said.

"She's a Northman" bragged Alexei. "It's guaranteed" We laughed. It wasn't clear who had the biggest ego out of the three of us.

"What are we calling her?" Godric asked. Another thing I hadn't thought of.

"I'll name her after mom I think" It was fitting somehow. There was a moment of silence at the mention of my mother.

"Lillian Marie Northman" Pam tested it out. Then she gave me a winning smile. I couldn't help but return it. I looked down at my daughter and this situation no longer seemed so desolate. We discussed her features in detail. Godric gave me words of encouragement as I shared my anxiety.

"Think of this way, you can't go as wrong with her as I did with Alexei" My brother made a noise of protest and we laughed. "I'll fly down as soon as I can to meet her". Godric said

"Me too" Alexei added. I knew it would be a few months at the earliest. He was in school across the country and Godric was working halfway across the world.

Pam got another call and we had to say our goodbyes. While Pam was barking orders to whomever she was speaking to I was staring at Lillian. I was trying to see my mother in her features but it wasn't there not physically. Still her name was fitting. In her life so far she has known much sadness and loss but I looked at her and saw strength.

Pam pulled me from my cogitation. "I'm going to your house to set up"

"Do you know what to get?" I asked surprised.

"Yes, I do this every day" Nothing could diminish her attitude. I smiled. I walked into that one because Pam knew less about kids than I did. She once tried to get Alexei to drive a car-he was four. "Bobby has found someone to do it" she said. I nodded.

The same nurse that had handed Lilly to me returned to feed and change her diaper. She was kind enough to bathe her to give me a demonstration. I watched trying to memorize it all but it was daunting to say the least. Once out of her burrito wrap Lilly flailed her arms and legs endlessly. The burrito was going to be a must do once I got her home. Otherwise I had no idea how I was going to keep a hold of something so tiny, fragile and intent on squirming.

Lilly was given back to me and I stayed late into the night staring at her and waiting for the shock to wear off. It didn't. Cataliades had the hospital staff turn a blind eye to me remaining long after visiting hours. Close to midnight I was asked firmly but politely to get the hell out.

It felt wrong to leave my daughter there for another night but it couldn't be helped. I had nothing to meet her needs yet. I called a car service. Instead of going to the bachelor pad I kept in Shreveport. It was close to work and it was where I stayed if I worked late which was often. Tonight I went to my real home in suburbs of Monroe. It was a mini estate that had twenty rooms. I bought it on a whim because I liked it but I was glad for it.

Pam had stayed the night in the room she kept here. I wanted to find out what room she had chosen to make Lilly's but I had more important things to tend to. I functioned best with a charted plan. Gather all the facts. Make the best available choices. Formulate a plan and follow through. That was how I approached any situation.

The first thing I did was take a long shower to clear my mind. After that I had a meal and settled in front of my computer to begin the steps. That was where I spent the majority of the night until my vision began to blur. Instead of coming up with ideas and knowledge. The only thing I had managed to do was further overwhelm myself. I read stories about hazardous toys that had to be recalled and lead paint that poisoned children and neglectful and abusive nannies. I had trust issues anyway but I knew I needed one or two for my daughter. Needless to say that thought died.

I thought about my little Lillian. I began to wonder if my sister was right. I wanted to do the right thing for her. I had more than enough money to afford her the best things. But I had no idea what I was doing. I had no guidance. How could I be the best thing for her? Leaving her alone wasn't right either. I was torn all over again. Making sense of my emotions was proving impossible. I was angry, sad, confused, anxious, shocked but mostly I was exhausted. The day had been draining. When I finally crawled into bed I missed my parent's presence more than ever before.


	3. Rocky Road Not The Ice Cream

**Sookie **

**Chapter III**

**Rocky Road (Not The Ice Cream)**

"Sookie you are being juvenile" Bill said coolly. His tone was patronizing and lofty. I was so furious there was nothing I could say. So I ended up making his case for him. I stamped my foot and screamed like a three year old. My gran raised a lady and I acted like it best I could but Bill was wearing a smug smirk that I wanted to slap off his face with a cast iron frying pan. He was never one to raise his voice or fuss and fight I loved that about him. But right now it didn't seem like he cared enough to argue.

"Don't you laugh at me Bill Compton!" I closed my eyes and took deep breaths to bridle it in. This was not helping me get my point across. We would end up fighting and nothing would get resolved. His promotion at work was straining things between us. I had been understanding and patient but I never saw him anymore. When this started he was working late two nights a week then it slowly became three. Before I knew it we went on fewer dates. Then the business trips began. Then I was eating and sleeping alone every night. He insisted he was doing this for our future. When he got where he wanted to be within the company we would get married and start a family. I wanted all those things so bad.

I have known him all my life. His family lived across the cemetery from mine. We didn't get together until after I graduated college. He was all my firsts. Bill was a good man and I loved him dearly. He knew me better than just about anyone could. Then why was I having such a hard time getting him to see the distance that was growing between us. Why wasn't he as scared as I was? All the plans that we had weren't going to happen if this kept up.

"Darling" Bill came and wrapped his arms around me. I wanted his touch to comfort me but my posture was rigid. I was still plenty angry. I was feeling something else that I couldn't explain. All I could say was it turned my stomach and left a bad taste in my mouth.

"Sookie I have told you I'm doing all this for us" He rubbed my back and kissed my head. Like I said he knew me I thawed a little bit. His voice was soft. It didn't bring me comfort it made me heart ache even more. I felt like he didn't even care enough to know why I felt the way I felt. He just wanted to pacify me and skip right to the makeup sex. Then in a few weeks we would be having the same argument.

"Is it me?" I whispered into his chest. Maybe he was bored of me. I was a far cry from homely. I had naturally blonde hair and blue eyes. The lord was generous to me in the chest department. I wasn't a stick figure like most women strived to be but I wasn't fat. When I went out men stared. Why didn't I feel good enough now? I took another deep breath and looked him square in the eyes. I found my nerve and braced them. "If you are unhappy or if you need space…" He placed a finger on my lips to silence me. My resolve cracked. Tears began flowing. I couldn't discern the expression he was wearing he looked hurt. It was sadistic but I was happy that my assumptions of him were untrue enough to hurt him.

"I love you Sookie Stackhouse. I always have. I always will." He brushed my tears away with his thumbs and kissed me. All those insecurities washed away. I kissed him back. My body wanted him and my heart was desperate to feel his declaration of love. He was working on the zipper of my dress I was tugging at the belt. God Almighty I hated that he always wore belts. Soon we were both naked and on my bed. His mouth was latched onto my breast nipping and sucking gently. My fingers were full of his hair holding him there and my legs were wrapped around his hips. His fingers were inside me preparing me. I moaned and raised my hips to him. He moved his fingers and arranged himself to enter me. I felt him at my entrance then his phone rang.

"Don't answer it" I begged. "Please" If we stopped I would explode. Okay I was over exaggerating but something drastic would happen.

"That's my work phone" He said. I could already feel him trying to disentangling himself from me. I tried to keep him there but nothing doing. He left the room and I went into the shower to wash off my frustration, my anger, my anxieties and my hurt. The length of my shower would have gran in state. I didn't want to see Bill before he left. There was no doubt he would be leaving. I heard the door close I began crying. When there was no more hot water and no more tears I left the bathroom.

It probably wasn't in my best interest to sit home and have pity party but I just didn't feel up to company. It was only seven but I dressed in aged flannel pajamas and curled up with the afghan gran made me before I went off to college. It was ugly as all hell. But I loved it; it brought me comfort; it was like a hug from gran herself and right now I needed it. Being the southern girl that I am I threw an oldie but goodie into the DVD player "Gone with the wind". I had myself some sugary treats and made a night of it. Some night I thought dryly. This was pathetic at best. I was the crazy old cat lady in training. I had another mouthful or ice cream

The next morning I woke up the usual time I headed into work. I was an occupational therapist. As a little girl I wanted to be a doctor. I have always found joy in helping people. A year after that ambition was born it died. I saw my gran kill a chicken and cook it. The sight of blood sent me keeling over. So this was the next best thing. Also I would've never been able to afford med school I barely managed tuition as it was. I drove the thirty minutes to the Spaulding rehab center in Shreveport.

I wasn't in the mood but at least it was Friday. My cousins were in Monroe. They owned a strip club there was no way the Cranes wouldn't be doing something fun. It was Friday. I needed a night away from my thoughts and the ice cream. It has been sometime since I hung out with them. I decided to call them at lunch. There was no way any of them would be up this early. I felt a little better with that plain in place.

"You look like shit" My shoulders sagged like someone hit me. "Are you hung over?" she asked excitedly. I hadn't been in here five minutes. Amelia Broadway is already hitting me with her daily dose of truth as she likes to call it. Honestly she would bore a telepath.

"Thank you Amelia. It makes me feel all kinds of special to know what you think" I meant to sound abrasive but I sounded wounded. Stackhouses' were not overly emotional or sensitive it just didn't come with our genetics. I knew she didn't mean anything by it not only that it was kinda true. I barely did anything with my hair and I was wearing jeans and a T-shirt. Though acceptable attire for work it wasn't my usual dress code. Count the dark circled under my eyes and she was right. Amelia walked over to me and wrapped her hands around my waist. She was a small woman with short dark hair. We have been friends since college. It was a stroke of luck that she was one of the attending physicians here. When I ran into her after almost two years it was like we never stopped being roomies.

"I wasn't being mean" she said.

"I know it's not you" I smiled and patted her shoulder confused that i was doing the consoling. Lately my self-esteem has been taking a beating from Bill's seeming indifference. My ego was still bruised from his ability to just walk away from a woman that was wet and waiting and under him. I mean really who does that?

Amelia pulled away and folded her skinny arms across her chest. "Butthole Bill again"

They had met a hand full of times and it was like water and oil; Tom and Jerry and any other example polar opposites you can think of. Bill was reserved and Amelia was not. Despite myself I laughed. I agreed with her all the way. I nodded to answer her question. From the look on her face she was going to begin ranting about how he was this and that. I cut her off.

"What are you doing tonight?" Amelia was the kind of spirit that could not resist a frivolous good time. Just like that her eyes lost their acidity.

"Nothing solid yet did you have something in mind?" I told her about my hopes of hanging out with my cousins. She raved about their strip club and I knew she was game. Patients began arriving and we had to get to work. My day was not as bad as I thought. Majority of my patients were elderly folks feeling the weight of so many winters. I didn't mind them it made me think of gran. Then there were people who suffered some injury or another. Every now and then I got an Athlete.

John Quinn brought his mother in when he was in town. It was a welcomed relief from his sister. Frannie was young and she made her mother late for appointments or just didn't show some days. She was a terror who has also never heard of a bra. When Quinn could bring their mom I was grateful. Not only was he polite and friendly he was handsome. He was tall and muscular and an all-around treat for the eyes. I had never had an opinion on earrings on men but he wore it well. It somehow complemented his bald head and his hazel eyes. We had talked and I could tell he fancied me. But he was never forward he could see the ring on my finger.

Today Quinn came in. "What's wrong?" He asked while I was running his mom through warm ups. I tried to tell myself that I wasn't that transparent.

"Nothing" I lied "Long week" I honestly didn't think he cared. Most people were polite enough to ask if they thought you were troubled. Not many really wanted to hear about a stranger's plights they had plenty of their own. In any case I wasn't going to discuss man troubles with him. His mother was troubled. I didn't know exactly what was wrong with her she just wasn't all there mentally. She had been coming here after a particularly bad spill when no one was around. She raised her hand to pat my face gently in comfort. Her son gave me an apologetic look. He made to pull her hand away but I stopped him. I smiled. I was okay with it.

"Man problems" she said. I felt my cheeks flush. What was with this family? Her and her son both looked at me for confirmation. I nodded but said nothing else on the topic.

"My Johnny likes you" She said. I wasn't sure if she meant it as a way to make me feel better or as a set up for her son. He smiled and patted her arm affectionately.

"Look at it like this" John said with a bright smile "This is easily the most embarrassing thing that will happen to you today" We laughed. That was very true unless I had particularly bad luck.

By lunch time I was myself again and I was looking forward to a night out.

"Hello" I had called Claudine's cell. She was usually the first to rise.

"Hey cousin what's up?" At least that's what I thought she said she was mid yawn.

"Nothing, what are you guys doing tonight?" she, like Amelia became immediately perky.

"Are you dying or something?" I rolled my eyes.

I hadn't hung out with them for a long while. We talked on the phone and we kept track of one another through gran. They partied really heavy and I was in a relationship. Bill didn't approve. I could understand Bill's problem. Did I mention they owned a strip club? And my only male cousin was a stripper. Well Claude was a lot of things. A stripper, a model, he was also gay. He was gorgeous as was his sisters. Claude had the body of a pro Athlete. It broke the hearts of women everywhere to learn he was gay. They were triplets. They all had long dark hair with olive green eyes and skin like fresh cream. The girls were tall and thin and stacked like a brick house.

"Hush and just answer me?" She giggled. They always made fun of me for acting so much like gran. I smiled as I began driving over to a local Target store.

"Well Claude doesn't work tonight so the triple threat was thinking about making an appearance at club Fang" I laughed. Those three were so full of themselves. Since middle school it was always "The Cranes" or "The Triple Threat". I couldn't believe it stuck. It was like the name of some lame band. People actually refereed to them that way. I grew up in the same house as them I thought it was all bull puckey. In the eyes of the people of Bon Temps we were all Adele's youngins.

"Do you mind if me and a friend tag along?" I was still laughing at her corniness.

"It's not Bill is it?" Just like that my laughing mood had disappeared both at the mention of Bill's name and the fact that she didn't want him there. If he wanted to come out shouldn't she be encouraging it? They knew Bill and they accused him of being uptight. Those weren't their actual words. I was editing. It was due to the fact that he wasn't as blasé as everyone else about Claude's sexual orientation and their business venue.

Before I could begin my rant Claudine apologized. "Sorry, sorry bring whoever you want just don't tell gran I asked that" I was laughing again. Yes we were adults but that still worked. They weren't as God fearing as I but we all had a healthy amount of fear for our grandmother.

"Thank you very much" I said with smug satisfaction.

"Come back to bed" A male voice called. Claudine giggled. We quickly went over details and hung up just as I was pulling into the parking lot of the store. There wasn't much I needed so I didn't bother with a cart. I grabbed a basket and headed into the aisle with feminine products. It happened to be next to the baby department. I was trying to decide on a shade of nail polish when I heard a baby start crying. From the sounds of it the child was very young. I smiled and I practically feel the tug in my uterus. I liked children always have. During my summers home from school it was how I made money.

I made my selections and exited the aisle but I couldn't help peeking down the baby aisle. My heart melted. The child was with its father I assumed. His back was to me and his posture was slightly hunched as he fumbled with the car seat restraints. He stood to his full height with the baby in his arms. He was tall. I mean well over six feet. His plain fitted white t-shirt showed off his strong sculpted arms and the muscles on his back. His long blonde hair was gathered in a ponytail at the nape of his neck. He patted her back and rocked her awkwardly. It was clear he was new at this and he didn't have a good grasp on things yet. Even then he was exuding a kind of poise under pressure. He was speaking to her in a language that wasn't English. Her cries got louder. I stared. It went against my upbringing but I kept right on gawking. After all it's not every day you catch a glimpse of a man like this.

He turned and saw me. My first thought wasn't "Oh my gosh, I had been caught staring" No because something was seriously wrong with me I thought "He's gorgeous" It was true. He looked so good it should have been against the law to look at him for free. Lord knows I would have paid. I began walking towards him. The light blue of his eyes were smoldering. He gave me a perplexed look. Probably wondering what kind of weirdo I was. I tried not to let that deter me.

The baby was wrapped in a cream blanket. The car seat was a deep burgundy and black. Nothing gave me a clue as to the sex of the child. I looked down the shelves and saw what I was looking for. I put my basket down and reached up to grab a box of pacifiers. Some parents had a strict no pacifiers rule. It was a tough habit for kids to kick. But I didn't think he had one. Quickly I opened it and handed him one. He was hesitant but took it. He popped it in the child's mouth and viola…silence. He looked at me like I was a Harry Houdini in a blonde wig. I smiled.

"How tall are you?" I asked.

"6'4" He answered though he was confused by my line of questioning.

I couldn't help but laugh. "You realize you were getting your ass handed to you by a baby" He laughed and patted the baby's back affectionately. I could now see he had a daughter. Her head was resting comfortably in his chest. She was dressed in a purple and pink long sleeve one piece with a matching hat. Her eyes were the same color as his. She was adorable.

"Yes I lose many of our disagreements" he gave me a smirk and though I wouldn't think it possible he was even more handsome. He adjusted his daughter so he supporting her whole body with one hand. He walked my way and got close enough for me breathe in his scent. He smelled so good. My heart began racing and I pulled in another breath. I have already told you something was wrong with me. Don't judge. But even I had to admit that when you started sniffing people it was time to go. He pulled away and threw several boxes of the pacifiers into his cart.

I picked up my basket noticing too late that my tampons and grooming supplies were front and center. John was wrong I thought bleakly. "Good luck in your next matchup" I said with a carefree wave. I turned to walk away.

"Wait" I stopped and turned. Thrilled and terrified by the prospect of talking to the gorgeous dad on duty. He gave me a slight nod of his head. I guess it was in place of a handshake. "Thank you" He gave me a smile that was sincere and very charming. I had to go.

"You're welcome" We smiled at each other. Then I continued my retreat.

I was feeling giddy at both my good deed and the perk of talking to a handsome stranger. There was still a smile on my face from the encounter as I walked back into work. The rest of the work day was uneventful. Time went by quickly. After work I went home I made the necessary preparations. By the time Amelia honked her horn for me to come down I was primed and pruned. I had on a black halter dress. It was lace and sheer and it displayed the perfect amount of cleavage. It hung six inches above the knee. I completed the ensemble with a pair of red fuck me heels. I was feeling sexy and it felt damn good.

**Review Let me know your thoughts and feelings thus far!**


	4. A Fool's Fool

**Sookie **

**Chapter IV**

**A Fool's Fool **

The drive to Monroe was faster than I could have ever imagined. Amelia had a sports car and she was making it earn its name. I saw why she insisted on driving. My car wasn't decrepit but it was old and used. It wouldn't have been able to go 80mph without wheezing and rattling.

I was flipping through the radio. "John Quinn totally has the hot's for you" I laughed. Then I told her about the awkward moment I had with him and his mother. I told her about my chance encounter with the beautiful stranger at Target. We laughed and it felt good. I hadn't realized how much I missed the girl time; how much I had missed me.

"You need to play the field" She said. "Starting with Bald and beautiful" I was mortified.

"I'm only engaged" I rolled my eyes and my tone was dripping with sarcasm.

The look on her face was nothing short of unmoved. Thankfully we moved past the subject of men. The rest of the drive was easy with her harmonizing to the songs pouring in though the speakers and my squawking along. In no time at all we were on the strip. The atmosphere here was electric. There were countless bars and late night eateries. It was all brightly lit and full of people.

Parking was very minimal so we had to park some ways from the club and walked to our destination. I was definitely in the mood to dance. There was nothing like shaking your stress away. The outing was serving its purpose because it occurred to me that I hadn't thought about Bill much.

"Bill" my mind must have been playing tricks on me because I saw him. It was a quick flash, a reflection of a reflection that only lasted a fraction of a second but it was enough. That couldn't be. He was in Seattle or was it New Orleans again. Wherever he was supposed to it wasn't here. Dread gathered in a knot in my stomach. I got the feeling I was drowning without realizing I was in the pool.

It was like I was in a dream. Without thinking I crossed the street and walked into the bar. It was Bill. He was in a fairly empty part of the bar with a red headed woman. Her back was against the wall. His hands were in her hair. One of her legs was wrapped around him like the snake she was. He kissed her cheek, her lips, and her neck. In all my years I would have never thought Bill possible of such a public display of…of sensuality. He has never been that way with me that much was for sure. Even the way he was dressed wasn't in tune with the man I knew. Then again I never knew him at all it now did I?

The pain of it was wrapped in a tight knot that was pricked with rage, and shame and grief. I felt like someone had punched me in the gut. There was this twisting in my chest and my breath caught in my throat. So this was what it felt like to have your heartbroken. Bill was mid pelvic grind when he saw my horror stuck expression. I couldn't even begin to describe the expression on his face. I spun on my heels and ran back to the place where I had left my Amelia.

I couldn't face him. To look into eyes and know that everything he said to me was a lie. I am so stupid. All those business trips he went on. They were always on the weekends. Not once had he asked me to drive him to the airport. I didn't want to believe what was right in front of me. The signs were everywhere. I didn't want to see. All the lies he has been feeding me I swallowed because I wanted to. I was in love with love. He was the perfect southern gentleman/boy next door. I fell in love with the idea of Bill and it blinded me. This was my fault. It was no more than I deserved.

"Sookie" Bill was running after me and calling my name. I was almost at Claude's BMW but none of my cousins were in or around it. They were across the street at the door of club Fang. Claudine locked eyes with me. I was sure I looked as panicked and hurt as I felt. She looked at me and then behind me and she was across the street in a flash followed by her brother and sister. Amelia was the last to arrive at our little gathering. Poor thing had been walking up and down the busy strip looking for me. The arrival of my cousins and friend blocked off my escape route. I had to stop running.

"Sookie please let me explain" He said. The first thing I noticed was his grateful dead t-shirt. The Bill I knew wouldn't have worn a shirt like that out of the house no less. Who the fuck was he?

"Okay explain" I spat. Nothing he said mattered now. I already knew the what's of the whole thing I just needed to know the whys and when's.

He seemed stuck and nervous but he continued. "I have been with her since college but when I met you…" He began.

This was all too much. There were too many implications in that one sentence. Whore popped into my mind first. I waved my hands for him to hold his horses. I needed a good long minute to process it all.

When I finally did I understand I laughed. There was no hilarity in it. It was a hysterical sound. It was the sound the body made as the mind was struggling to remain intact.

"I was the other woman" My voice was a whisper. I felt dirty and low and so very cheap. Somewhere behind I heard a low guttural noise of hostility.

"No it wasn't like that" Bill reached and grabbed my forearms. He must have lost his fucking mind. My rage flared.

I recoiled from his touch as if he was the root of all evil. I slapped his hands away and shoved him with all my might. To my satisfaction he stumbled slightly "You do not get to touch me ever again. I never want to see you again in my life-ever" My voice was so choked with hatred and anguish that it didn't sound like my own.

"I love you" He said in a desperate plea.

I raised my hand to silence him and shook my head furiously. It further disgusted me to hear those words from his lips being directed at me. I had no idea what this all had been between us but it wasn't love. Love was giving and honesty not…this betrayal. I loved him I gave him everything I had. Now here I was broken and empty and in more pain than I had ever thought possible. If this was his love I didn't want it. I took a step back and reached for one of my cousins it was Claude. I pulled him in front of me and hid behind his back. Bill was not going to get the satisfaction of seeing me shed a tear. He would not get to see the damage he had done. He can go straight to hell. Amelia and I were behind the Crane front line.

"You can't just hide behind them we…" Claudette lunged and punched him square in the face. He hit the floor. I didn't care one lick about his physical pain. My only fear was that my cousin would get arrested. This wasn't Bon Temps. Gran wouldn't be able to bake her a way out of sheriff Dearborn's holding cell. Yes that has happened four times if memory serves. Once was with Claudette and Claude. Another was with Jason and Claudette…well Claudette was involved all four times.

"Walk away while you still can Compton" Claude's voice was steely. The red head came out calling Bill's name. I couldn't stand any more of this drama. I had to get away from here. After all I was the home wrecking hussy. It was the descent thing to do.

"I have to get out of here" I whispered pulling at Claudette to keep her from going berserk. Between her and Jason there wasn't an ounce of reluctance in hitting anyone who they thought deserved it. In the back of mind I knew had Jason been here nothing would have saved Bill from an ass whopping. "I want to go home"

Claudine turned and took me from Amelia she hugged me. It took every ounce of strength I had not to break down. I knew I would. I knew when the damn burst the effects would be crippling. It couldn't be here I couldn't let any of them see how much I was really suffering. Bill would die. They would rip him to shreds.

"What the hell did you do to him?" The woman who was Bill's real fiancé or girlfriend or whatever was livid. She was from Mississippi her drawl was thick. The pitch was of her high soprano was shrill. It may have been a bias opinion but she sounded like a banshee.

"Yes Bill, explain to your little ginger darling why you got hit" Claudette's voice was dripping with venom. She wanted to hurt Bill. If she couldn't pummel him to her hearts content (or mine) she was going to cost him both women.

"It's nothing Lorena" Bill voice was cool. It was the same tone he had used with me so many times to get me to silence my doubts. It made my stomach turn. I was nothing. I bit on my lip till I tasted blood. Claudette jumped at him again at almost superhuman speeds but her brother was faster. He snatched her around the waist midair and spun her away with her limbs flailing.

"Lying sack of shit!" Claudette shouted. "I should have broken your jaw. Wait till Jason hears what you did to his baby sister. He's gonna to shove your head up your ass" She went on and on. Bill's momma wasn't spared from her verbal assault either. Let me tell you some of the things she said would have blistered gran's ears. This is what I meant by going berserk. Our little scene was beginning to garner attention.

"Claude, get her in the car" Claudine ordered. Although she was the youngest of the three she kept them inline and out of jail. Her brother obeyed and dragged his sister off kicking and screaming. She looked like the Tasmanian devil. Claudine wrapped her arm around me and we began walking away. Amelia followed. God Almighty, she must think my family was insane. It was okay. I did too.

"We should have stomped the shit out of that motherfucker" Claude spat on the pavement in disgust. I had to laugh. It was just like high school. Gran had to be called in because all six of her gran babies had been involved in a brawl. Knowing exactly what I was thinking of we all began laughing. Then just as suddenly I began crying.

"I want to go see gran" I said between fits.

"I'll drive you" Claudine said. I shook my head. I knew she would want to talk on the drive and I didn't need that. I didn't need any of her "There is always a silver lining talk" because there wasn't, not here. First I needed alone time the drive would provide that. Then I needed to be someplace where I felt loved so I could lick my wounds.

"Can I borrow your car?" She handed her keys over. I turned to Amelia. "I'm sorry" I gave her a pathetic smile. I had promised her a good time not a ring side seat to a fight or a soap opera. She gave me a looked that said I was crazy.

"It's not your fault and for the record I agree with him" She pointed at Claude who smiled. "Get out of here" She hugged me.

I climbed into the car and drove off. Claudine was already on the phone I knew she was calling gran. I stepped on the gas as I made the drive to the only person in the world that would help me make sense of this. Gran always knew what to do I needed her right now. I felt like my whole world just had its center broken. The pain was still so raw. And I was sick with it. I didn't remember the drive to Bon Temps. When I looked up after hummingbird road and l saw the porch light of my childhood home lit like a beacon. I got out of the car and like the fool that I most certainly was, I looked across the cemetery to the Compton house. My tears started again. My grandmother opened the door as I began stumbling up the steps. Tears blurred my vision and I fell. The physical pain was a welcomed distraction to the emotional. I made no move to get up or right my dress. My shoes were in my hands. Gran came and sat on the steps and gathered her arms. My body shook uncontrollably.

"I'm so stupid" I kept telling her. "I'm so stupid" It felt like I was confessing to a crime, which in a way I was. This caliber of stupidity should be punishable by law.

"No sugar no, you loved someone who didn't deserve you" I was sure there was a difference but right now I couldn't see it, so I cried harder. When I trusted my legs we went inside. It wasn't the end of my tears. There was two years' worth of time to cry over; a future that would never be and a lifetime of memories to add salt to the wounds.

I cried for the time I had wasted. I cried for the nice things I denied myself so I could save money for our future; the wedding; the honey moon; our dream home where we would raise our children, gone-gone-gone. Then there were the outings I missed out on because he was a home body and the self-esteem I let him take from me. But it was the broken trust and the empty promises that hurt most. That shattered little part of me cried itself out and I slept when there was no tears left to cry. I promised myself that I would never again shed another tear for that man.

The next morning I woke to the familiar scents and sounds of this house. It was truly comforting. There was a change of clothes complete with shoes. The outfit was part mine some of Claudine and some of Hadley's. Over the years we had left things here. It never stopped being home for us. I went to the bathroom. I couldn't believe how awful I looked. My eyes were red and puffy and the day old eye shadow made it look worse. My face was stained with tears. I was still wearing remnants of my lipstick. In the interest of saving some dignity I'm not even going to get started on my hair. I fished in the cabinet for an extra toothbrush. After my shower I felt slightly human again.

Gran already had the coffee going she had also made me chocolate chip pancakes. After breakfast she kept me busy. Jason and Terry Belfleur did the heavy yard work for her but we tended to the garden. I helped her cook and bake. She was a busy old woman. There was always this function or that event to cook for. I even tanned a little. I loved that about her. She never pressured me to talk or push advice or even comfort. She let me be. She knew me well enough to know I would talk when I was ready.

We had come home from church that Sunday and I was clearing up the dishes we used for lunch. I looked at ring on my finger. I hadn't even realized I still had it on. It was insulting. It was like a medal for being the most gullible. I hadn't realized I had said it out load until I saw gran looking at me. I pulled the ring off and placed it on the counter top.

So we talked. I told her how I had been nothing but a side whore with delusions and aspirations of being a wife and mother to children of a man that had a whole other life. She was a Christian mind you; a good one but Gran's wrinkled face was fixed as close to a scowl as I have ever seen it. As it should Bill had asked her for her blessing before he proposed. She didn't say a word though. She just listened as I got it out of my system.

The only thing Gran said was the perfect thing to say. "He didn't deserve you. You loved hard there is no shame in that. You see the good in people there aien't no shame in that either" She hugged me and I was on my way. While hiding here was good for the weekend I had a life I had to return to. I had to find the strength to live it.

The drive to Monroe was not unpleasant it was refreshing. The sun was shining and the wind was in my hair. I felt almost alive. Running to gran was the right thing to do. It was what I needed. It was a safe environment for me to let my hurt and anger out then let it go. When I had arrived in Bon Temps I had enough sense to turn off my cell phone to save battery power. Half way to my destination I turned it on to tell my cousins I was on my way. It was Sunday afternoon. Someone was bound to be home I could return the car and catch a ride back to Shreveport.

The minute my phone came to life it buzzed and the lights were flashing. There were twenty-seven text messages and fifteen missed calls all from Bill with fifteen voicemails. No way was he getting even the slightest amount of my time. I bypassed all of it and made the call I intended.

"Hello cousin" Claude said. I laughed at my cousin's southern drawl. He was laying it on very thick. He was very cheery today.

"Are any of the triple threats home?" I asked. I could never say that without a snicker or a roll of my eyes.

"Yeah come on over" He didn't wait for me to say anything he hung up I heard a lot of hubbub in the background before he did. I chuckled. It was barely two in the afternoon and I knew they were already up to no good.


	5. Numb

**I am a big believer in the idea that if you ask you will receive but I am a sucker for giving into reviews... and they go a long way with getting me up and at em!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sookie<strong>

**Chapter V**

**Numb**

* * *

><p>Before I rang the doorbell of my cousin's house I could hear music. There was that unmistakable smell of barbeque in the air. Did I miss something? I was just on the phone with Claude and he didn't mention any of this. Then I realized what was going on. I would have turned on my heels and ran but the door opened.<p>

Claudine stood in the doorway looking like a supermodel groomed for a swimsuit shoot. Her flat abs was on full display in her rouge colored two piece bikini. The girl had legs like step ladders and skin the color of crème. I tell you being around these three made it hard hard not to feel like plain Jane.

"You went to church in that" I asked dryly.

She laughed her carefree laugh and pulled me into the house. The brownstone my cousins shared was so them. It was somewhat extravagant at least that's what I thought. They were rarely here. The décor hinted subtly at royalty. I could see clear through the house and there were people in the backyard.

Claudine was pulling me into her room and I followed like she was walking me to my execution. I was probably exaggerating but it was how I felt. I wasn't in the mood for a party nor was I dressed for one. I already knew there was nothing I could about it. This had been planned. Gran must have told them I was coming. She may have even known about it. I really appreciated the thought but I just wasn't up to it. A barbeque was not going to heal all wounds.

"This really isn't necessary" I said as I plopped on my cousins bed.

"What?" she asked. She was rummaging in her closet observing my lack of pool party attire. "I'll drive you home after but you can't ask me to leave my own party"

I snorted. It wasn't lady like and it was a far cry from dignified but she was bullshitting me.

"Your party huh, so gran didn't put ya'll up to this?" she turned and gave a dismissive wave of her hand. The gold bangles she wore clanked against each other.

"Oh pa-leeze Stackhouse get over yourself" she was overacting.

"Whatcha celebrating?" I asked coolly.

She rolled her eyes. "Since when do we need an excuse to party?" that was true but this was about getting me out of my presumed funk. Truth be told I wasn't particularly sad just numb and muted. It was to be expected after severing a two year bond in such an apathetic and sudden manner. "Get changed" She passed me a bag and danced out of the room.

I didn't look in the bag I just collapsed fully onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. My resolve not to shed any more tears shook and I shot up. Sitting around here wasn't making me feel better and I was at risk of crying. At least if I was around people I would have the decency not to beginning balling or so I hoped. I began getting undressed. I was topless in my underwear when Claude barged into the room. I screamed and shielded myself.

"God! Why is it that you never knock?" I shouted. He shrugged his shoulder and the expression on his face was bland. He was gay and my cousin but I was modest; a trait that none of the Crane's shared.

"You don't have anything I've never seen before, and I sure as hell don't like what I'm looking at" He replied.

Did I mention my only male cousin was an asshole because that is one of his main character descriptions. He was nothing if not a great big conceited asshole. I motioned with my hand for him to get the hell out. He rolled his eyes and didn't move. It was impossible to believe that were we raised by the same woman. "Claudine sent me to make sure you were getting changed. If you aren't downstairs in five minutes Claudette is coming to get you" He said in a sing song voice. He waltzed out of the room with his long dark hair dancing cross his bare back.

I looked in the bag and found a bikini. Despite myself I smiled. It was pretty. It was very light turquoise in color. There were gold and white flowers painted all over it. I pulled it on and found that the bottom was a tad bit more revealing than I liked. It was cut like a pair of boy shorts only it displayed more of my back side than I was used to showing the world. Thank heavens my cousin knew I was a prude. There was a little gold scarf that I could wear for some coverage.

As promised five minutes later Claudette came stomping into the room making as much noise as a small herd of cattle. She smiled when she saw me.

"I was afraid we might have to do this the hard way" She said.

"You mean you hoped" She laughed.

"Same difference, come on" We walked out of the room hand in hand. There weren't a lot of people present ten at most. I was grateful even though I knew no one outside of my relation. I was instantly relieved to see Amelia. Although the person she was speaking to made my stomach fall out. This was where I was drawing the line. John Quinn was here and I could only think of one reason why. Damn that girl wasn't even giving grass a chance to grow under my feet.

"What the hell?" I whispered furiously.

"What?" Claudette asked.

"John Quinn" I said as if she knew him.

"How do you know Quinn" I knew she wasn't playing innocent she sounded genuinely confused.

"I work with his mom" I said feeling embarrassed at having jumped to conclusions.

"Small world" She said with a shrug "He's a promoter for EEC. They are a huge entertainment company. They organize everything from celebrity weddings to concerts. We kind of run in the same circles" I nodded. That explained his presence and why he was always away and his poor mom was left with his bratty skanked out sister.

Our relationship is professional. There would now be boundless awkwardness from him seeing me half naked. I was tense and rooted to the spot. There was a forced smile creeping onto my face.

"Chill out Sookie, you can be such a spazz" Claudette pulled me outside impatiently. Amelia saw me and waved. I began walking over with Claudette still on my elbow. John was staring. That was putting it mildly. I believe had it been socially acceptable he would have licked the length on my body. I looked away. By the time I got in front of them he had gotten a hold of himself.

"Hey Sookie" Amelia said.

"Hi Amelia" I greeted her casually. My eyes moved to John. I had to crane my head up to see his face. Not just because he was tall but he was also topless and I didn't want to oogle. He was a hunk. Looking at his bare chest wasn't conducive to having a conversation. "Hi John" I wanted to come off friendly but not too casual. He gave me a bright smile.

"It's good to see you Miss. Stackhouse. Very, very good in fact"He said. I blushed and Amelia grinned.

"Easy there tiger" Claudette teased. "If you make her uncomfortable I'm gonna have to throw you out".

"How do you know this debauched individual?" John asked jerking his thumb towards Claudette.

"Hey!" She said. I smiled.

"She's my cousin" I replied.

He flinched dramatically. "Ouch. I'm so sorry to hear it" We all laughed.

"She's not so bad" I said. That was a lie there was a whole town that would attest to the total opposite.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence cousin" Claudette said dryly.

We found seats and talked while Claudine manned the grill. I helped get all the fixings together. We ate and the atmosphere was fun. I laughed a lot and heard stories about my cousin's none of which surprised me. I learned that John liked to be called Quinn. He had been a fighter of some kind and that was the name he went by. Well it was actually Quinn the tiger.

Several people were in the pool. There was a lively game of chicken going on. I sat on the edge of it with my legs kicking in the water. Quinn came and sat next to me.

"You should go out with me sometime" He said.

"No I shouldn't" I replied feeling and sounding suddenly glum.

Dating was the last thing I wanted or needed right now or ever. Muddling the professional life with my personal was not something I never wanted. I was aggravated that he had brought it up. He sighed and slipped into the water so he was facing me.

"You can give me a million reasons why you shouldn't. I can give the same amount as to why you should" He was smiling brightly at me. He was undeterred by my rejection. "Let's save ourselves the debate" I was looking at him curiously. I wasn't sure if I was annoyed by his arrogance or not. "Race me" he gave me a taunting look. He knew I would refuse. Who in their right mind wouldn't? He was an ex-athlete who still had the body. There was no way I was beating him. He knew that obviously. I was a Stackhouse. We didn't back down from anything or anyone. "If I beat you, I get to take you out as a consolation prize" I rolled my eyes.

"When I beat you there'll be no consolation prizes" He laughed a hearty laugh and I couldn't help but smile. He reached his hand out and I shook it.

"Hey Claudine clear the water I'm taking your cousin to school!" I lifted myself from the pools edge and into the water.

"What's going on?" Claude asked with a smile. Quinn explained.

Claude laughed. "Are you going there and back?" he asked in bight excitement. I pretended to be apprehensive at my cousin's question.

"We don't have to. I don't want you to hurt yourself babe" Quinn said with a concerned expression. Babe? Again I was unsure if I was annoyed or not by his term of endearment.

"No it's alright" I said. It would display just how much he lost by.

"Okay. I'll be referee" Claude concluded. He slipped in the water between us. Quinn and I moved far away from each other as not to come into contact during the race. Everyone else was on the side lines. All the while Quinn was grinning at me. He was so cocky. I was so looking forward to this.

Our hands were touching the wall as we waited for Claude's mark. Quinn was at least a foot in front of me given his wing span. With a race on land I would lose by a mile to Quinn but in water it was a whole other story.

"You're gonna get slaughtered" Claude proclaimed with a light chuckle. Quinn smiled. He simply assumed Claude was referring to me. "On your mark, get set" Adrenaline was coursing through me already "Go" There was no starting gun to go with the signal to begin. In my head that was what I heard after years in the water it was just ingrained in me.

People were cheering as we took off. It has been a long time but I my body could never forget. My favorite stroke was the butterfly but the front crawl was faster. I went soaring through the water measuring each breath I took and using it to push my body faster.

I saw the wall ahead. Quinn wasn't there yet. Had he been shorter I would have completely dusted him. But as it was he was dead on my heels. He would have to stop and touch the wall that's where he would lose. I flipped and kicked off it. My knees were bent perfectly and the momentum of the kick propelled me forward like a torpedo. I never missed a beat. I swam to the finish line and fought the urge to watch my back.

I had been leaning casually against the wall next to Claude for a minute before Quinn met me. I heard a lot of hooting and hollering from the spectators. Amelia and Claudine were my personal cheerleaders. They were seriously too excited if you asked me but it amplified the friendly atmosphere and made me feel all kinds of special.

To his credit Quinn didn't quit even when he knew I had him beat. I liked that he saw it through.

"I don't think I have ever taken a loss that big in my life" He said running his hands over his face and he was out of breath. We laughed.

Yes I went to college on a swim scholarship. Yes we won championships.;Yes I was that damn good. We sat on the side lines to recover. Quinn was eating a whole serving of humble pie. He took a bit of ribbing to go with it. His spirits didn't seem affected. He took all of it with a big smile on his face. I liked that he lost with grace.

The day went on and the good times rolled. I noticed Quinn was either sitting next to me or around me. He never made a pass at me or made me uncomfortable. In our group setting he was the life of the party. Whether this gathering was planned on my behalf or just random I was glad to be here. I was having a great time. Before I knew it the sun was setting. That was my cue.

I was careful not to sound like a stick in the mud. "Amelia could I trouble you for a ride home" It made more sense to ask her than having someone else drive me to Shreveport then have to come all the way back. She didn't live too far from me and unlike a lot of the people here we had to be up at respectable hours in the day. I thought she would be leaving soon anyhow.

"Yeah sure thing, we should hit the road soon" I nodded. She stood and stretched.

"Come on babe you can't leave yet" Quinn was holding my hand as I stood to get up. He was smiling and it made it hard to get mad at his overly familiar behavior. I didn't read too much into his term of endearment. There are just some people that addressed everyone as "honey" or "sugar". This was the south after all.

"Early morning" I said. He nodded and gave me my hand back before I had to ask. Amelia and I said our goodbyes and Claudine walked us out.

"Thanks for everything" I said. I was truly grateful. For letting me runoff with her car this weekend; for the swim suit; and just the easy day I was grateful. She smiled.

"Anytime little cousin" She hugged me and I was on my way. The drive was quiet Amelia and I were both tired. The entire time I had a slight worry that she would ask me how I was doing or how I was feeling. It never happened. I was thankful for that too. The time passed and before I knew it Amelia was stopping the car in front of my apartment building.

"See you tomorrow" She said with a yawn and a wave.

"Bright and early" I replied. "Thanks for the lift" She nodded. She watched me walk inside then she drove off.

I was in front of my apartment. What I saw almost made me gag. Barring me un-accosted entry into my home was Bill. He appeared to be asleep. From the look of him he had been here a while. The happiness and carefree laughs of my day were forgotten. Just like that I felt like I was back on that lit up street and that god forsaken bar. His presence brought with it a fresh wave of pain; longing; shame and anger. I couldn't run. I did the next best thing and tried to pretend he wasn't there. I would abjure him completely. I tried to walk by him in civil disobedience. Nothing doing, he was intent on making himself known.

"Sookie" I hated the way he said my name. That wasn't true. I wanted to hate it but I wasn't at that point yet.

"What?" I took several steps back and looked right through him. _"I abjure you Bill Compton. No longer will I see you, hear you, and feel you"_ I just went on and on mentally, banishing him from my sense as he talked. I watched his lips move but I was proud of myself that I heard none of the lies he spewed.

When he stopped taking I spoke, "Can I go inside now?" I asked.

He looked at me as if I had just wounded him mortally but he moved. I unlocked the door and I went inside. Bill was stubborn and I knew this wouldn't be the last time he would wait to ambush me. What I wouldn't have given for him to pay this much attention to me when we were together. Now it made no difference. I knew that he never loved me the way I loved him.

One more shard fell from the hall of shattered dreams; our dreams. "No silly, your dreams" I told myself. "Just your dreams"

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	6. Bad Decisions

Some the reviews you lovely readers have put up are so filled with candor! I laughed at the cringing reaction to Quinn. Well I guess you I am going to see if there is something worse than the dreaded "Babe"

Read at your own risk. I am not guaranteeing you will love what you see but believe me it is serving a purpose. As someone who has been there I should know! So hold you torches and pitchforks people!

* * *

><p><strong>Sookie<strong>

**Chapter VI**

**Bad Decisions**

* * *

><p>The next day I went into work like usual. My first appointment hadn't come in yet but I was already getting flower deliveries and they stung. I knew who they were from. There was no point reading the notes that came with them. The arrangements were stunning but futile in their goal. Bill hadn't given me flowers in a coon's age. Instead of chucking them in the nearest dumpster I gave the bouquets to my patients. It brought them more smiles than it did me at least that was worth something. It took effort but I didn't let the flower delivers bring up memories. I went on about my day and smiled even though I felt it would kill me and break my face to do so.<p>

As a thank you for the drive home after the pool party yesterday I bought Amelia lunch. I almost wished I hadn't. Whatever magic that had kept her quiet last night had most certainly worn off. When we settled into Rowley's she jumped right into my least favorite subject ever.

"Someone should find Bill and shove those flowers up his ass" She said with a smile. I wasn't sure if she was joking or if she was truly pleased with the idea. "I'm kidding. I'm kidding" She said waving her hands at me. "Mostly" She muttered. My mouth was hanging open. I was disturbed. I was convinced that she had been spent too much time with Claudette.

We ordered lunch and sat down to eat but Amelia was being a total witch. She just wouldn't let it go. "I know you feel it's too soon but Quinn likes you" This was so unbelievable.

"It is too soon" I said coolly.

My fiancé had been stringing me along for lord knows how long. I found out in a very flagrant and public manner not three days ago in front of more than half my family...umm yes it was too soon. If you didn't think so then there was something wrong with you.

"I'm not saying marry the guy" She shrugged her tiny shoulders. "Keep your options open. Have some fun, play the field. Shit I don't know why you're in a rush to get married" She shuddered in what I thought was horror. It almost made me smile. Almost.

I saw her point but it was still too soon to even think about any of that. Having meaningless sex would make me feel cheaper than Bill did and I don't think my self-esteem could take it. Unlike me Amelia was very blasé about sex in fact she is yet to pick a team. She felt like two consenting adults could pretty much do whatever they wanted as long as no one who didn't like it wasn't getting hurt. College was very interesting with her as a roommate. There are something's that cannot be unheard or unseen. Believe me I've tried.

I went on the offensive and changed the subject afraid that if this continued I would lose my appetite.

"Are you going to your dad's for Easter?" I asked tentatively. It was one the perks of working in rehab instead of the main hospital. The office was closed on Fridays before holidays.

Amelia moved a stray strand of her dark hair from her face. The gesture didn't hide the pucker that had over taken it. She looked like she had licked a super-size lemon.

They had issues; Amelia and her father. According to her they stopped getting along the day he "squirted her into her mother" Her words not mine. She would call it the truth. I called just plain nasty. When we were in college in Boston she never wanted to come back to this part of the world because he was in it. Even during breaks she never went home even though her dad could afford to put her on a private jet. I had just assumed her relationship with him had improved because here she was only five short hours from him.

"No" She replied after taking a long time to chew a bite of her food.

"What about you? What are you doing?" She asked.

I hadn't thought much about it. I guess I would be going down to gran's my cousins might be there as well. It would be nice.

"I'll probably go to my grandmother's" I replied. She nodded and pouted ever so slightly. "Come with me" She bit her lip and looked as unsure as I thought possible for someone as open as she. A blush colored my face. She probably still remembered the madness of Friday night. If I were her I would be a little gun shy about spending more time around my family too. When Claudette, Jason and Hadley got together it was the worst. "It's okay we don't always act crazy, honest" I said with a slightly embarrassed smile.

Amelia shook her head. "No I thought it was kind of cool" She said. "Cool" kind of like the circus or the Jerry Springer show I thought wryly. "I just don't want to intrude but I do want to be alone"

The only reason she never met gran during school breaks was because I could never afford to come home often and every time she offered to fly us both I refused. I took her hand and offered her a more genuine smile. "Trust me it's no intrusion" I told her.

Bill didn't let up with the flowers. It has been almost two weeks since we broke up and every day at the office I got extravagant flower arrangements three times a day. It was getting to the point where I was almost best friends with the delivery guy and my patients didn't have space on their tables at home. I would have taken to decorating the office with them but I didn't want to see them.

Not seeing those flowers didn't mean I didn't see Bill. He just kept showing up in my door step looking bereft; as if he hadn't a friend in the world. Today had been a good day. Quinn had been able to bring his mother for her appointment and true to our agreement he didn't ask me out or do anything else that made me want to cringe. I found he was a very nice guy. While I moved beside his mom during her warm ups he had trailed behind us; making her smile which in turn made my job easier. His mom was easy on her good days on her bad days she was a handful.

All that was gone for me now, I swear to you Bill was in my blood. I didn't know how but it seemed whenever I was semi happy or not thinking about him he would show up or call, or email, or text, or send flowers. It was always something and consequently that something would rob me of whatever cheerfulness I had found. It was frustrating and plain exhausting.

I was looking down at his sprawled form on what was becoming his favored seat; the threshold of my apartment.

"Bill you have to stop this" I said to him. It was the longest sentence I had said to him since that fateful night. I never returned phone calls or even listened to anything he had to say when he showed up. Each time I saw him he looked worse than the last. Today was no different. He had come here from work or so I thought his suit jacket was gone and his tie had been loosened and crooked. He looked defeated. That wasn't my concern I kept telling myself that. I was repeating it like a mantra.

"Bill…" I said again but he interrupted me.

"Tell me, whatever it is I have to do I'll do it" He was looking at me from his place on the floor. I kept trying to force myself not to see him. But now that my anger was waning it was harder. I was still hurt but it didn't keep me from feeling concern for the person who hurt me. I was a product of my gran after all. A mean spirit was not something any of my relatives possessed.

Bill's expression was tearing at me. His shoulders were bowed in grief. I wanted so badly to look away but I couldn't. He had me trapped in his gaze. I felt I was getting a look into his personal hell. There was a lump in my throat. While I focused on swallowing it down he stood and began walking towards me. For some reason I couldn't get my legs to move.

"I know I hurt you so, so badly" He said softly. "I would do anything to take it all back if I could but I can't and I have lost you and it's killing me Sookie, it kills me every day. You can't hate me more than I hate myself"

My heart was treacherous. I had to say something. "I don't hate you" I whispered. I wanted to, I really wished I could because then I could scowl when I saw the flowers he sent instead bite my lip so I wouldn't cry. No matter how hard that was to deal with I was glad because hate was a useless and toxic emotion. I was no sadist.

"You do" He said in a shaky whisper.

"No I don't" I replied. Though this was his doing he was taking much worse than I apparently. I felt like I had to be really carefully how I worded my sentence. I didn't want to him to feel I was opening myself to him. What he was doing was no good for either of us. He was making impossible to move on. "You have to stop doing this to yourself" The pain in my heart was still present but I still regretted his suffering more than he would ever know.

"I have been trying to live without you but I can't" his voice was heavy with misery. "I don't know how much longer I can do this" There were tears rolling down his cheeks. I have never seen Bill cry not even when we were kids. He has always been a serious little man. The shock of it was still digesting then the meaning of his words sunk in. I was suddenly gripped with fear for him.

"You haven't tried" I insisted feeling suddenly panicked. "Just give it time" I said.

Bill's response was to kiss me. His kiss was desperate it had an eagerness that was not far from ferocity. My hands were against his chest trying to push him off. His hands were behind my head and on the small of my back holding me firmly to him.

God, I thought. Claude was right. For obvious reasons I never listened to Claude but I should have. The week after he bore witness to my intimate disgrace my cousin had told me no matter how much pain I was in now it wasn't enough to combat the loneliness when it set in. I had never imagined that of the man that hurt that could ever be true. So I just assumed my biggest worry was a one night stand. He was right about the loneliness. Reason gave way to it and my will was broken.

Bill and I were both hurting. I wanted to hold him; kiss him; comfort him and let him comfort me. I wanted to make love and fuck-hard. I wanted him to make me feel good; desired; loved. I wanted him to make me feel like all this had been a bad dream. I also wanted to cook him a meal. Was that so wrong? No, I didn't think so but boy was it stupid.

I returned Bill's kiss with equal intensity. We were clawing at each other's clothes in the hallway. He shoved me against my apartment door taking little care as he did so. He was hastily unlocking the door without breaking his kiss. Once we were inside he became an animal. We didn't make it past the entry way of my apartment. The tearing of fabric did not register nor did the pain of his hold on me. We have never had sex like this before and my body craved the attention. There was no restraint in the force he used to enter me. I screamed and he made a noise like a growl.

There were fresh tears in Bill's eyes. "I love you so much" growled. I did not have a response in any case he left me no opening for one. His lips attacked mine each one of our tongues fighting for dominance. His hands were fisted in my hair. The grip was painful. He placed heated kisses on my neck and bit my breast as he pounded into me. In a primal and sweltering manner we released all our turmoil. The second the last groan of pleasure and pain faded I felt shame and regret; if I wasn't his whore before I was now.

Coyote Ugly, it was what I was thinking when I slipped out of bed as silently as I could. It was a term that was used to describe a one night stand so bad you would rather chew your own arm off than wake the stranger you had woken up to. This wasn't a stranger it was worse. I had made a bad situation so much worse. Instead of leaving the scab untouched I would have to face him and talk about things I would rather forget.

Bill was sleeping in. Even after I had showered and took my sweet time getting dressed and had a light breakfast he still wasn't awake. On one hand I was happy to prolong the unpleasantries of the day; on the other I just wanted to be done with this-permanently. Last night had been a mistake the sooner he knew that the better.

Because he had looked so half-starved as of late I got up and began moving about my kitchen preparing breakfast. I had already slept with him I might as well give into that urge as well. The tasked helped to distract me and help me formulate my words precisely. At the sound of the shower turning on I froze. The coffee mug in my hand almost clattered to the table. "Get a grip Stackhouse" I told myself.

Nothing prepared me for Bill to come up behind me and wrap his arm around my waist and kiss my left temple.

"Good morning darling" he said sounding chipper.

I arched an eyebrow wondering if he was the crazy one or if I was. He was even whistling a merry tune as he sat down to his breakfast. I just watched looking as uncomfortable and confused as I felt. The more content he looked the less I could stand. He was acting like nothing ever happened as if what he had done had been a minor hiccup along the way instead of the outmost betrayal.

"Why?" I said. That was not one the carefully selected things I had drummed up but seeing him so mellow just did it.

Bill dropped his fork and looked somber immediately. "It isn't what you think. I was with her in school we went our separate ways for some time after graduation then I met you" He said. "It was a mistake" he said calmly.

I digested that for a few moments. If I believed him which I wasn't sure I did what he said would mean I wasn't the home wrecker I feared I was.

I don't why I was going down this road. I guess I was glutton for punishment. Since I was in for a penny may as well go for the pound.

"Do you love her?" I asked.

"No I never did" Bill asked. "I love you. I want us to build our life together. I want you to be my wife. I want you to be the mother of my children"

The longing for all those things rose to the surface with more fervor than I could have imagined. I wanted the life we could have had so, so badly. Maybe it wasn't lost. No one was perfect my heart was telling me. He made a mistake and he was sorry. Forgive him, my body was saying. From the looks of it we had both been miserable. My trust was broken but I could work through that.

"I want back what she almost took from me" Bill concluded.

Those words were like a bucket of ice water on my body; like a slap in the face and swift kick in the ass.

"What she took from you?" I asked. "You did this" I said. All the possible hopes of reconciliation I felt had melted and they were being chased further and further from me by anger so fierce I felt I would choke on it. "It was yours. You are the one that gambled and it was you who lost" I pushed from the table and stood.

"It wasn't a gamble I knew I didn't want her" He said.

That made it worse. He jeopardized what we had for someone he didn't even care about. My fingernails were digging into my palm. White hot fury painted my vision. I took deep breaths to keep from flying across this table and strangling him. "We can work this out" Bill said in a calming voice. It was the same one her always used and it made me sick.

"Nothing can fix what's broken" As I said as that truth sunk into my mind. "You are not the man I thought you were" He just wasn't. I was looking at him with the same eyes but the picture had shifted drastically. It was muddled and tainted beyond recall. I couldn't explain it. I just knew there was no way there would ever be an "us" again.

Bill had stood and he looked as if he wanted to come over to me but something about what he saw in me told him not to. It was wise because right now I didn't know what I was capable of.

"It's not a switch you can't turn it on and off. I know you still love me" He was right again and had now made love sound like a degrading thing. I had to snuff out any hope he was holding out. He had no idea how much I wished there was a switch or a pill you could take to forget love.

"Love isn't enough Bill, not anymore" Again as I spoke those words I knew them to be true. It was love that made me blind to all that was happening right under my nose. That blindness turned me into his door mat. All this time I had been too busy loving him to see he was only loving himself. I knew what it was like to really love someone. He didn't. He had no fucking idea. I wanted to kick his ass and my own right after.

"You're going to throw away what we had just like that" He said leveling me with a look of censor.

It was like I was having an epiphany. It brought to the conclusion that I am an idiot. I saw that now. When it came to Bill I had been in love with love; I had fallen for the boy next door and after he was gone I just held onto the image. I would have died for this man. I would have given anything and forsaken all others for him. In the span of two minutes he had shirked blame on his ex-girlfriend and me. God what else had I missed while I was blinded by him.

Instead of telling him who to blame I simply said, "Just like that" I moved to the kitchen door and opened it. "Good bye Bill" I would say it was nice knowing him but it wasn't.

I called Claudine looking for someone to talk to but she didn't pick up. If I called gran she would know something was up and she would send them to my house. Instead of going through all that I got dressed for the gym. I got on a treadmill and ran until it hurt. Even after my legs and lungs began to protest I kept running.

While I showered in the locker rooms I cried. It wasn't a debilitating crying session just silent weeping while the water beat down my body. I didn't know why. It could be because of Bill but I didn't think that was it. I think those tears were for me and me alone. It felt like I had been given up so much of myself to be with someone who wasn't even in the relationship a hundred percent. Now I was lost. I couldn't clearly recall who I had been before Bill but I just knew I liked that me better. That girl was stronger; smarter and bold. She was carefree and knew she was worth so much more than a man like Bill could give. Perhaps that was why I silenced her. But now I wanted her back. No, I would get her back.

* * *

><p>***The purpose of sex with Compton was closure and for her to fully get him out of her system. When you love someone you out them on a kind of pedestal, I wanted this last encounter to serve as the last push that would cause Bill's fall from grace***<p>

I know a very many of you will still be pissed off I went there, so review and tell me about it! Or review to disagree with me. Whatever your thoughts let me know!


	7. Well Adjusted

**Eric **

**Chapter VII**

**Well Adjusted **

* * *

><p>The past eleven weeks had been a blur but this is what I remember. Lilly's first month home reminded me of college without the fun of drinking and partying. It consisted of all the sleeplessness and the feelings of a hangover the next day. Add her spitting up; the stench of her diaper; my passing out in the rocking chair in the nursery and we could have been a pair of frat kids. Oddly enough it was not the most difficult part.<p>

The hardest thing to deal with was the crying. Never in all my life would I have thought something so miniature could be so loud. When Lilly cried it began much like an engine revving up. When she got past that stage her wails sounded like a car alarm. The sound jolted me every time I heard it. I gave up on the crib despite what the doctor advised. She slept in my bed in my arms. It worked wonders for us both. By wonders I mean I was less like a zombie and more like a mindless troll. It was a vast improvement.

If all that wasn't enough I was adjusting to life in the house. It was an alien concept. Pam did what she could to help. The work she put into the nursery was nothing short of a miracle given the time constraints. All the furniture was dark cherry and handcrafted. Everything was beautifully coordinated from the area rug to the curtains to the bedding in the crib. The room was stocked with everything I needed and something's I didn't, like a full designer wardrobe. Pam refused to have her in anything except the latest. I didn't care because Lilly puked on them all the same.

The only person I left my child with was my sister and my house keeper Octavia Fant. She has been with me for a long time. She was delighted with the addition to the household. She seemed more than happy at the extra work. Before Lilly was rarely in this house and so she had little to do. Having her as an immense help but sadly she only worked weekdays. During the weekends I was on my own.

Without Annabelle I would have been lost. I may have gone crazy. She was a guru of sorts she was very popular and came highly recommended. There was nothing baby related she did not have an answer to. She showed me how to do everything from learning the meaning behind my daughter's cries to infant CPR. I was no longer afraid. With her guidance I became confident that I really could do this. That wasn't entirely true I knew it would only be a matter of time before I had to go back to work. There was the inevitability that I would have to trust someone other than myself or Octavia with Lilly. I wasn't that confident yet and I feared I never would be.

In my absence Pam had to ensure no one got the wrong idea about our company. It was more important than ever that we remained and looked strong. Instead of just disappearing Pam decided we should come out and make a big production of Lilly joining our family. It would explain my absence and it would boost overall popularity with shareholders. There weren't a lot of people that could relate to a multi millionaire. Countless men could relate to being a father. I was a single father but I had jumped up in the polls of the country's most eligible bachelors. Needless to say Pam was a genius. Not that I would ever make the mistake of mentioning such a thing to her. Her ego would die of an overdose.

Coming on the third month of fatherhood I was falling into a comfortable rhythm with my duties. Thankfully Lilly was sleeping at longer intervals and so was I. I got another upgrade; from mindless troll to dimwitted human. Still I felt like I had a good grip on the whole thing. So much so I began working from home a few hours a day. It felt good to do familiar things.

A selfish thought I had in the beginning was that my style would be cramped by a baby. I didn't really miss any of it. During the day and most nights I was at work. When I wasn't there I was in a crowded room full of empty faces. Surrounded by people but feeling completely alone. Everybody wanted a piece of me for one reason or another. I prided myself on being able to keep everyone at arm's length and beating them at their own game. The biggest perk was the never ending supply of superficial interchangeable women.

Now nothing else mattered. At the moment I was sitting at the beach with Lilly. Her head was resting in my chest. I could feel her little heart fluttering against mine. I could hear her deep breaths. I hadn't taken inventory but my life had been empty, so was Dawn's. I understood that now. Holding our daughter like this it was hard to find any satisfaction life before her had provided. Looking back I was never dead set against marriage or children and the whole nine. I had just given up on finding the right woman. The more successful I became the less likely that all became until i let it go without realizing it.

I just let my thoughts drift with the tides. I always loved the water. Something about the push and pull of the tides was lulling. I enjoyed the salty air and light breeze. It was the early hours of the morning the sun had barely bathe the world in its light. I was enjoying the quiet of the world. I spoke to Lillian about the beaches of Sweden. The images were very clear in my mind though I hadn't been in years. I was still speaking to the sleeping child when I saw a figure walking.

From the silhouette I knew it was a woman. As she got closer I was able to make out the color of her hair and the light blue of her dress. Her shoes were in her hands and she stood close enough so that water hit her feet. She burrowed her feet into sand and just let the waves run over her. She was staring off in the distance totally unaware of me. It was difficult to place because I couldn't see her face but she was familiar.

After a few minutes of this she turned around to go the way she came. Our eyes locked. We smiled at each other from the distance. She began walking over to me. This was the same woman that I met over three months ago. I was in Target in search of a different brand of baby bottles. It was my first time taking Lilly out. She did not care for the outing. Ten minutes in the store and she began crying. It was safe to say I was a bit panicked. This woman came to the rescue. I discovered the magic abilities of a pacifier. I now had enough on hand to become a distributer of the wonderful invention.

"Hello again" I greeted her with a nod of my head.

She waved. "Hi" She sat down in the bench across from me. I studied her face I wasn't sure what I was looking for. She returned my gaze with equal intensity. That was not something most people did. I was usually very intimidating. There was something about her. I liked her even from our brief encounter. I was much too sleep deprived to read into it. My memory did not do her justice. In front me with her hair blowing in the wind she was quite lovely.

"This is a pleasant surprise but what were you doing out there?" I pointed towards the water. The temperature of the water must have been a bit cold this time of day.

She shrugged her shoulders delicately and sadness crossed her face. "Thinking" They couldn't have been pleasant thoughts.

"What about you?" She asked.

"The same"

Her eyes moved to Lilly and a smile was playing at the corners of her lips. A woman with a child usually sent men in the opposite direction at a swift pace. I just recently discovered the opposite was true for men. Women went crazy over a man with a baby. I had never needed help getting women. Now when I went out with Lillian they were melting at my feet. I found it hilarious.

"Where are from originally?" She asked the most unexpected questions.

"Why would you think I'm not from around here?" I was faking seriousness but the look on her face was so skeptical. I couldn't help but smile.

She looked relieved that she hadn't insulted me with her remark. "For starters you look like a Viking" I laughed. Her wit was very refreshing.

"Perceptive" I told her. "I'm from Sweden"

"I bet you're glad to be more in warmer weather" She said causing my face to scrunch in concrete distaste. She laughed. I missed snow. In this part of the world the best you got was frost on your windshield during the short winter months.

"All I'm going to say is that you don't know what you're missing" I replied. She gave me a look that said she was willing to take my word for it. The minute Lillian could walk I'm dragging her somewhere snowy. No child of mine would be afraid of the cold. It would be an embarrassment; she is a Swede.

That started a debate about the ideal divisions of the seasons. Our conversation was easy. We shared laughs and interesting ideas. In the end we decided that if we controlled the weather it would be six months of summer at her insistence. The heat wouldn't be humid we both agreed to that. There would be four months of winter with consecutive snow falls I wasn't backing down on that point. We agreed that autumn and spring were semi useless. They would hold a month a piece to serve in transitioning into the other seasons.

Sooner than I would thought possible my phone was vibrating. It was the alarm I set to alert me that Lillian would wake soon. It saved us both some aggravation when I had her bottle ready before she woke up.

"Do you come here often?" I asked. I didn't want to push for anything. But I enjoyed her company and the conversation. I realized it was because Lillian was not the foundation of it. I appreciated it. She asked me general questions about her age and if it was easier for me now. This total stranger made me feel like me.

"Yes"

"I have to go" I stood. "I hope to you see you again" I said sincerely.

"Me too" She said with a sweet smile. She made no move to leave so I assumed she would return to her thoughts.

"By the way my name is Eric Northman. This is my daughter Lillian"

"Sookie Stackhouse pleased to meet you both." Her southern drawl was alluring in a way that hadn't come across before.

"Like wise" I gave her my most charming smile.

The drive home wasn't very long once there I went about preparing my daughter's meal. It surprised me when Pam called. She was not a morning person and it was well before she was due at the office.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

She sucked her teeth. "Nothing pops relax" I frowned. I hated it when she called me that and she knew it. "I pulled some strings and called in some favors" In other words she bribed a whole slew of people and or did a wide array of other unethical and immoral things. "I have set it up so you can tour one the best daycare there is" I sighed.

Pam has been sending me profiles of nannies from all over the world nonstop. I had rejected them all. On paper they were all very impressive with degrees in everything from child psychology to education. No one seemed to fit. Pam insisted it was me. She accused me of thinking no one was good enough. While a small part of me will acknowledge that was true it was not the entire problem. There were very few people I trusted. And they had all spent years earning it. Bringing someone I didn't know or trust into my home to care for my child in my absence seemed foolhardy. On the other hand I knew I would have to back to work. Octavia could not be with her full time.

"Eric if you do not expose her to the rest of the world she will grow to be afraid of it" I looked at Lillian. Her tiny hands were attempting to hold the bottle as I fed her. I smiled and offered her one of my little finger instead. "Trust me Eric. This place is top notch. It's more private than cleavage in a nunnery" We laughed. My sister had issues.

"I can't believe you are my child's godmother" I was shaking my head. Some of the things Lillian was going to pick up on account of Pam were disturbing. She had already corrupted Alexei.

"You chose me because you know I will show reason where you can't" I sighed again. She was right. "Eric it's just a tour. Take Thalia with you to look over their security" That was somewhat reassuring if there were any problems Thalia would find them.

"Fine, what time?" I wasn't pleased about it. I also didn't hold out much hope that this would be the answer but I could say I made an attempt.

"Friday, at ten thirty" She replied exasperated. "Jesus Eric you are turning into an old maid before my very eyes"

"Get bent Pamela" She was laughing as I hung up the phone. By the time I finished feeding Lillian Octavia had arrived. She made my breakfast and took over with Lillian. I ate and headed for the gym. These days I worried a lot and there was no better way to ease it all.

The next thing I did was call Thalia. "Eric" She sounded surprised to hear from me. I suppose it was a surprising. I hadn't spoken to her since the hospital. There hasn't been any need.

"I'm not dead" I joked.

"Of course not" Thalia didn't have a sense of humor. She was confused that I would say such a thing because she would be the first to know if it were true. "How's your daughter?" She asked.

"Good. Thank you for asking she is actually why I'm calling" She made a noise for me to continue. I told her to find out all she could on the daycare. She was to report any complaints and law suits that have ever been filed against it. I wanted to know everything she could find. She would also be able to join me for the tour. I was grateful. Thalia was very thorough and good at threatening people without saying or doing a thing.

Friday came and I was trying to think up excuses to bail on the tour of the daycare. Pam knew me too well. She made threats and hassled me mercilessly. There was nothing I could do to get out of it. I got dressed I would have taken Lilly with me but at some point during my stalling she fell asleep so I left her with Octavia.

"I'm heading out" I told my house keeper.

She nodded "Okay Mr. Northman. Will you be returning for lunch?" I thought about it.

"No" I answered. I would make a day of the outing. I would see the daycare and the appointment with my lawyer and accountant was right after that. I was looking to catch a late lunch with Pam if she was free.

Just because it was one of those rare times when I wouldn't be using a car seat I took my corvette. My corvette was for low key travel. I arrived at the Roth center for children less than thirty minutes later. The location was perfect. It was less than a ten minute drive from the office. Thalia was waiting out front. As was the norm she was dressed in varying shades of gray. She sat in the car with and told me all she had found.

This place was squeaky clean; not a single violation of any sort, or a single complaint. She showed me the building codes and latest inspection certifications. She told me they were affiliated with the best private schools in the state so by relation the best colleges in the country. I was impressed and disappointed. When we entered the building I went from hopeless to cautiously optimistic.

By the time we were finished they had even managed to impress Thalia with their lock down procedure, state of the art surveillance systems, background screening and dismissal protocol. I looked and looked but I couldn't find a flaw. I was as disappointed as I was elated. At the end of the tour I took an application and was told there was only one open slot for Lilly's age group. I rolled my eyes wondering just how big Pam's bribe was.

"Think of it as a system of checks and balances. A daycare center is better than a weirdo from God knows where in your house alone with your child" Thalia said giving her analysis.

I nodded. That did solve my most pressing worry. "You aren't far away" She pointed in the direction of the office. Again I had to admit I felt better knowing my child was closer. "Bruce's wife works here"

"Really" I asked. She nodded. That was promising.

"We can suggest she be placed where Lillian will be" It was morally reprehensible to use my influence that way. I already knew I was going to do it though. I could use Bruce to make sure Lilly was being treated exceptionally.

I filled out the application and returned it. Next I was off to see Cataliades there were changes to my estate I had to sign off on.

"Eric welcome" my lawyer said with a bright smile.

"Desmond" I said taking the hand he extended. "It's good to see you" I shook his hand was followed him into a small conference room where Bruce and a woman I didn't know were waiting.

"Mr. Northman" Bruce said getting to his feet.

"Thanks for seeing me on such short notice Bruce" I said with a nod of my head.

"No worries" He replied. "I trust fatherhood has been keeping you busy we'll make this quick"

I nodded in thanks and we all claimed our seats.

"This is Marci Gillis she is the in house notary public" Cataliades said. I nodded in acknowledgment.

The first document I was given was my last will and testament. It was fairly simply regardless of my net worth there was only four people to consider. The most important thing was to clearly state who I wanted to care for Lilly in the event of my untimely death. I named Godric. Due to the nature of his work Pam was "Locus Parentis" from the second I died. That way Lilly would never be in limbo while Godric arrived or heaven forbid if he too were deceased. I signed off on the amendments. Next were the financial changes to my estate. Pam would get my half of Encore when I died but she was no longer the beneficiary on my life insurance policy. That would go to Lilly. A trust fund was also created in her name. It was similar to the one Alexei had. He was setup for life and an hour later Lilly was as well.

It was well after lunch when I got out of the meeting. I knew my sister would not be available. Instead of going home I drove further into town and found an eatery that looked promising for lunch. Call it what you will but as I was looking for a place to sit I saw her.

* * *

><p>GUESS WHO?<p> 


	8. Balancing Act

Eric

Chapter VIII

Balancing Act

* * *

><p>"Is this seat taken?" I asked with a bright smile.<p>

Sookie Stackhouse never detected my approach while she ate her face was buried in a book. She looked up and her expression was priceless. I had a smirk on my face. She was surprised, embarrassed, and pleased all at once with a mouth full of food. I did not think she could manage a response she just swallowed hard and shook her head.

"I would say you were following me but you were here first" I said sitting down. She rolled her eyes.

"So you're following me then?" I shook my head.

"I would like to but no" she looked taken aback by my flagrant honesty. "I was in the area" I supplied. She nodded.

"Work" she took in my casual jeans and t-shirt and it looked unlikely. I nodded just to get a reaction from her.

"Huh" it said she didn't believe me but she wasn't going to press the issue. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Aren't going to ask where at or what I do?" I asked.

She shook her head and replied, "No point asking, if you wanted to tell me you would have"

I told her the truth. I had no idea why the damn chose to break in her presence but it did and when I began spilling my guts I couldn't shut the hell up. I told her how I have been home from work for the past three months how I was conflicted between wanting to go back to work and staying home. I told her about the nannies and the day care I visited today. Honestly I must have sounded like a lunatic. For everything I said I felt three different ways about it. She just listened.

"If you think I'm a crazy person I don't blame you" I concluded. I felt half-crazy half the time with the things I worried about all the time. She reached across the table to hold my hand.

"I think you're a parent. It can't be easy leaving what you love most in the world with someone else-anyone else" She smiled at me and gave my hand a squeeze. I relaxed because I hadn't thought about it that way and so I didn't feel as crazy.

I took in her sundress and I couldn't tell if she was here on lunch or just happened to going for a stroll and chanced across this place. I asked.

"I don't have to be back at work until two. I figured I would come and enjoy the sun" She told me. "Do you want to join me for a walk?"

It took a lot of self-control not to sound overzealous.

The broad walk was busy with the business crowd as we exited but we walked in the opposite direction towards Riverside. There was a small park that overlooked a small body of water.

During our walk I learned Sookie was a physical therapist that had childhood aspirations of being a doctor but almost fainted at the sight of blood. I laughed and teased her about Halloween and scary movies. She confessed that she was indeed "Yellow bellied" where blood was concerned but it was her only weakness. I was the opposite. The excessive blood and gore in scary movies made me laugh or added to the thrill.

When Sookie spoke I found I was listening intently. I smiled for no other reason than the fact that she was smiling. I wanted to get close to her. I took her hand. She was startled but pleasantly so. She blushed and smiled and let me keep it as we walked. The hour and half she had to kill before having to return to work flew by all too quickly.

"Do you eat there often?" She asked pointing to the restaurant where we happened across each other. I shook my head. Then I wondered if I should have just said yes. It would give me another place to find her outside of the beach at the break of dawn or Target in the afternoon.

She seemed disappointed. "Yeah me either" She answered with a shrug.

"I could" I offered.

"No the foods' not that great Rowley's is better" She replied fishing in her bag for her keys.

I smirked at her. "Why Miss. Stackhouse, are you asking me out?" I asked in innocence.

"Nope" She popped the P. "I'm just telling you where you can get good food at sensible prices" I gave her a look that said I wasn't buying her weak excuse. She rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at me. I laughed.

"I hope to see you again" She said copying my words from the last time we met.

"Me too" I said in all sincerity. We smiled at each other. Then got in the car and I closed the door after her.

I was smiling to myself watching her drive away. That smile turned into a frown.

"Damn" I said. Watching her drive away had me thinking of when and where I would see her again. It now occurred to me that I didn't have any way to reach her or her me. Sookie didn't seem struck by the fact that I was Eric Northman if she did and had half a mind to look me up I would be easy to find. Sighing at my own lapse in judgment I climbed into my car and began making my way home.

When I got home Octavia was strapping Lilly into her stroller. They were probably going for a walk.

"You can stop fishing the neighborhood" I told Octavia after dropping down to kiss Lilly. Octavia smiled not even pretending she didn't know what I was talking about. Pam had enlisted my house keeper in her conspiracy to get me nanny. Octavia had been prowling the playground a few blocks over looking for a nanny to pilfer. I didn't know if I wanted to laugh at or apologize to my neighbors.

"So you think the daycare is a good match?" Octavia asked conversationally.

I nodded. "Yes I believe so"

"Well I should tell you this anyway" Octavia said.

I arched my eyebrow in question as she continued. "We were going to the playground"

"To poach" I interrupted with a heavy roll of my eyes. I really hoped she hadn't finally succeeded in tempting someone to the dark side.

"To socialize" She said with unjustifiable dignity. I chuckled. "I met a nice couple sometime ago with a baby girl a few months older than Ms. Lillian. They told me about this baby sitter they use we were going to meet them at the playground"

"I don't need a sitter" I said freeing Lilly of the stroller restraints.

"All parents need a sitter Mr. Northman just in case" She shrugged. "You never know"

She was right. It was one of the things I liked about Octavia. She liked to cover as many bases as possible. Her back up had a backup. An emergency might call for me to be out of the house after work hours. But I felt like I had made a big enough stride in preparing Lilly and I to immerse into the rest of the world. The rest will keep for now.

"Come on Lilly" I lifted my daughter out of the stroller. I felt like just having her close to me. Come Monday morning we would be going our separate ways. So I spent the weekend trying to accept that fact. It didn't help. When Monday came I was a mess.

I took a deep breath and quickly release it. Then I staved off taking another. I stopped the influx of oxygen until it became uncomfortable then I took a small breath. I did this for a few minutes. This technique helped body focus on nothing but the air I was taking in; the limited air in reserve; and the relief of the breath to follow. When I thought I wasn't going to have a panic attack I turned to my daughter.

"Okay Lilly" I began unstrapping her from her car seat. "We are Northman's. We can do this" I checked over the list of things I was supposed to bring. I double checked everything to make sure she had more than she needed. "I won't be far away. I'll call to check on you and I can come right back if you need me" Everything I said was more for my comfort than hers. She was playing with rattle and was simply thrilled with the dancing lights in it. It made me ashamed of myself.

I missed the morning rush intentionally. Bruce to my surprise had suggested his wife be assigned to Lilly before I had to pull that string. As I walked through the doors I saw her awaiting us. I recognized her from the pictures on his desk. She was a round red headed woman. Her smile put me at ease. I could tell just by looking that she loved what she did.

"Mr. Northman. I'm Rita" She said cheerfully.

"Hello, please call me Eric" She smiled and nodded. The time came when I would have to part with Lilly. I kissed her head and handed her off to Rita.

"She likes to chew on the bottles when she's finished with it" I said reaching to straighten my daughters top. "She hates socks and anything over her hands" I added. "She won't sleep when she's tired unless she's being held" I would have kept going on and on about my infant's likes and dislikes but Rita tickled Lilly and she chuckled. She repeated this and again Lilly laughed. I smiled feeling both a heavy wave of relief and shame. Pam was right. This was more about my hang ups than Lilly's presumed difficulties to the initial separation.

"All the babies love that" Rita said. It was gentle way to tell me to stop being a raving lunatic. "She'll be fine Mr. Northman. I promise" I nodded and she turned to walk away.

I took a few steps and rounded a corner but that was as far I got. My vision blurred. Nausea and dizziness swept through me with such force that I had to lean against the wall for support. I felt like I couldn't breathe.

"She's okay" I shouted it mentally forcing my mind to believe what I knew. "Lilly is okay" I unbuttoned the first few buttons on my shirt with shaky sweaty hands. God, I was having a panic attack. The knowledge was more surprising than shocking. I suffered them chronically for a long time but it has been close to a decade since I had an episode. I was hunched forward slightly with my hands on my knees fighting the urge to gasp for air. It would do nothing bit intensify my condition.

"Jesus, Eric stop being a fucking bitch. Come the fuck on" I repeat my breathing exercises. It was harder this time because the panic was weighing heavier.

Slowly I stopped shaking and the dizziness subsided. I did not feel up to work but I knew if I stayed home I would go crazy; even more than that I would undoubtedly find an excuse to dismiss Lilly early or come by the day care like an overbearing nutcase. It had to be today; it had to be now. I had to let her join the world and I had to do the same. After calling myself some more unflattering names I was able to stand tall. A few more minutes of my breathing exercises and I pushed away from the wall completely. I ran my hands through my hair and fixed my shirt.

Outside in the parking lot my sister was leaning on the passenger side door of my car. She must not have trusted that I would I would come into work. I guess only one of us knew how bad I was going to have it.

"You look like shit" Pam said with a grin. I flipped her off and climbed into the car. She followed after me. All her amusement had vanished. "Have you been crying?" She asked in earnest revulsion.

No but I came very close. I did not say that to her. My silence was enough for her to know I was in no mood. Usually my sisters' teasing was accepted in the spirit which it was given but not today. What had suddenly became the nexus of my world was in some else's care for the next eight hours. I was feeling off center; completely awry and it felt horrible.

Sensing this Pam became quiet and brought her hand over mine where it rested on the gear shift. "I know this is impossible for you" She said softly. "I'll shut it up at least until lunch" I could hear the smile in her voice. I nodded but said nothing. I was watching in the rear view mirror as the place where Lilly was disappeared from view.

Pam took my cell phone and synched it to my work calendar. Bobby had access to both mine and hers now. I was officially back. The ride up the elevator was not long but by the time we reached the top floor I was myself again. Pam had filled me in on the little things that I had missed. I had given her contracts and paperwork that I had proofread and signed while I was home.

The elevator doors opened with a familiar ding and I was looking at the place where I had spent countless hours. I was looking at all this with different specs. The marble entry way; the tall glass reception area; the paintings of faraway places where Encore had been and the places it reached it was all so familiar but new. This was my arena. No matter how much I worried about my daughter; no matter how much I missed our days together I was happy to be here. I smiled.

"Good morning Miss. Northman" The receptionist whose name I really should know by now greeted Pam shyly. I looked down hoping to greet her by name but there was no name plaque on the desk.

"Welcome back Mr. Northman" She said with a bright smile.

"Good to be back" I replied. She seemed baffled that I had replied because my sister certainly had not but she blushed and reclaimed her seat.

This was where Pam and I parted ways. She had a corner office on the other side of this floor.

"Senior staff meeting in fifteen" She said as she was walking away. I made sure my phone was turned on and Pam was listed as a contact in the event I did not answer.

"Keep your phone on" I said. Pam literally bit down on her tongue to muffle a cheeky reply. She just waved her phone at me as she walked away.

I entered my office with a heavy feeling of nostalgia. I have been gone a little less than three months. But it was like I never left. In my mind I suppose I had been expecting a dust caked scene to indicate my elongated absence but my desk was spotless. My chair was still adjusted the way I liked it. I sat and reclined in it. Bobby greeted me with a cup of tea and announced the most pressing matters that required my attention. I liked that he spared me the welcome back speech many people felt they had to give me. Though I knew if anyone was happy to see me back it was Bobby. Pam was hard on him and she scared him immensely.

"Sophie-Anne of Leclerq Inc. called. She has been doing so every day since their last meeting here" He was reading over notes that he has been saving for this exact moment. Bobby was efficient and thorough but at times it was overkill. There were small decisions that he could make on his own but he nagged Pam and I. Anyone would know to give Sophie-Anne the run around. We would call her when we were good and ready.

"What does she want?" I asked just to make sure. Again he consulted his notes.

"Another meeting" I shook my head. She had refused to deal with Pam in my absence. She would suffer for it, one for refusing to treat my sister with the same respect that she showed me and second for just being a bitch. At this point we could lower our buying price by a third and she knew it would only get cheaper by the day. I would let her stew. If she would not deal with my sister then she would get no one. I was sure in another week or so she would beg for Pam.

"Also Wildfire has put in their bid and they are awaiting a reply" He said.

"I approved it and passed it to Pam this morning to make changes" He nodded. I gave him a list of people he should contact for meetings. I was months behind on the social aspects of my work. In this business it was very important to be friendly with all the right people.

"I'll get right to it" He said. He looked at his watch. "Staff meeting in five minutes" He said. "It is good to have you back Mr. Northman" I nodded absently.

Regardless of both reminders of the meeting I had to attend I was late. I was always late for meeting. Everyone that was supposed to be present was. Pam was in the middle of briefing them. Honestly with the looks the senior staff gave me you would think I had died and risen again. I found my seat and listened. Pam was going the numbers from the last quarterly report. It was not great but in this economy not great was good.

"Do we know who else is Sophie-Anne talking to?" I asked looking over the thick stack of papers in front of me. Leclerq Inc. had jumped several points. It wasn't much and it wasn't nearly enough to save them but I wanted her at my mercy when I finally made an offer.

"The Cuban" Pam said sitting down and kicking her feet on the desk.

In this part of the world we all had nick names for one another. I was the "Viking" and Pam was "Ice Queen" together we were known as the "Northman Tandem" Sophie Anne was the "The Siren". Felipe De Castro was "The Cuban" He came from old money in the days when Havana was the playground of wealthy Americans. He still had the old world mentality in the sense that he was fair but he was also more blood thirsty than he needed to be at times. Don't get me wrong it was a necessary trait at times for him that time was all the time.

I thought about it. That was interesting but not all too concerning. Without even knowing what Felipe was offering I knew my deal would be more beneficial to Sophie-Anne. For starters I didn't want to buy it out right. I wanted to fund it. Funnel money into it; revamp it; and make it what it once was. It would be affiliated with Encore but not a partner of it. It would extend my reach. When it well again I was willing to sell it back to Sophie-Anne at a profit-if she could afford it.

I made no response to the answer I received and only Pam knew what that meant.

"Eric" Bill said to me. I turned to him. "It's good to have you back. Even better I have an interesting development to show you" I nodded that was good news. It was good to know that he nor anyone had been slacking while I was gone.

"Excellent" I said with a small smile. "See me after lunch" He nodded.

Next I spoke with Clancy and Maxwell. They handled transitions and business acquisitions. They handed me a few prospective. I already knew none of the businesses they had looked at were large. Until the deal with Sophie-Anne got an official decision I would be keeping most of our investment monies free.

Before I headed for lunch Thalia ghosted into my office.

"Hi" I said.

"Chow" She said. I frowned. I already knew what she was going to say.

Chow was married but he also had a stripper/hooker/Gay/S&M thing. None of those were really my thing but to each his own. The man was an adult and he could do whatever he wanted on his free time as long as it didn't affect his performance here or defaced the company. He was a valued employee and didn't feel the need to hide this part of his life from me. He has always been forth coming and so I knew he was someone I could trust. It was also a pain because Chow was not as discreet as he ought to be.

"Bobby get Chow in my office" I called into the intercom.

"How bad is it?" I asked Thalia.

"Not bad he just needs to be more careful" She replied absently.

We waited as Chow walked into my office. He already knew what this was about. He was getting ready to begin his bullshit but I cut him off.

"Chow seriously; I don't want to hear it. From now on go out of town and use cash only. Wear a fucking disguise if you have to but no more of this" I waved him away and he left not before he gave Thalia a scowl; one that she matched and raised with the narrowing of her eyes.

I worked through my day. I was moving double time to keep from picking up the phone to check on Lilly. She was fine and I would get a call if she wasn't. It took a lot of self-control still i only made to eleven before I called. I was told she was fine. I asked about her eating and if she had slept. She had done both without any problems. I missed her and I told myself it was one sided. She was happy and well cared for.

* * *

><p>In my hurry to please all you happy reviewers and readers I put out all I had edited and now I have nothing on reserve. Translation it may be while until I update. Sorry but College is a raging bitch. review it will let me know that my enthusiasm to update matches those of you reader! Those of you who read and don't review deserve a spanking! :D<p> 


	9. Last Chance Encounter

I almost fell out of my chair when one of the readers from Sweden told me how long maternity/paternity leave is in Sweden. In the us you need to get your ass back in gear in twelve weeks! WOW! Talk about the social lags.

* * *

><p><strong>Eric<strong>

**Chapter VIII**

**The Last Chance Encounter **

* * *

><p>It was two week later and Lilly was adjusting to the day care very well. It took away the worst of my anxiety. I still called at least twice a day while we were apart. I told myself I would become less protective as she got older but she was almost four months old and I was just as overbearing as I have been the day I met her. If I was being honest I knew I wouldn't change. I was adjusting well because she was. Work for me was like riding a bike.<p>

Unfortunately today was my birthday. I was turning the big 3.0 for this reason I have been forced to avoid my sister all day. Pam was not one to take no for an answer. She had called, sent me emails and text message regarding dinner reservations. It was a pretense if not utter bullshit. She has been complaining nonstop about my "old lady behavior" I knew my sister had ideas of bringing out "The old Eric" If I let her we would end up club hopping or at a strip club.

All through the work day I had done a good job being unavailable. My meetings had been scheduled back to back. When the door closed behind me and Lilly at home I felt like I was safe. I should have known something was up when Octavia was lagging about the house. She was usually gone by this time. Then Pam showed up. It was then I knew I had been completely set up.

"Come on big brother we're going out" My sister said flashing me a bright smile.

I sighed. I really wished I had the desire. But that scene held no more appeal for me. I was content right where I was. Pam felt I was acting like I was married or dead, to her those terms were interchangeable. She has never been a fan of romance, and love was the dirtiest four letter word there was. It was a relief when she changed teams. I lost count of how many boys I had to beat up because they couldn't accept it.

"Pam I'm fine, really" I reiterated. I had a quiet night planned with Lilly. Pam absorbed my sweat pants and tank top as if it offended all her senses. I hoped it bothered her enough to make her get the hell out but no such luck.

"While I am sure that's true, humor me Eric" She droned.

"Let's order in" I sat down and turned on a basketball game. I wasn't particularly a fan but it made me appear busy.

"Seriously, basketball?" She made a noise of disgust. I hated how well my sister knew me. "Fine have it your own way but you aren't spending your birthday alone"

"I'm not alone" I replied pointing upstairs where my child was sleeping. Pam pointed to my sofa where I was seated by myself.

"Let me tell you right now. We can go out and have a good time or I can stay here with you and make your life hell" She said.

Pam didn't bluff she settled across from me and kicked off her designer high heels. I could see she was preparing to hum and drum her finger nails for the rest of the night. Both of which annoyed me. I hated my sister sometimes. I didn't ask where we were going. I got dressed.

Pam may have been able to drag me out but she couldn't make me like it. As a way to irritate her I dressed down; a pair of perfectly faded jeans and a short sleeve plain white Polo top. SHe deemed me as a disgrace. I let her braid my hair and she upgraded my condition to a mess.

A half hour later we were in Pam's silver Farrari gunning it towards the night life in Monroe.

"I'm hungry we are going to have to do something fast. Someone" She pointed her middle finger at me. "Made us miss our dinner reservations" She said.

I was still annoyed she had dragged me out. I tried to hide it because she has always found my pique amusing. "Well if a certain little shit had left that someone the hell alone she wouldn't have this problem" I retorted. She smiled as she cut someone off.

"Come on Eric, this will be fun. You remember fun don't you?" She sang.

I gave her a one fingered gesture in response. She laughed and steered the car towards the next exit.

We drove through a Sonics. I took the wheel as she stuffed her face. Pam didn't really work out. She hasn't grown an inch or gained any amount of weight since she was seventeen. But she ate like a fat guy at a free buffet on a regular basis. It was like our mother, except Pam couldn't cook for shit.

"Seriously Pam, could you pretend to be a lady?" I said. The disgust in my tone wasn't feigned. The sight of her eating fast food callously in a quarter million dollar car was making me cringe.

"Sure thing big brother" She said. Her mouth was full of food. She made a point to open it wide to give me a better view of its chewed contents.

"I can't believe I'm related to you. Gross" I shook my head but couldn't help laughing.

The navigation system guided us to the main section of night life in Monroe. I parked right in front of club Fang. It was a Friday night and the line was around the block. More people were flocking towards it and others were being turned away. Through the tinted windows I could see people staring hard enough to peel the paint of the car. Instead of relishing it like I once did I found myself recoiling. No part of me wanted to be here.

The atmosphere was teeming with electricity and we weren't even inside yet. My sister still enjoyed the show. She walked us to the front of the line. We were led inside by security. I planned to hang back and just people watch. It was a good call because after settling into our booth I saw her again. Many times her face had danced across my mind. I was happy that it had happened here and now.

Sookie freaking Stackhouse I couldn't help the stupid smile that spread across my face or the butterflies in my stomach. God help me, I had it bad for her. The first thing I recognized from across the room was that smile of hers. It was funny that I had been living in these parts for five years and hadn't come across her-not once. Now it seemed since our first chance encounter I was seeing her everywhere. I planned on making the next we met a planned affair.

Pam followed my gaze and grinned. She clapped me on the back. "He's alive!" She said proudly. She passed me a glass of scotch and sat back. I knew my sister wouldn't move from the V.I.P. section. She enjoyed having her possible companions of the night come to her. I had other plans.

"I'll see you later" I said to Pam. She was all too thrilled to wave me away.

By the time I got to her Sookie was alone. The pixie like woman she was with seemed to have vanished.

"Come here often" I asked. I had drifted next to her side without her notice causing her to let out a noise of shock that had me grinning. I loved how she was exceptionally unobservant of her surroundings.

"Hi Eric" She said. Relief and surprise was written all over her face. "Pretend we're talking" she added hurriedly.

"We are" I said drawing my eyebrows in confusion.

"Yes but pretend you know me" She said leaning closer. It gave the pretense of an intimate conversation. I looked around. Clearly she was trying to throw someone off. I decided to be difficult for no other reason that the fact that I thought I would find her pique amusing.

"I do know you" I said innocently.

She rolled her eyes and grabbed my arm. "Play along" she said to me.

I found myself on the dance floor with her. She held me close and moved her body in tune with mine and the rhythm of the music. She was obviously up to something and this was a cover but I did not mind being a part of it in the least. I could not tell you what I was dancing to or what else was going on around me.

The music changed to something slow and I found my body pressed even closer to hers. My arms wound around her waist and hers were around my neck. The only thing I wanted was to have her closer. Her lips; her hair; the elegant arch in her neck I wanted to touch them; kiss them. Her eyes were fixed on me and mine were on hers. I felt the beat of my heart speed up; the sweat in my palms and the knot in my stomach. It was a new and exciting feeling that had me feeling completely out of my element.

"Is it an ex?" I asked to make conversation. It would keep me from acting like a love sick puppy.

She smiled and shook her head. "Nothing that easy" She said.

I nodded in understanding. "Random guy that you can't shake" I offered.

Sookie nodded and looked embarrassed. Unbeknownst to her it was about to get a lot worse or so I thought. "Is that gentleman in an ill-fitting stripped suit?" I asked. She nodded reluctantly with her eyes narrowing. "Don't look now but here he comes" I said. Sure enough he was making a B line for us. The intention to cut in was all over his face. I spun her so she was facing the direction I had just looking in momentarily to confirm.

"Shit" She said. "Shit, shit" She was clearly panicked. I had no intention of letting her go but at the same time I wanted to press my advantage.

"Kiss me" I said. She looked up at me in disbelief. I shrugged to down play how badly I really wanted it.

"You'll look very preoccupied" I said in a matter of fact tone.

We moved again but her eyes were still on her impending pain in the ass. Then her hands relaxed around my neck and I felt her body mold closer into to mine. I stopped moving and leaned down towards her. Her lips grazed mine lightly as was her intention but something entirely other happened. She overwhelmed my senses. I was lost in the feel of her lips. One of my hands left the small of her back and moved to her face. I deepened our kiss slowly to give her a chance to pull away if she wanted but she didn't. Our bodies moved and our lips and tongues danced.

It felt like a moment that transcended time and I was lost in it. Yes, it was official. I had it bad for her. Slowly, reluctantly I pulled away. Her eyes were closed but she drew her lower lip between her teeth as if to savor the taste of lips. The gesture was mesmerizing. She opened her eyes to find me gawking at her with a dazed look on my face.

"Thank you" She said in a breathless whisper. I smiled with my forehead resting down on hers.

"Anytime" I replied. She looked behind me and waved at someone.

"I see my friend" She said stepping away from me. "I should go"

I kept her hand not wanting her to go. "Are you ever going to ask me out?" I asked. She looked caught between disbelief and amusement. Then she pulled out her phone to take down my number.

"I might call" She said with a mischievous smile.

I rolled my eyes. "I know you will" I watched from the crowded dance floor as she went to her friend.

When I got back to our table Pam was on the dance floor. One look and I knew I was going to need the car service to bring me home. Sure enough an hour or so later Pam and I were leaving but she wasn't alone.

"I had a good time" I told her as I opened her door.

She grinned "Yeah I saw" She wagged her eyebrows at me. "You old dog you"

I couldn't help but laugh.

"I'll send a car for you" She said. I was about to say yes when I saw a flash of a champagne out of the corner of my eye. I was beginning to think I could pick out her silhouette in the dark. Sookie was walking off towards the parking lot looking very alone. It was impossible to resist.

"No" I stood away from the car.

Pam took my hand "Happy birthday Eric" She said.

I smiled and ruffled her hair knowing just how much she hated it. She slapped my hand away.

"Thanks now beat it" I told her. I turned without another word and began moving towards the direction I saw Sookie going in.

"I take it you really weren't going to call" I said gliding silently to her side. She jumped, screamed and staggered. I leaned forward to steady her. It was hard because I was laughing my ass off.

She hit me with her purse. "Don't do that!" She shouted. I couldn't stop laughing. She almost jumped out of her skin. "Butthole" she hissed. It was more out of embarrassment that any real ire.

"Did I scare you?" I said taking her hand.

"No" She said defiantly.

I smiled. "Where's your friend?" I asked.

"She saw an old friend" She said. "I left so they could catch up"

"Is that what the kids are calling one night stands these days?" I asked arching an eyebrow.

She smiled and nodded. "Or playing checkers" She added. "What about you?" She asked. "Did you come alone?"

I shook my head. "No the person I came with got tied up. So I am in need of a ride home" I added nonchalantly.

She stopped and leveled me with a skeptical look. "Fine but so we are clear we aren't playing checkers or doing laundry or anything of the sort" She said with her hands on her hips.

"Would you like to grab a cup of coffee?" I asked as we pulling out of the parking lot.

"Sur...wait, is that a sexual innuendo?" She said.

I laughed. "Now who's being a lecher?" I asked with a smile.

She blushed. "Okay, so where do you live anyway?" She asked.

"East Monroe" I said. "Is it far from where you live" She shrugged.

"I live in Shreveport" She replied.

While that wasn't terribly far from me it wasn't exactly around the corner either. I felt bad that she would have a bit of a drive ahead of her after she took me home.

"We can skip the coffee" I offered. "It's late" It was barely past midnight. It probably wasn't late for her in the least but I hadn't seen this time of day in months.

"If you want" She said. "But I really don't mind"

"What do you want?" I asked not wanting to seem pushy one way or the other. It was a change for me.

"Food" She said "I'm starving"

I smiled that was even better. She would spend more time with me if we got a bite to eat instead of just coffee which I had no intentions of drinking. I just wanted to drag out the time I spent in her company.

"The place you told me about is it open now?"

"Yeah" She nodded. "Rowley's is open" We were quiet as she navigated through the lively city streets. It was full of people. I looked out at the busy night life of flashing lights and the buzzing racing cars wondering if Lilly would notice I was gone.

"Thinking about your daughter" Sookie said. I turned and we were idling at a red light. Her face was turned towards me and she was smiling. I felt like I had offended her. She could have been speaking to me and I would not have heard. Smooth move Northman real smooth, way to act like an old woman and a total lame ass.

"Yes" I admitted. "This is my first night away from home since she was home" I explained.

It was sorry. I felt like I was well on my way to screwing up a good night because I was crying about being away from my child for two hours and forty three minutes. I wasn't counting or anything. Even now I realized my left hand was wrapped around my phone. It had been there for a good portion of the night just in case.

"Any particular reason why you were out tonight" She asked curiously while maneuvering the car through downtown Shreveport.

"It's my birthday"

"Happy Birthday" She said.

I laughed at her enthusiasm. "Thank you"

"I'll buy" She said parking the car.

A short while later we were in front of a shady looking restaurant with a hand written sign in the window that read "Rowley's". It was the kind of place your friends dared you to eat from but you refused because you knew you would die of food poisoning or some unknown virus. This was the place she was raving about. Sookie saw the look on my face and gave me a grin that was nothing if not taunting.

"You scared?" She said arching an eyebrow in challenge. I squared my shoulders.

"Nope" I popped the "P" the way she did the last time we ate together. For a moment we stared at each other. I couldn't tell you what I felt but it made my stomach do flips and turns.

The inside looked nothing like the outside indicated it would. The establishment got points for the hat trick. I guess the outside shabbiness was for originality or to keep people from thinking of robbing it. The inside was clean and even cozy. Pictures of what the neighborhood used to look like hung on the walls. There were images of fighter planes from wars past. This place was a mom and pop place that you didn't see anymore because they were being replaced by chain establishment but the atmosphere in here was something you could never replicate. Stepping inside was like a time machine.

For this time of night there was a decent crowd. It told me all I needed to know about the food. I was prepared to wait in line but Sookie got V.I.P treatment here.

"What ya doin here baby girl? I never see you this time of night" I looked at an elderly man who could be declared a dwarf if not for two inches. He was all gray from his full head of hair to his bushy ass eyebrows. He waved us to the front of the line.

Sookie beamed at him as she answered. "Hi there Mr. Carlson today is my friend's birthday" she said gesturing to me. "I thought he deserved some great food"

The old man looked at me. He seemed to be sizing me up. It was just a guess. His eyes were barely visible under those eyebrows of his.

"You be a gentleman or I'll kick your ass and don't think I can't take you" He said.

I put my hands up in a very open gesture of surrender. I wanted nothing to do with an angry midget this late at night for all I knew he problem morphed into a gremlin after midnight.

"I assure you sir that will not be necessary" He smiled and shook my hand. Some people behind us were making noises of impatience.

"Shut the hell up or get the hell out" He barked gruffly. They all fell silent. His food must be that good that he only offered excellent customer service to people he liked.

"What do you like?" He said turning to me with a smile after muttering some obscene things about rude people.

"I like everything, surprise me" He laughed and patted my hand.

"I like him already" He said looking at Sookie. "The regular for you baby girl" He asked.

She shook her head and smiled.

He laughed and said, "I'll make you something special too"

We found a corner booth to await our meal. Before we sat I excused myself to make a phone call. I returned to find Sookie with her legs folded under her and smiling at nothing in general. I observed her for a minute wondering what it was about her that I found to be off in a very appealing way. It never came to me.

"You have a way with people" I said hoping she would enlighten me. She looked at me in confusion.

"What? Mr. Carlson?" She asked in disbelief. I nodded but it wasn't just him. It was me and the random man at the club. Even now as we sat other men risked glances at her; some were with dates. It wasn't just men but people in general and she appeared totally oblivious to her charm. She waved me off and explained her association with the crabby shop keep "His wife took a bad fall and had to come to the center" I looked at her knowing she must have been immensely kind to have won over such a thorny old man. It struck me as her nature.

"Were you celebrating anything or was it just a girl's night?" I inquired.

"Something like that" She said with a smile.

Lilly had changed me. The old Eric would have been a lot more forward. But I wanted more from her. I didn't know what exactly. My life was very complicated. I scolded myself. _"Whoa. Cool it Northman" _I hadn't spent time alone with women for a few months. That may explain why I was becoming completely enamored with Sookie. That wasn't it. Looking at her laid back demeanor, the pleasing peel of her laughter, and the havoc it wreaked on my body, it came to me. I had a crush on her-a mean one. The last time a woman made me feel like this I was seven and was hopelessly in love with my sixteen year old baby sitter. Pam and Al would die laughing if they could see me now.

We shared laughs and many smiles. Our rapport was comfortable through out our time together it was very easy being with her. It was almost two in the morning when I looked up and found we were the last ones in the restaurant.

"I'm sorry" She said following my gaze. Apparently we had both been lost in the conversation. "I know you have an early day"

I smiled. She was worth the sleep deprivation. "Don't be sorry" I said. She reached for a box beside her and passed it to me. It was a very small pastry box with the logo of the restaurant on it.

"Happy birthday" She said. "Well belated" she added with a smile. She must have gotten this while I was off on the phone. I was disarmed. I opened it and found it was a cupcake.

"Thank you" I said with a lot more intensity than I intended but I couldn't help myself. It was something so small and yet it meant so much.

"You're welcome" She said getting to her feet "We should go before his wife comes looking for him" She inclined her head to where Mr. Carlson was seated waiting patiently for us to leave.

"Goodnight Mr. Carlson" Sookie called.

He smiled, stretched and waved all at once "Your boyfriend needs a haircut but he's alright in my book baby girl" Mr. Carlson said as if he and Sookie were alone. Sookie looked as if she was going to correct his assumption but then he continued. "Good night" He turned to me.

We left the restaurant hand in hand. The car I called was parked behind Sookie's. They were the only ones on this strip of road.

"You're not coming" Sookie asked after I had shut her door behind her.

"No" I pointed to the black SUV behind her. "I called for a ride" I said. She appeared confused.

"I wouldn't have minded" she said looking at me from under her lashes. It made me happier than it should that she sounded disappointed.

"I know" I didn't think it was her intent but the way she looked right now turned me into a sap so much so I was regretting calling the car. "I was going to call one when I left the club but when I saw you I couldn't resist" I said.

I had to get myself in check and fast. The amount of honesty I just provided was flagrant if not callous. I felt like I vomited emotionally. But Sookie got out of her car and kissed me clearly pleased with my frankness. It was unexpected and I was floored. It didn't change how great it was.

"Good night" She whispered against my still parted lips. I was glad she didn't give a chance to reply because my head was spinning. Sookie got back in her car without another word and drove away leaving me in the street staring after her.

* * *

><p>This chapter is the longest but I couldn't find a way to break it up what with the sibling harassment; birthday kisses and late din din. I liked it and I'm curious to what the rest of you think.<p> 


	10. Untypical

_Well their first date is below...kind of...you'll see what I mean. :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Sookie<strong>

**Chapter IX**

**Untypical**

* * *

><p>I was glad I had the idea to invite Amelia to club Fang since our last excursion there didn't go well. I even bought myself a new outfit. It was one that my last boyfriend would have had a fit over. I was so very happy I did because I ran into Eric Northman-again. I would have been lying if I said I hadn't hoped to see him. Every time I went out I was half expecting that he would be there too. We had never exchanged contact information. It escaped me my mind to ask while I kicked myself for it, it made it that much more thrilling to see him. It was like a pleasant surprise I wasn't expecting.<p>

Eric was simply breathtaking. His long blonde hair had been pulled in single braid and he looked good in a timeless and effortless way. All of a sudden going out wasn't so bad even with a greasy haired stranger trailing me. I was all too happy when Eric came to the rescue; the kiss; the time we spent at Rowley's. It was the most fun I have had in while. It goes without saying that I called him the next day and we made plans to get together that weekend. It was new for me to be the one making plans. I don't think I had ever asked a man out but I was going with the flow and it seemed to be working out well.

Before the weekend came Eric and I exchanged emails. Even on paper his cheeky personality showed. It made me laugh and made my day.

I can't remember the last time I had butterflies in my stomach like this. I had about three different hairstyles in mind and now I just had to find the right dress. Usually I did my own nails but Amelia was so excited I was going on a date she insisted we go to salon. She didn't even ask who I was going out or why. She was just glad to see me going out after over three months. She tried to get me to do the Brazilian wax just in case. I declined. I wasn't going there on the first date.

Everything was going along swimmingly until Eric called to cancel.

"I'm sorry I can't make it tonight" Was his hello. To measure my disappointment properly, inflate a balloon and stick a pin in it. I was all caught in my own moment but the sound of his voice registered with me. He sounded strained.

"Is everything okay?" I asked.

"Yes, well no Lilly's sick" He replied.

"I'm sorry to hear that. What's wrong with her?" I heard his daughter in the background fussing.

"Some kind of bug" He sounded stressed.

I wish I could help but I didn't know how.

"I'm sure she'll be fine Eric" He grumbled a noise of ascent. I smiled. "Let me know if there is anything I can do"

"Yeah thanks and I am sorry I was looking forward to it" He said.

I smiled. "Me too but you can make it up to me"

"You can count on it" I heard a smile in his voice. "Talk to you later"

"Bye" I hung up.

I drove home from the mall. I was at a red light when I saw a pharmacy. It jogged my memory and gave me an idea. I called Eric and got his address. "I have something for you" I said. He gave me directions that were easy enough to follow. They brought me to east Monroe. While I was familiar with the city I had never been around this part and it was easy enough to understand why. As I got closer to my destination the houses began getting bigger and more ostentatious until they were began to resemble mini mansions.

Eric's house was in a posh section that left me feeling like I had left Monroe all together. It was a mini mansion that was surrounded by a black gate. I drove up to the gate and pushed the button on the intercom and Eric let me in. Behind the gate was another state; no another country. It was summer outside the gate but it was summer'er in here if you know what I mean. The grass and hedges were manicured more immaculately than my nails. The huge round about drive was paved in brick. It had a fountain in the middle that was surrounded by a bank of flowers.

"Follow the yellow brick road" I muttered to myself with a chuckle.

I took the roundabout not sure if I was going the right way. I never did things like this and I was worried about it would be received but it was too late now.

Eric was already at his front door. I parked in front of his house and left my car running.

"Here" I handed him my score from the pharmacy.

"My gran said to turn the shower on as hot as it gets and place that bar under it. It'll relax her" I handed him the eucalyptus and spearmint soap. I showed him a less intense version of Vicks vapor rub. "If she has a humidifier you can put a drop of this in it as well" I handed him a hero from Rowley's. "You probably didn't eat" He was looking at me blankly and I decide now would be a good time to make my exit. "Umm…hope it helps"

"Wait" He said. "Come in"

I shook my head and smiled. "I know you have your hands full" I really just wanted to see how he was holding up and do what I could to help him out.

"Please" he gave a crooked smile and I couldn't say no.

"Alright but you better not be up to any funny business" He grinned and it was good to see he could still smile even then I could see he was almost at his wits end. I turned my car off and went in the house. The inside of the house was just as immaculate and beautiful as the outside. It was decorated with soft colors and bold pieces of furniture and fixtures. Paintings hung on the wall. Our footsteps echoed through the main foyer and into the kitchen.

"Can I get you anything?" He asked as we settled into a marble island in the kitchen.

I shook my head. "No thanks. I'm good" My plan was to drop off the goods then hit the road. Until this moment I hadn't really looked at him. I had been so nervous I was looking every which way but his. I was looking right at him and I saw he had deep dark circles under his eyes and his hair was stringy. His shirt was stained with splotches of white. He looked truly worn out.

"You look like shit" I said with a smile.

"If you didn't already ask me out I would be deeply wounded by that" He said. I was seated across from him but I wanted to be closer. His smile just had the effect. It was tantalizing and warm.

"When was the last time you slept" I asked more seriously. He thought about it as he un-wrapped his sub. Having to think about it was answer enough and he confirmed as much.

"I'm coming up on my twenty-fifth hour" He said with a worn smile. I didn't want to ask when he last ate because when he bit into his sub his stomach rumbled so loud that I jumped. "Been a while since I ate too I guess" He was about to take another bite when the baby monitor went off. His daughter coughed and he froze hoping it would not wake her. Unfortunately it did. She fussed and from the sound of it her nose was stuffed.

Eric dropped his sub and vanished. I watched him go thinking about why he was alone. Surely there had to be someone else that he could call. I know he had a sister that helped him but he should seriously consider another getting some help. He desperately needed another set of hands.

"What the hell is wrong with your hands?" I asked myself. The answer was nothing except I was afraid of over stepping my bounds. From the little I knew of him I knew he wouldn't ask. He struck me as self-reliant. I understood that because I was the same way. The characteristic was to a fault at times. The thing about that personality trait was that it never occurred to you to ask for help and when it did you didn't know how or in some cases accept it when it was offered. Again I found myself unsure of how to continue. The safe thing to do would be to wish him well and leave but it felt wrong. To appease my conscience I would at least offer.

Another problem was he was gone and this house was big and I didn't know which way was which; so much for that idea.

"Sookie" Eric called through the baby monitor. "Could you bring me the things got" I looked for a button on the baby monitor to reply. Duh! it was not a two way radio. That wasn't very bright but in my defense the baby monitor looked like a phone. It had just as many buttons. "Oh sorry" He said. I smiled that he realized I had no idea where to go. "Upstairs to the left, then take a right at the library" I rolled my eyes wondering if I was going to pass a toll road.

I heard Lilly once the chandelier came into sight and just followed the sound of her crying.

"The soap thing will help her sleep" He asked. There was an edge of desperation in his voice. I wanted to say, that's what my gran says but I went with.

"Yes" I sounded confident and he nodded and looked relieved. I followed him onto the bathroom that was adjoined to the nursery. He turned on the shower. I opened the bar of soap and placed under the hot stream of water. He paced the bathroom with her in his arms. She squirmed and coughed. He patted her back and murmured to her.

The steam in the bathroom rose and the air was filled with scents of eucalyptus and spearmint. Slowly Lilly quieted down and Eric stopped pacing the small space tentatively as if it was a trick and she would start up at any second. The poor guy's nerves were frayed. He placed her in a rocker and collapsed against a nearby wall as she began to fall asleep.

"This is amazing" Eric whispered with a huge grin. It would have looked goofy on anyone else but not him. He looked perfect. His eyes were lit and he looked like himself. His happiness was tied into her so deeply. It made me smile for no other reason than his daughter was more comfortable and he was happy. "You don't have to stay in here" He continued in the same whisper.

"If I stayed down stairs I would have eaten your sub" I replied. He chuckled under his breath.

"I don't know what I would have done" He said still whispering and wiping his daughter's nose occasionally. "Thank you" He was holding my eyes in his and I almost melted. I was glad that I had taken the risk of showing up and I was even happier it was able to do some good.

"You're welcome" I said "but you realize we don't have to whisper" I said with a smile.

He laughed deep and low. "I know" I would bet money he was slap happy. Having had no sleep or food but being in good spirits would do that to you. He pushed a stand of hair from his face. His hair like mine was showing all the limpness that was associated with humidity. Eric was leaning fully against the wall and there was still a slight smile on his lips. Clearly he was also benefitting from the calming effects of the soap so much so I thought he was going to fall asleep where he was.

"Aren't you hungry?" At the mention of food made his stomach rumble and he looked suddenly more awake. "I'll sit here with her while you eat" He shook his head.

"No, you don't have to do that" He said softly looking away.

"I know I don't have to" He looked at me and his gaze was probing. I don't know what he was looking for but he sat up and stood slowly. He came back a minute later with a monitor and handed it to me.

"I'll be right back" He said. I nodded.

Forget a spa treatment this stuff was great. I felt my pores opening up. I took off my button down shirt and pulled my hair into a pony tail. I crept closer to Lilly and dabbed at her nose while maintain the motion of the bouncer. Her cheeks were flushed but I felt her head she wasn't overheating.

It was a strange thing but as I was in here I was thinking about how crazy my gran was. She had raised her siblings then raised my father and Aunt Linda. In one night she went from having no children in her house to five that were under the age of eleven. Two of which were Claude and Claudette. God love her. I had always Adele Stackhouse was strong but I never got perspective of how strong until right this moment. She had to deal with us when we were sick and hurt or sad or just plain stubborn. When I left here I would buy her something just because I got a snap shot of what life was like for her in the past twenty years. My gran was a super hero.

Eric came in and took the tablets for the humidifier then he turned the shower off. He looked nothing like he had when I got here. I thought he may have even showered and shaved. He had changed his clothes. He was in sweats and a tank top but the look worked for him.

"I will put her to bed" Eric said. I stood and stretched. While he was gone I tried to take a look at my reflection in the mirror. I was glad I had forgone any amount of makeup otherwise it would have been dripping down my face. I splashed some cold water on my face and headed out of the bathroom. On my way into the bathroom I hadn't really looked at the nursery as I left I saw it was I began to see a recurring theme. Everything in the house was ornately decorated. The nursery was no exception. Everything was perfectly coordinated and tied together.

Eric waved me out the door with him and I went still staring at the story book nursery. It shouldn't have surprised me that Eric took my hand because it wasn't the first time. Somehow in his house it seemed like something more.

"This is my bedroom" He said stopping at a pair of double doors at the end of the hall.

"I was clear on the no funny business part right?" I said.

He nodded but there was a grin on his face that told me he was either teasing or not taking me seriously.

"I want you to lay with me for a bit" He said opening the door. "That's all"

Funny because if you had asked me a few months ago I would have told you I was fresh out of trust. I don't know what it was about him that made me feel like I could trust him because I didn't really know him but I felt like I could. He kept my hand and I followed him inside. The room boasted a huge four poster canopy bed that was a deep cheery color. The room itself was spacious but it was dimly lit so I didn't see much else.

Eric removed his top and crawled into bed. He had no feelings of modesty or self-consciousness and I could see why. The man had a body that would shame a model. I hesitated and he patted the pillow next to him. "I have to behave myself I'm too tired to play checkers" He said with a smile. I laughed then kicked my shoes off and lied next to him.

"Where were you going to take me tonight?" he asked taking my hand and settling in deeper into his plush pillows.

"Typical first date stuff: dinner and a movie" I replied.

He smiled and played with my fingers. "Where"

"A hole in the wall bistro in downtown Alexandria: Martine's. Have you ever heard of it?" He shook his head.

"No, but I trust your judgment on food. The sub was delicious the marinara sauce was genius. Thanks" I smiled.

"No problem. I think you would have liked Martine's" It was something. The atmosphere in there was very low key but classy. Whether you wanted good food or a hell of gin and tonic you could find it there. I told him about the live bands that featured on the weekends; it was mostly jazz and rhythm and blues. I loved the music. I couldn't sing worth a damn but boy could I cut a rug.

"Would you have let me pick the movie?" He asked dreamily. I thought about it. I wasn't really picky in terms of movie genres. I felt I could enjoy anything except a horror movie.

"Yes but I wouldn't have seen a horror movie for obvious reasons" I replied.

His answering chuckle was almost a whisper. I had told him before that blood whether fake or real made me nauseous. He thought it was funny then too.

"Then how am I supposed to get you close to me" He asked me.

rolled my eyes. That really was an oldie but goodie with men. Bring your date to a scary movie then when she is thoroughly freaked out she is bound to want to kiss and hug you.

"Asking worked just fine" I replied squeezing his hand to remind him I was still in his bed. In fact he would only have to say the word.

He yawned and stretched. "I wonder if asking will get me anything I want with you" He was such a smartass. He couldn't resist being lewd even on the cusp of unconsciousness.

"You are not as charming as you think Northman" I smiled and pulled the blanket over him. I was making sure I was positioned to leave the bed easily. I didn't want to wake him when I left.

"I don't think I'm charming everyone else does" He said flashing me a watered down version of the smile I was growing more than fond of. He may have been right. He looked up at me and his eyes weren't as inert as they had been. Even half open I could see the intensity in them. "Kiss me" He said softly.

I wondered if he was testing his ask and you shall receive theory or maybe it felt like the right way to say good night. I couldn't deny the effects of the first kiss we shared. It was electrifying and felt it from my scalp to the tips of my toes. So I dwell much on his reasons. I wanted to kiss him again. I leaned down and brushed my lips lightly against his. He brushed the back of his hand across my cheek as I pulled away. The kiss was chaste but the effects were the same.

"Thank you Sookie" He whispered. "For everything" He smiled lazily up at me

"You're welcome Eric. Goodnight" I said. He blinked slowly a few times then his eyes slid close like heavy curtains being drawn. For a second I stood there watching his relaxed features. The beautiful contours of his face weren't diminished even as his muscles relaxed in sleep. I brushed a few stray hairs from his face and kissed his lips again; much lighter this time. Then I left. I was smiling to myself as I drove home. It wasn't the evening I was expecting but I found that so far none of the interactions I had with Eric were. I liked that. If anyone asked me that was the best first date I have ever had

* * *

><p><strong>***Do you agree?***<strong>

**Okay so I have a mini poll. I was mulling over the Pam and Dermot saga. I am curious as to how many of you would be eager to read it. It was really just a part of this story I added for my entertainment and distraction. **


	11. First Date

Sorry to have made you all wait but I wanted to uploaded these chapters together a lot of readers have said that it makes for smoother reading. Plus when I was writing it I saw it as "segment" if you know what I mean. So I'm sorry of the wait was bad. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Eric<strong>

**Chapter XI**

**First Date**

Lilly's pediatrician said I had been lucky my daughter had gone almost four months of life without getting sick. She explained that it was necessary so her body could build anti bodies. I didn't care. I hated to my baby suffer. I would kill if it meant she would never get so much as a cold ever again. For a day and a half she refused to eat. She only slept a few minutes at a time in between she fussed and cried nonstop. Nothing I tried made a difference. I felt useless and helpless.

My daughter's state almost made me completely forget about the plans I had. It left me cancelling later than I should but Sookie didn't seem bothered. I couldn't recall what my initial reaction when she said she had something for me. I knew I was beyond grateful when the magic soap she brought calmed Lilly and the rub in the humidifier eased her congestion enough for her to sleep. As if that wasn't enough she also brought me a steak and cheese sub. The distinction may have been made because I had been running on fumes but it was best I ever had.

What I remembered most about Friday night was Sookie kissing me goodnight. She did it because I asked but she did it again when she thought I was asleep. I was at the point of unconsciousness; in that place where I was inert and my senses were dulled but still functioning. If not for the slight shift of weight on the bed I would have thought I imagined it. But I knew I didn't and that last light peck on my lips submerged me fully into an easy sleep. I slept with the knowledge was going to make that woman mine.

The next day I woke before Lilly. That has never happened but then again she has never been sick. It was fourteen hours after I had laid her down that my daughter woke up and she was all smiles. Two years ago I would never have thought something so little could make me so freaking happy. It made me forget that two days ago I was at my wits end with my sanity in danger.

Lilly was fever free and spent most of the eating and sleeping to recoup all that she had lost. I occupied myself with finding the perfect date for Sookie and me. I got the feeling that she was a lover of music so I got box seats to a concert. The lineup was a mixture of artists from soft rock to pop and a little jazz. The outing was supposed to be a surprise but I gave Sookie one clue on Sunday night. All week she has been making guesses I didn't answer yes or no to any of them. I knew when she had finally given up because her guesses became outlandish and hilarious.

Tuesday Sookie sent me a text that said, "I got it, we are going to cross dress and paint the town red-literally?" That one made me laugh in the middle of a meeting. Leaving Maxwell Lee to shoot me worried look. Thursday I got another from Sookie that said, "Okay I was just guessing before but I know for sure this time" Just that alone had me chuckling as I headed out for the day. "Harry Potter convention in town! We'll play Quidditch. You'll be Gryffindor and I'll be Hufflepuff." The next message read.

I was laughing at the imagery so it took me a second to form my reply. "That is easily the nerdiest thing I think I have ever heard…ever"

The weather forecast for Friday had called for sunshine after a light drizzle early in the morning. It was noon and I was staring out my office window at the endless sheets of rain and the occasional flash of lightening in vast loathing. I checked and found the concert was cancelled for the inclement weather. My date was less than eight hours away and I had not come up anything that I felt was as good as my original idea.

"So what do you think?" I asked my sister. I had been bouncing ideas off her and sadly it was proving futile "The Cabaret maybe" I have heard great things about it. It would at least offer the element of music that I originally intended.

Pam was reclined in her office chair with her hands folded behind her head. Her excitement at my going out with a person that wasn't Lilly was short lived. I think it she could tell my interest in Sookie deeper than the usual sort. But mainly it was because I talked about Sookie-a lot. Being my only readily available friend Pam was doomed to listen.

"What do I know of romance" She said sounding bored. "Now seduction is a whole other story" She said wagging her eyebrows at me. Pam has been insisting that I should just get laid. Once it was out my system I would be less infatuated with Sookie.

I frowned at her. She was completely useless. It was worse because she was my only resources. If this was simply a matter of getting laid or impressing a superficial woman no one was better at that than I but this was so much more than that.

"Pam" I said in frustration. "This is important. I know it's hard but stop being a hornball for one second"

She chuckled "Alright" She folded her hands across her chest and thought about it. "Honestly I don't think she'll care. From the way you won't shut up about her I know she's down to earth so if you ask me the weather is doing you a favor"

I hadn't thought about that. I didn't just get us tickets in a box seat well not exactly. I bought out the entire thing. I was thinking it would be just us I wasn't thinking that it was over the top. Sookie might and I didn't want to make her uncomfortable or in any other way inhibited.

My sister might be right not that I would admit such a thing. "You can go back to acting like you pee standing up" I said in thanks as I exited her office.

"Ingrate" She said throwing a pen at my head. I laughed. I worked through lunch so I could leave a few hours early without putting myself behind on anything. I left my sister my car so she could pick Lilly up and I took the car seat home.

Shit, I was jumpier than a hooker in church. It threw my confidence out the window. I had spoken to Sookie every day this week. Sometimes via text messages or email but I called her at night or she would call me. With that in mind I wouldn't have thought I would be nervous about seeing her but if there was any way to describe what I was feeling as I got dressed it was nerves. But as wound up as I was now I knew once I saw Sookie I would be completely at ease. She seemed to easily able to bring that out in me.

I debated over what car to bring but in the end took my corvette as not to draw too much attention to us while we were out. The drive to Sookie's house was not long. She lived in a small apartment complex outside the downtown business district. I parked as close to the entrance as I could then I risked the flow of steady rain to her front door.

Sookie did not answer the first ring of the buzzer. I pulled out my phone for the first time all evening. Usually I was very in tuned with it because of Lilly but because my sister had her I was lax. It now occurred to me that Sookie may have called to cancel or change our plans and I would have had no idea.

"Smooth Northman real smooth" I said looking at my phone. I was both disappointed and comforted that she had not tried to reach me. I tried calling her maybe she didn't hear the door. The phone rang and went to voicemail. I was hanging up when I heard a knock on the other side of the glass door. Sookie was opening the door with a sheepish smile on her face.

"Hi" I said feeling relieved. "What happened?" I asked tucking a few strands of hair from her face. Then I pulled off my suit jacket and draped it around her. She looked like a half drowned cat- albeit a cute one. She was soaked from head to toe and she looked a little cold.

"I locked my purse in the car and my car keys in my apartment" She answered sounding more embarrassed than anything else.

I pulled her into my arms without thinking. I wanted to make her feel better and keep her warm. Her arms wound around my waist and she leaned into me. Some of the tension in her shoulders eased. "I'm sorry. I ruined your surprise and the evening" She said. It was the first time I have heard her sound so down. I didn't like it because I didn't care about our evening. I was just happy to see her. The circumstances didn't matter.

"No" I said pulling away to smile at her. "The rain did that"

"Really?" She asked.

I kissed her forehead and nodded before reluctantly pulling from her. "Come on" I said.

"Where are we going?"

"My place" I replied. "So you can get out of those clothes" The loft apartment I had in Shreveport was closer but that's where Pam and Lilly were.

"I feel we need to address the whole 'no funny business' thing Northman" Sookie said with a smile.

I was confused until I realized I had just told her I wanted to get her to my house so she could get naked. Some might call it a subconscious desire but it was just bad wording-honest. I was happy she wasn't affronted by it even better she found it funny.

"I know what my ponytail says but I'm not that kind of guy" I replied in mock innocence.

Sookie chuckled and continued to let me lead her to the door.

"I'll give one more guess" I said with as we got in my car. The down pour had lessened during the few minutes I had spent inside the apartment building but the rain was still heavy.

Sookie smiled brightly which was the reaction I wanted. Despite what I said she still seemed perturbed at the turn of events but now I had successfully distracted her. "Okay" She began "For it to be affected by the rain it had to have been out doors" She was clearly enjoying the little clue the circumstance had provided. "You're sure there's no Quidditch involved" She made it sound like an open ended question.

I chuckled. "Positive"

"Hmm…Then it has to be the concert at the garden" She said in triumph.

Either she was a mind reader or…I turned to see her waving two tickets at me. I smiled. She still had on my jacket and the envelope in the breast pocket given how big it was on her it was almost eye level.

"Good guess" I said.

"Thanks" She said.

During the drive we talked about the bands that were supposed to perform. I found that we had slightly similar but vastly opposing tastes in music. The playlists on my I-Pod were named by my mood with some songs overlapping. Depending on what mood I was in the music differed greatly from indie to rock and even classical music. Sookie on the other hand enjoyed anything she could dance to.

By the time we were pulling in front of my house we had both forgotten what it was we were supposed to have done tonight. Once I handed Sookie a stack of fresh towels and pointed her towards the bathroom. Then I put her clothes in the dryer while she showered. In an attempt to keep from thinking about her naked body I began making dinner. I was wondering if this is kind of thing that happened when people were dating and the relationship wasn't yet physical; to look and not touch to wonder and know. It was not an unpleasant feeling just slightly painful. Still there was something exciting about the anticipation even with the fact that I haven't had sex in…

"Thanks for the loan" Sookie said looking down at herself. She had on a pair of my boxer shorts and t-shirt. It was the best I could do. She looked sexy in a simple way.

"Looks better on you than it ever did on me" was my honest reply. "I'm making dinner" I said as if it wasn't obvious but I had to stop staring at her.

"You can cook" She asked in so much shock it was insulting.

"I'll have you know I can do anything" I said smugly.

She rolled her eyes. "I'll help" She offered.

The recipe I had in mind was one my mother used often. It was quick and easy. It has been a long time since I last attempted it but I felt it was ingrained in me. I manned the frying pan and Sookie began making the salad.

"That smells good" She said sliding up next to me close enough for her breast to brush against my arm. I was intent on keeping my hands to myself but that little gesture sent little shivers up my spine. That slight pain that went with looking and not touching kicked up a notch. Unable to resist more contact I cut a piece of the fish and fed her. I tried very hard not to get carried away by the fact that her tongue and lips made contact with my finger. "Tastes even better" She said. Everything in me wanted to know how she tasted.

Sookie made the salad and I watched her. I noticed innocent things like the slight smile on her lips as she hummed and concentrated on chopping tomatoes. I also noticed other not so innocent things; like how my oversized t-shirt wasn't enough to hide the curves of her breasts. Her legs I noticed were lean and shapely. She reached on her tippy toes to reach a glass and I watched the way the motion make her breast giggle and her back arch. I took a deep breath. Apparently wanting someone on a deeper level than flesh didn't mean you didn't lust after them like crazy. It was good to know. In my case I think I was past lust and was just hungry for her.

Sookie made a call to the super of her building but was yet to hear back. If she didn't hear back from him after dinner she would try her cousin who had spare keys to her apartment. She hadn't gone to them first because they owned a club and being Friday night they were busy. I didn't care. I was in no rush to have our night end.

After dinner we moved to the sitting room and tried to watch a movie. The key word was tried. The opening credits were still rolling when I found her presence to be too much. I kissed her deeply. My hands held her face to mine. I had been dying to do that all night and I had been thinking about it all week. I told myself I just wanted to kiss her I contented myself with but I failed. I wanted her like nobody's business. I leaned into her and she leaned back until she was lying on the couch. Our bodies were aligned; I moved her leg to wrap around my waist all without breaking my kiss. My hand cupped her breast and she arched her back and let out a soft moan; I kissed her neck and nibbled on her ear lobe to give me a chance to control myself so I wouldn't rip my clothes off her. I wanted to take my time.

I slipped my hand under the shirt and held her hip firmly. Her body tensed. I looked up at and in her eyes I saw hesitation.

"I…I'm" She looked away. I knew with a little persuasion I could get my way but I stopped. I didn't want her to do anything with me that she would regret. I hadn't planned on coming on as strong as I did I just lost it a little.

"We don't have to" I said kissing her lips lightly. "I need a minute though" I buried my face in her shoulder and tried to calm down. Her hands ran through my hair in a soothing manner.

"I'm sorry" she said. I pulled up and looked at her with her face in my hand.

In the conversations we've had I knew she was a strong confident woman that wouldn't take any shit from anyone. But other times she seemed insecure and vulnerable. I had never saw proof of that until now. The look she gave me now told me she was expecting me a rejection. There were already the beginning lines of hurt in her eyes. Any moves to take our relationship to a physical level would be on her mark. Not only did I not want her to do anything she would regret I never wanted her to look at me like that again. It left me feeling like I had wronged her in the most irremediable way.

"No" I kissed her lips again and lingered there. I didn't move until I felt her body relax under mine. "Don't ever apologize for telling me how you feel" I moved my hand from under her shirt and straightened it.

My erection was somewhat less massive after a few minutes. "Come" I pulled her off the couch with me. She was going to get an extensive tour of the house it would help me calm down.

Most of the first floor was living space and my gym was off closest to the garage. The second floor had my office and guest rooms but we found ourselves in the den. It was where I spent most of my lounge time. Nothing in here was chosen by the interior decorator. It was all me. The walls were a deep cerulean with white lush carpeting. The furniture was comfortable and bright with colors ranging from yellow to red including the plush pillows spread around the floor. It was the most personal room in the house. It held pictures; trophies; and diplomas belonging to myself, Al and Pam and Godric as well.

Sookie entered the room and looked around in polite interest. "Where was this picture taken?" She asked. She was standing in front of an image of Pam, Alexei and I. I smiled because I looked so young and Al was still the runt of the litter instead of Pam.

"Brazil" I answered. It was when Godric first came for us after the death of our mother and it was the first time the three of us had real reason to smile. I was sixteen Pam was fourteen and Al was seven. I looked away before I could start to read into all the things the picture couldn't hide because we weren't happy we were thankful. We weren't visiting we were running.

"Where else have you been?" Sookie asked.

"Most of Europe" I said. She rolled her eyes. "What? Not impressed"

"It doesn't count you're from there originally it's like me getting points for travelling to Mississippi" I laughed

"Okay what about Thailand?" I said feeling pleased when her eyes lit up.

"Two points" She said with bright smile. I shook my head but couldn't help but smile. She was easily excited but yet at the same time she was not easily impressed. "And just because you don't get points for Europe doesn't mean I don't want to hear about it" She declared.

I sat on a pillow and pulled her down with me.

"Where do you want to hear about?" I asked. Resting my head on her lap with her fingers intertwined with mine.

"Your favorite places" She answered. That was easy. I told her of home she asked for the smallest details about the things that I liked most; the water; the clean salty sea air; the snow and cold. I described it all. I was telling her about Tuscany when Pam came.

* * *

><p>It seems these two can't get right. And we know Pam is up to no good<p>

Also with the Pam and Dermot thing, I need some help. I am writing Dermot as being from Ireland originally so problem is; I need to authenticate some of his manner of speech. Solution: a reader with some free time from the Emerald Isle. It won't be anything to daunting I assure you just exclamations; insults; slang and the like.


	12. Impasse

No body strangle me for the almost sex and the lack of the typical romantic date but I wanted to imitate real life and we all know it's messy.

* * *

><p><strong>Eric<strong>

**Chapter XII**

**Impasse **

* * *

><p>"What the hell is going on here?" Pam barked. Her face was the mirror of shock and outrage. "And who the hell is she?" She said pointing to Sookie angrily.<p>

I think I must have been particularly sinful in a past life because Pam was a pestilence like no other. I didn't move from where I was lying on Sookie even though her body was tense and she was clearly getting ready to disentangle herself. "How could you do this to me" Pam continued. Her face was the epitome of a broken heart-as if.

"I'm going to throw something at you if you don't cut it out" I called in warning.

My sister's wounded expression held for a second longer then she burst out laughing. She had a good long laugh at her own un-amusing prank. I shook my head not wanting to laugh but her laughter was catching such as it was I smiled.

"Sookie meet my terribly unfunny sister Pam" I said to make introductions. Sookie knew I had a sister but I skimmed over my sister's personality for obvious reasons. Pam in her real form was to be experienced in very small doses and her type of humor wasn't for everyone. Not that she gave a damn about either circumstance.

"Your sister" Sookie echoed sounding dumbfounded.

"You should have seen your face" Pam said strolling into the room and sitting on the pillow closest to Sookie. The grin was still present on her face only now it had turned deceptively coquettish.

"Pamela Ravena Northman pleasure to finally meet you" She took Sookie's hand as if to shake it but she patted it and kept it between hers. Pam was the world's biggest lecher. It shouldn't bother me because I knew without a doubt Pam was trying to get under my skin. She knew how much I liked Sookie.

"Sookie Stackhouse; it's nice to meet you too" Sookie said reclaiming her calm.

It didn't escape my notice that my sister still hadn't given Sookie her hand back. "Hands off my date Pam" I said suppressing the urge to shove her. We were adults but some habits die hard. She laughed having no inclination to deny it. I sat up and pulled Sookie to sit between my legs. "What are you doing here anyway?" I was annoyed at her but letting Pam know she was bothering you is the worst cure to get her to back off.

"Long story short Lilly's food is on the floor of the loft" She told me. I smiled. They probably had a disagreement about who should hold the bottles I had made in advance. Pam and Lilly had a weird relationship that I couldn't begin to understand. She treated Lilly like a comprehending adult which of course didn't work because she was an infant. "But we figured it out and she's out cold" Pam concluded getting to her feet.

"Sookie it was a true delight to have made your acquaintance" She said taking her hand again. There was smirk on her face that poured all kinds of connotations into that one sentence.

"Get lost" I said throwing a pillow at my sister. She laughed. "Walk me out" She said.

"I'll be right back" I said to Sookie. I stood and followed my sister out of the room.

"You work quickly don't you" Pam said as soon as we were going down the steps. I chuckled, glad that she at least had the inclination to be discreet in her wrong assumption.

"Actually it's not what it looks like" I replied. It would seem that way because Sookie was in my clothes and we looked pretty cozy "She got locked out of her car and apartment and was caught in the rain" I explained.

"Bummer" Pam said. "But you don't seem bored yet"

This time I actually shoved her. Pam just couldn't understand certain things. Like spending quality time with a woman repeatedly or wanted to see even if she wasn't naked.

"No" I answered. "I don't think she could bore me even if she tried" There was a smile on my face that caused my sister to roll her eyes.

"In that case get a regular baby sitter" She said and slipped out of the house without another word.

I sighed knowing I would have to do that. I had turned down the idea when Octavia suggested it because I hadn't seen myself going out regularly. Having Pam babysit every weekend wasn't fair to her. I would have to find another solution but I didn't delve into that right now. I went back upstairs to Sookie but I made a detour to the nursery to check on Lilly.

"Sorry, Pam is nowhere near as funny as she thinks" I said sitting down beside Sookie.

I was surprised to see her answering smile. I was thinking she would have been completely unnerved by my sister. "She and my cousin Claude would get along like peas in a pod" Sookie said shaking her head. I smiled in relief. "I actually think she might make him uncomfortable"

My phone rang showing an unknown number. I showed it to Sookie. Her eyes lit up. "That's the super" I handed her my phone and watched as she took the call. Her face fell and her brows creased in worry as she listened.

"Yes, okay I understand" was all she said. She hung up and tried all three of her cousins but got no response.

"I should go" Sookie said after hanging up. "I can meet my cousins at their club"

"Stay the night" I said having no idea where that offer came from. I had to have a talk with myself as soon as possible. I seriously had to cool it. But I reasoned that it had nothing to do with my crush on her. I wanted to make sure she was alright. She was marooned after all. Yes that was it entirely. "I have guest rooms. I'll drive you myself in the morning"

"Thanks but I wouldn't feel right" She said looking away.

"If you leave now you run the risk of being completely stranded" I argued. "I would worry about you" I added displaying callous amounts of honesty but I didn't get too long to dwell on it.

"Yeah you're right" She said in resignation. "I'm sorry for intruding and…" She began.

"I did it because I wanted to" I told her.

I showed Sookie to a guest room but it was pointless because we fell asleep on the couch. It was the usual alarm clock woke me. Lilly's voice was coming through the baby monitor. I slipped easily from under Sookie and went to my daughter.

"Lil are you going to tell daddy what you did to Pam last night" I asked lifting her from her crib. She smiled happily as I kissed and nuzzled her. "You're right. She probably deserved it" Saturday mornings was just us. I went about our morning routine but we weren't alone and I didn't know how to feel about that. I didn't get a lot of time to think on it.

"Good morning" Sookie said. She had found her dried clothes from the night before and put them on.

"Good morning" I had woken to women before but not quite like this. I was unsure what to do so I just did what we did last night. After a quick breakfast the three of us were in my car heading towards a house not more than twenty minutes from mine. Sookie's cousins shared a brown stone that was on the other side of Monroe.

"I have to work late this Friday but I would love make up for yesterday" Sookie said when I opened her door. "If you want" She tagged on as if unsure.

"I want" I said with a smile that was surely goofy.

"Okay we can…" She began but I brought fingers to her lips.

"Plans don't seem to work for us" I said cupping her face. "Go out Saturday evening, no reservations or plans. Don't even dress up. Just go out somewhere; anywhere that you think will be fun" I said "And I'll find you" I don't know why I believed I would but I did.

"Okay" She said with a soft smile. "Saturday" She repeated.

"Saturday" I echoed before I kissed her goodbye.

I got back in the car and enjoyed watching her walk away. It took a few moments of her ringing the doorbell but the door eventually opened. Lilly and I drove home. The sun was shining brightly and there was no evidence of the washout of last night. I drove past a playground close to my house and decided to go just because. Lilly couldn't yet enjoy anything there but the scenery was nice and I had never been.

Lilly was lying on a blanket I had brought. I sat on the grass with my legs on either sides of her. She had begun to rollover on her own volition and liked doing it a lot. I dangled her favorite play thing from one side to the other to entertain her while I watched the activity in the main part of the park.

A little boy that was maybe three years old came our way. His father was keeping up easily with him while carrying another child close to Lilly's age in his arms.

"She's a baby" the little boy said pointing at Lilly.

I smiled and nodded. "Yes" I said.

"May be she can play with Izzy" He said gesturing to the infant the man behind him was toting.

"Sorry" The man that I assumed to be his father said with a smile. "He is thinks his sister should get out more" He took the boy by the hand.

I chuckled. "No need to apologize" I said picking Lilly up and sitting her on my lap.

"Cal we don't talk to strangers remember and we don't invite them to play dates with our little sister" The man said looking at his son. He sounded stern but there was an undertone of amusement. The boy nodded and moved to a nearby tree intent on climbing it.

I hadn't forgotten what my sister had told me last night. I needed to find a baby sitter. I decided to start with him. It was seriously odd but seeing another father here amongst the throngs of endless moms and nannies was inspiring. Maybe he could point me in the right direction.

"How old is your daughter?" The man asked.

"Four months" I said.

I didn't spend any amount of time around other children but I saw now just how tall Lilly was. She was almost the same size as the baby I was looking at. Who I found was two months older than her. The man with whom I was speaking was called Farrell and he was talkative but it was surprisingly not unpleasant. I learned a few tricks of the trade. He told me that girls were easier than boys to raise. We looked to the place where his son was trying to eat grass and laughed.

"Do you use Jenna Lynn" Farrell asked after I told him I had opted for a daycare instead of a nanny.

"I don't know who that is" I said.

Farrell gave me was wide eyed look. "The baby whisperer" he said as if it should jog my memory. I gave him a dubious look but he pressed on. "Where have you been?" he asked shaking his head. "She is the only one that doesn't have to wrestle Cal into his P.J's" He said as if that was explained it all. "She can communicate with babies" He said. Now I was beginning to question his intelligence. "Don't believe me?" He said with a challenging smile. I didn't bother denying it. He reached into the diaper bag he carried and scribbled down a phone number. "Tell her Cal's dad sent you and she might be able to squeeze you in"

The last part made me curious. "She is that well known"

"Let me put it like this. If she moved I would follow and I know I won't be the only one" He said looking very serious. "I don't leave my kids with anyone else but her and my mother"

That was comforting to hear because I could relate to the same protectiveness. If so many parents were eager to have her then she had to be more than exceptional.

I was thinking about what he said when his son returned looking like he had been rolling in dirt. "Pee pee daddy" He said looking at his father.

"Gotta run" Farrell said getting to his feet. "It was nice to meet you Eric"

"Like wise and thank you"

"No problem" He gave me a friendly wave then he hurried away.

Lilly and I stayed a little longer than we headed home. While she slept I snuck in a work out and had lunch. I didn't know I was avoiding looking at the phone number Farrell had given me until I passed on the kitchen counter.

It was just a sitter. This was not as nerve wracking a concept as the initial thought of separation. But my hesitation wasn't about that. I felt guilty. Lilly having to go to a daycare was a necessity so I could work but leaving her with a sitter so I could go out and have fun seemed selfish. Logically I knew it wasn't erroneous on my part. After all going out on the weekend didn't make you a bad parent. Married couples did it all the time but that was just it. Lilly just had me.

Earlier today it had felt odd waking having another person in the house with us but now that I had the time to think on it I had felt guilty then too. Aside from guilt I had been a little anxious as well. A part of me thought Sookie would see what every day was like for me and not want to continue seeing me. But she didn't seem fazed still I had no idea how to integrate the woman I wanted with the child I had. At least not without making Sookie feel like I was having her deal with my responsibilities or without feeling like I wasn't spending enough time with Lilly. But if I couldn't find some balance then maybe it was best to halt my pursuit of a relationship with Sookie.

Both the arena of fatherhood and dating one woman was new to me. I had no answers to anything and I was having no success in sorting out my feelings. In this my sister would be useless so I called Godric. I trusted in his wisdom to guide me when I was dealing with an emotional issue beyond me. Also I felt he could relate. He was younger than me when he took the role of Al's father.

"Eric" He said. I relaxed slightly. No matter how far apart we were his voice alone was comforting. "Is everything well"

I had completely forgotten about the time difference. It was very early in the morning in Angola where he was this year. I quickly apologized and began saying good bye.

"Wait" he said. "Tell me why you called"

I hesitated but I knew that hesitation told him something was wrong. If I didn't tell him exactly what he would have my sister come check on me. It made the choice for me so I told him.

"Is it wrong?" I asked point blank looking to put my guilt at ease.

"It depends" He said in a businesslike tone he often used when he was pointing out the obvious. I braced myself "Do you think Lilly would feel more loved and better cared for if you spent the rest of your life alone?" I knew the answer was no. "I know you want to be a good father but it does not have to come at the sacrifice of your happiness"

When I got off the phone with him I called the 'The Baby Whisperer'. With a nickname like that I knew this was going to be interesting. Sunday morning I met Jenna Lynn. I had agreed to pay for the entire afternoon so I could see how and Lilly got along. I had just assumed she was a teenager that baby sat for extra cash. She was a young woman who immediately made the words "flower power" pop into mind. She had on so many colors that if she spun around too quickly it would make me dizzy. Of course that might explain why kids liked her.

Regardless of my preconceived notions it took five minutes for her to make a believer out of me. Jenna Lynn was shaking the parents of this neighborhood down but I paid gladly when I saw what she could do. The whole time she was there Lilly didn't fuss or seem to do anything but smile and watch her. The odd thing was they weren't engaged in play the entire time. She was just seated on Jenna Lynn's lap. I had to admit that there was something to her being able to communicate with babies

Now that I had worked out two major problems I couldn't wait to see Sookie again. .

Saturday I got in the car having no idea where I was going. But I knew Sookie or so I would like to believe. I didn't bother checking the areas with night clubs. I drove into Shreveport and past the restaurant where we had a late dinner on my birthday but something told me she wouldn't be there. I just kept driving slowing when I came across a place that seemed like her; nothing.

More than once I looked at my phone fighting to call Sookie for a clue but I resisted. It was still fairly early as I moved through Northern Louisiana. I don't know how I ended up in Lafayette but once I saw the endless burning multi colored bulbs of a carnival it made me think of Sookie. I took the next exit and looped around.

I have never even thought of going anywhere like this so I wondered around for a little while taking in all the activity. There were rides; games and concession stands with things that really shouldn't pass for food.

I pulled out my phone and called Sookie and watched her answer her phone "Kissing booth" I asked.

She whirled around to find me directly behind her.

"Absolutely" She said with a smile.

I kissed her. "I thought I had got too far away" She admitted when we pulled apart to breathe. "But I couldn't resist the carnival when I saw it"

My arms were still around her. "I kind of knew that" I said smugly. I did too. There was no way she had driven past this and not stopped.

We roamed around the carnival playing games and seeing the sites. I learned that Sookie was quite competitive. I held back at the dart throwing stand but she didn't need it. I was barely able to pull off a win. She beat me at the shooting range but I beat her at ring toss. She argued that my arms were longer so I had the advantage.

"Right, so what explains your marksmanship" I asked.

"It's the south" She shrugged her shoulders. "Everybody can shoot" I looked at the very southern people next to us. They were all sucking ass at the shooting range. She laughed.

"Beginners luck?" She acquiesced.

"Bullshit" I said.

She laughed. "Fine I'll tell you about it sometime"

I kept Sookie's hand in mine or my arm around her or my body close enough to touch hers as we moved around. I missed her through the week and the thought of possibly not seeing her tonight made me unable to keep from some form of physical contact. She didn't seem to mind though. As we watched a fire eater do his act she wound her arms around my waist and leaned into me.

I was enjoying the carnival. It was the most fun I have had in forever. I wanted go into the photo booth because I have never done such a thing before. Four pictures were taken. The first showed Sookie sticking her tongue out at me after I made a cheeky remark. The second captured me tickling her and her feeble attempt to fend me off. I was laughing to because she was extremely ticklish. The third picture showed me trying to kiss her cheek in a truce but she turned her face at the last second. It continued into the last picture were our lips were locked.

All our following dates were like the first or third or however I was thinking of it. There we never concrete plans we would just get together and go. It didn't matter what we did. The time I spent with her was always memorable. It was always full of laughs and firsts for us both. Like when Sookie took me roller skating. I think it was for her entertainment because I fell quite a bit but it didn't keep it from being enjoyable. I took her out to the 'The Cabaret' and we danced the night away. She took me out to hideaway venues with great food and interesting characters. Some nights we would stay in at my house and watch crappy movie and male out like two teenagers. I looked forward to anything Sookie related; a text message an email; a phone call.

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>


	13. The Next Level

I don't want to give anyone the wrong impression but the chapter doesn't contain what the title says

* * *

><p><strong>Eric <strong>

**Chapter XIII **

**The Next Level**

* * *

><p>Lilly was six months old and despite how long we have been going our separate ways in the morning I still missed her half way through the day. When I was able to get away I took the short drive to see her. Today Pam joined me. We ate at a place close to Lilly's daycare. We were almost finished when our phones went off simultaneously. That couldn't be good. I checked mine. A text from Thalia confirmed my suspicions. It read: 911-security breach. Pam looked up from her hand held at me. I knew she had gotten the same message. She gathered Lilly up and I threw money on the table that would more than cover our bill.<p>

Less than five minutes later we were in front of the day care. I exited the car and brought Lilly in. When I tried to hand her off she wouldn't release the hold she had on my shirt.

"Lilly please" If this child had any concept of money she would be a rich little girl. In her short life I have pleaded and offered her bribes more times than I could count. "I have to go" I could easily break her hold but instead I was gently stroking the back of her hand to get her to let go. Rita was her favorite person here and she waiting to receive her but Lilly couldn't care less. I couldn't understand her problem. She seemed to love it here. It was why I was able to cope with the initial separation.

Lilly buried her face in my chest and whimpered when Rita reached for her. I was frustrated. She was fine but something at work wasn't. I didn't have time for this right now. I kissed her head "I love you. I will always come back for you" I pulled her away. Her little face puckered as if what I had done surprised her. She skipped crying and jumped right to screaming.

I felt lower than dirt. She began flailing her hands trying to get back to me as the Rita held her. It took everything I had not to reach for her as she was reaching for me. I had to stop outside the room and do a few sets of breathing exercises. "She's fine" I kept telling myself that.

A day would come when I would be able to walk away and let her cry it out or self soothe. Maybe when she was older and could be reasoned with (or bribed). It wasn't today. I didn't make it to the outside corridor before I spun back around. Yes I am well aware I'm spineless. But I wouldn't be able to focus on the crisis at hand thinking of how distressed she was. She was still wailing when I reentered the room. She saw me and almost leapt out the woman's hands. She was bright red and tears were all over her little face. I felt terrible. I took my child back and held her tight. She clung to me and her cries ceased immediately. I was patting her back and murmuring reassurances to her.

"Babies run off instinct. If you are tense or nervous she will pick up on it" Rita said looking relieved. I don't think she had ever to deal with Lilly in this space.

I had no idea. But that made sense. It explained her sudden reluctance to leave me. "I didn't know that" I said. It was more to myself than an outward reply. I felt worse for having left in the first place.

"I'll get her things" She said.

Back at the car Pam looked at my tear stained shirt and a still shaken Lilly. She just shook her head dryly. "No time like the present I suppose. She's going to have to learn the business someday" I just couldn't help but smile.

I had brought Lilly into the office with me before. There were times when I forgot something and had to double back quickly after I had picked her up. Some days when she woke early we came here before I dropped her off. It was a perk of being my own boss.

"Lilly if you are going to stay you need to be quiet" I gave her a stern look and ran my finger over her lips to reinforce my words. She tried to bite me. She had very recently grown two teeth on the bottom row and she would bite anything that got close enough. I chuckled and set her down. She couldn't quite crawl but she enjoyed failing at it.

When I had gotten her settled I changed my soiled shirt and waited for Thalia. Pam came and joined me in my office. We speculated for some time as to the nature of the emergency. It must be something that no one else knew of. The atmosphere in the office was calm. By the time Thalia arrived Lilly was asleep leaving me free to focus in the matter at hand.

Thalia looked at Lilly and smiled, well kind of. It was a small shift from her usual glower. "Sorry about the wait. I had to do some foot work" She had a very long leash because she got results. I knew her tardiness was needed to make her work thorough. It was not her lateness that bothered me it was her appearance. Usually she was wearing black or varying shades of grey. She was wearing a flower dress. Over that was a black backpack. It was so not her. It could have been a mark of the apocalypse. Pam and I exchanged glances but neither of us said a thing. We watched as Thalia began pulling out the contents of her bag. It was all folders. I recognized one to be a personnel file belonging to Bill Compton. Another was red and it was labeled: Project Mask. Fuck me.

"Tell me you are just carrying that for fun" Pam said coolly. Her voice was slightly elevated as it very well should be. Thalia didn't respond she pulled out the last folder with the logo of one of my competitors: Nova. It was owned by Russell Edgington. I was new money he was old money. He was a ninth generation tycoon based in Jacksonville and he was my biggest pain in the ass. I tried not to think what it would mean if he got his hands on project mask. Not only would it cost me a lot of money but it would mean someone here aided him. Only five people knew of the development of that program. Three were in this room.

Thalia opened the folders to a page she was looking for. It was a graduation picture. "This is Bill. This is Lorena"

"Who is she" Pam was past anxiety and well into pissed. I remained calm. Thalia flipped through the pages of the file she had on Nova. Highlighted was the name Lorena Ball.

"What…" Pam began but I raised my hand to silence my sister.

"Let her explain" I said. Pam sat. Her demeanor was one of forced calm. "Start from the very beginning leave nothing out" I said to Thalia. She nodded.

"We run a comprehensive back ground checks on all employees every year" She said. "Bill always came back clean. When he got promoted he got the executive CORI" I knew that already.

Some people would call it over kill or invasive but I would call it careful. The executives here had a CORI done every six months. It was extensive. "They were a couple since college; Lorena and Bill. He graduated a year ahead and went on some adventure to Peru. When she graduated she went to Mississippi and began working at Nova. They hadn't had any contact up until a year ago. In an email he was trying to impress her. He said, 'he had an idea that would put him in the big leagues'" He was right in a sense.

When the predecessor of Bill's current position passed away the competition to fill it was steep. Bill impressed me. He was one of the youngest to apply. He was imaginative and I saw potential. What he presented was a dream. He assured me with the proper funding and support he would make it reality. Faster than I could have imagined he was making headway. This would be Encore's first actual product. There was an entire global advertising and launching plan in place, which in itself cost multi millions. Couple that with the money I put into the development and research as well as patent and licensing of the product. If this tanked Encore was out close to three hundred million dollars (give or take a few zeroes). That loss was bad but it was not fatal. The most detrimental part was the timing. These times were critical. The deal with Leclerq Inc. was going to cost more than that. I intended on using the success of project mask as a platform for that endeavor. With no springboard that move could prove too risky to pursue.

"She has been in this state heavy since then. She knew to remain out of sight. Her phone wasn't under her name neither was her apartment. Bill kept it hush, hush as well because he had a fiancé" Thalia continued.

I held my child tighter and rocked in my seat. It was to calm myself. What I wanted to do was run Bill's head through a fucking wall. He had been under orders to keep what he was doing quiet. He signed a gag order to the fact. Obviously he forgot about it during pillow talk.

"Damages" I said. I wanted to recoup what losses I could.

"You know how selected employees can link one other PC to their work ones" I nodded. A lot of higher management did this. It was how I was so easily to work from home when I needed. "Bill's laptop has gone missing" I had hoped for a second that Thalia had stolen it but I knew if she had she would have said so.

"Jacksonville" I said.

"I would bet my left tit on it" She said gravely.

Did I already say how fucked I was, because I was seriously fucked. It wasn't that the work was completely lost. While Bill couldn't make duplicates of his work and progress on an outside source like a disk or flashdrive for security purposes everything was saved on a motherboard here for the same reason. I was fucked because my next big thing was in the hands of a competitor.

Thalia continued with the bad news "I fried the hard drive on Bill's work PC and the laptop's as well because without physically having the laptop I couldn't sever the link between the two due to Bill's security clearance" That let's face it we were all regretting authorizing.

"Nicely done" Pam said. I nodded my agreement that was the right thing to do.

Thalia didn't seem pleased. "They aren't dummies over there" She said. "The I.P address still has a…pulse if you will"

"They can revive it" I asked.

She nodded solemnly. "With time, doing what I did told them they have what they are looking for" I still stood by her decision. It gave us time to think and act.

"Wait a second" Pam said. "Bill doesn't seem to have had knowledge of what his former flame was using him. It can't be that he's playing us. Then why hadn't he come to us yet?" She sounded as though she was thinking out loud. Thalia shrugged in response. Maybe was not her department. She dealt in cold hard facts.

I agreed with Pam. Bill was not the type to turncoat. He lacked that certain killer instinct that such a thing required. "I think he's in way over his head and scared and trying to cleanup his own mess without jeopardizing his future" I answered. While that was all very understandable I didn't give a shit.

"Call him in here" my sister said. From the sound of her voice she was going to tear Bill a new asshole.

"No" Thalia said. Pam was about to argue but Thalia continued "Telling Bill right now may work against us. It was why I fried his PC instead of asking him anything" I had wondered about that as well. "We risk tipping him off if he is playing us. Plus this will test his loyalty" Pam silenced herself and we both saw the wisdom in what Thalia said. "Also I _may_ have a solution" She immediately had my attention even though she was heavy on the 'may'. "It's an old friend. There is no one that speaks binary like him if anyone can fix this he can-providing I can find him"

"Beg, borrow, steal do whatever else you must but set it up ASAP" She nodded. Then she gathered up her things and left. Pam and I just sat there thinking about the same things. This was bad but it wasn't the end. It would take so much more to break the Northman's. We both returned to business as usual. Lilly woke and I saw to her needs. I hadn't expected to hear back from Thalia today but I was pleased when she called me as I was heading out for the day.

"I tracked him down he's in little rock. I'm heading there already. I don't how possible it is but I think it would go better if you and Pam came as well" That was interesting. Thalia has never asked our presence in any matter before. Whenever she did what she did we kept our distance to clear our conscience and to be able claim deniability. "He's not all there…mentally and he's very particular. He only does things for people he likes" She said in explanation.

There has always been a thin line between genius and insanity. It made me believe he was as good as she said. I thought about it. The best possible solution would be for me to go. It would require Pam staying with Lilly because Octavia was off and Jenna Lynn sat for another child on Thursdays. I sighed internally. The shit storm continues.

"Send me the specifics" I told Thalia.

I walked over to Bobby's desk. "What do I have on the agenda tomorrow morning?" he pulled up my calendar.

"A ten o'clock with the operations team and a working lunch with Wildfire" He said.

Wildfire was the marketing company that was handling my upcoming launch. That is not what I wanted to think about right now. If things didn't go well with Thalia's connect I could cancel tomorrow. Right now I still had hope.

"Pull me from the meeting with operations but tell them I want a transcript of the meeting. I won't be in until my meeting with Wildfire" he nodded.

I moved down the hall towards my sisters' office. On my way there I saw Bill in his office he looked pale and his face was twisted as if he was being tortured. Serves him right he was being stupid. Chow was a pain but with all the grief he caused he has never once been in this position. He was forthcoming and served him well.

Bill was suffering needlessly. I stopped to torment him further and give a chance to come clean. "Bill, are you able to sit in with the people from wildfire tomorrow? They will be here at noon" I wasn't telling him he had to go. My tone was nonchalant. It insinuated his opinion was wanted. He however looked nauseated at my words. I turned my eyes to Lilly and readjusted her in my arms pretending not to have seen. When I looked up again Bill he was entirely self-possessed.

"I can do that Eric" I nodded.

"See you then, Good night" I turned and left his office as he returned my pleasantries.

Pam was scowling at nothing in particular when I entered her office. This was not going to be easy. Pam was not one to left behind in anything. Lilly reached for her and she thawed.

I could tell an outrageous lie and not blink. I had no tells that I knew of. In fact I was so persuasive I have had people believe me contrary to what common sense was telling them. Fooling my sister was not something I had ever been able to do. Our mother had said she was born with her eyes wide open. In a situation like this I couldn't help but try.

"I got word from Thalia. Her friend is a bit off. She thinks it will help our case if I came along" It was not a complete lie but she didn't buy it.

"Bullshit" Her tone was completely dismissive. I frowned both at her language and her calling my bluff. "Lilly aside I'm easily the best looking Northman ever. No man crazy or sane can resist my charm" I rolled my eyes. Ego much? Yes she did. We all did. When she got like this there was no remedy. No matter how uncomfortable I was I saw no way to stop her.

"You know if you hired a nanny like a normal multi-millionaire parent this wouldn't be a problem" She said. While she understood my reasons she still felt I was being unreasonable on the matter.

"It's a long drive to Arkansas" was my response. She gathered her things and we left.

We were waiting for the elevator when Pam suddenly asked, "Why not ask Sookie?" She used her key card to allow us an express ride to the parking garage. It would blur that line. Don't get me wrong I wanted the line dead and gone. I just didn't know exactly how to properly get rid of said line. Dating a man and getting a child in the bargain was a lot to deal with. I had been careful to always put the ball in her court. I had a child that I was afraid of pushing on her. I explained it to Pam on the ride down.

"You would be with her even if you didn't have a child" My sister's voice was gentle as she sensed my uncertainty. I nodded.

"I think you don't want her to feel you need her" Pam said.

I rolled my eyes. This was my sister channeling dear Abby. At the tender age of eight Pam discovered it and I have been plagued ever since. She thought it made her an expert on life, love and everything in general. I have wanted to give Abby a piece of my mind for years. I was disappointed when I found it was an advice column and not an actual person.

Pam saw the look derision on my face and continued "Think about it" She implored. "When have you really truly needed anyone? It is out of our nature. But you want her to need you don't you?" Pam was making sense which should be alarming. "If you care about her let her know you need her and she will come and if not well you need to know that as well" I was quiet thinking over her words.

I had just assumed I was having a hard time integrating the relationship I had with Sookie with my daughter. I had treated them separately. I never wanted Sookie to feel like I was trying to have a fill a role for Lilly. That sounded logical enough but in light of Pam said being afraid of putting myself out there completely was also feasible. It was understandable it would be a first for me. The doors of the elevator opened with a ding. My phone was already in my hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Read on my Friends; Read on! But not too quickly given the sporadic nature in which life has limited my updates to... :( Down with higher edumacation...on the other hand looks like I could use more schooling LOL<strong>


	14. The Last Step

Well I am very excited about every new reader I get! I am seeing a bunch of new people! Welcome and enjoy. But beware those who do not review receive spankings!

* * *

><p><strong>Eric<strong>

**Chapter XIV**

**That Last Step**

* * *

><p>I called Sookie and as her phone rang I held my breath.<p>

"I need your help" I said once she answered. I was forward if nothing else.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Worry was evident in her voice.

"It's a long story but Pam and I have to go to Arkansas on very urgent business tonight and there is no one I trust to…" she cut me off.

"Where do you want me to meet you?" She said.

"My house" I replied.

"Okay I'll be right there" The line went dead. It was well because I had nothing to say. Instead of Pam using her car service we took my car. On the drive home Pam couldn't keep quiet for five minutes. I know because I counted.

"I told you so" She was feeling so smug. I knew she wasn't just happy at her perceptions being spot on but that dear Abby had prevailed once again. Normally I would not let her have such a victory but it helped me take such a big and much needed step in my relationship with Sookie. I found I was grateful.

"Yes Pamela, you were right" I couldn't resist adding her full name just to annoy her but not even that could sour her mood. Pam looked shocked. I laughed. She turned around in her seat to look at Lilly.

"Remember this day Lillian. I promise you will never hear those words again" Lilly cooed as if she understood and we both laughed. Once we got back to my house Pam went off to a room she kept here. She sometimes needed a place to hide. I was sure she was changing her clothes and I did the same. I traded my tailor made suit for a pair of dark jeans and an all-white pull over. Sookie arrived less than a half hour after we did.

I opened the door and pulled her into my arms. "Thank you for coming I…" she cut me off again. Only this time her lips were pressed against mine. Her hands were around my neck. Her contact brought such relief. I felt my body relaxed and I simply fell into her. It was such an easy thing to do. I heard throat clearing behind us. Reluctantly we pulled apart.

"Times a wasting people" Pam said. She was trying to sound impatient but she was amused. Her good mood at being right was not easily soured.

"Hi, Pam it's good to see you again" Sookie greeted.

Pam smiled a sly smile. "Likewise my dearest Sookie" Sookie blushed. I smiled. My sister just couldn't help herself around a pretty face.

Sookie took in Pam's jeans and tank top and the casual way I was dressed and arched an eyebrow.

"I'll explain everything when we come back" She nodded and seemed happy that she did not have to ask. I told her about when last Lilly slept and ate. Pam and I snuck out while they were playing.

"I bet you are glad to get back into this" Pam said pulling on her leather jacket.

I smiled and ran my hands over my favorite sports car. It was a black Bugatti Veyron. We had lost time. I had over a thousand horse power and sixteen cylinders that would more than make up for it. It had almost two hours since Thalia checked in. The drive was well over three hours. I checked my phone and entered the address she provided into the GPS.

Through out the drive my sister and I didn't speak much. It was sad and probably really corny but Pam was my best friend she always has been. We were very much alike in some respects. I knew she was clearing her mind and trying to think of nothing else but the matter at hand. She was probably formulating likely scenarios and probable solutions. We stopped for gas but other than that we were soaring through the night. When I was a half hour away from the address Thalia provided I gave her a call.

The first thing I heard was Elvis Presley in the back ground singing about how he can't help falling in love. Now that was just not a good sign. The Thalia that answered was not the one I recognized. She sounded absolutely merry and it scared me to be frank. I had too many question to even know where to begin so I just gave her an e.t.a. Her reply was a cheerful. "Come on over" I hung up and soon after I received a text from her: 6850. I didn't know what to make of it until I arrived at the destination. It was a hotel. We skipped past the front desk and went right up to the room. I could still hear Elvis playing.

Remembering that her friend was particular I didn't knock instead I called again. Thalia answered the door and I almost fell over. Usually her short dark hair was in a ponytail that appeared too tight. If you ask me it was the source of her persistent scowl. At the moment it was in lopsided pig tails with pink bands. As if that wasn't enough she had on mustard colored fake cat ears. This was all the varying categories of fucked I could imagine.

Pam's mouth was hanging slightly open. Thalia glowered and I was glad to see her usual facial expression.

"What the hell?" I asked. She shook her head in a way that said I really didn't want to know. I took her word for it.

"If you don't like cats keep it to yourself" Her tone was a speedy whisper "Don't say the name Elvis. You can't be forward and don't try to twist his arm…if" She was going to continue with the debriefing but a male voice called out,

"Who is it Miss Thalia?"

She turned and shouted behind her. "Hey Bubba my friends want to know if they can come in." Her voice was foreign; chipper again but I figured it was all part of the show. I tried not to let it set as an indicator for the end of the world.

"Sure can Miss. Thalia" I saw a man dance across the room over her head. Thalia opened the door fully and we entered.

The man in question was wearing a white shirt that was a few sizes too big. It had about a million different cats on it. They matched the huge fuzzy house slippers he wore. His hair was a styled to resemble that of Elvis Presley. In truth he could pass for him. On the television was a movie about cats. There was a blanket across the sofa in the sitting room that was decorated with cats. (In case the trauma from this experience ran too deep and I repressed it: There were also two real felines roaming freely about the room) This was all too disturbing for words.

"I don't think I'll ever be the same again" Pam whispered to me sticking close to my elbow. I second that notion.

"Bubba these are my friends Eric and Pam" The man stopped his dancing and singing and came to meet us.

"Pleasure to meet you" he said with a deep bow and tipped an imaginary hat.

So remember how I said there was a thin line between genius and insanity? This man was off the line and well into the realm of madness. I returned his nod nonetheless. Pam noting the cat fixation struck up a conversation with him.

"Pretty" she said pointing at the closer of the two real cats. It looked like a stray. It looked shabby and worn. It has seen too many winters and if it didn't have rabies, well I would be pleasantly surprised. Bubba's eyes lit up and he took Pam's hand and sat her on the sofa. For the next hour he talked to her about the cats and their life story. We all pretended to be absorbed and nodded politely. I was in Looney Ville.

"I have to go" Pam said abruptly. I knew the look on her face it wasn't defeat. It was a ploy. I had seen that phony gimmick so many times throughout my life. I fought the urge to shove her and say "bullshit"

"Why?" Bubba sounded disappointed.

"I need help with this problem real badly" Pam looked absolutely downtrodden. Her new friend's mood seemed to decline with hers. He looked close to tears.

"Tell him" Thalia encouraged. "Maybe he can help. Bubba's a good guy. Aren't you?" He nodded vigorously in agreement but his perfectly sculpted hair didn't budge. So Pam did. She explained about the missing computer and Thalia's desperate act to protect us. She said it would make both her very sad if nothing could be done. Pam dabbed at her eyes and sniffled. I kept my face blank with effort.

"Oh no" Bubba exclaimed. He patted Pam's hand to console her. "Miss Thalia is real smart with all kinds of things I think computers too. I have one she can use to try to help you out" I was confused but the look on Thalia's face was triumphant.

"Sure I can try" she said. Bubba smiled at her then he left the room and came back with a laptop that was every computers tech's wet dream. He placed it on the coffee table and opened it. I rearranged my position so I was looking over Thalia's shoulder but I was also behind my sister.

Thalia pulled up the employee log in of Encore. She got her password wrong twice. She only had more try. Then the system would shut her out.

"Watch this" she said to me. She got it wrong again and an error message appeared. Prompting her that she was being barred any further attempts from this unit and under that username she would have to contact the system administrator.

"I can't get in" she said. "See look" She placed the computer on the lap of the mad genius (who I beginning to suspect was just a mad man). His legs were folded under him and he stared at the screen. His expression was somewhat glazed. Nothing on his face led me to believe the lights were on upstairs. He tilted his head to one side like a curious bird. Then his fingers began moving and I could see the beginning flickers of something in his eyes. He was typing at almost super human speeds. He hummed to the songs that were still playing while he worked. I didn't know how much time passed. We were all quiet and immobile afraid of shaking his focus.

The glare of the laptop blinked across his face as the windows on the screen before him change in rapid succession. The taps of the keys were relentless then abruptly he stopped humming and typing simultaneously. That can't be good.

"It' won't work" Bubba said no longer sounding guileless. My jaw clenched. I looked to Thalia. Perhaps she could have him elaborate. She was after all the expert on the mayor of Looney Ville.

"What won't work?" Pam asked. Her face was carefully unshaken.

Bubba's fingers started moving again "Project mask" he said.

The three of us exchanged looks that ranged from anger to disappointment. I was beyond enraged. I had been worked up over nothing. This drive and my presence here was for nothing. On the other side of me Pam was wearing a similar expression. If not for the money he cost me then for the grief of this whole debacle. I would bury Bill Compton.

I was pulled from my inner monologue as Bubba said, "It's a nice idea and all but the indoctrination is way, way, waaaay off" He said with a snicker and shake of his head. I knew what the program was supposed to do and how it was supposed to function but by no means did I know how it supposed to be done but it was nice that he found humor in its failure.

Pam and I both looked at Thalia to elaborate but Bubba pressed on. "As it is right now the mark out will create gibberish like ah…umm…" The look on his face was profound. "Like taking pictures of ghosts in a room of smoke and mirrors it is impossible to get a clear depictions so the program can't label and recall the images it sees" pauses to chuckle "Never mind learning from and adapting to what it comes across to varying situations" His explanation was artistic and cheerful.

"You want me to try to fix it" Thalia asked calmly.

Again I saw this for it was. I knew she wasn't capable none of us were. But she had already said he shouldn't be pushed. We also couldn't be direct. Given his willingness to help this was the best approach.

He didn't respond for a long minute. "Don't think you can" Bubba finally answered. He looked at her almost apologetically. But Thalia smiled brightly and shrugged. A few more rapid taps of his fingers against the keyboard and Bubba solved our most pressing worry.

"…and…it's…all done!" He exclaimed jauntily.

"What is?" I asked.

I rattled him with my question that was more of a command. Bubba shrunk lightly with a wary look on his face. He didn't answer me but deferred to Pam

"The other laptop is now just a shell" He said. I had to check myself I had asked my question with too much intensity. It rattled him "That is what you want Miss Pam?" She nodded and smiled.

"That's perfect. Thank you" My sister said.

Bubba seemed taken with her so we were all content to sit back and let her do the talking. He smiled brightly at her praise. "I can fix project mask too if you want" He told her.

She shrugged to contradict any urgency or great interest. "You can try if you want but I think it will be difficult" Pam said in a subtle challenge.

Bubba rolled his eyes with the big smile never leaving his face. "The best cookies are the tough ones" He said. Then he joined his fingers and cracked his knuckles before he returned to the computer. As he worked he smiled and laughed to himself in between humming to the music that was still playing. Occasionally he made comments like "Fiddlesticks" and "Gosh dang it" or noises of interest and annoyance like "humph" and "Ah" I grew tired of standing plus I couldn't make out much as he moved from window to window on the computer. I took a seat next to my sister.

While Bubba continued working the rest of us fell in a stasis as time crawled past. The rapid taps of fingers on keys stopped and simultaneously we returned from our state of suspended animation.

"This is hard" Bubba said. I was ready for disappointing news but his smile told me he had done the impossible. "It's all better plus I added some nice treats" Whatever that means.

I looked down at my watch. I was astounded. Bubba had completed in a little over three hours what Bill couldn't in two years with a full team and a robust budget at his disposal. Obviously he spent a lot of time out of it but his ability more than compensated for that. I was trying to figure out a way to keep him on my payroll. He could have all the cats and Elvis Presley music he wanted.

Thalia ran to the kitchenette in the hotel room. During the few seconds she was gone the glint in Bubba's eyes began to fade. His gaze was on one of the cats that were roaming the room. He seemed to be hypnotized by its movements. By the time Thalia returned with her back pack he was a child again; though a happy one. He began callously setting the computer on the table as if he was confused by it. Pam, Thalia and I jerked forward at once like puppets on strings. No one wanted to go through all that again.

"Wanna dance?" Bubba asked. His invitation was open to all. I wouldn't unless I absolutely had to. Thalia was busy. She had also been here being forced to wear cat ears and God knows what else. She was going to get a huge bonus this Christmas. Only Pam took him up on it. She was taking one for the team. But I kept an eye on my sister to make sure she wasn't uncomfortable.

The music played and Bubba sang along. He was talented there as well. He and Pam danced to "Jail house rock" like they had rehearsed it. They laughed as he twirled her and she pretended to dip him. She looked like she was enjoying herself. Trust Pam to find a good time in any situation.

"We're good to go Eric" Thalia handed me a two CD's. Then she began shutting down the computer. When their dance ended Bubba looked winded. There was no doubt that was Pam's intent aside from getting her celebratory dance out of her system.

"You look tired" Thalia commented. He nodded.

"We'll go so you can get some sleep" I said.

"It was mighty nice to have met you Mr. Eric, Miss Pam. See you later Miss. Thalia" We exchanged goodbyes with him.

"If you are ever in Louisiana look us up" I added. Thalia was giving me a warning glance. I was aware I couldn't push him. But I really couldn't resist adding that. I was nothing if not an opportunist.

"The Bayou" He smiled brightly before he yawned and stretched. Pam pulled a card out of her purse and handed it to him. He took it and walked away with a carefree wave of his hand.

Pam and I left and Thalia saw us to the car. She pulled the ridiculous cat ears off her head and yanked out the pigtails. She still had on her dress from earlier and I was sure she would rip it off were she not in public.

"What do you think it will take to have him to work for us?" I asked. It was cruel and inhumane but I could pay someone to wear pigtails, cat ears and listen and dance to crappy music.

Thalia shook her head sadly as she passed Pam the flash drive "You aren't the first to ask. I met him in the service. Took a bullet clean through his skull and now he's a drifter. Being in one place for too long is too much for him. When he's unhappy or upset he's a handful and you can't get him to do a damn thing" That explained her overly enthused demeanor. "He will never be able to repeat that programming. He is kind of a problem solver with auto erase. He doesn't know what he does anymore or how." She concluded. It was sad. It was such a waste of talent.

It felt wrong to have received his services and not pay him. We Northman's tried to be as fair as we could afford to be. Pam was thinking along the same wave lengths as I.

"How do we pay him?" My sister asked.

"I bought him a cat book" Thalia said in a matter of fact tone. "But I also sent Bruce his information all you have to do is authorize an amount"

"No need for you to rush back tonight. Take a few days off" She had earned it. Thalia nodded but I knew at the very latest I would see her in two days. She prided herself on being ahead of everything.

"Excellent work" Pam added.

"Don't mention it" Thalia said with a lazy salute. Then she began walking away "I meant it…EVER" We laughed. What do you know? Thalia had a funny bone after all probably not. It was most likely the exhaustion of this long ass day.

* * *

><p>Phew that was a relief!<p> 


	15. Inclusion

**Eric **

**Chapter XV**

**Inclusion**

Pam got behind the wheel for the drive home. I wanted to call Sookie to tell her I was on my way but I didn't want to wake her. She had not called or sent any messages so I knew all was well. Hopefully we would make it home before dawn. Pam was a bigger speed demon than me.

Somewhere on the drive back I fell asleep. I opened my eyes to Pam punching the code into the gate that led into the compound. I rubbed my eyes and fought the urge to stretch. In this car it would be counterproductive.

"What time is it?" I asked yawning.

"Almost four" she looked as tired as I felt. "Some adventure" she said with a tired smirk. It wasn't full of her usual mirth but I got the gist of what she was saying. I had always been a trouble maker. Pam was born two years after and she was right behind me when I found mischief. Tonight was the first night we did anything out of our constructed adult lifestyles. It resembled the troublemakers we used to be. I did not want a repeat but it was somewhat refreshing. If ever the need arose we could shed the suits and proper finish our lives demanded and do what it took to get things done.

We filed into the house. Pam went directly to her room. I went to check on Lilly. She was sleeping peacefully. I went into the guest room Sookie would have used but she wasn't there. She had changed her clothes and they were lying over the arm of a chair. I moved to my room but she wasn't there either. I found her on curled on the couch we had slept a few weeks back. I smiled. She had on one of t-shirts. I picked her up carefully. She blinked slowly a few times. Then she smiled and wrapped her hands around my neck.

"Rhett and Scarlett" She murmured. Her voice was dreamy and happy. I kissed her head but I hadn't the slightest clue what she was talking about. She didn't elaborate. She closed her eyes and I carried her to bed. It was presumptuous of me but I carried her to my room but like the first time we laid together I was too tired to play checkers. The moment I wrapped myself around her the way I wanted. I went out like a light.

I woke up alone. I was expecting Sookie to be gone early. She had to go to work but it was still disappointing. I would see if she was free this evening. Then the knowledge that I had overslept hit me. Well not really overslept but I had gotten more sleep than I normally would have. Lilly was the most reliable alarm clock I had ever had. She was always up bright and early every day with no regards for weekends, holidays or long nights. I shot up and went into the nursery thinking she had woken but I hadn't heard her. She wasn't there. Relief washed over me, Octavia had her.

After a shower and shave I had my wits about me again. There was no way I was wearing anything that remotely resembled a suit to work. There was no point in being the boss if I couldn't do what I wanted and today I wanted to wear t-shirt and jeans.

"Good morning Octavia" She was on her way to do something potentially hazardous; waking my sister. It was the equivalent to poking a hibernating bear in the eye. It was no exaggeration. I remember my mother dumping water on Pam to get her out of bed for school once. Pam had replied that since she taken a shower she could sleep longer. The battle to get Pam out of bed every morning was gruesome. At her wits end my mom introduced her to coffee when she was ten. My sister needed it to be semi human when she first woke now couple that with the fact that she was a night creature and she was…plain scary and kind of crazy it was not something the bravest of people should face empty handed. I took Lilly from her.

"Good morning Mr. Northman, I saw Ms. Stackhouse" She said giving me a peculiar look. I smiled at her but made no other remark. Octavia barely saw me in this house before I had Lilly and the only woman she had ever seen here was Pam. It was a shocker for her I was sure "She told me youself and Ms. Pam had a very late night. I was going to let you sleep but Bobby has been calling the house every five minutes. He says you have a meeting"

"Thanks Octavia and good luck" I called over my shoulder.

I heard her her sigh despondently but she continued dutifully to the task.

I sat down to eat and a few minutes later the house phone rang. I ignored it and like clockwork five minutes later it rang again. I called Bobby from my cell phone knowing it was him who was cluster calling. He had no business monstering my housekeeper to do something that was his responsibility.

"Bobby" I said halting his greeting. "I am fond of my housekeeper. Stop badgering her" I hung up.

"So Lilly I take it you are cutting school today" I sat her on my lap as I ate. "I'm going to let you off with a warning" I was going into work late and I wouldn't be staying all day so there was no need for her to go. Octavia could manage her for a few hours.

My daughter was beginning to show too much interest in my plate. She could eat solids but we were doing one new food a week in case she had any allergies. Instead I offered her baby cereal with a dab of honey. I was feeding Lilly when my sister made her appearance.

"Coffee" Pam slurred as she shuffled into the kitchen looking like hell warmed over. Her steps were sluggish and heavy. Octavia came from behind her looking like she had been deeply traumatized. "Coffee" She repeated flopping into the chair across from me without an ounce of her usual grace. She looked like an addict going through withdrawals. After further deliberation I decided she didn't look like an addict it was an insult to them. She looked like a zombie. Her hair was hanging in all directions and she having trouble keep her head up.

"Would a mug work or would you like that injected directly into your veins?" I asked dryly.

My sister's only response to my quip was to drop her head on the table with the inside of her arms exposed. I laughed. Octavia quickly brought my sister a cup of coffee the way she liked it in the biggest mug we had. Having had half the cup of her elixir Pam was able to hold her head up. After she finished the cup she was ready to eat. Of course she ate like a pig.

The two of us left together taking the same car from last night. It was not something I drove locally but due to Pam's atrocious parking job it was the readily available one. I didn't have the time to move it we were running late. Now that we had our product in hand I was eager to meet with Wildfire.

The meeting with was great. I sat and watched their campaign plan and it was impressive. I was also watching Bill and he looked less tormented and I was curious as to why. I soon found out. After the room cleared of everyone but Pam and I.

"I need to speak with you both" He said.

Pam and I reclaimed our seats and waited for him to continue. "It is with a heavy heart that I give you my resignation. I know the timing is most unfortunate" Um gee you think. I thought dryly. He reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a sealed letter that probably stated in rigorous English what he had just said. "My resignation is effective immediately" He said getting to his feet. "I have enjoyed working with you both immensely and wish you the best in the future"

Bill got points for speaking to us face to face and not just leaving a letter. It wasn't enough points to cover up the fact that he had made a mess; hid it; lied about it; and planned on leaving without still coming clean. Beside me I felt my sister's body begin to tense. Despite her blank expression I knew Pam was going to shove one of her high heels up his ass. I kicked her under the table.

"We are sad to see you go Bill and you will be missed." I said coolly. I rose to my feet pulling my sister with me. We walked around the table and I offered Bill my hand to shake. He looked so taken aback you would think I just asked him to drop his drawers and spread em.

Bill composed himself and shook my hand.

"We wish you the best of luck and success in all that you endeavor" Pam said following my lead. Her tone was airy but I knew better. She shook his hand as well.

"Thank you both" He said.

Pam and I answered with an easy nod. Bill looked at us a moment longer then he turned around and left.

I had known the reaction Bill had been anticipating and he would never get it-not from me; not ever. The main reason was because not only had he violated my trust but he had lost my respect. If he was going to quit anyway where was the harm in coming clean? He walked out the door fully aware that he had left not only unfinished business but a full blown security threat. I could have woken up in a few months to see Russell marketing a product that was supposed to be mine. You could come back from losing respect but not trust; it was fragile and harder to earn when it gone it was gone for good.

I had Thalia. She did her job exceptionally (unlike someone else in this room) so I avoided a massive hit. Russell couldn't use the laptop his employee had stolen from mine. Project mask in all its facets belonged in full to Encore. While it was Bill's idea it was my money and resources that had been poured into it. He also hadn't developed anything tangible besides the basics. I never had to see Bill now that he had quit. Yes I could sue him because he violated the gag order but it was pointless. There was nothing for me to worry about. Also Encores corporate lawyers cost more that he could ever pay in ten lifetimes and Bill was not worth the money; the time or the sweat. Telling him off had been tempting but sometimes the high road was most satisfying. He left thinking he had saved face and his indiscretion was unknown but he could watch our success from his couch. It was best this way.

"Someone should kick his ass" Pam said with a slow shake of her head. "I'm sad it can't be me"

I laughed as I reclaimed the seat I had just vacated. I called Thalia and had her deactivate all of Bill's security clearances and have him escorted from the building which was customary. Next I had Indira meet me and Pam in the conference room.

"Bill has decided to leave us" I told her without looking up.

"Yes I saw" She replied.

"You worked closely with him; do you know why he left?" I didn't think she knew what he was up to but I was curious as to how she would answer.

"I cannot with absolute certainty but I think it is personal. He had been appearing increasingly unhappy" I nodded not really caring. "Also we were having many problems with Project mask that would not have allowed us to meet the dead line he promised" She added looking uneasy. Well what do you know? Bill was keeping that to himself as well. Pam was right someone should kick his ass.

"In any case we have an executive position to fill and we prefer to promote from in house. I hope to see you application in the pile" I said.

"Yes, of course"

"Like today" I said with a smile.

She nodded and I thought she might hurt herself from the force of it. She bounded from the conference room almost running over Thalia as she went.

"Have you taken a look at the finished product" She asked almost sounding interested. For Thalia this was major. She had a copy of the disk because she had to have it encrypted to keep it safe. She drew the shades and pulled the projection screen down. I watched as she ran the program and by the halfway mark I was wide eyed. Bubba was a fucking genius.

At four I was leaving it was two hours later than I wanted to leave but we needed Wildfire ready to roll out a full advertising campaign a lot sooner than we anticipated. We also had to get in touch with possible distributors and vendors. This was happening much faster than we anticipated but time waited for no one.

Once in the car I called Sookie she was out of work already.

"How was it last night?" I asked. I never got a chance to ask "With Lilly I mean?" I had been having all kinds of random anxiety inducing thoughts like Lilly being a complete terror or just having an aversion to Sookie once they were alone together.

"Peek-a-boo; a bottle and she happy as a clam then she knocked out" I wish she was in front of me so I could read her face. She sounded so easy about it. I wondered if she was making it sound less trying than it actually was for my benefit. But she sounded as she always did. "Eric" She called.

"I'm here" I shook my head to get a grip. "I want to take you out tonight"

"I would love to but I can't. I'm driving down to see my gran" She said. "Tomorrow maybe" She sounded hopeful. "If you want" she tacked it on at the end of the requests she made. I smiled. It made my answer always very simple. I was going to answer that with "I want" when I saw the packet Bobby had given me on my way out.

"Damn" I said in annoyance.

"What?" Sookie said.

"I can't" I left my car in park and fiddled through the packet. "I have to go a soiree in Baton Rouge for work"

Pam and Bobby had mentioned it many times. It wasn't a surprise it was just an unpleasant task I had been pushing to back of mind. I was looking through the travel information. I would have to stay the night there was no way I was leaving Lilly at home. Pam had already told Bobby so he guessed because he had already booked everything to include Lilly plus a room and ride for Jenna Lynn.

"Oh" Sookie said sounding as disappointed as I felt.

We have spent at least one week end day together so far in our relationship. I didn't want to stop now. But I also knew Pam would kill me, bring me back to life and kill me again if I missed this. It was not an exaggeration. She has made several viable threats on my life. It would be unfair to leave alone with all those suits. Plus she ran things at the company in my absence. We both equally hated outings like that, we usually sent representatives with a huge check for whatever charity function we were supposed to attend that month. That wouldn't look good this time around this event was like Mardi Gras for the business world and it was local this year. I had to go it would serve as showing strength in Encore.

"Come with me" I said. She would make it bearable of that I had no doubt. After the major parts of the evening we could leave and go out and do something that was more to our liking.

"But it's for work right" she asked.

"Right" I replied feeling like she was getting ready to refuse.

"You'll probably stay the night" She qualified. Again I agreed. "Are you sure you want me to?" She asked. I almost laughed at the source of her hesitation.

"I want" I said. I smiled at the answering peel of her soft laughter. I wished her a good night and I told her I would take care of everything.

* * *

><p>I speared Sookie the more gruesome parts of the evening; like the endless speeches and BBC and Forbes awards as well as the politician and hospitals looking for donations. Encore had its usual charity affiliations so that was painless. The politicians I avoided like the plague.<p>

Thankfully it was almost dinner time and the guests were moving around socializing. It was drag that Sophie-Anne was present as was Andre and Russell. I greeted all three of them happily. I was talking to someone important. But every few minutes I looked at the door so I saw her the minute she entered the room.

Sookie's dress was floor length as were many others here but she was the most stunning. Pam had several dresses sent to her. Sookie went with a silky dress that had an old fashioned corset style to it was; elegant in its beauty and subtle in its sexiness. It also did terrible things to my self-control. If I only had three adjectives to describe her right now it would be luscious, decadent and tantalizing in an abstruse manner. It was enough to draw the devil out of the holiest of men or maybe it was just me; maybe because I had been yearning after her body so badly. Her dressed was the color of honey and set of her tan and the pieces of chocolate diamonds wore that came with it.

Suddenly I couldn't careless who this ass in front of me was of where he was from. I don't think he minded because he was staring at my date as well. I muttered an exit line to him and made for the entry way. She looked relieved to see me waiting.

"This is more than a soiree" She said looking more relieved than happy to see me. It was not her intent but her entranced had been a bit of a show stopper and I could tell it had made her uneasy-probably have spent less time ogling her.

I smiled. "Tomato; tomahto" I replied kissing her head. I placed my hand on the small of her back and led her to our table. Pam a few other executives and affiliates were seated with us. Dinner was pleasant. I liked that she held her own even under pressure. Although Sookie was nervous she was polite and her usual charming self.

"Dance with me" I led us onto the dance floor. I really hoped music was playing and my body was moving to the beat because I couldn't hear anything. I was focused on her. It felt like it was just us. She laughed as I spun her effortlessly. Like it always was when we were together she seemed oblivious to the audience. The cameras flashed and other couples joined us on the dance floor but it was just us.

Sookie and I did not stay long. Our hotel rooms were on the same floor but I walked her to her room with every intention of parting at the door.

"It's still early we can get changed and paint the town red" I said with a smile.

She gave me a look I didn't understand. I could tell she was struggling with some emotion. "Or you can come in" She said blushing and looking down at her fingers. "If you want"

"I want" Oh God! Did I ever


	16. Meeting Your Match

**Finally...**

* * *

><p><strong>Eric <strong>

**Chapter XVI**

**Meeting Your Match**

* * *

><p>It had been taking more and more self-control to keep the primal part of me in check when she was around. It came roaring to the surface now but still I held the brunt of it back. I wanted to take my time. That idea became less and less important as her kiss deepened. My tongue explored her mouth and my hands explored her body.<p>

Sookie and I left a path of discarded clothes on our way to the bedroom. It started with the jacket being let at the door of the room and ended with dress pooling at the floor beside the bed. I stared at her when her dress came off. I should have anticipated just how fucking good she would look naked. But nothing I could have drummed up would have done her justice. Her breasts were perfect; full; and frim and begging to be touched. Slowly, in an attempt to savor the experience I brought each hardened nipple to my mouth; licking and suckling and nipping. The nipple that wasn't between my lips I worried between my thumb and index finger. I wanted so many things all at once that I could hardly stand it; her lips; her breasts; the warmth between her legs I wanted all of it.

It was the heat between her legs that won. I left her breasts, kissing a trail down the valley between them that led to her stomach; past her curls and to her center. At this point it was obvious to me that when I got inside her I would last less than a minute because as I kissed her pussy I was close to an orgasm. I moaned as she did. I knew I should pace myself but I wanted her so fucking much. I couldn't. There were other times I told myself. So I laved at her juices and sucked on her clit. My fingers worked to prepare her and I felt her climax begin to build. Her mews of delighted cutoff as her orgasm hit. I felt her walls clench on my fingers and it took a lot not to finally free myself but I held out. It was a sweet kind of pain; it made my erection throb and beg to be inside her.

I left her to recover as I finally slipped out of my pants and rolled the condom on. Slowly I eased myself into her. A quarter ways in I was quaking with the effort not to cum. She was tight and warm and so wet for me. It warranted it a quick breathing break. I eased out a little and pushed in further.

"Fuck" I groaned.

Sookie wiggled her body against mine seeking more of me and I couldn't hold out anymore. I buried my cock in her fully and she let out a sharp cry with her nails digging into me.

"Am I hurting you?" I asked.

"Only a little" She said with her legs wrapped around my hips. "Don't stop" She said and again she wiggled her body against me. I found her lips and my kisses were feverish; urgent and she answered in kind. I began to move.

I had assumed that my abstinence combined with how much I wanted her would make this short but when I saw the look of rapture on her face it gave me the drive to endure. She looked like that because of me. I was the one making her feel that way. The desire to see more of that was stronger that the urges to embrace ecstasy like she had. Seeing her writhe under me was like nothing else. Her hips rose to meet me but every time I deep stoked it she cried out as if she had never had it like that before.

"Ah" I moaned "You feel so fucking good" I repeated the motion and she fisted her hand in my hair pulling a little. It required another language to describe just how much that turned me on. Figuring she liked that I did it over, over and over again. Her body cinched tighter and tighter around my cock. She was going to cum again and this time I didn't have a choice. I had to cum too. A soft scream escaped Sookie's lips as her climax overtook her. My body seized in a numbing delight and I let out a shout as I had my first release in months.

I buried my face in Sookie's shoulder to get my bearings. "That was so good I might be inclined to believe the bed is your work place" Sookie said still sounding breathless.

I laughed and held her closer to me. The desire to please her was the only thing that kept me going that long.

"So you enjoyed yourself then" I asked nuzzling her neck.

She nodded with a lazy smile. I kissed her face and neck and made my way to her shoulder by the time I reached her lips I was hard as a rock all over again.

"You can't be ready to go again" she said. I sent my fingers on a leisurely trail down her stomach while I claimed her lips.

"I think you are too" I said in a thick voice.

"Mmmhmm" She murmured.

I pulled her on top of me wanting more freedom to kiss and touch her everywhere. Slowly Sookie slid down on me. She took me into her inch by agonizing inch. I groaned with my head thrown back. I couldn't keep my eyes closed. I had to watch her. She was beautiful; her breasts; the way her hair fell behind her back; the way her eyes sought mine. I sat up and she let her body drop completely but this time she bit into my shoulder to muffle her scream. I shivered and wound my arms around her; molding her to me.

"So deep" She moaned kissing me. She sucked on my bottom lips as she pulled away. I was trying to maintain control but every rock and tremor of her body hit me so very clearly. It pulled me from my senses and pushed me closer and closer to the edge. I grabbed her waist and moved her in a way that would sharpen both our pleasures.

"That feels so good" She cried. I couldn't help raising my hips every time hers fell. She cried out and began moving faster and I felt the pressure begin to build. "Eric" my name escaped her lips as her body began to tense and shudder. It wasn't a guy/ego thing. It was a Sookie thing. I loved hearing her say my name like that. It brought a different kind of pleasure. It was soon too much for me to handle and after one last stroke I was groaning and clinging to her.

I went to bathroom to clean off when I came back Sookie was almost asleep. She was sprawled on the bed on her stomach the sheets only covered her lower half. The image was inviting. By alrights I shouldn't have the ability or drive to go again but I had both. I crawled in bed and began kissing my way slowly up her back.

"I'm going to rescind your invitation" She murmured when I reached the back of her neck. She could feel my erection pushing into her.

I chuckled softly against her skin and she shivered. "Why would you do such a thing?" I asked innocently while moving my kisses down her back again.

"I don't think you'll let me get any sleep" She said sounding more awake. Her body was moving in anticipation of my caresses.

"I will. I promise" I said moving the sheets from the lower half of her body on my path up her back again. "I just want to make you cum again" My hand was kneading the soft flesh of her bottom then it slipped between her legs and stroked her once. She moaned and parted her legs a little wider. She made to turn over but I stopped her. I wanted her right where she was because I thought I had a good idea of what drove her up the wall.

"Unghh" Was her answering cry when I had myself buried in her all the way. I rolled my hips and lifted her waist at the same time; that elicited a sharp cry. I repeated it pushing just a little bit deeper; hitting home just a little harder. Her fists were full of the sheets and she was fighting back screams. I could see her cum on me as I moved in and out of her. It made me want to fuck her harder but I didn't want her too sore in the morning plus I couldn't hold out much more. I turned her over wanting; needing to see her face as I came.

Sookie wrapped her legs around my hips and I brought my down onto hers resting some of my weight on her and we moved together. Looking into her eyes I felt I finally understood the difference between making love and just having sex. This was more than me knowing how she needs to be touched. I knew her. I understood her. I felt closer to her. I knew I cared about her; wanted her; but I felt like I belonged with her. I kissed her wanting to complete that feeling.

Sookie lay beside me fast asleep. I watched as her chest rose and fell but I couldn't sleep. Lilly was only a few rooms down. I tried to rationalize that it was no different than if we were home and she was in her room and I was in mine. I tried telling myself she was asleep. Still I was restless and unable to sleep away from her.

Reluctantly I got up and pulled my clothes on loosely. I left a scribbled note for Sookie to find in the morning. Then I took the hundred steps to my own hotel room. Jenna Lynn was in the living area of my suit watching television.

"She slept a little after nine" She told me. Of course she did but I was just intent on being a crazy person. I nodded and walked into the bedroom knowing she would see herself out.

The relief was instantaneous when I saw Lilly. She was sleeping peacefully in a playpen. I got ready for bed feeling every bit I should after the evening I had. The thought of the last few hours put a smile on my face as I slept.

I was getting a taste of my own medicine and I didn't like it. Sookie had been acting distant. The last time we were together was Sunday, the day after the function in Baton Rouge. She seemed just as happy as she always did if not happier. She hung out with Lilly and I for a while then we shared a car back home given that we all used the car service to get to the hotel. I spoke to her Monday still I felt everything was fine. But by Tuesday night it she pulled a full one eighty. It was late Saturday morning and I was home alone with Lilly because I felt Sookie needed space. I hadn't asked if she was free last night or tonight and she hadn't offered.

I had also taken the time to replay recent events in my head. I knew she had gotten out of a relationship recently it didn't end on a good note from what I gathered but I didn't know the specifics. Aside from that idea the only thing that occurred to me was Sookie didn't know how to approach things now that sex was a component in our relationship. Whatever the reason it really aggravated me that she hasn't said much to me in four days. It was especially bad today. She was usually the first adult I spoke to on Saturdays.

My phone rang as if on cue. I whipped it to my ear realizing too late that it was my sister. Yes I was at home waiting for the phone to ring and she knew it.

"Stop waiting by the phone" Pam said crossly. I frowned.

"Piss off" I retorted.

"She still didn't call" She asked in gentle tone.

I let out a deep breath. "No"

As always Pam was my only trusted resource with this whole relationship thing and as always she was useless. She suggested that perhaps I was a lousy lay. When she saw I really bothered she offered that Sookie may have found her more attractive and didn't know how to break it to me. I hung up on her. The truth was Pam was at sea when it came to matters pertaining to emotions. So I guess it's what I deserve for asking but she gave me some important points to consider.

First, I should make sure I wasn't just hung up on disruption in a routine. Second I should be certain I wasn't using Sookie to fill a role for Lilly which would have been unfair to her. Not that Pam cared (she only considered the unfairness bit because she thought I did) Lastly, Sookie and I could be categorized as moving too fast she reminded me. I hadn't known what the normal time table was for relationships, this being my first I just did what felt comfortable and right.

I carefully and thoroughly considered everything my sister said- the part that should be taken seriously of course. I had come to the conclusion. It was all bullshit because if I had met Sookie sooner in my life I would have pursued her relentlessly, I would have had her and I would have never let her go. She made me happy and I trusted her completely. True, I was initially terrified of having a nanny but I was over it now. It was in no way close to why I wanted Sookie. I wanted a woman that wanted me just for me and accept my child wholly not the other way around. I felt I had that.

"Are you home?" I asked her. I was done sitting and waiting by the phone. Whatever Sookie's problem was she was going to tell me it was only fair.

"I just woke up" It was eleven in the morning. I now lived in envy of anyone that got to sleep past eight on the weekends.

"Can you do me a favor?" I asked. I was already moving around the house getting Lilly's clothes together knowing Pam would agree because it was not something I had asked of her. She now did it when the mood struck her; oddly it was more often than I would have ever imagined.

"You are so confrontational" Pam said with a chuckle. She already knew what I was up to. It would save me the explaining. "Bring her dressed properly I'm going to the mall"

I had a feeling my sister used Lilly to attract women and ward off men I had mentioned how effective it was. It was not something I brought up because I knew Pam wouldn't deny it were it true. Not knowing for sure made me feel better about my sister's depravity.

An hour later I was knocking on Sookie's front door. I was able to bypass having her buzz me in a neighbor of hers having seen us together before held the door open for me on her way out. I took the stairs to get a few extra minutes to clear my head. A cool head and I was sure I could talk it out like my sister had suggested. Although as perturbed as I was my patience had waned but Sookie and I had yet to have so much as a disagreement. She was very easy going and it took a lot to get to me. I felt talking would work.

"Oh…hey I wasn't expecting you" She said when she answered the door.

Oh Hey? That was her greeting and she looked surprised to see me but less than thrilled. Just like that talking had wholly been vetoed. I didn't show my hostility until she stood aside and let me enter.

"You obviously have a bone to pick with me and since you're too chicken shit to pick up the phone here I am" I said coolly. I folded my arms across my chest and waited. It was a defense mechanism. I felt slighted by her and so my voice was aloof; distant.

"I don't have a bone to pick" she retorted hotly.

I scoffed but glad she was at least talking and not one wording me to death like she had all week. "You have a problem. Let's hear it" I waved her forward impatiently. Under different circumstances I could have smiled at the look on her face. She didn't know if I was serious or not.

"I don't have a problem" She said. The lie fell flat.

"Bullshit" I watched her face and the defiant expression on her face flicker. "You suck at lying" I said coolly.

"Unlike you" She fired back. I looked at her blankly.

My eyes narrowed and my tone was steely. "What's that supposed to mean exactly?" I have never lied to her about anything not even by omission. If she was going to call me a liar this conversation was going to get very heated very quickly.

Unfazed by my indignation she moved to her kitchen and returned with a magazine and shoved at me. There was a huge section that covered the corporate gala. I looked and saw the picture the picture that was released with me and Lilly to explain my absence to the left of it was the picture of Sookie and I dancing. The caption under the image read: Taken? Encore's CEO I skimmed the lines of the editorial. There wasn't a big enough mention of my charity donation and my company as I would have liked but otherwise it was fine. I read it twice and found nothing derogatory or unkind about her. We looked good. I didn't see the problem.

"I'm confused" I confessed. I didn't know what I was supposed to be looking for. She looked exasperated.

"You didn't tell me who you were" She fumed.

I threw the magazine on the table not sure what was going on. "Did I say I was confused? Because that's key right now" She knew who I was. I had given her more of my time and energy than anyone else has ever gotten. She knew more about me than any woman I had ever been with.

"You didn't think it was worth mentioning that you owned a multimillion dollar company or that you are famous for never being seen with the same woman twice. Maybe it would have been worth mentioning that you were some kind of celebrity" she was huffing after her little rant and I really didn't know where to begin will all the things she just said. I was even more confused than I was before this conversation started.

"Let me get this right you're avoiding me because I'm successful and well known?" That sounded so…so words failed me. I shook my head in utter confusion.

"I don't need anything complicated" She said looking away.

I think it was a talent of hers to be able to boil my blood so quickly both in the good and the bad. The aloofness I began with turned to ash and I lost my cool.

"I don't fucking get you!" I said throwing my hands up in pure frustration. "You don't bat an eye that I have a daughter; that I'm a single dad. Oh no, that doesn't register as complicated on your radar"

"It's different with Lilly" She asserted defensively. She gave me a stubborn look that didn't faze me. I could be just as stubborn.

I steam rolled on without addressing her statement. "You find out I'm successful, which by the way I never hid from you but you hear about it and your red flags go up"

The last thing I ever wanted to talk about when I was with her was work. She didn't know I was a CEO but she knew where I worked. She knew I found it challenging and demanding but fulfilling. Encore wasn't who I was; not anymore and so when we met it wasn't how I defined myself to her. It was true that I was happy she was oblivious to my name and status but only because it gave me a chance to experience what it was like to spend time with someone that simply wanted me and not what being with me could afford them.

"And where in the hell in all the conversations we've had were I supposed to insert my net worth?" I fired at her. She opened her mouth to say something but frowned and closed it having no suitable rebuttal. "You know what? You're right that's how I got many of my past girlfriends which I told you I have never had, I just stroll up and say 'Hi, I'm Eric fucking Northman and I'm worth a quarter billion dollars so you want to make out!' Yup works every freaking time" There was heavy cynicism in my voice. I was being an asshole but she was being ridiculous and I was going to tell her off for giving me grief over this.

"It's not the same thing" was all she had to say.

I ran my hand through my hair but I stopped when I realized I was in danger of pulling my hair out. Goddammit this woman made me crazy or maybe it was all women and I had been doing the sane thing all these years by keeping them at arm's length.

"Please enlighten me, because in my opinion the only way success is more complicated than having a baby is if I became well of by robbing banks and famous for doing it in high heels" I spat.

I folded my arms across my chest to calm down and wait for her to answer. She said nothing and I was ready to jump into another tirade.

"I want…"

"I get it" She shouted. "Okay" She put her hands up. I took a few deep breaths to keep from huffing like a madman. "I just wasn't prepared to deal with all that" She said pointing to magazine. "I thought…" her voice trailed off.

"What?" I pressed. She just shook her head. I looked at her in a way that let her know she was not going to get off without telling me.

"After reading that it didn't make sense that you would want to be with me" I was going to jump into another satirical rant about her grossly obscure perception of self but she held her hand up and walked over to me.

"I should have said something" She said getting within arm's reach it was amazing what the proximity did in calming me.

"Yes you should have" I replied reaching out and taking her hand.

"I'm sorry" She said. I kissed her easily because there was nothing to forgive. We all have insecurities. Her kisses turned hungry and I was all too happy to let her devour me. I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist. I was pulling at her dress and she was tugging at my shirt.

Clearly we weren't going to make it to her bed. The kitchen table was as far as we went

"I missed you" I groaned letting myself slide into her slowly. She let out a breath when I filled her completely. Her body was cinched tight around me and the sensation was…fuck. It was painful to go without her as long I have. I clutched her waist trying to get a grip because I would hurt her if I didn't.

"Eric" She ground her hips. "Please" She begged.

The adrenaline from our row was still in my body. Not to mention I was coming off a long drought and it was only her I wanted.

"I don't think I can be gentle" I confessed. She threw her head back so it was resting against my chest.

"You don't have to be" Her voice was wheedling; pleading. If that wasn't enough she swerved her hips again and that was all she wrote.

* * *

><p><strong>Well guys that may be it for a bit Mid terms are on the horizon! <strong>


	17. Head Over Heels

Sorry I have been gone so long. I promise I won't do it again. I didn't come back directly after mid-terms just to have to leave again. So I took my time and got a few chapters in line. Enjoy.

**Eric**

**Chapter XVII**

**Head Over Heels**

* * *

><p>Sookie and I spent most of that Saturday afternoon in various stages of undress. I was curious about the pictures around her living room and the people in them so we ate Chinese and flipped through her photo albums. She was close to her family it was evident from the way she talked about them. I saw that her triplet cousins that she had mentioned. They were completely indistinguishable. It was made up of two thirds female and one male. Everything was identical from the hazel of their eyes to the length and color of their hair. I saw a picture of her brother and her other female cousin Hadley. The pictures were a time line of her life; capturing birthdays; Christmases; graduations and endless other landmarks and holidays in their lives. Except in school pictures Sookie was never alone in her pictures-I envied her that. There was always someone with their arm protectively around her or it was a group picture with more than one silly face.<p>

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked pointing to yet another group picture where Sookie was seated next to Hadley and Claude on a porch swing. Her two other cousins and her brother were sprawled around the swing but there was something about the picture that was unlike the others.

"It was the day of Aunt Linda's funeral-Hadley's mom" she answered. "She didn't want to go" She ran her fingers lightly over the picture. I looked closer at the picture I would guess they were all teenagers. It didn't make sense that they wouldn't go. Sookie continued, answering my unspoken question.

"The Cranes and the Stackhouse kids lost their parents on the same night and we went to live with gran. To Hadley it looked like a never ending sleepover and she never wanted to go home even though she had her mom. When her mom died the guilt from never wanting to be home ate at her" She concluded moving the album to the next page.

"How old were you when your parents died" I asked.

"Seven" She said with a hint of sadness coloring her voice. "It's just you and Pam and Alexei?" She asked.

I shook my head. "We have a living uncle. My father died when I was ten my mother died when I was fifteen" In comparison to her family mine was skimpy but my father was an only child and my mother only had Godric. Both sets of grandparents were long gone. I would think that speaking of the people we've lost would dim the mood but it didn't instead we talked about what we liked most about them. It was not something I did often but I found it helped ease the old hurt. Then the subject moved to a subject that was much more difficult for me.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked sounding uncertain.

"You can ask me anything" I clarified.

"What happened to Lilly's mom?" Her voice was small.

That was a very normal thing for her to want to know. In fact she was entitled to an explanation. But still I couldn't form the words to tell her. While I tried to formulate a response she was looking up at me with a very gentle expression then she leaned down to rest her forehead against mine. "I'm sorry" She said cupping my face. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to" She whispered before she kissed me softly.

"She died in childbirth" I said.

I could have left at that but I wanted Sookie to know all of me even the parts I was ashamed of. I wasn't looking at her while I spoke but my arm was still around her waist holding her to me. It helped beat back all the emotions coming to the surface. I knew the amount of honesty I was about to provide would have her wary of me. I would be honest even if it meant I had to prove to her every single day that that was no longer who I was. I took a deep breath before continuing. My eyes were locked onto ceiling above me.

"Our relationship was physical. I didn't know much about her outside of her being an executive at a national bank. It was convenient for us both because she traveled a lot and I didn't want any attachments" All I said was a truth that shamed me.

"The last time I saw her she just said she was going to trade the road for a desk. I didn't care enough to ask why. She never told me she was pregnant. I didn't know about Lilly until she was dead and gone" I can't imagine what Dawn must have thought about me to not want me to know of our daughter. How much of a selfish bastard had I shown her I could be?

Some days I wondered what my life would be like today if Dawn's parents had been half descent human beings and took in their presumably orphaned grandchild. But most days I wondered what I would tell Lilly when she asked about her mother. The truth about Dawn's death was sad enough but it was worst that I would not have much to tell Lilly of her mother. All I had was a small box that held Dawn's personal things that Thalia managed to dig up for me. I haven't been able to bring myself to look through them for some reason; guilt I suppose.

"Lilly won't ever be able to trace any of her quirks back to her mom because I can't help; neither of us knew her. She never got the chance. I didn't care enough to try when I could and she would hate me for it" No matter the caliber of father I was to Lilly, nothing could absolve that sin. I stopped speaking because it was all I could handle at the moment. Silence weighed in the room for a long minute.

"Say something" I said finally looking at Sookie. "Anything" I just wanted to hear her voice.

Sookie's eyes were on me but I didn't see the reaction I had been bracing for "Lilly could never hate you, ever" She shook her head to reinforce her words. "You are a great dad Eric and nothing in your past can ever take that away from you, do you hear me?" She held my face in her hands and gave me a no nonsense look. The anxiety that had been crawling in me melted away. She still looked at me the same. There was no judgment or edge of distaste to the way she regarded me. I nodded too stunned for any other response.

We loafed around a while longer but I knew I had to rescue my sister from Lilly. But there was a reluctance to leave Sookie. I could blame it on the week of absence but I knew that wasn't it entirely. I just wanted to be around her. It seemed like no matter how much time she spent with me I wanted more.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" I asked while pulling my shirt.

"Okay" She replied with a bright smile. I waited for her to get her things together then we left hand in hand.

"Hello Sookie" Pam said sounding like a true pervert when she let us into her condo. I ignored her easily. I was in a good mood and was on my way to having a better night.

"Hey Pam" Sookie said blushing. Regrettably she didn't know that was the only reaction my sister was after.

"It is so good to see you" My sister continued with a grin.

So much for ignoring her I thought I could ignore her but I couldn't help it. Knowing she meant nothing by it and knowing I was making myself an even better mark didn't keep me from responding to my sister.

"Lecher" I said moving past her and leading Sookie into the loft.

"Hello to you too" Pam said with a chuckle.

Upon leaving Pam's house I had five bags from her trip to the mall they held Lilly's fall wardrobe. I didn't have to look into any of the designer bags to know that Pam had gone overboard. They were heavy as hell. It was a shame that Lilly would probably only wear half of the clothes before she out grew the whole lot.

Before we got to my house I got a message and had to make a quick stop.

"My sister's birthday is coming up" I told Sookie when she asked about the detour. "I just need to pick up her gift"

I was pulling into a reserved parking space in front of "Le Marquise" Jewelry store in no time at all. Since Pam lived closer to downtown Monroe that I the detour was not far from the route home. I opened Sookie's car door and headed for the trunk. She opened the back door and carried detached the car seat Lilly was sleeping in from the base with ease. When I brought the stroller around she snapped the car seat it place.

"Sure we're not robbing the place?" Sookie asked as I closed the door behind us as we entered "I didn't bring the right shoes"

I chuckled. "More like the other way around" I walked us to the lounge area instead of the counter where other customers were being seen. I was used to the way the staff fell over themselves to see to me when I came in.

Sookie looked amused and confused as three people in black suits came to stand in front of us. It was kind if creepy how their movements were coordinated. Each carried a bottle of sparkling water with a fancy napkin tied around the neck of the wiry sculpted bottles.

"Sergio will be right out Mr. Northman. Is there something we can get for you?" One of the sales people asked eagerly. I was going to answer when Lilly began fussing. She had been sleeping in her car seat when I picked up from Pam's. She had remained asleep through the drive and when she woke now she was less than thrilled.

"I got her" Sookie said. I shouldn't be surprised. She always offered to give me a hand whenever she was around but I always resisted I supposed it was a way to show her that she didn't have to take care of Lilly. The truth was any woman I was with would have obligations to my daughter. Any woman I loved would have to love my daughter. Sookie was that woman. That thought should have alarmed me but it didn't. Also I left the amount of attention the staff was providing was making her uncomfortable.

"Is there a restroom here" Sookie asked a sales person as she unstrapped Lilly and picked her up.

"Yes, please, follow me" One of the sales staff said.

I watched them disappear around the corner where the restrooms were.

"Has Alexei used his charge?" I asked the staff person in front of me. She consulted the tablet in her hand and nodded.

"A pair of platinum 4 carat suds; a nose and toe ring" I rolled my eyes. Only Al could buy a toe ring and claim to make it look good.

"I would like to see some keys chains" I said. She nodded and left. My eyes drifted to the back hall where Sookie had gone with Lilly. I was hoping to see them but I saw Sergio instead.

"Eric" He sang.

Coming here sucked but seeing him made me smile. Sergio was a French man with dark hair that was always slicked back and a mustache so thin he could have drawn it on especially because it twirled at the ends. He looked like the typical villain in a melodrama except he was teeny. I kid you not. In a year or two he could call Lilly to get things down from high shelves for him.

"Sergio, how are you?" I replied. He shook my hand and took the chair across from me and crossed his legs like a beauty queen.

"Better now that you are here" He smiled brightly.

I bet. I thought dryly.

"Did you get my gift to your daughter?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yes thank you it was very thoughtful" He had gotten Lilly a diamond encrusted photo frame. It now hung in the nursery. It held a picture of Lilly and me at the hospital the day we met. Over his head I could see that Sookie had returned. She caught my eye and smiled at me but she was feeding Lilly. Her distance indicated she wanted to give me privacy. She moved about the store looking at this and that but it didn't appear anything caught her eye.

Sergio followed my gaze. "Are those your women?" He asked. I nodded with a smile on my face that I couldn't help. "You wound me so Eric!" I turned to see him holding both his tiny hands over his heart. His perfectly shaped eyebrows were drawn in pain. I pressed my lips into a hard line. How anyone took him seriously I will never know. "I do not remember selling you engagement or wedding rings" He pursed his lips in what was supposed to be a reproachful frown.

"Sergio you know I would never" I waved my left hand at him. At this sight he smiled and stood.

"I have something special for Mon ami" He said motioning towards the private browsing section.

"I will be right with you" I told him and he went on ahead.

I walked to where Sookie was and put my arm around her.

"Thank you" I said kissing her head. She smiled up at me.

"No problem" I would have taken Lilly from her but she lay content across Sookie's shoulder. Her back was being patted and burped happily. I took Sookie's free hand and led her with me to meet Sergio.

"Sergio Meet Sookie Stackhouse and Lilly Northman" I said.

Not having a free hand Sookie nodded her head at Sergio. "It is very nice to meet you" She said sounding unsure of the fact.

"I assure you the pleasure is mine" He said with a beatific smile. He wasn't kidding. It was a win, win situation for him. Sergio was simply delighted at the prospect of having another Northman with ridiculously expensive taste and a girlfriend of an existing Northman. Between Pam, Al, and I we couldn't dream up a steady girlfriend.

"She is absolutely gorgeous" Sergio said looking at Lilly. "Same color eyes as your father I see. I bet you will be a diamonds and pearls kind of girl like your auntie" He stepped closer and examined her face. "Or may be sapphires" He smiled. Lilly was uninterested. She was looking at a stuffed bear that was seated on a display table. Sergio retrieved it for her immediately. He had no qualms about brown nosing an infant. "Here you are princess"

"Pam's birthday" I said to get him to focus. I was sure he would start singing and dancing to entice Lilly into choosing a piece of jewelry.

"Yes" He said. "Unfortunately Pam never waits but this year I beat her to it. I knew that you would come." He went behind the counter and brought out a three rectangular boxes that varied in length and depth. He opened the biggest of the boxes. The box held a bracelet designed to resemble a cuff. Sookie drew in a breath. Even Lilly looked in interest as it sent rainbow colored specs of light dancing across her face. I didn't think my daughter's vote counted because her only requirements for interest were shiny or soft.

"A hundred of these were made" Sergio began. He lifted the bracelet with a cloth to protect it from his bare hands. "I give you: The Goddess, by BVLGARI. Each stone was hand selected and is guaranteed flawless. Two rows of small and large, open diamond-shaped stations lined with crushed Amethyst. Beaded-set, tear shaped diamonds served to seamlessly hold both rows. Cluster-set diamond accents further embellish it throughout. Here you will see the crowning of the piece: An emerald-shaped sapphire. It is bold; powerful and fearless in its beauty"

"Wow" Sookie said.

"Indeed" Sergio was very pleased with himself after his little presentation.

I rolled my eyes. He could never just say, "Hey Eric, here you go. Your sister won't be a pain in your ass for a few months" No, he felt the need to tell me every single detail of what I was buying and sometimes he told me about the people that designed them. Once I voiced this point of annoyance. He replied that he did not simply pedal precious stones and metals. Emotions are complicated and rarely easily articulated. Everything in his showroom was crafted with the outmost care and expertise. So they could say what a million words could not. It was bullshit obviously but not once since I began coming here had he led me astray on gifts for either of my siblings so I tolerated it all with good grace.

"I'll take it" I said.

"Because of its unique artistry it is sold as a matched set" Sergio said gently placing the bracelet back into the box and briefly showing me the earrings and necklace. I rolled my eyes of course it was.

"I asked to see key chains" I said moving on.

"Ah yes. For the younger Mr. Northman" He called someone to bring in several trays of key chains.

In some aspects Al was like me. In others he was like Pam not just because they shared a birthday. Then in other cases was just out there in a land all his own. I knew him so it did not take me long to find the one I thought was perfect. It was a white gold it was a plain lock. I wrote down on a piece of paper the inscription that would cover the surface: INTE LÄTT BRYTAS. It translated into: NOT EASILY BROKEN. It would be delivered along with his new car.

It took a few moments longer but I handed Sergio my card when I had all my selections. "Square the charge as well" I told him. He nodded and handed me the phone. The minute he ran the card the phone rang. The total of the purchase was not the worse I had suffered here but the security feature on my account still required that I voice verify.

"It is always a pleasure" Sergio said opening the door for us on our way out. My hand completely engulfed his as I shook it goodbye.

"There are deeper less expensive pleasures" I quipped. He smiled.

"I will see you soon" He said without missing a beat.

"Sergio, do not be offended when I say I certainly hope not"

He laughed and casted a sideways glance to Sookie who still had Lilly in her arms. "Sooner than you think"

* * *

><p>Review! I have been Jonesing for them!<p> 


	18. Family Affairs

I had some trouble with this chapter. I prefer writing from Eric's point view so much so I lose a grip on what Sookie should be thinking and feeling when I get back in her shoes. Any way I hope you all enjoy the fruit of my labor.

**Sookie **

**Chapter XVIII**

**Family Affairs **

* * *

><p>Eric was draped around me and he was out like a light. I was tucked into his side, with my head on his arm his other arm was around my stomach and his left leg was thrown over me. I was drowning in Viking. The thought made me smile. Thinking of our activities the night before made me blush and my body tingle. I had to get out of bed. But untangling his limbs from my body was a task considering he was dead weight and I didn't want to wake him. After several minutes of wiggling and heavy lifting I was free.<p>

No sooner had I put down my tooth brush did I hear Lilly. It was funny how Eric could sleep through anything else but the second his daughter began to stir he would wake up. I slipped back into the bedroom and turned off the baby monitor. He could use a little more sleep.

"Hi Lilly" She was flailing her limbs and looked happy as a clam. "Are you hungry?" I picked her up and changed her diaper and we headed down stairs. After her bottle I made myself a cup of coffee. I was gathering what I needed to cook breakfast when I heard a very unfamiliar voice behind me.

"What's for breakfast?" The spatula slipped from my hand and clattered to the floor. I must have jumped damn near six inches off the floor. I was sure I would have screamed but I was too scared. All I managed was an eep like a mouse. It didn't keep me from hurling the first thing I got my hands on at the stranger. It happened to be the mixing bowl.

We were both surprised by my quick reflexes. The shiny metal bowl hit the stranger square in the face. He cursed loudly and clutched his face. I snatched Lilly from her high chair and ran for it. I was at the bottom of the steps but Eric was already there. His hair was wild and he looked panicked.

"There's someone in the house" I whispered. I hid behind his back and just pointed in the kitchen. He pushed me up the stairs and went towards the kitchen.

Lilly was completely oblivious to all of this. She was toying with my necklace and trying to eat my hair. I was able to prevent her from doing that and made my way up stairs. Halfway up I heard laughter. I was as confused as I was wary.

"Sookie" Eric called between big chortles.

I hesitated but decided it was safe enough. Slowly I made my way down. In the kitchen the intruder was seated on a stool at the island table. His head was tilted upwards and he was pinching the bridge of his nose in an attempt to stop the flow of blood. There was also a little blood smeared on his face.

Alexei, I thought in pure horror. As far as first impression went this was easily the worst. I was in a flimsy night gown and I had assaulted him with a mixing bowl. How had I not known who he was? If I had taken a second to really look at him before I began chucking kitchen utensils it would have been obvious. He looked so much like Eric except his hair was as blonde as Lilly's. It was tapered in the back and on the sides but the front was so long it was almost completely obscuring the view of his right eye. He was also sporting three piercings in each ear.

"Sookie this is my little brother Alexei, Al meet Sookie Stackhouse" Eric said clearly enjoying making introductions.

"Oh my God" Confusion and fear had been long gone. I was now just mortified. It was worse because Eric was having a hard time not laughing. I gave him Lilly and went over to his brother. Clearly we weren't going to exchange how do you do's. I found a towel after filling a Ziploc bag with ice. Hopefully he wouldn't have any swelling or a black eye. "I'm sorry. It was just that you scared me half to death" I was going to chuck it up as a bad habit he learned from Eric because he too clearly enjoyed doing that to me.

Alexei brought his head down and I saw he had a small gash across his otherwise perfect nose but at least it wasn't broken.

"This is awkward eh" He was wearing a smirk that I was beginning to believe was trademark for the Northman family. I don't think there is such a thing as an unattractive Northman either. God help Eric when Lilly got older. She was going to have beat boys back with a stick. Even with his unusual haircut and piercings and the gash Alexei was a handsome kid. His lean athletic physique was very visible because he was just wearing boxers.

"I'm sorry…" I said for the millionth time wringing my hands helplessly in front of me. Alexei waved me away with a smile. I wanted to smile because he wasn't angry but I couldn't. I felt terrible. All I could do was keep apologizing. Eric came and put his arm around me.

"Think of this way he would have earned the beating eventually" He said. I elbowed him and he laughed.

"I like the fact that you hit first and ask questions second when you find a half-naked stranger in your kitchen" Alexei said apparently not feeling the need to fend of his brother's accusation. "Especially where my niece is concerned" He said turning to Lilly and waving. She smiled all too thrilled with his attention. Eric handed Lilly over to him.

I wanted to correct Alexei's assumption that I lived here because I didn't. I was just staying over. It wasn't the first time. The only difference was I was staying for four days. Thursdays were my early days at work but I had also taken today off and so had Eric. Monday was Labor Day and we had decided to make it an even longer weekend. It would have been rather untimely to explain all that to Alexei given what I had done so I let it go so I said nothing but felt uncomfortable doing so.

The way Alexei kept Lilly close to him as he spoke told me that the little girl was lucky to have him. When Lilly was born in April he was in school. During the summer he was in Europe. He was an art history major at Yale and so the trip had been a bit of a requirement. He had wanted to cancel but Eric would not allow him to. So it had taken Alexei close to seven months to finally meet his niece.

Alexei murmured to Lilly in Swedish and tickled her while absently telling Eric how he happened to end up here. He had a project that he should have been working on but finished it ahead of time so he could spend his birthday here. He had called to inform us last night but had gotten no response. He gave us a knowing smirk that was so very Pam and I blushed ten shades brighter than a tomato. The conversation moved to Alexei's trip and I decided to slip from the room.

Back upstairs I showered and got ready to leave. While we had plans Eric had his brother and I wanted to leave them to catch up without feeling intrusive or making Eric feel he had to entertain me. The thought of going home was pleasant. Eric and I had been spending a lot of time together but since the trip to Baton Rouge things have been different. Looking back to on how I reacted to finding out what Eric did for a living I felt silly but at the time I had been too scared to react any other way.

Tuesday after returning from Baton Rouge Amelia came into the office earlier than I thought possible for her.

"You are dating the CEO of Encore" She said it like an accusation. She dragged me into the file room and showed me a magazine that covered the spread of the function I attended with Eric.

It felt like I had the air knocked out of me. The relationship I had with Eric could be a described as a whirlwind romance. It was so hard to believe that I have been dating him for only two and a half months at the time. But being with him was the greatest. He understood me more than anyone else that I have known my whole life. I was myself with him. I never noticed that in being with Bill I felt like I had to behave mature because he was always so serious. I was in danger of loving Eric with Eric I could just be my silly sometimes crazy self. I never felt like there were things he didn't want me to know. He was the most open and honest person I had ever met. There were things I couldn't explain that drew me to him. It was just this feeling of wholeness that I felt whenever we were together-even before we had sex. That physical part only made it more definitive. I felt like I belonged with him without having to try. But if that was true then why didn't I know he was some kind of icon.

I had to be careful not to fall in love with the idea of a man and the life I could have with him instead of the man himself. That didn't work so well the first time around.

There was a voice screaming at me that I was being stupid and naïve again. What if he only wanted me as a nanny for his child and sex was a way to ensure I did a good job? I have never felt that way when he looked at me or when we were together but at the time that doubt caused fear to well in in the pit of my stomach. Being with him made me so happy and no one had to tell me how dangerous that was. I don't think I could bear to go through that kind of pain twice in one year. Even twice in one life time was too much. Tears brimmed in my eyes and I couldn't keep them unshed.

I read the article three times and would have kept reading it if Amelia hadn't snatched.

"I didn't know" I had told her. "I mean I had no idea who he was"

I had spent that week tormenting myself by trying to put distance between us. Staying away from him was proving to be the hardest thing I had ever done. He was already a part of me. The next day was harder than the day before. More than a few times I had my phone in had dialed his number before realizing what I was doing. Next I feared I would have sleep walked to his house.

It was impossible to describe the emotions that went through me when Eric showed up on my doorstep looking for an answer to my distance. In his presence all I wanted to do was touch him but I let my anger be a shield and it started our first argument. We have never had much more than playful disagreements. An angry Eric was as sexy as it was intimidating. I lost that fight and I was glad for it every day for it. By the end of it I was sure of two things. The first being that my cousin Claudette was right I could be a spazz sometimes. Second I loved this man. I tried to rationalize that enough hadn't passed for me to love him. I tried to tell myself that it was too soon. No matter how I sliced it I came to the same conclusion. I was in love with Eric. Regardless of the fact we had only been together for a little over two months that feeling was bone deep. Most of the time the love I felt for him and Lilly overpowered any insecurity I felt and any fear. Still I resolved to do my best to love him like I had never been hurt, with no more reservations.

Our relationship was better for it. Now that I looked back on it I had been driving myself crazy and not fully enjoying the man I was with or the child he had and was willing to share with me. That was why he suggested we make this a longer weekend I accepted easily without the usual hesitation. I took care of Lilly without over analyzing what Eric would think of it.

On my way back downstairs I heard Eric and his brother talking and laughing.

"I'll call you later" I told Eric as I found him, Alexei and Lilly in the living room. When Eric saw me fully dressed with shoes on he looked confused and I thought I saw a flash of disappointment.

"Nice to meet you Alexei" I managed to say as Eric dragged me to the kitchen.

"Why are you leaving?" He asked. Eric was direct. There were no preambles with the things he did. It didn't give a person time to contemplate their response. I shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other and didn't meet his eyes but I knew he was eyeing me like a hawk.

"I wanted to give you guy's time alone" I said. According to Alexei their uncle Godric would be flying in today as well. Even though I knew my apartment would be uninviting I really wanted to give them time to be together. Plus Eric may not be ready for me to meet his family, which was understandable since I was shying away from introducing him to mine. But in my defense I was related to Claude.


	19. Out Of My Element

**Sookie **

**Chapter XIX**

**Out Of My Element**

* * *

><p>Eric didn't even think about it, which was both reassuring and scary. He took my hand and spun us around and we headed back into the living room where Alexei and Lilly were playing. He sat down and pulled me next to him then he put his arm around me.<p>

"So what are your intentions with my brother?" Alexei said once we had gotten settled. Another family trait I thought dismally. There was no warning. One minute he was making faces and laughing at Lilly the next he was asking me questions that were not only none of his business but I had no answers to.

"I told you he was going to deserve it" Eric said saving me from having to answer. Thankfully the conversation moved to more comfortable subjects. Al asked about my job and seemed genuinely interested but I also got the sense he was grilling me. I found it both amusing and sweet of him.

It was before eleven in the morning mind you when Pam came sauntering in. With the way she was dressed you would have thought she came fresh off the run way. Her top was fashioned after a corset but without the ties and she had a light matching quarter sleeve jacket. She was sporting a pair of all white shorts with heels a mile high. I stared in appreciation and envy. I don't think even I had a pit crew of people working on me I could look that good and make it look so easy.

Pam made a straight line for Alexei and hugged him. No part of their reunion was in English. If I hadn't seen it myself I would have never believed it. Pam was giddy. It was the first time her soft physical features matched her demeanor. She reminded of Claude and Claudette. The compilation was as amusing as it was unnerving. But as she ran her hand through her little brothers hair she seemed to be gushing. When she saw the gash on his nose she froze.

"He got into a fight with Sookie and lost" Eric said. They broke out laughing. I didn't see the humor I was still plenty embarrassed. Alexei quickly explained what happened.

"Pam you never told me how hot she was" Alexei said. Eric gave him a menacing look but it wasn't really threatening because his smugness was not lost. "Big brother is seriously overachieving" Alexei concluded with a shake of his head. "Soooo not fair"

Pam was smirking next to him. "I. Know. Right" she said with a small chuckle as if it really were something mythical; as if I wasn't the one out of her league with a guy like Eric. I smiled and said nothing to correct their wrong assumption.

"Do you think he has earned it yet?" Eric asked.

I nodded. "Definitely" They laughed.

Eric and I finished making breakfast. Pam set the table and Alexei sat with Lilly. We ate and the atmosphere was light. It was like they had never stopped being together and oddly enough I didn't feel out of place in the whole thing which made me feel more out of sorts if you know what I mean. In a rare moment of clarity I told myself not to go there and I actually listened. The remainder of the morning was like that. There was lots of laughter and the siblings did a lot of catching up.

By the time Lilly was down for a nap the door bell was ringing announcing Godric's arrival. I wasn't sure what I was expecting. Perhaps an older version of Eric, but the man he was with was almost a foot shorter than him. He looked even smaller because Eric had an arm around him. Their features were completely opposing. Godric had short hair and dark eyes. His skin was sun kissed and he was dressed in white linen pants and a blue t-shirt. He moved with an easy grace and his eyes were that of someone that was aged but he looked young as all hell; much too young to have raised Alexei. Alexei got off the floor and all but tackled the poor man.

"Get a room" Pam said but she was next in line for a hug. That left me sitting awkwardly on the couch. Eric came and pulled me up and herded me over to his family. My back was to him and his arm was around me. It was reassuring and it helped with the nerves.

"Godric this is Sookie, Sookie this is my uncle Godric" Eric said.

I smiled and put my hand out. "Very nice to meet you" He took hold of my hand and used it to pull me into a hug.

When he pulled away he was smiling at me. "I have heard great things. It is nice to finally meet you" My eye brows rose but he didn't give me chance to reply.

"Where is she?" Godric asked looking around the room.

"She had an interesting morning with Al she's sleeping it off" Eric said. Godric smiled and turned to look at Alexei and of course he noticed the gash I had given him.

"Pam" He called in a stern voice. It was the kind of tone gran used when she knew one of us was guilty of something but she didn't have proof or knowledge of exactly what.

"It wasn't me" Pam said. She had no qualms about pointing her perfectly manicured finger at me. I had one I wanted to point at her but it wasn't polite, in fact it was downright derogatory.

"Thanks for nothing" I muttered. Eric was the only one who was close enough to hear. He chuckled.

"Then I am sure he deserved it" Godric said pensively.

"Gee thanks" Alexei groaned.

Godric and Alexei disappeared towards the guest bedrooms. Pam was lounging in the den. Eric and I went upstairs. It was weird that there was a house full of people today when it was usually so quiet here. Once in the room Eric was giving me a look I didn't understand. If I had to guess I would say he looked…tentative which was not normal for him.

"That didn't go too badly" He said. "I mean outside of you beating up on my little brother and seeing him in his undies it was okay, right?" He was trying not to laugh. Sure if you left out all those disastrous events it was perfect. I shook my head knowing they weren't ever going to let me live that down. I collapsed on the bed. He fell over me but stopped on his hands and knees.

Eric's face was inches from mine. His playful expression had suddenly turned intense. "I want you to stay" He said. That was all he said no explanation or how long I was supposed to be staying for. The idea that he wanted always set my heart beating at an unhealthy pace and I couldn't speak. I was trying to think but it was mighty had with his growing manhood pushing into my stomach and his soft lips almost grazing mine.

"I'm already here" I told him.

That probably wasn't the best response I could have given but it was the most comprehensible I had at the moment. His lips were so close and tempting. He kissed me without answering my question. Eric tried to pull away but I trapped his bottom lip between my teeth. He moaned and his hands began to roam my body. He fondled my breast and began running his hand up my skirt. We had to stop even though I really didn't want to.

"Eric" His lips had left mine and they were at my neck. He showed no signs of slowing down. "Sweetheart" I was reaching for his hands but he seemed to have eight of them I couldn't get a hold of a single one. I knew I had a few seconds' tops before he reached the spot that would guarantee he had his way. "We can't"

Finally I got a hold of his left wrist and he groaned but not in defeat. "I can be quiet. Can you?" I could try but Eric was a hell of a lover. He was slowly maneuvering himself so his knees weren't on either side of my legs but they were between them. He was skilled. He had my sex cupped in his hand and his fingers were giving it long strokes through my soaking wet panties. My protests were hushed and my legs fell wider apart for him. His sweat pants had to be uncomfortable I reached my hand out to help alleviate some of the pressure and free him of them completely. Of course that was when Alexei came knocking.

"Go away" Eric growled. He rolled off me and took a few deep breaths I did the same.

"My dad wants a tour of this place" Alexei said. I thought it was weird that he would call Godric his dad but Eric didn't seem to register the fact.

"Why can't you do it?" Alexei laughed and we heard him walking away. "I'm going to strangle him" Eric muttered. Breathing wasn't helping his erection. He got up and headed for the shower.

I ran a brush through my hair and straighten my clothes. Eric never actually answered my question. Either way I had to go back to my apartment for a change of clothes. From the conversation we had this morning there was a good chance we would be going out. I was going to have to stop at my house for some nicer attire. I would wait and find an opening to maneuver that without interrupting whatever they had planned for today.

It was the last thought I was having before Eric's dripping wet physique entered the room. The man had a body that would shame a model. The planes of chiseled chest were glistening with water. His long blonde hair appeared darker and stuck to his broad shoulder. I could feel excitement pooling between my thighs. My mind was running full tilt towards the gutter with no brakes. I averted my eyes.

"I need to get clothes" I said stiffly.

"We can stop at your place after I show Godric the house" I nodded and we exited the room. I have gotten the tour before so I busied myself cleaning the mess from breakfast. That was where Alexei caught me. He stood behind the arch way that separated the kitchen from the dining room. All I saw was his wrist as he knocked on the doorway.

"Please hold the kitchen wares" He said. I found that I could laugh about it mainly because he had earned it.

"You're safe" I answered. He brought the rest of himself into view. From his appearance he too had made a pit stop on the run way. He was like Pam alright. The way these two were decked out left you feeling inadequate and unprepared as if you missed the memo on the dress code. Alexei had the "pretty boy" look going for him but he managed to darken it up a bit. He was wearing a white t-shirt that was decorated with black designs that resembled tribal markings. His dark jeans had sharp creases down the middle. He was also wearing eyeliner that made his eyes pop and he still managed to look masculine. No, I certainly didn't get the memo I thought looking down at my plain denim skirt and tank top.

Alexei came and helped me finish up in the kitchen. I had already loaded the dishwasher before I went upstairs. I was unloading it and together we were putting things away. He had the luck of moving the infamous mixing bowl from his earlier assault. I thought he would make more jokes but what he said wasn't at all what I expected.

"So, how long until you drop the Stackhouse and become a Northman?" He asked calmly.

I had a coffee mug in my hand that when he asked that question. It slipped from my grasp. I tried to reach for it and so did Alexei. We collided. He was stronger so the force sent me down. He tried to keep up right but I was floundering like a fish trying to prevent the fall because of that we both went down. Alexei groaned as he landed on the floor. I gasped as I landed on him. He grunted as my knee ran into his stomach. The mug fell with a crash and broke anyway.

Whether Eric and Godric were nearby or if they came running because they heard the commotion I don't know but they found me on top of Alexei. Sigh.

"Are you alright?" Eric asked lifting me off his brother. My hands and knees stung from impact but I had no cuts or scrapes. Nothing hurt enough that I thought it would leave a bruise. I was fine. Alexei wasn't. He was in the fetal position. He coughed and wrapped his hands around his gut. I didn't speak Swedish but I knew what a person sounded like when they were cussing up a storm and he certainly was.

Alexei was beet red. Godric went over to him and he seemed to be running a small medical exam. All I could do was keeping apologizing. Jesus Christ Shepard of Judea I had two strikes against me and I haven't even been around a whole day. I was thinking that perhaps it was best I leave.

"What happened?" Eric asked.

"Um…I…we were talking and putting the dishes away" I began. Both Eric and Godric stopped what they were doing to give me look that plainly said bullshit. I turned even redder. What the hell did they think we were doing? These were just a series of unfortunate events. I didn't go around assailing the younger brothers of my beaus.

"That's why I never do house work" Alexei huffed. "Bad for your health" That explained the open disparaging looks I received.

"A mug slipped out of my hand. We tried to catch it at the same time and ran into each other. We fell…well I was going to fall and he tried to catch me and we both fell" I concluded feeling like a complete idiot.

"Yeah and her knee landed on my family jewels" He gasped.

If I had a wish I would use it to open up a hole in the ground to swallow me whole. This just couldn't get any worse. I should have left. In fact I should leave before I maimed him or anyone else, so that's what I did.

* * *

><p>That didn't go so well...<p> 


	20. Coming Clean

Okay so I hope we can get this thing back on track. It reminds me of meet the family.

* * *

><p><strong>Eric <strong>

**Chapter XX**

**Coming Clean**

* * *

><p>Sookie was horrified and she genuinely felt bad she had hurt my bother again.<p>

"Couldn't you keep that to yourself" I said to Al in frustration. His breathing was still ragged but he did manage to give me the finger.

I went upstairs after Sookie. She was already on her way out of the bedroom. I knew she had mixed feelings about being here with my family. After all it was just supposed to be us and Lilly. When I got the unexpected chance to introduce her to everyone I was glad for it but I suspected she was feeling the opposite at this point. I tried making light of the situation when I caught up to her.

"Okay, so you don't like my brother. Not many people do. You don't have to leave" I said taking her hand.

"I'm going to go" She said. "I should give you some time alone" I rolled my eyes. This was not about any of that.

"Did he say something to you?" I asked as the idea occurred to me. Al saw no value in lies; not even little white lies. Nothing he would have said was malicious but he often forgot that people weren't like him and Pam.

Sookie shook her head at my question but I saw her eyes tightened and it gave her lie away. "No, I feel like I'm intruding"

I drew in a deep breath because I did not know how to begin to explain to her how wrong she was. "Stop the bullshit. Why are ready to run out of here?"

"I just told you" She replied.

"Yes it had nothing to do with the incidents you had with Al. Or nothing he said" I said in challenge. When she didn't reply I continued "There is nothing wrong with feeling out of place" I said gently. "It's strange for us too. No one of us has ever introduced someone to the family"

Lilly woke and began crying and I had to go to her. "Give me a minute"

I went into the baby's room but Godric was already there lifting her from her crib. I waited to see if the new face would make my daughter anxious but it didn't. She stopped crying once she was in his arms. She laid her head in his chest as if he was familiar and comforting.

"I have her" Godric said. His voice was thick. He didn't even turn around to face me but I knew why. He had missed us as children and had none of his own except Al. Godric was younger than my mother and I wonder if that was who he saw in my daughter. Whatever the reason he could keep her for a while. I left them.

Sookie of course did not wait. She was downstairs on her way to the garage. I followed after her. I wasn't going to fight with her; especially not about something so pointless. I opened the driver's side door for her and she got in. As she was putting her seatbelt on I slipped into the passenger seat.

"What are you doing?" She asked clearly baffled.

"I'm coming with you" I said in a very matter of fact tone.

"Eric, you don't have to do that" She said leaning her head against the headrest.

I rolled my eyes."They didn't come to see me" I pointed out dryly. While we all got together as often as we could this particular gathering was for Godric and Al to meet my daughter. "You are just saying that so you can leave and escape the awkwardness you feel" I was not looking at her directly but I saw her fists clench the wheel tighter when I called her on it. "I'm coming along" I said with a shrug.

Sookie let out a deep breath and turned to look at me. "Why do you want me here with them anyway?" She asked. Her question brought me up short. She really couldn't see how important she was to me. All the people I loved were here in this house and she was one of them now. I wanted her here for that reason. I wanted her to be with me always.

"The whole truth" I qualified. She nodded holding my eyes in hers. I could see she was unsure if she indeed wanted to know but I suppose not knowing was worse.

It seemed like so long ago that her mere presence would cause butterflies to assail my stomach and relive me of my clam. In reality our relationship was less than three months old. I was tired of having to reign myself in. The time line didn't change how strongly I felt. When something was right, it just was. With Sookie I could just be. When she and Lilly were with me I wanted for nothing. She completed me.

"I had the meanest crush on you" I said with a smirk painting my face. "But I soon realized it was so much more than that. I know now that I love you" I turned to look at her. "I want you here because I love you and I want you to spend time around the only other people in the world I feel that way about" I saw tears in her eyes and I freaked out. "No, don't cry" I have never ever said anything like that to a woman and tears weren't what I wanted. She threw herself at me from across the seats and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I love you" She whispered without letting me go. She kissed me deeply and despite the difficult positioning the moment was perfect until my sister came to knocking on the window. We pulled apart both startled and flushed.

"Making out in the car is a bit juvenile" Pam said with a grin. Sookie and I flipped her off at the same time. She snickered.

"So I take it will six for dinner tonight?" Pam asked. Her birthday was Monday. Initially she had plans on going away but I guess she cancelled them to be here with Al and Godric. I looked at Sookie to answer. She nodded. Pam skipped easily back towards the house.

"We'll be right back" I called after her.

She waved without stopping or turning around "Uh-huh, sure you will" I shook my head. Pam and Alexei were born just to be pains in my ass.

I hung on her bed and just watched Sookie as she got some clothes together. She stuck her tongue out at me when she saw me following her with my eyes.

"Come here" I said motioning with my index finger. Knowing exactly what I had in mind she shook her head with a smile. "I want to tell you something" I said in a throaty whisper. I was trying not to sound as hungry as I felt "It's very important" She drew her bottom lip between her teeth and pretended to think about it while inching forward painfully slow. She was just outside my reach when she stopped. Damn.

"So tell me" Her voice was soft; seductive. It tormented me. My torment doubled when she pulled her top off.

I shook my head slowly with my eyes never leaving her body. "It's a secret" I answered. "You have to come closer" Her skirt was unbuttoned and she wiggled her hips as she slipped it off.

"I like secrets" She said innocently still remaining out of my reach. She had unhooked her bra but didn't let it fall to the ground. She held it to her body preventing an un-obscured view of her breasts.

"Off" I said pointing to the now offensive garment.

"What? This little ole thing" She drawled. I nodded like a blood hound that had found its mark. My throat went dry and my pants were becoming uncomfortable. She let her bra fall but covered herself with her hands. I think I growled in frustration. She smiled. I know I initiated this game but I didn't want to play anymore. Having her so close and on display like this was too much.

"Come" I said putting my hand out. I sounded like a cave man. I felt like one too because all I felt was a pure primal force for the woman in front of me. There was no telling how much I could take before I leapt off this bed and pounced on her. She smiled sweetly not knowing she was playing with fire.

Bypassing my outstretched hand she got on the bed and was on her knees behind me. I clutched the sheets even though what I really wanted to do was turn around and ravage her. At least I could feel her touch. It ebbed some of the hunger. She pulled my shirt over my head and placed gentle kisses on my neck and shoulders.

She was close to my spot. I braced myself for voltage that passed through me every time she sucked, kissed or licked me there. She was stroking me just the way I liked as she drew my earlobe into her mouth the sensation of everything was magnified. God help me. I was so very closing to coming in my pants. I had to touch her.

"I need you" I whispered after the haze passed from my brain and the shiver left my spine.

Sookie was merciful just when I couldn't stand this anymore she came in front of me and straddled my waist. I kissed her and my arms wound tightly around her pinning her to me. Together we fell back onto the bed still joined at the lips. I could kiss her all day but she had other plans. Her kisses moved down my body when it passed my navel I stiffened.

"Are you sure you won't share that secret of yours?" she said taunting me.

I was afraid I was losing my ability to formulate coherent thoughts never mind words. This country should be happy I didn't know any top secret information because I would have spilled my guts. I could feel her warm breath on me as she held my throbbing dick firmly in her hand. This was going to be a sweet pain. She didn't give me a chance to answer before she put it in her mouth.

My back arched and I cursed when her warm wet lips made contact. I know. I was acting like a virgin but I couldn't help myself. While she had performed this act before it felt overwhelming now because she was letting herself go. The thrill of seeing her so wanton was more exciting and so I held still with strenuous effort. I tried to watch her but the imagery was almost as passionate as the physical feeling of her tongue dragging up the length of me.

Sookie wasn't between my legs but to the side of me on her knees. I could reach her. My fingers found their way between her legs. She was dripping wet. I groaned in anticipation of burying myself in her. When I touched her she took me much deeper; losing whatever ounce of inhibition was left in her.

"_Ohmigod_" I groaned closing my eyes. My other hand fisted I her hair none too gently. "Like…that" I writhed helplessly under her. My toes curled; I was making noises I didn't even recognize as my own. I rubbed her center again and she gave me what I wanted; with a deep moan of her own reverberating from her throat and through me. The tip of my dick continuously hit the back of her throat and each time I thought I would cum. I brought my fingers to my lips and she watched under hooded eyes as I licked them. With one last stroke of her tongue she mounted me.

Sookie was on birth control pills. We hadn't used a condom since the first time we had sex. Still I couldn't get used to how much greater the sensation was. It was like feeling every nuance of pleasure my being inside her provided returned back to me. I moaned and clutched at her waist desperately.

Sookie let her body fall until I was buried in her to the hilt and she let out deep moan. Her hips rose and fell but she didn't need my help to move them in a way that would deepen both our pleasures. She leaned down and bit my nipple. I closed my eyes and my hips bucked involuntarily which made her cry out. "Breathe. Just…breathe" I told myself as she continued to ride me. I loved the way that felt. My hands went to hold her head there but she pushed it away.

"No" She said. We were back to punishing me I thought both anxious and delighted. There was a fire in her eyes that I have never seen before. She leaned forward and brought her breasts to my mouth allowing me just the barest taste of each one. Her tempo increased and I knew she was close. Forgetting about the guide lines she set I reached down and rubbed her.

"Eric" She cried. Her hands went to her breasts. She squeezed them with her head thrown back. Saying it was erotic would be understating the truth of the matter by a very wide margin. I held her firmly knowing I was hitting all the right cords. Her pussy clenched around me with so much force and then she exploded with a soft scream. Sookie was a squirter.

She was riding her high and panting but it was not over. Seeing her as she was awaked something in me. I wanted to be on top. I didn't want sex I wanted to pillage. I didn't want her moans I wanted her screams. I flipped us so she was under me.

I slammed into her and her moans ended with a sharp cry. I hooked my hand around under her quivering leg to allow me better access. She arched her back to take me deeper still. My lips were busy with her lips and breasts. I haven't had nearly enough of them. Having that need fed was all I could think of. She owned me right now and always. I wanted to her say it.

"Tell me you love me" I panted without slowing or easing up on her. I was looking into her eyes and I saw she tried a few times to tell me what I wanted to hear but she couldn't form the words as I pushed deep into her. Her nails dug into my back in an attempt to channel the excess of her passion. She bit me to muffle her screams. All of it only served to fuel me. I wanted her like a man dying of thirst wanted a drink.

"Tell me" I said punctuating the demand with a swerve of my hips.

"I love you!" she cried. "I love you" I kissed her.

Both of her hands were held above her head in one of mine. I felt her body tense around me from deep inside her. The force that ripped through her body caused her to let out a scream. It was all it took for me. My body shuddered violently. With a powerful thrust and a shout I collapsed on top of her after finding my release.

"I love you" She said in a softer voice with her hands weakly running through my hair.

"I love you right back" I said.

Our limbs were intertwined and her head was in my chest. It was complete post cordial bliss but we had to get back. The amount of ribbing I was going to take from my brother and sister was going to be bad enough. We got cleaned and began the drive back to my house. My family was out in the yard. I carried Sookie's bag inside and we joined them.

"It's okay" I assured Sookie. She froze when the image of Pam and Al sparring came into view. They had both traded their overdressed look for work out clothes "It's for sport" She didn't relax but she no longer looked anxious.

"You have gotten rusty Raven" Alexei said to Pam as he deflected one of her sweep kick. Godric was under the shade with Lilly on a blanket in front of him. He was entertaining her but he was also paying close attention to the sparring match in progress.

"You already got beat up this morning" Pam said avoiding a few jabs of his. "I'm taking it easy"

It was alarming to watch Pam standing off with Al. He was only two inches shorter than me and a foot taller than our sister not to mention heavier.

We were all thought by Godric in various martial arts. I think he made the mistake of thinking Pam was in more danger because of her size and because she was a woman. Or maybe because of her mouth he knew she would need it. Whatever the reason Pam was a tad more dangerous than Al and I. Her fighting style was a mixture of Aikido, and Kung Fu. Basically her tactic was to evade and avoid then draw her opponent in so she could punch and or kick the shit out of them.

Al used kung Fu almost exclusively but he was using some moves that were new and mostly Taekwondo. He was kicking Pam back. She was blocking effectively but losing ground and she was getting angry.

"Alexei" Godric said with his face creased in worry. "That is enough" We knew how this would end.

Unfortunately neither of them were listening they were caught in their match. Godric moved quickly. It was a lesson on just how powerful he was. One second he was up and calling off their match the next he had slapped Al's hand aside and kicked him back all while maintaining a firm hold on Pam's wrist. He pushed her back and she staggered. By the way her palm had been extended I knew she was going to 'Gentle Fist' Al into next week. I got hit with that once and I can attest that there is nothing gentle about it; she broke two of my ribs. Later she explained that the force of her blow was the equivalent to her total body weight multiplied by the speed of which she delivered it to a concentrated area of my body. It brought me to my knees instantly.

"Whoa" Sookie said. She was staring with her mouth wide open. I smiled.

Godric did not move to help either of them right themselves. He just stood between them "You should not have goaded her like that both of you would have regretted it" He said gently. It was true. Pam would have won but she would have felt like crap knowing she hurt him.

Al nodded but said nothing. He folded his hands across his chest and sulked making no movements to get off the floor. It was like that whenever Godric scolded him. I think it was because that was the person whose judgment meant the most.

Godric walked over to Al and offered him a hand. Al kicked away and used the momentum of his spin kick to his feet. He was grinning and Godric fought a smile but lost. He could never not smile whenever Al smiled at him no matter what he had done wrong. Godric planted his left hand firmly behind his back and waved my brother forward. It was like something out of a movie. Al never landed a single bow and took a few slaps to his shoulders and chest trying.

Pam jumped in. Godric could no longer afford to use one hand. Still neither of them managed to land a blow at least not against him. He grabbed Pam's hand and slapped Al with it then he used her as a shield to block a scoop kick that Al had to halt at the last moment. It went on for a few minutes until they called a truce mainly because Pam and Al were winded.

"If my gran knew how to do that we would have never stepped out of line" Sookie said in awe.

I smiled but did not correct her assumption. That was not to keep us in line. It was to empower and remind us that we will never be victims again.

"Are you guys finished trying to impress my girlfriend?" I asked when they had all returned to us sweating and looking worn.

"Did it work?" Pam asked with a grin that was plain lecherous. I frowned at her. I couldn't help it. The reaction was automatic where Sookie was concerned. Of course the way I responded only made my sister laugh.

Lilly had been seated between Sookie and me. She had been entertaining herself by trying to crawling over our legs. When she saw Godric she clapped her hands and reached for him with a huge toothless grin. He beamed and picked her up. He was speaking to her as they walked off. As I looked at him I saw a person that was even more helpless against her smiles than I. It made me feel pretty good about myself.

"Looks like your day is free" Al said looking after them. I hadn't thought about it.

Godric was off spinning with Lilly in his arms. I could hear them both laughing. It looked like I was going to have to fight him to get her back. There was no way I would walk away from that one.


	21. The Past

**Eric **

**Chapter XXI**

**The Past**

* * *

><p>Sookie, Pam, Alexei and I the four of us ended up at the mall. Alexei was in need of what he called "local attire" Pam was all too thrilled to join in the endeavor though I doubted either of them knew what normal clothes were supposed to be. Sookie and I walked hand in hand stealing kisses and smiling for no apparent reason. Basically we were making people around us sick. Having had enough Pam took Sookie to a store under the pretense of needing her opinion. I offered Sookie my credit card in case there was anything she wanted. She tried to refuse but I just stuck in her pocket and took off with Al.<p>

I was glad to hang out with Al. He told me about school and friends and being stuck in Connecticut by himself. Even as old as he was when he got like this there was an undertone of innocence to his demeanor and smiles. Seeing him this way always dredged up memories of when he wasn't happy; when none of us were. I couldn't help thinking of those days no matter how hard I tried.

When my mother died I was fourteen. Pam was twelve and Al was five. I remembered waking up on my own which I have never ever done. It was all I needed to tell me that something was horribly wrong. Our little home did not smell of coffee or waffles or bacon or eggs. None of the lights were on. Even with the light of the morning sun brimming into my mother's room it looked dark and felt cold.

My mother looked peaceful but too still. If you have never seen a dead body you could never mistake it. There was something about it that told you; the life in you recognized when you were looking at death. From my place by the door I knew she was gone. Al was behind me trying to barrel into her room and jump on her to wake her as was their routine.

"Momma" He said not knowing she would never hear. I quickly shut the door and picked him up and carried him to lay with Pam.

"Stay" I told him. He frowned but nodded. I shut the door and made the emergency phone call. I don't remember much after that. It was just a blur of lights and faces and names. Then I heard Pam's voice.

"What the hell! No need to call the police I'm up" She came out of her room looking as ragged as she always did in the morning. Al was in beside her and they both looked around all the activity then at me. Then Pam's eyes searched again for our mother. "In the room Al" she pushed him into her room and closed the door even as he began to protest and threatening to tell.

Pam came and sat at the kitchen table as the constable explained that our mother had died at some time very early in the morning. The cause was not yet known. He asked if there was someone we could call. I said yes but there wasn't. Our father died before Al was born. The only family we had was Godric and at last check he was in Sri Lanka or was it Tibet. He sent post cards and gifts at random but we had gone a year without hearing from him in the past. It was normal.

As I looked at my mother's empty room later that day a saying entered my mind. "No parent should ever have to bury their child. It goes against nature" Who ever said that was a fucking asshole. A child should never have to know the death of their parents. No child should ever have to throw dirt on the coffin of a parent twice in half a decade. Now that shit was unnatural. And if I sounded angry it was because I was.

The day we put my mother in the ground Al cried and cried and when we thought he had no more tears to cry he cried some more. He was almost ten years younger than me but I had never had responsibilities in caring for him like some siblings would have. The age difference was so vast that when my mother had him she missed having an infant and rarely delegated anything for us to do in caring for him. I didn't know what to do with a heartbroken child. For days he didn't eat or sleep he was almost catatonic. If I told anyone they would take us out of our home into state care; they might have to split us up because of the age differences. My mother would not want that but she would not have wanted her youngest child to starve himself to death.

Having no other choices and fearing for my brother's life I told someone. It was the worst mistake of my life and we all suffered for it especially the person I was trying to save. Al suffered the most. We were placed with a wealthy philanthropist Appius Livius Ocella. He was willing to keep us together. Everyone told us how lucky we were to have him take us in. They said he was kind and generous. It was a testament that people usually saw only what they wanted to see.

In his house we were prisoners. When people no longer saw us they assumed he was home schooling us. The truth was from our first night there he beat Pam for other reason that the fact that she was a girl and he wanted the boys only. I stepped in and he put a gun to Al's head and said he would paint the walls of his house with my brother's blood and no one would care. We were now an affliction on society and he would be doing the world a favor.

Thinking he just wanted a punching bag I offered to do whatever he wanted he just had to leave them alone. What he wanted was worse but I endured it. He never hit Pam unless she provoked him which was often but even then it was never as bad as the first day. I would step in before it escalated and lead him to a bedroom. For almost a year I performed all the degrading sexual acts that he wanted knowing I was doing the right thing no matter how dirty and ashamed I felt.

Al was safe. His mind was fragile and his nerves were frayed but his body was safe. At least that was what I thought.

I remember the day we fled from Ocella. It was January second and it was one of the coldest days we have had in decades. That morning I woke to Pam screaming. It was not of pain but of pure fury; of a mad woman. After a year of walking on eggs shells out of fear I knew something bad had to have happened. My first though was of Al.

"You fucking pig" Pam screamed. Behind her back was Al was in nothing but his underwear.

Ocella couldn't have. I hid Al from him always. I forced him to sleep with Pam at night. So he would never see when Ocella came for me nor could Ocella ever take him without Pam knowing. The room spun out of focus in pulsing flashes of darkness and light. Bile rose to my throat and I couldn't mitigate the force of which it escaped me. I heaved and a sharp pain stabbed my sides. I had my first panic attack that day. I thought I was dying. I wanted to die. It was all a blur of shouting and screams. Looking back now I know I fainted and it was the distinctive clap of gun fire that brought me around.

Somehow Pam had Ocella's gun in her hands. With tears falling down her face she raised it with deadly intent. Al was still hidden behind her back humming loudly with his hands pressed over his ears and he was shaking and whimpering.

"I am going to kill you" My sister ground out. Although her body was shaking her gaze and hands were steadfast. She fired without further hesitation.

Al screamed; his humming got louder and he had fallen to his knees and was rocking. Ocella who had been unmoved by my sister's threat fell as the bullet pierced his shoulder over his heart. Pam reached down and yanked Al up and made him come to me. I knew she was going to get close enough to Ocella so she could get a better shot.

I held Al to me but he just wouldn't stop shaking. I could barely breathe and he wouldn't relent his vice grip from around my neck; it was enough to have me leaning towards unconsciousness again. But I couldn't let my sister do this. She would kill him and her life would be over.

"Pam don't" I croaked fighting darkness.

"No!" She shrieked at me. In her eyes I saw no traces of the person she had once been. My little sister was gone "I know what he does to you Eric" Humiliation washed over me and again the air stopped coming no matter how hard I gasped. "I know what he makes you do! You wouldn't have to do it anymore" She said.

"We'll run away" I told her.

She was shaking her head in hate and disgust, be it directed at me or him I did not know. At that time I truly felt there was nothing in me worth loving or saving

"No Eric!" She shouted sobbing. "Don't you see? He has to die or they'll find us and bring us back to him"

I knew that. I have heard enough from the people who worked for him to know he was not only rich but powerful. All his servants turned a blind eye to us. I can't say they knew but they did not dare look deep enough to see. Ocella was terrifying. Once he struck a maid of his with a frying pan and when she reported him nothing happened. No one believed her like no one would believe us. Plus if we ran away where would go? My mother's possessions were sold and the assets were placed under my name but he was my legal guardian and I could not claim that money without him or until I came of age. We would be on the streets where anything could happen but anything was better than subjecting Al to this pedophile.

Seeing how powerless our abuser was in this moment made my head clearer and my chest loosen slightly.

"Pam, for me do not do this please" I begged. I couldn't let her do this. Not for me and not because of him. "I don't care about any of that" I told her. "We will leave and I swear we will never ever come back to him" She risked a long glance at me and I nodded through the dizziness in my head to assure her. She walked closer to Ocella.

"Tell me how to get into the safe I know you have" She said. Ocella cackled in disbelief.

"You miserable little bitch I'm going…" Pam put a bullet in his foot and Ocella never finished his threat. He howled in pain and hurled curses at her.

Al screamed again. I cradled him in my arms and murmured to him. Pam had to get us what we needed but every time she pulled the trigger we risked someone hearing and her killing him. Not just that every crack of the gun was leaving another scar on my baby brother's psyche.

"Where?" She asked again calmly. I knew where the safe was but I had no idea how to get into it. Ocella must have realized just how serious Pam was because he began talking and he sure as hell didn't think it was funny anymore.

"The office; under the desk the key is in the bust of Cesar" He panted through gritted.

"Bust of Caesar" Pam said in vast loathing and equal mocking. "Roman filth" She spit in his face.

"Give me the gun" I told my sister her control was wavering and she was looking for him to give her a reason to shoot him again. She walked backwards and handed me the gun. She left the room and took Al with her.

"You're going to wish you were dead when I'm done with you lot" Ocella said.

I gave a lazy shrug. It was not a form of bravado. That was already the case. Fate took everything from me. He had stolen the rest. There was nothing left for him to threaten me with. I had no more to lose outside of my brother and sister. I would not let him or anyone else take them from me. I would kill them myself and follow them right out of this unforgiving world.

Pam returned with three backpacks; tape and rope. She had dressed Al and herself and brought clothes for me. She held the gun and I tied Ocella to a chair. With Al in my arms and Pam beside me we walked out the front door of that house that had been our hell and never went back.

In a little over five hours we were out Sweden and in London. I figured it was a big enough place where we could dock for a while. It was also the only other country I had been to. My father was stationed here for a while when I was kid. It was where he met my mother. It was dangerous because it was familiar but it was the first plane that was leaving home. In London we kept our heads low and stayed in motels that didn't ask questions.

"You have to dye your hair" Pam had told me from her post on the window. She had instituted "watches" It would not be necessary unless we stayed in one place too long but she was fully into the spy mode. I rolled my eyes.

"What do think Al?" I asked Al.

He was jumping on the bed with a chocolate bar in his hand. "Fine but you can't do green I want that color" My brother said. Pam laughed.

In the end Pam chopped off her hair and turned it light brown. Al settled for red because green was a no go. I went for a mixture of the two. After a few nights on the streets speaking to shady characters I found someone to make us fake papers. Our cover was a married couple. Al was very scrawny for his age so he was our child. Pam and I looked young but we dressed older. The total haul from Ocella's safe was a little under two hundred thousand euros. We couldn't carry all that around. It was a miracle we got through the airport in Sweden without being harassed. With our fake papers we left it in a bank before we left. Two weeks after we arrived in London we were leaving it.

It was strange that I saw my babysitter Astrid at the airport in Heathrow. She had watched the three of us grow up. Even with our hair dyed she recognized me, Pam and Al. She was shouting our names at the top of her lungs and waving. People were looking. We could hardly run off. It would look suspicious so I stopped to talk.

She made many comments about our hair and how grown up we look. She was ready to go when she said, "How is you uncle?" Pam and I froze. She didn't notice our reaction she was arranging her bags on her shoulders.

"You have seen Godric?" I asked. She nodded.

"He came around a few days after you moved away" She said looking down sadly. When my mother died I had sent letters to all the address she had for him. I had no idea if any of them ever found him. I assumed not because he had never came, or so I thought. After all this time I had forgotten about him or anything that had to do with my life before Ocella; even the fact that once I was infatuated with Astrid.

"Have you seen him since?" I asked with too much intensity for someone that was just supposed to be on vacation with plans to return home.

She nodded. "A few months ago" She said. My face fell. I knew without a doubt it was already too late. We had missed him and he had come looking for us. "I sent him up to the Ocella manor" My jaw clenched at the mention of that name. "Did you not see him?" She asked. I wanted to smile and nod to let her think everything was alright but I couldn't muster the energy. The blow was too heavy. Ocella really had taken everything. Godric had come looking for us. He could have rescued us from that life of but Ocella had turned him away.

"No" Pam answered dejectedly.

"Oh" Confusion flashed across Astrid's face and she was clearly unsure how to proceed. Thinking quickly I pulled a notepad out of Pam's backpack and scribbled down a clue for Godric. If he came back he would know exactly where to come when he saw this. I folded it and handed it to Astrid.

"Give this to him" I said placing the note in her hand and placed my hand over it. She looked at me with her big green eyes and I knew she knew something was wrong. "Only to him" I reiterated.

"Are you in trouble Eric?"

"Yes" I said. I don't know how long she has been away from home but when she returned she would find out what we did to Ocella. If I lied she may not help me and this was my only chance.

"I will help you" she began. Despite my urge to recoil I pulled her into a hug and nodded.

"Only this" I whispered. "Just do this please"

"I don't understand" She said with her hands around me stroking my arms the way she did when I was a kid. It was still comforting but the hurt just ran a little too deep for it to cure this time.

"You will" I told her. "I did what they said I did but I had to" She was looking at me with her eyes brimming with tears. She nodded. They called her flight and she had to go. She hugged Pam but Al skirted back with a terrified cry when she reached for him. Anyone that wasn't Pam or I scared him to death.

The flight we had planned on taking was supposed to bring us to New York but we traded them for tickets to Mexico. The last postcard Godric had sent was of a place called "Isla Mujeres" It was a tiny island off the coast of the Yucatán Peninsula. It blended the beauty of the Caribbean with the soul of Mexico. My mother had said he was asshole for sending it knowing we were in the dead of winter. Every time he had sent a post card I would find out and learn as much as I could about the country. I wanted to travel and have adventures like him. Being on an adventure right now told me just how naive I was.

Our flight didn't leave until the next day so we went to the hospital for vaccinations. I did mine in front of Al so he wouldn't be afraid but when his turn came he refused. He didn't let anyone outside of Pam and I touch him.

"It's okay" Pam said. He was becoming very hysterical very quickly. He was rocking with his hands over his ears and shaking his head; begging us not to let the nurse touch him. We ended up bribing the nurse to let Pam inject him. It was pretty much the same thing.

The flight to Mexico was long after which we had to take a boat to the Island. I watched my siblings sleep but sleep did not come easy to me. It hasn't for a long time. Usually it was because I lay waiting for Ocella to come for me but that night I had Astrid's words ringing in my ears. My mind was tormenting me. I should have waited. A few more days and Godric would have come and we would have never known the sadist. Al would not be as scarred as he was and Pam would not be as cold and I would be so broken and empty. I did all of this to us for nothing.

On the island Al seemed happy. He would spend hours by the beach building intricate sand castles. He also bought a sombrero that had to be five sizes too big for his tiny head and wore it every day. I think it made him feel safer from the rest of the world. It was the most idiotic looking thing I had ever seen.

"We have to move on" Pam told me one night. I didn't want to admit what I already knew but we have been on this island for almost two months. Godric was gone and Astrid couldn't get him the message or he no means to get to us-a prospect I hadn't thought of.

Pam was right. It was dangerous to stay here like this. In a place so small if someone was looking for us we would be easily found. It was time to move on. All I had was hope; wild and reckless but it was all I had to cling to. Before we checked out our little villa I left a note at the main lobby for Godric. It was just as vague as the last one. Only he would be able to make sense of it. It would just seem like a heartfelt note. In fact I was just repeating his words from postcards and the destination was the exact image that had been on the post card. I hoped to God he had a good memory.


	22. New Beginnings

I warn you this will be the last chapter for a week so...read at your own risk

* * *

><p><strong>Eric <strong>

**New Beginnings**

**Chapter XXII**

* * *

><p>The next stop for us was Sao Paulo Brazil. It was a country side and we would have trouble finding lodgings. I drove around in a taxi until I got as close to the image of the postcard then we made the rest of the way on foot. I looked around. There was nothing but grazing animals roaming free and green.<p>

"Fuck a zombie" Pam said. Al giggled. It was a loose translation but I assure the Swedish version was much worse. I shrugged. It looked like we were going camping. I had a feeling so I was prepared.

"Horses" Al squealed. Unlike Pam and me he got points for being inconspicuous. With his sombrero he looked like he belonged here. "Let's ride them" He told Pam. She shrugged. And they went chasing after wild horses and I sat and watched as they gave up and rolled down the small valleys together. I looked around. This too was exactly I had remembered. I hoped this would be the place. I hoped Godric would come.

For close to a month we camped at the base of a mountain that I had seen in the picture. I realized something then. Camping was only fun for like three days; four if you didn't like to shower often and five if you liked being eaten alive by bugs.

My hope was hanging by a thread. I left the camping gear where it was with a note much like the others. We walked along a road towards a town then we would catch a ride to a city then we would head out to the airport. Pam and I had already discussed that it was probably safest to hide there for a longer amount of time. It was the farthest away.

Al walked and when he got tired I carried him. When I got tired Pam put him on her back. It didn't occur to me that for over six miles I didn't see a car until I actually saw one. The one I saw was wrong for this part of the world any idiot knew that. It was new and shiny and had tinted windows. I hoped it would keep going but it stopped. I glimpsed the people inside and they too were wrong.

"Run" I told Pam. I set Al on his feet and they took off. Pam had the bag with money in it. If they could get far enough from here they could get in the air.

Both doors of the car opened and two men came out. I charged at them and landed a few good hits before the other one gave up chasing after my brother and sister to help his friend. He wrapped his thick arms around mine and held them over my head. I took some satisfaction in seeing that I broke the other ones nose. He stood up and spat out a mouth full of blood but no teeth; disappointing.

"He wants you alive but he didn't say in how many pieces" I saw his hand lurch out and closed my eyes I never felt the pain of his fist connecting.

"Godric" I whispered not believing what I was seeing. He dismantled the man in front of me with three well placed movements of his hands. I took the distraction to butt my head into the face of the person holding me. He let me go and before I could turn Godric was in front of me dispensing a very systematic thrashing. Like he had done with the first his strikes were lightning fast and just as forceful. His hand made contact three times each time I heard bone giving way. He got rope from their car and bound them before kicking them into a ditch on the side of the road then knelt in front of me.

"Are you hurt?" Godric asked me. I shook my head.

"Pam; Al" I pointed in the direction in which I last saw my siblings running. He nodded.

"I saw them. They are safe. Are you alright?" he asked again touching my face.

It made no sense now the danger had passed I would have a panic attack but I did and it was crippling. Godric was beside me with his arms around my shoulders until it passed. When the episode was over I cried in earnest for all that I had lost and suffered. The situation had never allowed me to cry over the loss of my mother. I never cried over what Ocella had done to me. I had been forcing strength for the sake of my siblings but now I had no more. It was like a part of me was either dying or coming back to life. Godric said nothing to soothe me or stop me. He just let me ruin his shirt and kept his arms around me. With it passed we found Pam and Al and left.

It turns out Godric never left Sweden when he came back after my mother died. He tried for visitations but was denied. Ocella had powerful and corrupt friends. My uncle was not allowed to see us because he had lost right rights when Ocella took us. He got our note the same day Astrid arrived but he was under suspicions for having a hand in what we did to Ocella. When he left he was being followed so he could not openly come for us. He did not want to risk missing us again in Brazil so he led them to the other side of the country but it still wasn't enough to throw them off. I knew now Ocella was out for revenge. No one left him unless he allowed it. He felt he owned us. We had defied that truth and we stole from him as well as shot him. He wanted back so he could kill us himself. My guess was he would do it slowly.

"How bad was it?" Godric asked me. We were on a flight to Thailand like we planned. He had more friends there than anywhere else in the world.

"Bad" I said looking at my brother as he slept between Pam and me. Godric had been with us for four days and Al refused to go near him. When Godric looked at him he whimpered and tried to dissolve himself into the closest thing. He clung to Pam and actually went to the bathroom with her just so he would not be left alone while Godric was around.

My uncle said he understood but in his eyes I saw how much pain it caused him. I knew what someone tormenting themselves with guilt looked like. In that respect we were more alike than any two people in the world.

Getting off the plane in Thailand was not like in any of the other places. I actually saw it. The veil that had blinded me for so long was gone and I was able to see things of value around me and in me again. Thailand was beautiful. I looked at the place where Godric had spent ten years of his life. It was monastery that was placed high in the mountains. It was cold like back home and I relished it. It was funny how something as little as snow brought me comfort in a strange land.

No matter how peaceful it was here or how safe I felt my panic attacks didn't stop. They minimized in frequency but every time it happened it was like dying. Godric taught me a technique that would serve as a preventative measure. It forced my body to temporarily disengage from my mind where the actual fear lived. At first it was impossible but I kept at it. I was glad for the guidance and support but I was the only one.

Pam harbored feelings of hostility for Godric. I think she did for everyone that was not Al or me. She barked at him for no good reason and glared at him from a distance when she saw us together. One day her aggression peaked when he asked her to fetch water from the well. She had used all that was reserved for drinking. She hurled the bucket at him and followed it with a barrage of punches.

"Pam" I shouted. Godric waved me off. He caught her hands easily and retrained her. Pam never stopped fighting his hold. All the while Al was crying and clinging to me. "Pam you are scaring him" I called out to my sister but she either didn't hear or she was too far gone to care.

"You want to fight me" Godric said. The loathing in my sisters eyes were the only answer "Fine" He released Pam's hands and pushed her back gently. She came at him again and he flowed out of her path like water. "Fight angry and you are fighting blind" He said as he ghosted around her. Pam swung wildly until she was tired and had to admit defeat.

"I'm not angry!" She screeched. "What do I have to be angry about?" She shouted. I do not know what Godric did to her but she had clearly lost it. Her breaths were coming in huffs and her hands were shaking by her sides. Very few people have seen Pam cry. Godric was now one of them. She cried silently and he came to stand in front of her.

"Let your anger out. Then let it go or you will hurt those close to you" He said gently. My sister looked to where Al was still crying in my arms. She nodded and bowed her head in guilt. Godric put his hand under her chin. "Never again will you be a victim" He wiped her tears. "I will show you how" Pam wiped her eyes and she was the first of us to learn martial arts.

Surprising Al was next. He would watch whenever Pam was training with Godric and he seemed captivated. I knew he wanted to learn but he was scared to death of Godric still. So he bugged Pam at the end of every day to show him some of what she learned. Then he would practice. It saddened me then. I thought that was how he would always be; looking into the world with longing but too afraid to join it. I felt sorry for him. His fear was rooted deep and he was trapped.

One night Godric saw my brother practicing some moves he saw Pam doing. It had been almost six months since we've been in Thailand and Al still hadn't said a word to Godric. He eyed him all the time out of curiosity sometimes but mostly in fear and mistrust.

"Alexei" Godric said. I was in the room and I heard Al let out a strangled cry as if he wanted to scream and run but was too terrified to do either. I remembered just how badly I wanted to go to him but I didn't. He was safe now he had to believe that. Godric stopped walking while still very far from Al as not to exasperate his panic. "No one is going to hurt you anymore" my uncle's voice was soft. "You do not have to be afraid anymore" Godric walked away. Al watched him go. I thought he would run inside to me but he remained outside practicing what he had learned from Pam. I smiled. I joined Pam's class as a way to force Al into participating directly.

It took two months but that plan worked. Slowly Alexei stopped tensing every time Godric entered the room. Another month and he asked Pam to ask Godric to allow him in her class. She refused and said he had to ask himself. It took him almost three months but he did. Of course he was allowed. Even then he wouldn't be left alone with Godric or go within arm's reach but he didn't freak out when Godric spoke to him even though he never spoke back. It was a start.

"Less force" Godric told Al. He nodded and tired the spin kick again but still fell awkwardly. The objective was to sweep a kick through the air. It wasn't as easy as it sounded. It was used in the event your opponent caught your first kick. You could do ample damage with a quick burst of strength and speed.

"Here" Godric said. He dropped on one knee in front of Al and had him kick. He caught it but steadied him. Pam and I had stopped what we were doing to gawk.

"The force comes from here" Godric told Al tapping the bottom of the foot he had. "Push off me with power and come off the tips of your toes at the same time" Al nodded clearly forgetting that Godric was touching him. He kicked and completed the move and rose with a huge smile on his face. It faltered when he realized we were all staring at him.

"What?" He said sounding uneasy.

"Nothing" We all said in chorus. He rolled his eyes and went on practicing.

Godric was a doctor. He began traveling with an international service called "Doctors without borders". It was a program that sent well trained doctors to parts of the world that had few or none. He left them and traveled on his own. He offered medical treatment for knowledge and lodgings. Another thing my mom said he was an asshole for. But looking at how popular he was amongst the people here I don't think I agreed. They gravitated to him and treated him like an idol. They welcomed us without question off his merit.

"I think you and Pam should move on" Godric told me. I looked at him blank faced. I did not think about it often but I hadn't forgotten about the person that wanted to hurt us still being on the loose and I told him so.

"I do not agree" he told me in his ever peaceful tone. "I think you want to protect them as you have always done. But Eric what about you and your life; what about the things you want?"

"I don't know" I told him.

The truth was I have not given it thought in years now. I couldn't even remember what I had wanted to do with myself before all this happened.

"If you want to be here just for you and not them then that's great. You know I will never force you to go. But I only want you to think about you before you give me an answer" I nodded knowing the answer before he left but not wanting to utter the words.

"I heard what he told you" Al said to me before I had gotten a chance to process what had happened.

"It's okay" I told him. "I'm not leaving" I owed Pam and Al a debt that could never be repaid but if watching my life go by at their side was what was best for them I would do it happily. It would be worth it because they were smiling more and more these days and I had hope they would be happy again someday.

"I think you should go" He said. I was stunned. I was also more than a little hurt.

"Did he tell you to say that?" I asked. Al didn't lie. He never had the presence of mind to. So when he shook his head I believed him. Also I knew Godric would never use Al that way.

"Don't you want me with you?" I asked feeling both wounded and surprised.

"Yes" He answered at once. "But he can be my dad now. I asked him to and he said he would"

I nodded and looked away. Our father died before Al was born. He had seen pictures and heard stories but in truth he never had a dad. He looked up to me. I had been his protector and his friend and had tried to be that for him but it was something I knew I could never be. Looking at it now I would have tried and both of us would have suffered.

I left Thailand six months after I had that conversation with Godric. Pam came with me. We found ourselves back in Sweden. Godric said it was safe to return. If not for the trust we had in him we would have never went. It had been over two years since we ran away. Of course we were detained upon entry into the country because we used our real papers as Godric suggested.

The incident from years prior was brought up but nothing could be done. Neither Pam nor I were minors so we had no worries about being made to stay if we did not wish. The assault on Ocella was brought up but nothing could be done. The person who I had assaulted was dead. Ocella was dead. In my heart of hearts I knew Godric had something to do with it but till this day I have never asked.

As fate would have it being adopted by Ocella made us the beneficiaries of his entire estate which was generous. I wanted to give it away like I had done with the manor. What my mother left wasn't much but I wanted nothing of Ocella's but Pam said it was not smart.

Listening to my sister was the right thing to do. Starting a new life would cost money. Sweden would always be home but we left it for London. It was where Pam and I finished schooling and University but our graduate degrees were from Wharton business school here in the states. I had the idea for Encore and the rest is history.

If anyone had told me while I was trapped in Ocella manor that I would have the life I did today I would have thought it a cruel joke. I watched my little brother talk happily with the sales people as he bought half the store I and smiled. The past did not break me or any of us. It made me who I am and no matter how harrowing it had been I am happy with the man I have become and the life I had.

"Earth to Eric" Al said waving his hands in my face. "God, you are so in love" He shook his head in mock disgust. "I guess we should find Sookie before Raven corrupts her" He grinned. I frowned but followed him.

"What did you say to Sookie this morning?" I asked. The question hadn't left my mind. It had simply been pushed to the back.

Al looked up at me from under his lashes and I knew he was trying to lessen whatever adverse reaction he knew I would have.

"That so doesn't work with me" I replied.

"Thought it might since you just had a baby" He said in resignation.

"What did you say?" I repeated.

"I asked how long until she drops the Stackhouse and becomes a Northman" He shrugged nonchalantly. "I need time to plan. I'm not a swearing a tux off the self" He shuddered in horror and I didn't think it was feigned.

I was staring at him not sure if I wanted to hit him or not. "Why…Wha…" I began but I really had no place to go with that one. Though I was glad Sookie kneed him in the balls.

"I know a work of art when I see it" he said surprising me. He had stopped walking and was looking at me with a kind of abstract appreciation. "That's what you, Sookie and Lilly are together"

I never stopped seeing Al as a snot nosed kid with knobby knees. When he said profound things like that I saw that perhaps he too had had enough life experiences to afford him wisdom beyond his young age.

"Thank you" I told him unable to remain irritated after his words. "But don't go proposing to my woman for me" I said shoving him so he began walking.

"You got it" He said with a bright smile.


	23. I'll Be Home For The Holidays

I hope you all had a very happy thanks giving. I have been off the grid wrapping up the semester. I am gearing up for X-mas but at least i have some free time now to focus on what I love. Anyways I will be more attentive and available. So if let me know any questions, concerns, complaints or complements. With that out of the way! ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong>Eric<strong>

**Chapter XXIII**

**I'll Be Home For The Holidays**

While we were out at dinner later that day I found myself thinking how happy I was. The atmosphere was comfortable and the conversation was easy. Sookie shared many laughs with both my siblings and Godric. I had been surprised that she hadn't been ready to run from Pam after being left alone with her at the mall. She seemed more at ease with my sister and I had no idea what to make of it but I was pleased all the same. Godric and Sookie talked about their work. While she was a physical therapist and he was a doctor they had much to talk about. Mostly they trashed healthcare systems everywhere. Lilly was passed around as we ate sticking her tiny hands in our plate when she got a chance. When she needed her diaper changed it was Sookie that took her.

Sookie rose to her feet and accepted Lilly from Al my eyes wondered to her ass and was glued there. I watched her walk away with a slight subconscious switch of her hips. God, she was sexy and it was totally unintentional. The encounter from earlier in the day didn't do anything for the way I wanted her now. If anything it made me want her more. In the dress she had on I had no choice but to lust after her. I was helpless against it. Her dress was gold down the front and back but was lace on the sides. It fit her like a glove. The ride of her hips; the curve of her breasts; her legs, it was all on perfect display. If that wasn't enough she had on heels that I would leave on when I got the dress off. Even as she walked with a child in her arms she was turning the head of other men.

"Christ, man" Al said chuckling.

I drew my gaze reluctantly from Sookie's derrière to see that the remaining people at the table were staring at me with amused expressions. Pam's was slightly derisive.

"Did you say something?" I asked hoping that no one had spoken. I would have missed it entirely.

"I was thinking of moving to the US" Godric said as if he were repeating the announcement.

My eyes widened but he continued intent on ignoring the reaction. "Al wants me closer" He said. I looked to Pam and then to Al then finally back to Godric. "I will also be closer to you and Lilly if you ever have need" He concluded.

"Are you guys going to tell me what's going on" I said. I was positive they all knew something I didn't and I had to say it pissed me off a great deal.

Three pairs of eyes danced across the table but they all avoided mine. I asked the only person at the table that had zero capacity for half-truths.

"Al?" I asked. "What's up?"

"He's sick" Al said looking away but I knew who he was talking about and my eyes moved to Godric who was wearing his ever patient expression. "He didn't want to tell you because of how you get"

"Sick how? And what do you mean 'How I get'?" My gaze narrowed on my uncle meanwhile Pam shared one of her "looks" with Al. It was like they had a silent conversation and they both rolled their eyes in sync as if to say the answer to my last question was rather obvious.

"Eric, please" Godric began. He sounded placating and that put me more on edge. "It is nothing for you to worry yourself with"

"Then why didn't you tell me?" I fired at him folding my arms across my chest. It was meant to be intimidating and challenging but such tactics had never worked on him and I knew it.

"You have a tendency to…" My uncle began but was interrupted.

"Carry the world on your shoulders" Al said.

"Overreact" Pam supplied. I glared at them both very sure that they were wrong.

"I did not want to risk upsetting you over nothing. I am coming for better medical care and I am staying for Lilly and Al. There is nothing to worry about. I promise you" I eyed him suspiciously then my eyes moved to Al. We all loved Godric but Al loved him in a way neither Pam nor I could. That was Al's dad. The only one he had ever known. He did not seem distraught by all this. It was an indicator that Godric wasn't simply trying to pacify me.

I nodded but couldn't let my sibling's claims go unanswered. "I do not overreact" I muttered. It was met with another choreographed eye roll by my brother and sister. I would have jumped down both their throats but I saw Sookie begin to make her way back. When she smiled at me I couldn't help but smile back.

After dinner Godric took Lilly home. I had arranged for Jenna Lynn for the evening but he said he was tired and turned in, taking her with him.

Sookie, Pam, Al and I caught a show. "Are you alright?" Sookie asked as we walked through the strip and towards the theater. Sookie had noticed my preoccupation. Despite not wanting to I was worried about Godric. I was already thinking of the phone calls I could make to find him the best doctors money could buy. While I didn't know exactly what was wrong that would assure me.

"Yeah" I answered wrapping my arm around her and holding her closer to me.

The long weekend that I had planned on spending with just Lilly and Sookie now involved what was left of my family. It was better than I could have imagined. Pam took Al to the night clubs. While she was just turned twenty eight Al was turning twenty one. They both came back completely hammered. I laughed when I woke up the next day and had to step over their passed out forms to get to the fridge. Throughout the few days we all had dinner together and there was no other place in the world in the world I would have rather been. Though Pam would never admit it I knew the same was true for her.

Al left Monday night to return to school. Godric left Tuesday for Boston. He would not be staying there long. After he met with his doctors he would be re locating to Connecticut to an apartment close to Al. I was sad to see both of them go. It punctuated the silence that welcomed me Tuesday night. Sookie did not come back to my house after she left for work that morning. It was just Lilly and I again. It was deafening.

September turned to October and before I knew it was Thanksgiving. It was a holiday like all others that hadn't meant much to me before. Since I had Lilly I had been planning on making more of them but had to admit I had no idea where to begin. Sookie however was anticipating it and without her having to tell me I knew it was her favorite time of year.

"Eric" Sookie said sounding breathless. "I want to ask you something"

I was unbuttoning her blouse and kissing her chest every time one fell open. "Ask me lover" I said not stopping my task. I was hoping she would ask me for something naughty. I kissed her just below the hem of her light blue lace bra. She shivered as I let my lips linger there. She arched her body up seeking more contact but I moved to the next button.

"Wait" She sounded as though she was fighting for control.

"Why" I replied kissing her just above her navel. I felt her stomach muscles spams lightly. The idea of halting my assault sounded plain crazy.

"I can't think" Sookie said grabbing a hold of my both my wrists.

I looked up to see that she did not look troubled but nervous. Right, she wanted to ask me something. That felt like another conversation one that didn't happen when I sporting a raging boner. I took a breath to calm myself despite the urge to pounce on her. Instead of my appetite for her slowing over time it hadn't. I felt the opposite was happening. There were times when the urge for her body was simply overwhelming.

Sookie made no moves to right her shirt and I wasn't sure if she meant for me to pay attention because I couldn't, not with her on such display. Following my gaze she picked up a pillow and hugged it to her concealing her chest.

"Better" She asked with a wry smile.

I shook my head. "Not better but easier"

"This'll be quick" She said. "I don't want you to answer me right away either"

I nodded slowly curious as to what she would ask me. She was twiddling her thumbs and watched the action as if it was the most fascinating thing she had ever seen.

When she began she still wasn't looking at me. "So I never asked what you were doing for Thanksgiving" I waited patiently because that wasn't a question. "It's next week well not the whole week just Thursday and I-we my cousins and I go to my gran's" My lips twitched as I fought a smile. I have never seen her so nervous and she was rambling and blushing like crazy it was completely adorable. "Um…" She said looking flustered. "I usually take drive down the Tuesday before and leave Friday but we wouldn't have to do that if you don't want" I don't know what train of thought occurred to her but she spoke in a rush. "Not saying you have to, I just meant…" She sighed dejectedly. "I…I'll shut up now" she moved the pillow from her chest to bury her face in it.

"That wasn't so bad" I said running my hand over her leg in an attempt to soothe her chagrin.

Sookie dropped the pillow and leveled me with a look so disbelieving I chuckled and came clean. "Okay it was pretty bad" I moved to cup her face and kissed her nose. "I would love to come"

"You're not just agreeing to make me feel better right? I would understand if you didn't want to take Lilly away from home. I just…" I brought my lips to hers to silence her.

"I would love to come" I repeated. Then my body remembered what it had been about to do to hers.

I hadn't thought to ask Godric and Al what they were doing out of habit. In past years whenever Al was on break he took the first available flight to wherever Godric was. Pam couldn't be bothered with holiday drivel. This year was different. I guess Lilly was bringing us closer together emotionally and geographically.

I had already agreed to go with Sookie to meet her family when I got a call from Al. It would involve my having to change my plans with Sookie but not cancel them. Instead of going down to her family two days before the holiday we would go the day of and stay for a day or two after.

I found what I had been missing out on all these years. It was perfect. Thanksgiving dinner at my house was interesting; not only because it was a first but because it involved Sookie and Godric in the kitchen with me, Pam and Al being kicked out repeatedly. Everything the pair concocted was delicious. Lilly was eight months old she was able to somewhat partake in the feast. But most of what she was served ended upon her rather than in her.

I was happy to see that Godric was better. What he had told me not to worry about was a build of protein in his brain. It was caused by his body's inability to process a certain protein that was in abundance in most of the food he ate while in Angola. He did not tell me any of this after he had surgery to clear it. Aside from his almost bald hair cut he was the same.

When I woke up Thanksgiving Day Sookie wasn't in bed with me. I groaned. I had a serious potentially fatal case of morning wood that needed her urgent care. Last night had been a late one. At the end of which Godric and Al ended up at Pam's. Since we were not going to be here they stayed with her at Al's behest. I have been dying for a chance to get into Sookie's pants and hadn't gotten lucky since they arrived. Today Sookie and I would be going away to spend the weekend with her family there was little chance of getting my fix of her there. At this point there was no doubt that I was addicted. I sighed resigning myself to the fact that it wasn't going to happen this morning.

Lilly was already awake so I showered quickly and headed downstairs. I hung in the arch way between the dining room and the kitchen. It smelled of Sookie's delicious cooking (No offense to Octavia) She was prancing about the kitchen with Lilly in her arms. They were both laughing like loons. She would stop to check the contents of the oven and quickly return to her merry making. I loved this woman. It had little to do with her love of my child. She had this spark that I couldn't explain. It set her apart and tied my heart to her. She understood me and saw right through me. She was funny and witty and caring. Some days I wondered how I had gotten as lucky to have both her and Lilly. It didn't matter how I got her I was never letting her go. I wanted her always. I was smiling at the thought when she became aware of my presence.

She flushed "How long have you been there?" I walked over to her and placed a kiss on her lips with Lilly still between us.

"Since the breakfast shuffle you two had going on" She laughed and handed Lilly to me. I sat with her at the island in the kitchen while Sookie finished preparing breakfast. I smiled as I watched serve breakfast. She was practically humming with excitement.

We planned on leaving as early as we could but decided it would be best if Lilly was asleep before we left. I took the time to make sure I had packed everything I needed for the trip. Around noon after playing and laughing Lilly fell asleep. I knew we should get going but I had other things on my mind. I followed Sookie as she placed the baby in her crib.

The moment we were out of the nursery I practically tackled on her. My lips found hers and I was pulling her towards the bedroom at the same time.

"Eric no" She was attempting to sound firm but her voice shook. "Honey we can't" I pushed my erection into her to tell her that we most certainly could.

"I want you so fucking bad" I growled. My lips were at the base of her neck. She shivered. My hands were under her sweater dress desperately seeking the warmth it hid. She was returning my kisses but I was sure she was going to utter more words of reason when my finger ran over her slick folds. Then she was mine. I half carried her into the bed room. We were both in frenzy. At this point we were already on the bed. Her dress was over her head to reveal her in scanty under things. She gave me a seductive smile and crawled onto the bed making a point of doing it painfully slow. Her back was arched as she made her way to the middle.

"I wouldn't tease me if I were you" I whispered. The rational part of my mind was long gone. I was filled with need, raw and unadulterated.

"What are you going to do about it" she replied. She dipped her body. She made slow sultry movements with her hips and I growled. I was on the bed; aching to have my need fed. My hands held onto her hips; not giving her any room to get away.

We both knew this would not be gentle. It would however be mind-blowing. I pushed into her all the way. She cried out and clenched the sheets. She was a tight fit; she encased me like a warm wet glove and I loved it. I gave a few slow thrusts to give her a chance to accommodate me. I restrained myself as long as I could but soon I found I was hammering into her. If I hurt her she did not complain. My hands moved to her center. I rubbed her clit and massaged her breasts. Her pleas for more, her moans, and her nails in my thighs it all drove me up the fucking wall. I couldn't take much more of this. When she came it had almost brought mine on. I wanted to see her face when we came together. The way she said my name when we did was beautiful. I flipped her on her back. She wrapped her legs around me crossing them at the ankle to keep me even closer to her. "You feel so good" a soft growl emanated from me as I moved inside her. "So good" There was nothing that could help me fight the haze that was taking over my brain. All I saw was her; all I wanted was her. My dick was reveling in the carnal joy of just being inside her. I wrapped my arms around her and whispered to her in one parts English; two parts Swedish but all emotion.

I held her face and captured her lips. My other hand held her hips in place as I delved deeper into her core. She arched her back and moaned into my mouth. A small shift in our alignment gave us both what we were looking for.

"Eric" That single utterance of my name was like the most intimate of whispers divulging the deepest of emotion. Every nerve ending in my body erupted in almost painful bursts of pleasure as my body shuddered in hers. I groaned her name and clung onto her hopelessly. Her body was unrelenting. It cinched tighter around me milking me of every single drop. I bit into her shoulder to muffle a shout. She reduced me to my most primal and I loved her for it. I closed my eyes and drowned in the sensation of her.


	24. Together

WAIT! If you don't review this page will self destruct! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Eric<strong>

**Chapter XXIV**

**Together**

Our interlude of cuddling was short. We got clean and before long we were on the road. We left later than planned so the drive took longer. Neither of us complained about the traffic. What we did was worth every second. Although I noticed that the closer we got to our destination the tenser Sookie became. Initially she was the acting D.J. Now she didn't look like she was even hearing the music. I reached for her hand wondering if she was regretting inviting me.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She looked at me then she looked out the window. She didn't answer. This was a first for her. "Are you afraid your family won't approve of me?" That was not an illogical thing. In our relationship it would never just be her and I. Sookie didn't just see Lilly and I as a package, where she wanted one and simply accepted the other. She loved Lilly in a way that completely apart from the way she loved me. Her acceptance of Lilly had nothing to do with me. And while she would not be first in our relationship she didn't seem the least bit bothered by that. Other people who cared about her might. She shook her head in response to my question.

"Are you going to make me guess?"

Sookie struggled a moment longer. My brows creased at that one. I could usually read her like an open book. I waited quietly trying to drum up more guesses when she blurted out. "I'm afraid they'll scare you off"

I tried hard; very, hard not to smile because she really did look distraught. But I failed and she caught me.

"It's not funny" She fumed. "You don't understand" She said with a shake of her head "Hadley brings out the worse in Claudette and Jason and then theirs Claude" Her expression was almost dismal when she mentioned her only male cousin. I could no longer help it. I burst out laughing. That was her concern. It sounded totally asinine. Pam was my sister for crying out loud. Pam. That point would have served to reassure her but I chose another route.

"I'm not going anywhere" I kissed the back of her hand. She relaxed a bit. "I am however looking forward to hearing some embarrassing stories of your childhood" She made a face that said she felt the total opposite. It told me she had many. I was smiling in anticipation. We drove a bit further. At some point my GPS lost its signal and so Sookie had to navigate. It was about ten minutes late when I turned onto a road that was hidden. Then the place where Sookie spent her childhood came into view.

It was a farm house originally and it has been in her family for generations she had told me. It was old but not worn. The bordering woods were on one side. There was ample yard space and a small shed. Somehow I could picture Sookie running around here as a kid getting into trouble. It made me smile as I pulled the car into park. There were already several cars in the driveway. One was an old pickup truck another was an attractive white BMW. I parked next to it.

Sookie took a deep breath. I offered a encouraging smile and took her hand. "It's not too late" she said.

I looked behind her seat where Lilly was awake and kicking her feet not happily but in warning. She telling us if she wasn't out of the stagnant vehicle soon there would be hell to pay. I was going to reply but the back door of the house opened and an elderly woman walked onto the back porch. She was followed by two young women that I could see made up two thirds of the Crane triplets.

Sookie saw them and sighed. "Here goes nothing" She opened her door. While she freed the baby of the restraints of her car seat I got our bags. The women in her family were the majority. By the looks on their faces they approved. I caught sight of their open approval as I approached (gran included).

"Well Hellooooo handsome" One of the younger women said giving me look that was nothing if not plain lecherous. I knew she was either Claudine or Claudette. Sookie had showed me pictures but they were identical from every contour of their face to their height and hair length. I had to focus to distinguish them by personality or they would have to wear name tags.

"Eric this is my cousin Claudette" Sookie said beginning introductions. Note to self, when I got a flash of Pam I was speaking to Claudette. That would be easy enough to remember. I extended my free hand to her but she gave me hug instead. The look Sookie gave her did not avoid my notice. "This is her sister Claudine" I got another hug and she added a kiss on the cheek. I reciprocated politely. "This here is my gran Adele" There was a moment of tense silence as Adele sized me up. She was intimidating but I matched her stare.

"If you hurt her I will seek that one on you" Adele said pointing to Claudette, who waved and smiled brightly. She was Pam like alright.

"Gran" Sookie said she was clearly surprised. "That…" I cut her off.

"I expect nothing less" I replied. Adele regarded me a moment longer then she smiled. I couldn't be sure but I could have sworn she winked at me too. This was one feisty old lady but I had to admit I liked her style

"So, who is this pretty baby?' She asked turning her pale blue eyes to Lilly.

"That would be my daughter Lilly" I said

Adele held her hands out in an invite to my daughter and Lilly reached out too. She took her from me in an expert manner and turned towards the house. "Well come on in" she threw over her shoulder.

We followed her in through the back door that led us into the kitchen. The inside of the house was quaint but throughout the old fashioned feel modern appliance could be spotted.

"Upstairs" Adele said without bothering to look from where she was making fast friends with Lilly. I followed Sookie up a set of steps as she indicated.

The upstairs was much newer than the first floor. It had paint instead of wall paper and the hardwood on the floor did not show as much wear and tear as other parts of the house. The living space upstairs was almost the entire floor. There was a futon pushed into a corner and two other beds in the room that had been neatly made and pushed together. Next to that was a crib that had been provided for Lilly. It was a vintage and was actually very beautiful.

"So what do you think?" Sookie asked nervously.

"This is where you stayed?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yes the girls stayed here. Claude shared the room downstairs with Jason and I was up here with Claudine and Claudette" I looked around and found that there were remnants of this room having had girls in it. The dresser was white there was a faded poster of a boy band. It must have been more like a large dorm room now it could have been a little studio apartment minus a bathroom and kitchen.

"It's perfect" I said meaning every word.

Visiting the Stackhouse farm house was an experience. With all the Crane and Stackhouse children growing in the house it was crowded. But the amount of people added to the atmosphere. From the males in the family I expected threats like the one Adele had issued but I got none. They had all welcomed me with hugs and handshakes. I was introduced to Jason Stackhouse who fancied himself the patriarch of the family. I was told to totally ignore his self-proclaimed title. I met Claude the last portion of the Crane triplet. In a word Claude reminded me of my sister just as much his twin. It was somewhat reassuring. I never had to worry about Sookie being uncomfortable with Pam and Al ever again. Hadley Savoy was a woman of many lexes. The most of which involved all the ways she would be "macking" on me and the boyfriend of Claudine if she were single. I couldn't help laughing even though Sookie looked close to dying of embarrassment. Although Remy, Hadley's husband thought it just as amusing as I did. Claudine was dating Coleman Marion III. His name and his face were familiar. His father's law firm handled the business law of Encore. I have never met Coleman but we got along.

Due to the number of people that would be having dinner at the house the men moved the dinning furniture into the enclosed porch. It was warm for this time of year and that was where we would eat because it was much more spacious. Lilly remained in the kitchen with Sookie and the "women folk" I heard them giggling amongst themselves. I smiled knowing they were discussing me, Coleman and men in general.

Sitting at the dinner table at Sookie's family house was different from the one we share with my family. For starters there were more people. Second it was categorized by trash talking of all sorts. I watched and laughed but it was impossible not to be dragged into the fray no matter how hard I tried. There wasn't even a particular side to be on. It began as girls versus boys then turned to eldest versus youngest. Every now and then I would lock eyes with Sookie and smile. Getting to meet her family and see the people that helped make her the woman she was made me happy. It made me appreciate her all the more.

Like I had hoped there were more than enough embarrassing stories of my girlfriend's childhood.

"Are you tired?" Sookie asked when we finally made it up to the room. I shook my head. "You aren't much for conversation" She said.

"Tell me about the lunch room debacle" I said. She fell back onto the bed face first and she mumbled something obscene and threatening. I chuckled. I threw my body over hers with my fingers spread at her sides. Seeing my intent she jumped but there was no place for her to go.

"Eric don't" She was attempting to sound stern but there was an edge of hysteria to her voice. "You'll wake her" She said. Sookie was clutching at straws. We both knew it. Lilly was so tired nothing would wake her. I grinned.

"Start talking" I applied a little pressure to my fingers and tickled her lightly; she began laughing. She was grabbing for my wrists but it was futile. I stopped and let her catch her breath before rephrasing my question "Feeling chatty yet"

"This is coercion" She said still holding my wrists.

I nodded "Yup" I applied a little more pressure to let her know I wasn't bluffing.

"Okay, okay alright. I surrender. You win" I leaned forward and kissed the side of her face.

"I like winning" She shoved me off her and I laughed.

"Did Remy tell you our nickname in these parts" She asked. I shook my head. He seemed genuinely afraid for his safety and would not divulge that bit of information. The lunch room incident had merely been a slip.

"The wild bunch" She told me.

I laughed "Sounds like a gang of masked marauders"

She smiled and nodded. "I know and I have to say that it wasn't well deserved" I rolled my eyes nice and slow not believing a single word. Having spent the day in the company of Claudette Crane I knew she had earned them the name if nothing else "So in case you haven't noticed my cousin is gay"

Yes I have noticed. Claude was very gay and if you tried to forget it for one second he said something to remind you. I found him amusing. I had also wondered how he had managed pride in his sexual orientation having come from such a small southern town. I knew his family was supportive but the town of people either pretended not to see him or they pretended not to hear his lascivious remarks. When they couldn't ignore it they endured it but there was never any bigotry directed at him. In the south that was a miracle for anyone who was different in anyway.

"It didn't occur to him to hide it ever in his life so he got in a lot of fights and he usually won. The problem was when one of us got into a fight we all did. So people left him alone; they left all of us alone"

"Like the musketeers" I edged. She smacked at my hand as if I was being a smartass but I sincerely envied her that. I would have killed to have that many people to watch my back when I was a kid. Being an older brother meant fighting your battles as well as those of your younger siblings.

I drew aimless patterns on her exposed midsection as she continued speaking. "My entering high school officially placed all members of the wild bunch under one roof" She shook her head. "The principal already had his hands full with Claudette's total disregard for authority and Claude's 'Willful and insistent ruination of other children's values with his perverse ways'." We broke out in hushed laughter. She put the bit about her male cousin in quotations and used a deep voice that was supposed to be the principal to deliver it. "Poor principal Harris begged my gran to bus the youngest three to the other parish but she refused" Having never had the typical high school experience I could only imagine how much trouble it would take to have a principal begging to have siblings separated.

There was a smile in Sookie's voice as she continued. "Claude and Jason played football. Claudine and Hadley were cheerleaders. Claudette played softball and I was on the swim team so it wasn't so bad. Our reputation was already well known so no one bothered us. We were busy and didn't go looking for trouble either but when it knocked Claudette or Jason didn't think twice before yanking the door wide open" She let out a gust of air. "There was a huge a rivalry football game. Claudette started that whole damn thing too"

"Figures" I muttered rolling my eyes.

Sookie elbowed me. "Are you gonna let me finish are you going to keep commentating?" I pressed my lips into a hard line to show she was free to continue. "The coach from the other team had some not so nice things to say about Claude when his team lost. Claudette just wouldn't let it go. She followed him to the locker rooms and said the coach should apologize or she would make him sorry"

"Wait, why was it called a lunchroom brawl if it happened in the locker room?" I asked forgetting my promise to be quiet.

Sookie shook her head bleakly. "It started in the locker rooms" She told me. "After the coach colorfully refused to apologize he added some choice words for Claudette about her family; gran included. That is a big no, no. She cleaned his clock; knocked out a grown man twice her size" I chuckled though Sookie looked grim "It turned into a full scale riot between two football teams with me, Hadley, Claudine and Claudette sprinkled in there somewhere"

"You fought" I asked thoroughly enjoying the story.

"Not really, I was trying to get us all out of there" She said.

"Did you get hurt?" I asked. She nodded with a wry smile. "We all did" She pulled her hair up and showed me a thin scar behind her left ear directly at the hair line that I have noticed. "A black eye, a mild concussion and a nine stitches there" She saw the look of concern of my face and smiled.

"I'm a tougher than I look" I kissed her believing every word. In fact I felt she was stronger than even she knew.

She told me more stories of her cousins and the trouble they had all found together as kids. Either she noticed she was doing all the talking or she was curious but she asked me about my teenage years. I did not think about them much because those years categorized hell for me.

"C'mon" Sookie said nudging me playfully. "You have to spill I told about my blue hair phase"

"It wasn't pleasant" I said in a guarded voice. It was wrong for the playful mood and it forced Sookie to look up at me.

As an adult I knew nothing Ocella had done to me was my fault. I knew the shame was not mine but his. Still I never talked about it. I had healed from the emotional trauma. There was no longer a broken teenage boy in my head. He hadn't been there for a very long time. I wanted to tell Sookie; to have her know all of me but I did not want her to see me as wounded or damaged.

The struggle continued in me as she saw it in my eyes. Her curiosity was replaced with concern. It made the decision for me. She loved me and I knew it would not matter. It pushed my fear aside.

"When my mother died Godric was in Sri Lanka" I began.

While I explained the series of events before Godric found me and siblings Sookie listened quietly. Her fingers had been playing in mine since we settled in bed and they were still there. Oddly it was not as disconcerting as I would have feared; dredging up those memories. My tone was inflectionless and there was no emotion to combat as I spoke. I have all I had to give to that part of me. I supposed this was the last step in expelling them from me.

"I had an uncle like that" She told me in the same easy voice. I knew by the way that she spoke that she had long let that go. I knew she did not let it mark who she was. Still I felt anger brimming under the surface. "But I told Claudine the first time he made me uncomfortable and she told gran and she protected us"

We didn't speak any longer. I held her to me and we watched Lilly sleep. Her breaths were deep and even. It was calming as was the feeling that there was no part of me that the woman I loved did not know. She accepted all that I was without qualifications.

* * *

><p>The next Chapter is not gonna be pretty...<p> 


	25. WTF!

**Sookie **

**Chapter XXV**

**WTF!**

Eric was still knocked out when I woke up this morning and so was Lilly. That was the only evidence I needed to tell me it was early. I only slept about six hours but it felt like enough. Knowing I wouldn't go back to sleep I snuck out of bed to get my day started.

I put a fresh pot of coffee on knowing gran would be up soon too. Habitually she was an early riser. I took a look at the state of her home and I knew I should do something about that too. Usually this house was spotless but with so many of us here it looked as torn as it did when we were kids. While I cleaned I put some clothes in the washer. Lilly went through at least three sets of clothes a day and I wasn't sure how clothes her dad packed.

"Morning gran" I said when I saw my grandmother in her house coat. She smiled and stroked my face as she moved past. She didn't say a thing as was her habit before she had a cup of coffee. "I'm going for a walk" I told her. "I'll be back soon" I called on my way out the door.

It was a beautiful day. The morning was the ideal blend of sunshine and cool for November. I walked along the familiar path that led from the backyard into the woods. I was having a snow white moment humming along as birds sang. This route was so familiar that barely had to watch my feet. As kids we I had played so many games of hide and seek with my cousins and brother here that I could say I knew every nook and cranny. I lifted my head to a particularly large Bald cypress tree. It was Hadley's favorite hiding place. My steps faltered and I saw someone looking at me from a few feet away. First I registered fear. Then irritation followed by mild concern. Looking back at me was my ghost; my personal specter. The only thing missing was the rattling chains; Bill.

For a long moment I just stared at him and he stared back at me. His face was impassive; his clothes were crisp and neat even for seven in the morning.

"Aren't you even going to say hello" He said in his ever insistent monotone. It wasn't awkwardness of running into and ex that froze me in place. It was the almost manic way Bill was looking at me. It was endlessly unswerving and cold.

"Hi" I said taking a step back in preparation to turn around. The purpose of this walk had been completely tainted by his appearance. Everything about his presence tainted the life I had.

"What's the rush your new boyfriend doesn't like you talking to old friends?" He asked and sneer laced his words making it sound insulting instead of condescending. Still the rage that laced his words was not lost. Bill always seemed to be maddeningly in control but right now that control was slipping and being in the woods alone with him was not the place for it to happen. "Or do you have to get back and play nanny to his bastard"

"Go to hell" I spat all my thoughts of just getting away from him were forgotten. His words had sent me from anxious to livid in the blink of an eye.

"You know Sookie I never pegged you for such a ruthless vindictive bitch" He said shaking his head in what I thought was disgust. His words stung but I didn't flinch mainly because I had no idea what he was talking about. Furthermore I didn't care. If I was a bitch for finding even an ounce of happiness after what he had done then fine. I would accept the title with a smile on my face and pep in my step.

"Like I said Bill, Go. To. Hell" I said each word carefully. "I've wasted enough of my life on you" I spun around and began walking back home. I heard as Bill followed me but I kept my pace even. It was one of the things we had in common. We both always enjoyed roaming the woods. I couldn't out run him even if I wanted to. He knew these lands just as well as I did if not better as he was older.

I felt Bills hands on my wrist. The touch wasn't painful put it wasn't pleasant either. He used the hold the jerk me to a stop and spin me around at the same time.

"Don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you" He growled. There was always a careful way in which he behaved around me; guarded; calculating. But if I didn't see that for the threat it was then I was a fool. His control snapped and I remembered why I was supposed to be scared. "You paraded yourself in public as his flame of the week" He reached behind the back pocket of his slacks and threw a magazine at me. I looked down and saw all I needed to see. I recognized myself from the dress alone. It wasn't often that I looked so good. "Of all the men in the world you would choose Eric Northman"

"I don't owe you an explanation for anyone I choose to be with" I replied coolly. I was gently trying to show him that he was being crazy.

"Explanation!" He shook his head in bitter disbelief. "You have always been frightfully naïve. Let me explain it to you. I worked for him and he is doing nothing but using you to get back at me for walking off when he needed me most" He spat. "You are nothing but a means to publicly humiliate me"

It felt like the surrounding us was vibrating and shaking and shifting but it was the woods they didn't move of course. It was me. The amount of anger I was feeling was screaming for an outlet or it would consume me. It exploded and I shoved Bill because he was the closest thing.

"You are lying" I shouted. "God, all you've ever done is lie to me" As I said those words I knew them to be true.

"He will never be yours" He said sounding sorry for me. Tears welled to my eyes and blurred my vision. Had he called me every bad name or sounded angry as he said that I would have better absorbed them. He pitied me. For the second time in less than a year Bill was managing to rip all shreds of happiness from me just like that. I hated that he had that power over me. I hated that he would go to these lengths just to hurt me.

"Shut the fuck up" I growled.

"You are his nanny and his whore" He said now seeming to enjoy how much pain his words caused me.

"And I was your door mat and your chump" I was shouting at him still. I had never even admitted that truth to myself but I didn't care anymore. I was gone, lost in the pain and pure white rage of it all. "At least the sex is better being his whore" I spat I had no idea where that came from but it was true.

I knew I had messed up with the sex comment still I didn't care. Bill came at me and grabbed both my arms and squeezed me so hard I knew I would bruise. I still didn't care "You were a lousy lay and even lousier boyfriend" I spat.

I didn't hear Eric my eyes were focused on the hand Bill had raised to me. The next thing I saw was a fist connecting to the side of Bill's face. Before he could begin to fall the hand that had hit him grabbed him by the wrist and kicked his legs out from under him and brought him to his knees. In the next instant there was a sickening crackle and pop sounding through the air. It was followed by Bill's piercing shriek of pain. Eric picked him up off his feet and sent him flying back. As Bill soared through the air his broken arm dangled and made kind of limp salute. It ended when Bill collided with a tree.

"You are a fucking coward" Eric spat. And what I was seeing was such a contrast from a loving father; great big brother and caring boyfriend that it scared me. "And I'm going to enjoy ripping your head off"

Bill soon found his voice and when he did he was raving like a lunatic. "Fuck you. You stole her from me. You are nothing without the people you steal from" There was no pain in his voice even though his wrist was bent in the most unnatural manner. On his face was pure loathing. I took a moment to spare an errant thought to decide who scared me more. I decided that it was Bill. One, I never really knew him. Two, the conflict to his always careful persona was turned to dust. It made me feel like he was capable of anything.

"You are out of you mind" Eric said. From his posture I could tell that he was using a lot of self-control not to go the place where Bill was laying on the ground. Instead he turned back to me.

"Are you okay" He asked.

I nodded not trusting my voice. He looked me over briefly. His eyes narrowed on the hand prints on my forearms. I saw his jaw clench and his body partially turned back towards Bill. I wrapped my arms around myself to cut off the view and slide into his line of sight.

"I'm okay" I said. The truth was Bill wasn't worth half the energy either of us had expended. "I just want go get back" Eric put his arms around me and we walked away. I didn't spare Bill a parting glance though Eric did and it couldn't have been good because Bill cowered.

"Did he really work for you?" I asked Eric as he and I made our way back.

"Regrettably he did" He took a deep breath. "He made the mess that caused me to run to Arkansas a few months ago if you remember"

I did remember the incident. Eric had told me about his having to go out to see a programmer that would fix a major security leak that one of his executive's had caused. He had explained it all to me. But no names were mentioned. The aspects of his work life were something he willingly and openly discussed. Even before I found out he was a CEO. Instead of asking questions about his job I asked about how he felt what he did. What reason would there be to discuss his employees with me? The devil was in the details. I thought dryly.

"You didn't know either" I said shaking my head at the absurdity of it all.

"That he had taken to stalking me aft…"

I cut him off. "He's my ex"

I had mentioned to Eric that I just gotten out a relationship when we first met. It had never been my intention to relive the past but being with Eric made me feel secure enough to talk about anything no matter how ugly. I hadn't been afraid that he would think less of me for being such a fool and he hadn't. I had told him everything; about how I had known Bill all my life and that I had been engaged and the way it all blew up in my face. I told Eric all about my disastrous previous relationship except the name of my ex.

Eric jerked to a stop and because his arm was wrapped tight around me I stopped too.

"It was you he was cheating on with Lorena?" He said as if he couldn't believe it. "It was you he was engaged to"

I was feeling too many things all at once and the most of which was fear. He really hadn't known but what if he couldn't stand the thought of it. Whatever Bill had done or not done at work had been a source of stress for him. What if he couldn't deal with my history with him? I don't know what I was expecting but I wasn't expecting Eric to pull me into a hug. His chin was rested on my head and his arms were around me. It aggravated the stinging on my arms but I welcomed it.

"If I had known that nothing would have saved him back there" Eric said in a tone that wasn't familiar. "I guess it was a kind of justice that she was using him"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Eric explained about Lorena working for a competitor of his up in Jacksonville. Bill had mentioned he was working on something big and she came down to investigate. In the end she stole his laptop in the hopes to steal what he was working on. It was what led to Eric's hasty trip to Arkansas. All in all Bill had been as lousy a fiancé as he had been an employee. And in the end he got all he deserved right down to his broken arm.

"You didn't know where he worked?" Eric asked when he had finished explaining.

I shook my head. "He was a consultant at least that's what he said. I didn't know anything his job until he got promoted, but at that point he was seeing someone else so he didn't talk to me much either" In that one sentence it was evident just how much I had let slide in my pursuit of a life with a man I really didn't know. "I never heard him mention your company or you" I said hoping he would really believe that.

Eric didn't say anything else. While I wanted to know what he was thinking I was too afraid to ask. The path that led from my property into the woods began to get more defined and I began to worry about what would happen when I got inside.

To my immense horror everyone was awake and seated around a table out by the back steps. It was what gran did when there was too many of us in her kitchen. It was only supposed to be Claudette and Claudine that were supposed to stay in grans house with Lilly, Eric and I but Jason, Claude and Hadley along with Remy were there for breakfast. Coleman was exiting his silver Mercedes looking like something out of a magazine. This. Was. Bad.

"Don't say anything" I said to Eric. He gave me a disparaging look. "Please" I begged. He must have seen the panic in my eyes because he gave me a stiff nod.

"What happened?" Claudine asked with her eyes zeroing in on me. I still had my arms wrapped around my forearms awkwardly but if I let them drop them would see.

"Nothing" I lied. All the people who knew me best in the world were directly in front of me. I knew no one believed me. Instead of pressing it they looked at Eric. He had reached and picked Lilly up from gran and didn't answer all their unspoken questions.

Claudette stood and came over to me and pried my hands from my arms. She only got a peek but it was enough.

"I know you didn't do this to her so tell me who did" She said looking at Eric. He no longer acted like he didn't know what she was talking about.

"She does not want me to say" He sounded as if it killed him not to. "Excuse me, I need to make a phone call" Eric left me to deal with the wrath of my family and moved into the house with Lilly.

"Bill" Claude growled getting to his feet. It was rather obvious. Though I was hoping no one arrived at that conclusion so soon.

"Nah" Jason said using all his powers of obtuse deduction. "He's not that stupid" There was no keeping Jason from hearing about Bill had done to me. It was a small town and our engagement had been the topic of discussion here even though we no longer resided here. Jason had been looking for an excuse to cross paths with him but Bill had moved away from home long ago and visited sporadically. Basically Jason never got his chance to beat him silly and I was sure he was thrilled now.

"I'll come with" Claudette said moving to stand beside my brother. The way she looked I knew she was going to be the one to cast the first stone-literally. Claude stretched his body like a lion getting ready to hunt. The mob would have kept growing with Hadley pulling her hair into a pony tail but thankfully gran intervened.

"Sit" gran said. The order was clear and delivered in such a voice that the Stackhouse and Cranes complied immediately. Even poor Coleman that had been looking between me and the rest of my family in confusion scurried to find a seat. I wasn't near a chair but I skirted over to the last available one. Gran was eyeing us in such a way that I felt like I was seven.

"What happened?" My grandmother asked me.

It was no use not telling them. In fact I thought it would make the whole matter worse so I told them. I felt weird speaking in front Coleman but the way I figured for Claudine to have invited him to Thanksgiving dinner he was family. She never brought anyone home.

"Way to upgrade" Claudette said with a grin.

I grimaced. "I wouldn't have…"

"Wouldn't have what?" Hadley asked scathingly. "Let something good into your life? You would have let a good man pass you by for the sake of a lying; cheating sack of poo?" She rolled her eyes and she was one of four to do so. "That makes a lot of sense and it's completely fair to you"

I closed my mouth. The truth was had I know I would not have fought all I felt for Eric tooth and nail but Hadley was right. I found love and happiness. Was Bill worth the sacrifice? The answer was no.

"I'll go over and have words with his momma" Gran said. She looked around the table and her gaze lingered on Claudette and Jason. Those two weren't much for diplomacy, not as a first or second resort. They preferred to beat the snot of a person in the hopes it didn't work so they could do it again.

"If that doesn't work then you can pay him a visit" my grandmother continued. My mouth fell open. This was the second time in less than twenty four hours that my grandmother had been using violence to solve a problem. It shocked me. Then I looked and thought that maybe she blamed herself for not being able to see past Bill's façade. I guess we had all counted on her ability to see through people. But I didn't blame her not one bit.

"Claudine cannot go" Coleman said sounding pretty dang firm for someone who was speaking to a woman that scared him. "From a legal standpoint those who do go should prepare an alibi" We all looked from him to Claudine and back again for an explanation. Claudine looked frozen with her eyes half bulging from her head. It was Hadley that spoke.

"She's preggers" she said off handedly. "Yup" Hadley looked at Claudine as if she was seeing into her body. Then she nodded as if it was confirmed. It had to be true because Claudine was frozen; stock still with her cup of tea half raised. "Her eggo is preggo"

Claudette laughed at the ill placed joked so hard juice flew out of her mouth and went flying across the table. It hit Hadley square in the face. Hadley let out a little yelp but Claudette didn't notice. She was so very close to pissing herself from laughing so hard.

"Really?" Hadley asked in mild annoyance. "Who does that? I swear something aien't right with you Claudette Crane" She was dapping at her face and neck with a napkin. "You're a great big assmunch"

Claudette couldn't stop laughing she was gasping for air and leaning against her sister for support as she was in grave danger of falling over. "I…" laughter "I…think" more laughter and gasping "Peed a little"

Aside from my cousin cackling like a banshee the table was quiet. Jason, Claude and Remy were looking at Coleman but gran just kept right on eating her meal. It told me she knew. Till this day none of us had managed to get anything past her.

Claudine thawed some. Her hazel eyes moved to our grandmother. She looked stuck so Coleman stepped in.

"I am honored and overjoyed to have her as the mother of my child. Neither of them would want for anything you can be sure of that. I love her"

"Alright, simmer down" Gran said waving her fork. "I figured all that out what with the way you look at her"

Coleman smiled brightly illuminating his handsome features and chiseled jaw. Claudine rolled her eyes from across the table though relief was fresh on her face. Just like that the angry mob had been quelled and the conversation moved on the new arrival to the ranks. I was half attentive but my eyes were looking towards the stairs for signs of Eric. I waited a few more minutes and when he didn't show I went in after him.


	26. Something More In Common

Have you ever heard the saying, 'when it rains it pours'? It is definitely raining...

* * *

><p><strong>Eric<strong>

**Chapter XXVI**

**Something More in Common**

Once I left Sookie with her family at breakfast. I returned into the house to call Thalia and pack. I knew in turn she would call Cataliades. Between the two of them they would shield me from whatever legal repercussions came with my giving Compton what he deserved. Sookie had been the only thing that saved him. Had she not intervened he would have gotten off a lot worse. Then again if she wasn't there I would not have reacted the way I did. When I woke to find her gone I sat Lilly with Adele and followed more out of curiosity than anything else. She had spoken of having no fear of the woods and knowing them well. I heard her shouting long before I came up on Bill manhandling her. There was nothing I hated more than that type of cowardice. But the visual of the woman I loved being hurt filled me with more rage that I have experienced. The macabre urge to inflict the outmost physical pain on the person responsible took over my mind. I didn't stop to think. My fists still tingled from the vicious contact it had made with Compton's jaw. My hands relished the feel of his bone giving way under its pressure.

The drive back to Monroe was wholly different than the one to Bon Temps. Sookie regarded me with an air of caution. I was wrapped in my thoughts and had no idea what to say to her to ease the tension between us mainly because I was uncertain of the cause. She might be afraid of me after seeing me lose control the way I had. Despite how warranted it had been I regretted her having to see me in that space. The situation itself may have been weighing on her. She never gave me all the details of her relationship with Compton but she didn't have to. I knew just how much hurt he had caused her. The association between us may also have her wary of me. If that were the case I didn't want to push too hard at the moment. She would need some time to absorb that fact.

And so the silence persisted throughout the car ride until I parked pulled into the garage of my house.

"It doesn't matter to me" Sookie said quietly. Her eyes were staring out at the other cars in the garage though I doubted she saw them or anything else. She appeared far away. "My history will Bill or his with you, none of that matters to me. I love you and Lilly"

I was quiet for so long that she turned to look at me. Then I leaned across the seat and held her face in my hands.

"We love you right back" I said with a smile curving my lips.

While I had to admit I very much liked the thought of Sookie's cousins matching the break I had given Bill, he wasn't worth it. In true small town fashion Adele had spoken to Bill's parents and they would handle it. If he did not adhere to that warning the 'Wild bunch' would then pay him a visit. They were all confident that would be enough but I wanted something more definite solution. Thalia tracked Bill down and made him an offer. In return for my not pursing legal actions for his breeching the gag order he was to leave the state. It was not a huge sacrifice for him. With the fact that he would not get a good reference from Encore his chances of getting a half descent position were dust.

November passed without further surprise and December brought Lilly's first Christmas. Sookie thought I went a bit overboard. I thought the twelve foot tree was needed. It was barely visible with all the ornaments and lights. I hired Lilly her very own mall Santa and elves for pictures. Okay, I will admit Sookie may have been right. In my defense this was the first one I had spent with Godric and Al in years. Also I was not the only one to buy Lilly something with diamonds in it. Pam saw my diamonds and raised me platinum. It didn't matter though. Lilly forgot all about her necklace with its teddy bear pendant the moment it was on. She rolled around in a cardboard box that her full sized toy car had come in. Lilly was not the only person I heaped gifts on at Christmas. I was just as bad with Sookie. It began with a new car ended with a tennis bracelet and included all the things I could think of that she wanted or needed. Again, in my defense getting that woman to accept lavish things from me was like pulling teeth. The holidays provided me free reign. Unless she wanted to be labeled the Grinch she had to smile and be happy. The almost pained look on her face was enough to make me eager for next year.

Sadly, once the New Year began my work load doubled. The launch of project was impending and had to be ready to sell by the end of first quarter. I had planned on using Jenna Lynn to sit with Lilly on those nights when I had to work late but Sookie offered to keep her. On days that were hectic she would pick Lilly up from daycare and they would go to her house because it was closer. I usually got back so late that it was pointless to wake Lilly so I we would stay the night at Sookie's.

I missed Both Lilly and Sookie while I worked those long days. I was leaning very heavily towards asking her to come away with me when I left for the launch which was thankfully in less than a month now. I wouldn't budge on taking the trip until after Lilly's birthday. She was turning one on April 5th. I was cutting it close but I didn't care.

The sun was setting and I was looking at the conference room full of my immediate subordinates and my sister. We were going over last minute preparations. All the most difficult kinks had been worked out. We just had to get the ball rolling.

"Is everyone clear?" I asked. I tried not to let my eagerness show. I wanted to go home Bobby and the other executive assistants were coordinating all of our travel. We have strategically coordinated our locations the day we went public with our product. It was a risky maneuver thought up by Wildfire. We bought television time on every major network.

Pam was going to be a special guest on CNN in their studious in Los Angeles. Indira was being sent to the U.K to appear on BBC. Pam would then join her on a quick tour of Western Europe. Initially I had wanted to head Western Europe because it would bring me close to Sweden. It lost its appeal mainly because I didn't want to be that far from Sookie. I felt I had a better chance of getter her to go to New York than Sweden.

Chow was going to Tokyo. He claimed he had friends there that would create an even bigger buzz. He was local to the area. I did not doubt him. I was also under the impression he was mixing business with pleasure. Maxwell was going to be traveling to Washington. Clancy with the aid of Thalia was going to focus on any military contract we may receive. They were being sent to Dallas. The anticipation for military contracts wasn't very high. I didn't think I had anything they didn't already have. I was going to New York. I would be on CNN there. It was a marketing gimmick to have the Northman tandem on CNN. What can I say? People loved us.

The main concept of all our travelling was to shock the world. If you can picture it; for five minutes all the business world would be over shadowed by Encore. They would know our name. In that moment in time we would dominate the air waves. It was a magnificent thought. Like I said it was risky. If we fell on our face the entire world would watch us do it. Yes, that is as horrible as it sounds. As they say no guts no glory. This was a chance to jump into the big leagues. By that I mean I would be going from a multimillion dollar corporation to a billion dollar one.

This was something I had dreamed of since the idea for Encore came to me one drunken Friday night in my college dorm. Just because I was drunk didn't make it a less than brilliant idea. While I was very happy about the potential growth of my brain child I was concerned about the possible ramifications. Back then I wasn't planning on my personal life being what it is now. It felt like there wouldn't be enough time in the day. I forced that thought away and focused.

At the moment we were still making sure we had more than enough supply to meet the approximated demands. With the different locations there were different rules and regulations. Frankly there were too many palms to grease to get things in perfect order. Wildfire had assured us that their end would go without a hitch and we should just focus on selling. We planned and planned and planned. There wasn't a scenario that we weren't prepared for. It was a scary thought but we had more than one exit strategy if this didn't go well.

For the record Sookie's cooking was better than whatever the fuck I was biting into at the moment. I looked at it and found this was a sad excuse for a ham and cheese sandwich. Sorry indeed. I pushed it away and Pam shook her head at me scathingly.

The office phone rang. Bobby jumped up to answer it even though it was well after hours. It meant whoever was calling was looking for one of us. I searched myself and found my cell phone wasn't on me. It was in my jacket pocket. I had shed it about three hours ago. That was a really bad habit I had picked up. Like with Pam when Sookie had Lilly I had no need to check on her as often.

"Mr. Northman. It's Ms. Stackhouse" Booby looked unnerved. Instead of going to him I went to my cell and Sookie had called me three times. Shit. This was an emergency. I already felt myself in a panic. I took the receiver from him

"Out" I ordered. With the way the room emptied it was hard to believe the people in it had vacated it at human speeds. Pam remained. She was wearing an expression similar to mine. We both knew this had to do with Lilly.

"What's wrong?" I asked. While I spoke I was simultaneously listening for my daughter in the background. I didn't hear her and for some reason it made me feel better.

"There are two people at the gate. They said they are Lilly's grandparents" She said.

I heard my office phone creak in my hand as rage pulsed through me. I took a deep breath. I wanted to be calm. She needed me to be calm anything other would alarm her and she sounded worried enough. I muffled the mouth piece of the phone with my hand and looked to my sister. "Call Cataliades and Thalia" She simply ghosted from my sight. I loved that about Pam. She was concerned but she didn't ask a single question or even bat an eye lash. She just did as I asked.

Sookie continued and her pitch was a little higher than the one she had started with. She was anxious but she didn't want me to worry. "You never mentioned them and…" I cut her off. Those people if they were the same individuals I was thinking of deserved less mental thought than she was giving them. I hope they hung around long enough for Thalia to reach them.

"It's okay" I needed her to keep a cool head. She took several deep breaths and I waited for her to regain her usual composure. "You did the right thing" I assured her. I hadn't thought of those people since the day I brought Lilly home. Their reckless abandon of all that was left of their daughter was simply unspeakable. I still hadn't found a suitable curse word. None of that mattered now though. All I knew was they had no claim to my child. I knew what they wanted. There was no doubt in my mind they would use Lilly to get it.

"Where's Lilly" I asked to distract her.

I heard let out a deep breath that turned to a slight chuckle. "Trying to feed herself" I couldn't help but smile. That site was guaranteed to look like a natural disaster.

"I'm on my way"

"Okay" She replied. "I love you" She still sounded anxious.

I heard Lilly laughing in the background before I hung up. She was oblivious to all that going on around her. That was how it should be. No child should have to know pain or malevolence. Lilly was happy and nothing else mattered.

"I love you" I echoed. "I'll be there shortly"

When she had gone I ripped my phone off my desk and sent it hurling across the room. My breaths were coming in gasps. Fury did not even begin to describe what I was feeling. I was livid. My back was to the room. My fists were clenched. I longed to have Dawn's parents in my hands. I wanted to hurt them. Not just for what they had do the mother on my child. Not simply for the way they abandoned Lilly when they knew she had no one else but for the threat they now posed. They wanted to use Lilly to extort money from me. They would use her and they would hurt her. I wanted to crush their skulls with my very hands. They would destroy my family. Never would I have thought myself capable such barbarism but I wanted their deaths more savagely than I have ever wanted anything. The need for it left a burning taste on my tongue.

"Eric" Pam was back in the room she was holding her phone in her hand. The look of pure hostility on my face frightened my little sister. Out of all three of us Pam was the hot tempered one. This was usually her face. She handed me her phone. I explained the situation to my attorney and Pam listened. When I was finished her expression was a mirror of my own.

"Slowdown Eric" Cataliades said. I growled at him but pulled in a shaky breath in an attempt to steady myself. I had rambled and rushed through my explanation and he had barely understood my problem. I tried again; slower this time.

"How did they find you?" He asked. I stopped. That was something I hadn't even thought of.

"I don't know" I said. "I will have Thalia look"

"Have you been served?" My lawyer asked.

"No" I have heard hide nor hair from those people and I was glad of it. Their sudden appearance in my life was as unsettling as it was inexplicable.

"I'll go to court tomorrow I will come to your office after expect me before lunch" I let him go even though I wanted his reassurances I knew he had none to offer me at the present.

My sister came over to me and took her phone from my hand. I hadn't realized I had been staring into space at nothing.

"Go home" she said. I grabbed my keys and jacket and walked out the door. I arrived home in record time. There was also a truck that was on the curb serving to do nothing but depreciate the property value of the houses in the area.

I shifted gears and exited the vehicle. It was ill advised. I was aware. I simply wanted to put a face to the name. Clearly I was not what they were expecting. It was an older couple and

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"We are looking for Eric Northman" The man said. I nodded to indicate they had the right person.

"You have our gran baby" The woman said. My jaw clenched and I took a deep breath to calm myself. The last woman I hit was Pam and I was seven but I wanted to hit this woman-hard.

"You are mistaken my child has no grandparents" My eyes were narrowed. My voice was devoid of all emotion. My hands were folded across my chest to keep me from doing anything brash.

"Sure does" The man was standing tall to show me he was not intimidated. This was truly filth at its finest.

I repeated myself slower this time as their intelligence was questionable. "You are mistaken. My child has no grandparents"

The man skipped playing innocent and jumped right into belligerent. "You can't keep her from us. We're her kin"

He was beneath me. They both were. I knew it. I knew I shouldn't stoop down to their level but I lost it. The angrier I got the lower my voice became. I felt my hand shake and I knew my control was wavering. I had to get away from these people.

"Kin" I spat. The fact that he had used that word to describe himself made it sound putrid and the worst of insults. "Even the bottommost animal wouldn't have done what you did. You robbed your dead daughter and left her child alone not knowing or caring what happened to her. Kinship no longer applies, not to you"

They appeared surprised that I knew of that misdeed. Their shock wasn't followed by remorse or shame. They appeared more troubled that they no longer had the façade of long lost grandparents to hide behind. I let out a short bark of laughter that held no amusement. As I looked at them I saw I had nothing to worry about. The term human applied to them loosely and only by default. No one would give them a child or any other living thing to care for. It never even occurred to me how much inner fortitude Dawn possessed until this very second. But I knew now that she had to be a high caliber individual to have survived them and become the woman she had been.

"Leave now and never come back" There were threats in that one statement that I could not mask not that I tried. I got in my car and drove through the gate.

The events of earlier this evening left me unable to do anything but worry and it persisted through the night. I called Thalia almost every half hour to check on her progress. She was not answering and I knew she was merely doing her job but it all left me on edge. Aside from explaining to Sookie in clipped sentences who those people were I didn't speak much.

The truth was I had been fighting panic attacks. I hadn't gone a full hour without feeling the familiar tightness in my muscles and the prick of dread crawling all over my skin like a million ants.

Sookie stayed over knowing I needed her. Even with her presence sleep did not come. In between tossing and turning I was staving off the need to check on Lilly though the baby monitor was silent. I gave up on sleep around two in the morning and went to the nursery to watch Lilly sleep instead. That was where Sookie found me. She didn't ask me if I okay because she knew I wasn't. She didn't offer any words of comfort because nothing could soothe the fear that had settled in my chest. She simply walked over to the crib and gently lifted Lilly from it.

"Come on" She said. I followed after her as she made her way to the bedroom. Once there she arranged herself on the bed and placed Lilly beside her. I crawled with all the physical effect of stress making me suddenly exhausted. I lay behind her with my arms comfortable around both her and my daughter. Faster than I could have realized my the tension in my muscles abated and I closed my eyes.


	27. More Than Love

I was joking before but I mean it this time this page will self destruct if you don't review! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Eric<strong>

**Chapter XXVII**

**More Than Love**

Babbling and the soft slaps of tiny hands woke me.

"Good morning love" I said smiling. I still hadn't opened my eyes but my arm was wrapped around her waist as she continued to poke and prod at my face. "Ouch" She poked me in the eye apparently having had enough of me closing them. "Alright, alright I'm up" I sat up with her in my arms. It took a minute to register she was dressed. Her diaper was dry. Judging by happy she was she had eaten.

That was weird. I just assumed Lilly had just woken up and Sookie was off getting ready for work.

"I think I over slept" I told my daughter. A quick glance at the nightstand told me what I already knew.

Octavia was already here. She sat with Lilly while I got ready for work. In a half hour I was ready to leave. I was a block away from Lilly's day care when I saw a familiar car on the corner. I knew it should not make me feel good about Thalia staking out the day care center but I did. We all knew there was no way anyone would release my daughter to someone other than Sookie, Pam or I. But fear could seldom be reasoned with. Case and point was how my anxiety flared as I was handing Lilly off to Rita. Today wasn't going to be an easy day where my daughter could stay with me while I worked nor could I leave early. We had to part ways. I took a deep breath to control my fear and let her Rita take her from me.

Cataliades was supposed to be at my office before lunch to inform me what progress he had made but when I walked into my office at ten o' clock he was already there with Pam. This could not be good news. My lawyer didn't bother with preludes because the look on my face said I had no self-control to tolerate any.

"I went to court this morning in time to intercept this" He nodded his head to my sister who was looking over several blue documents. Pam passed the papers to me and I recognized them as subpoenas. "It would appear the couple from last night jumped the gun. You were going to be served today" As Cataliades spoke I read over the documents in question.

After the first three pages the claimants of the subpoenas Lucile and Otis Green had painted me as a sex crazed, irresponsible father who cared more about money and fast women than he did about his child. The words "unfit" and "negligent" came up more than a hand full of times. When someone said something like that about you in regards to your child applying the "sticks and stones" adage didn't do a goddamn thing. I felt the sense begin to melt away and rage was climbing to the surface as I read that they were filing for full custody.

"That is not the troubling part" Cataliades said.

I whipped my head from the papers in my hand to shoot him a baleful look. "Did you read this shit?" I hissed at him. He just stared back with a calm expression. "How is it not troubling?"

"They're attesting that when they walked away from Lilly at the hospital they were not of sound mind and body" He told me. I was disgusted and outraged at what my lawyer was telling me. "They are claiming they were so devastated by the loss of their only child they feared they could not care for Lilly properly. They state it is the only reason they left her"

I knew. I knew a judge would buy that sob story. "Because you were not married to Dawn in the state of Louisiana where Lilly was born and still resides the maternal grandparents have standing in court" I was just staring at him with my mouth hanging open and I felt tears burning my eyes.

"You were there Desmond" Horror was plain in my voice. "You heard what they did" I whispered.

"Believe me I didn't forget" My lawyer said. "It is not a case of contested adoption. There is no way fucking they are getting full or joint custody. The absolute worst case scenario is court mandated visitations" The motion was unconscious; I was shaking my head in a silent gesture of refusal but he continued. "In order to get it they have to prove that their presence in Lilly's life is in her best interest and that you need the support in caring for her" Pam made a noise of disgust and her eyes were blazing with hate. "Trust me Eric, you are her father legally, biological and the only one she has ever known. This is where you stepping up comes in to refute all those trumped up claims" I nodded and wiped my tears away. "The only problem is who is representing the Green's and why"

"Who gives a shit?" Pam interjected hotly. "You are the best are you not?"

Cataliades gave her a small austere smile. "I am. But I trained only one other person and she learned well" He told us. "She also operates on very loose ethical guidelines"

That made Pam and I pause. It made no sense. Cataliades was so expensive it was almost lewd. Anyone he mentored had to be just as costly. The Green's had gotten a small fortune from Dawn's estate. If it was enough they wouldn't be here now. If it wasn't enough they wouldn't be wasting what was left on a lawyer to shake me down for more especially if it wasn't a guaranteed pay day.

"With the money Felicia costs per hour those hillbillies could buy hundreds of shiny new trailers never mind what it would take for her to go full throttle. Thalia did some digging and after thirty layers of bullshit she discovered a business man by the name Felipe de Castro is covering all expenses on their behalf"

"Mother" I hissed.

"Fucker" Pam finished for me.

"By that I take it you know this person and why he wants to hurt you" My lawyer asked.

Pam and I nodded.

Felipe was ruthless. I had always known that. It's why I didn't tell him to fuck himself when he asked me to back off from Leclerq Inc. He wanted that deal as bad as I did and both of us had equal clout and finances to pull it off. I respectably but firmly refused him. He did not know what I was up to but he could feel me gearing up for a big move. That would put me out of his league. Many people in the business world could. If I was successful I would have more clout to pursue Sophie-Anne's company. He was doing this to get back at me and to break me. And if there was anything that could leave me unable to function it was a messy custody battle.

"Thalia suspects Bill sold him that information" Cataliades said passing Pam a piece of paper. "I already called Coleman III"

"I want him buried" My sister said. Bill had gotten over on me one time too many. Apparently he had forgotten that he had violated terms of a gag order that would put him the poor house for the rest of his life. I didn't care about any of that. Making him regret this was not my number one priority.

My lawyer moved to defense strategies. "If I was Felicia I wouldn't push the neglect angle. It's bullshit meant only to rattle you and keep me buried in paper work" I hated to acknowledge that it was working thus far. "I would attack the fact that you are single and head such a large corporation in this economy. It could easily be argued that the Green's could offer Lilly more stability"

"That's fucking idiotic" Pam spat.

"Is it?" Cataliades said leveling her with a cool look then he turned to me and flipped a switch that let the daemon loose. His face was a somber and his voice was grave as he scared me out of my mind "Dawn Green was nothing but one of the many casual sexual encounters of Mr. Northman. Even she knew he was not suitable to be a father. It was why she hid the knowledge of their love child from him. I implore the court not be blinded by his wealth and status. Money cannot buy what my clients can provide for young Lilly. Without the presence of her grandparents she will suffer. She would know a mother to be nothing more than a revolving door of her father's lovers and hired hands" By the time Cataliades was done I wanted to kick my own ass though I knew how horrible those people were. Even Pam gave me a look that said just how bad this was. Her expression had gone from furious to great anxiety.

His words had stung but I knew he was doing nothing but preparing me for what his protégé could do. "Let me assure I left the gloves on with that" My lawyer said in more sympathetic tone. It sent a chill up my spine. "I have a suggestion that would tip the scales in our favor almost entirely" I breathed a sigh of relief. There was a reason why he was the best money could buy. "Get married" The room fell dead quiet.

Pam broke the silence but reverted to our native tongue as she did so "Eric perhaps Thalia could neutralize the situation" I knew exactly what my sister was referring to and it wasn't for Thalia to lecture the Green's on being scum. "She can make it look like an accident" She said with an easy shrug.

Taking a life was not something you could take back. I knew I was in no state of mind to decide to marry someone or kill two others. Even as torn and emotionally wrecked as I was I knew it wasn't a matter of if I could have the Green's killed. There was no if about it. To protect Lilly I would kill and die. It was a matter of whether I wanted to become a murderer and taint the man I was for them. I knew if I had them killed they would die with a victory over me no matter how justified I was in taking their lives. But if I had to I would live with that. I could live the rest of my life with their blood on my hands. For now I had options and I could pursue them. I would revisit Pam's alternative as a last resort.

Asking Sookie to marry me as part of strategy was not something I wanted to do either. I knew she loved me and Lilly. If I asked she would do it but I couldn't rob her that way. Everything she had given me she had given because she wanted to. I loved her and wanted her to be my wife but not like this. Otherwise I would always wonder if it was something she would have said yes to had the circumstances not been extenuating. Again I knew I would do this if I had no other options no matter how wrong it felt.

"No" I said to Cataliades but Pam knew my answer was also directed her. Her expression remained empty but Cataliades looked disappointed. My lawyer has dominated every time I had him got to bat for me. Fear or respect either would do. He had both. That was why he was on my side. "There has to another way" I added the emphasis to them both.

Cataliades spent the remainder of the morning talking at me until I had to leave for a meeting. He informed of all the advantages and disadvantages I had. The fact that the Green's were hasty will work in our favor. He suspected if given enough rope they would hang themselves. He had already filed a restraining order barring them from coming a hundred yards of your home; office and Lilly's daycare. It was all a blur to me. I moved through my day in a dazed like state. It was my setting until the first court date two weeks later.

Family court was informal. It was even more so because the hearing was preliminary. It was held in the judge's chamber with Cataliades, a family law expert and several helpers and myself. Across from us were the Green's and their representative. Felicia Grayson was a slim woman with features that perfectly blended her mixed race. She had a smile that was warm but eyes as sharp and cold as razor blades. From the second I walked in I knew she hadn't missed a single twitch I made. I gave her nothing and regarded her with less attention that I would lint on my shirt.

We all rose when the judge entered the room. She was ancient in appearance. Her hair was white as snow and her eyes were so pale she appeared blind at first glance. Her expression was shut off as she stared from one side of the table to the other.

"Case number ND87359" the judge said in a bland monotone that reminded me of Ben Stine "Lucile and Otis Green you are petitioning the court for full custody of Lillian Marie Northman citing negligence at the hands of her father Eric Northman" the judge looked to them to answer the claims.

"Yes" The couple answered. My gaze was locked on the crystal pitcher filled with water in the middle of the table. I imagined hitting them over the head with it repeatedly. It helped me relax.

"The motion for full custody is denied" The judge said in the same monotone without even turning her head from the paper in her hands.

"What!" Mr. Green barked at her. "You didn't even…" His lawyer flashed him an icy glare. The shift in her eyes was so swift I could have imagined it except the oaf beside her could not have shut his mouth on his own.

At the outburst the judge still didn't look up she replied in a voice that was still bored but menacing. "Speak out of turn and I will have you remanded. Interrupt me and I will hold you in contempt of court. That goes for everyone" When she was finished with her threat she finally looked up to make sure we all understood.

"Joint custody is also denied" The judge continued. No one batted and eye but I was ecstatic but that was all the good news I was going to get.

Cataliades had done everything he could. Dawn ran away from home at sixteen and had no contact with her parents since. While it was true she didn't tell me about Lilly she didn't tell them either. My lawyer had even gotten the files from Dawn's therapist to show her toxic relationship with her parents but it was not admissible. He tried to argue the Green's were only here now because they had squandered all of what should have gone to caring for Lilly. Unfortunately that angle could only go so far because he was not allowed to dig into their finances because custody had already been denied and their finances were not a factor in attaining visitation.

Felicia was just as good as I feared. She argued that Dawn was angry with her parents when she ran away and was too ashamed to turn to them in her time of need. She insisted that I knew the Green's had been searching for Lilly and I used my money and influence to hide her from them. Opposing counsel claimed that I was spurning the Green's because they were poor. All her points had been detrimental enough but when she began pursue my lack of "support system" I almost felt the scales begin to tip in their favor.

At the end of the hour it looked like the Greens were going to get visitations. I had been assigned a social worker from the Department and children and families to investigate the claims that I was "Starving my daughter emotionally" and in plain unfit in general.

"I'll pay them" I told my lawyer. I was standing outside waiting for the car I called to arrive. "I know it's all they want" It was better I pay them than risk them causing Lilly emotional damage. Visitations even monitored visitation would allow them to sink their greedy claws into my child. They would pretend to love her only to use that hold to get money from her and she would suffer.

"Eric" My lawyer began. "You know that wouldn't solve anything"

I shook my head to disagree with him. He was still optimistic. He felt we still had time for the DCF investigation to close. That would allow the Green's a few months to fuck up. He was certain they would. But I didn't care. I just wanted this to go away. I never wanted to see the Green's or this court house ever again.

"It will. I'll give them more money they can spend" I said with a shrug.

"What you're offering isn't a binding legal arrangement. It will also come back to haunt you. They'll show up in a year and we'll be right back here" My lawyer said in crisp tone.

He was right. I knew never ever to pay someone who was shaking you down. I knew that getting on equal footing was the only way to make them go away permanently but I wasn't thinking clearly. The frigid cold of the late January air was cleansing. I took in another lung full of it to help clear my head.

"This is a long way from over, trust me" Cataliades said in a softer tone. I nodded. He patted my shoulder as my car pulled up.

I sent Sookie a text saying things were fine but I didn't get into any details and she didn't ask. Work helped me center myself. I knew Pam wanted to know how it went but the fact that I wasn't breaking out the champagne was answer enough. She left me alone until the end of the day.

"Can I come over for dinner?" My sister asked from the door way of my office.

"Yeah" I said. "I was just leaving" I shut my computer down and grabbed my things.

We didn't say much to each other on the short drive to get Lilly. When we got home Sookie was there. I was always glad when she was here but I wasn't expecting her today. She worked late every other Wednesday. Then the reason for my sister silence clicked in my head.

Pam had done something she had no right to do. "Tell me you didn't" I hissed at my sister but I knew she had. I knew it by the way she wouldn't meet my gaze.

"Eric" Sookie began.

I shook my head not wanting to hear what she was going to say. This day had been hellish. I felt the torching effects of it as I fought to reign in my temper.

I didn't want to hear Pam explain why she did this. But mostly I didn't want Sookie to agree to marry me as a means to help a court case. I knew she probably made the decision the minute Pam told her it would help me and Lilly. I knew she wanted to do what she could for us but I just couldn't let her. I walked up stairs and went straight into my bedroom to avoid wailing on my sister.

Lilly was in bed with me as I stewed. I offered her my car keys and a nearby plush toy to play with. Her face broke out in a bright smile a second after the bedroom door opened. My back was to the door but I didn't need to look to know it was Sookie that had her so excited. Lilly threw the plush toy down and got to her feet bouncing up and down. Her hands were doing a frantic grabbing motion until Sookie picked her up.

Sookie placed her on her feet but kept hold of both her hands so she could trot about the room. Lilly took her first step the day after Christmas to get to Godric. She still moved like she was auditioning for a role in the "Thriller" video. For a little while Sookie didn't speak to me. It caused me to eyes her warily. She simply helped Lilly navigate around the bedroom; keeping her from pulling things down or falling.

"Pam says it was better to ask for forgiveness than permission" Sookie finally said from across the room in a very casual tone.

I was glad my back was to her because I was sure I looked as irritated as I felt.

"I don't agree" Sookie continued. "There's nothing to forgive" I rolled my eyes.

Pam did not understand why I refused to use Sookie that way. Either she didn't understand or she didn't care. I did not think my sister was being malicious in going behind my back. I think she was trying to help especially because I refused to consider her option. In her fear for Lilly and I my sister acted in what she thought was best regardless of how I felt about it. I let out a huge breath letting out the aggravation I felt at my sister because in her shoes I would have done the same. We both had a heavy streak of highhandedness.

"Please just drop it" I said finally turning to face Sookie. "I won't ask you to marry me"

I wasn't sure how I was expecting her to react but I didn't expect her to laugh. She picked Lilly up and came to face me.

"What a big surprise Lil, a man that doesn't want to get married" She said with mocking shake of her head. She still looked more amused than anything else. I knew she was teasing but my reply was irate all the same.

"I would" I began. Her sudden bright smile told me I had given her the response she was looking for. I shut my mouth.

"And I have a million reasons why I would marry you" She said with still smilimg. "This situation is just one million and one. It doesn't change anything about the way I feel or the answer I would have given had you asked three weeks ago or three years from now"

I wanted to see her words as just a means to get me to agree but I felt the same. The necessity of it was the only reason I was hesitant. It still didn't change the fact that I sincerely desired making her my wife. Truth be told I had been waiting for the right time to ask. I searched her face for any signs of hesitation or uncertainty but I found none.

Sookie leaned forward and cupped my face with her free hand. I leaned into her touch feeling the last traces of my angst slip away. "I love you Eric and I love Lilly. I promise to love you both every single day forever" Her intent was clear and I was floored. She took a deep breath and braced herself. "Will you marry me?" She asked.

"Yes" I said with a slow nod of my head. I sat up and pulled her to me. "I love you" I told her when I finally let her go. She kissed me.

"Wait here" I told Sookie.

I took Lilly from her as I headed into my closet. I moved through the racks of clothing; past the shelves that held shoes and belts; past watches and cufflinks. I passed the ties then I go to my formal wear. I reached in the breast pocket of a tux I wore to the charity gala months ago.

Sookie was on the bed when I remerged from the closet.

"Thought you got lost in Narnia" She teased.

I rolled my eyes and smiled. I sat on the floor facing her with Lilly between my legs.

"Close your eyes" I told her. She complied with a smile.

I pulled the small purple velvet box out of my pocket and opened it. I thought Sergio was out of his mind for sending me an engagement ring after only meeting Sookie once. At that time we had been together less than three months but when I saw the ring I kept it. Even then I knew I would marry her I shouldn't have waited no matter how soon I thought it was because it felt just as right then as it did now.

The presentation Sergio gave me along with the ring was anecdotal like always but in this one instance he had me captivated.

"The Venice" He had told me. "Is an overwhelmingly stunning ring that has to be seen for its splendor to even be fathomed. No single word can encapsulate the seamless blend old world elegance and diaphaneity; or the exquisite modern sophistication. Hand-tooled filigree work through the band; which is also encrusted with approximately a hundred Pave and bezel set accents all serve to showcase the Asscher Cut diamond simulant centerpiece. In all its magnificence and splendor 'The Venice' tenderly whispers to your beloved, 'I am yours now and always'.

"Open your eyes" I said after I had put Lilly in position.

Sookie's mouth fell open with an audible gasp at the sight. She was looking down at Lilly who held the box in her little hands and was offering it to her.

"That closet really does have everything" She whispered.

* * *

><p>WEDDING BELLS!<p> 


	28. The Home Stretch

Sorry is all I can say...I have been gone far too long.

_Previously..._

_"Open your eyes" I said after I had put Lilly in position._

_Sookie's mouth fell open with an audible gasp at the sight. She was looking down at Lilly who held the box in her little hands and was offering it to her._

_"That closet really does have everything" She whispered._

**Eric**

**Chapter XXVIII**

**The Home Stretch**

I woke up the next morning with Sookie already off to work. The events from last night were running through my mind. Falling asleep with her in my arms every night was something I couldn't wait for. It made me happier than I ever thought possible that I was marrying that woman. I lay in bed letting my thoughts run away with me when my usual alarm clock went off.

"Coming" I said rolling out of bed.

When I entered the nursery Lilly was standing in her crib holding on the bars. She saw me and her face lit and she jumped up and down. I couldn't help but laugh. She was a happy baby.

"Good morning to you too" I said scooping her up and nuzzling her. After seeing to her needs we left the nursery. She wanted to walk so it took us almost ten minutes to reach the top of the stairs. It was a surprise to walk into the kitchen to find Godric seated there sipping a cup of tea. Fucking Pam. I sighed.

The only person in my family that knew the troubles I was facing was my soon to be dead sister. I had intentionally left Godric and Al in the dark. The reasoning was simple. My uncle would worry needlessly and Al might do something rash. Generally my baby brother was a happy peaceful person. But I have seen flashes in him that made me sorry for anyone who tried to hurt him or anyone he loved. It was like that for us all. Still he was the younger brother. I thought he should be focused on school not my issues.

I knew Pam had told our uncle in case I managed to refuse Sookie's offer. She was just covering her bases as Pam always did. My sister was thorough in her calculations that way. Her heart was in the right place so I resolved not to strangle her.

"You should have told me" My uncle said over his steaming cup. "I had to tell Alexei" He continued. Of course he did. He never kept anything from him no matter how unpleasant. "I was able to talk him into remaining behind" I knew Al would call me at some point today and rip me a new one. In fact it explained the missed call I had from him. I sighed.

Godric must have guessed at my reasoning. He understood all our personalities enough to never really be angered or surprised by anything we did. But he still looked troubled. He looked trouble, tired and worn. My guess would be he had taken a very early flight in from Connecticut. This was exactly what I didn't want, him worrying. Having nothing else to say in my defense I placed Lilly in his arms. He thawed immediately. He was a sucker for Lilly and I was not above using it to appease the situation.

"I'm getting married" I told him knowing he would be even happier.

It worked. He brightened and the smile that painted his face made him look so much younger than he was. "Congratulations!" He said coming over to wrap me in a one handed hug. I smiled too and returned his embrace. No matter what else was going on or why that was something I was happy about.

"When?" He asked with a curious expression.

"March 12th" I replied.

He chuckled and ran his hands over his face. "That boy knows more than he should. You realize Pam now has to buy Al that house in Nogaro he has forever coveted" Seeing the confused look on my face he explained. "When we stayed with her for Thanksgiving Al said you would be married to Sookie before Lilly turned one. Pam disagreed so they made a wager"

I laughed and shook my head. If I ever heard the end of Al being right on the matter it would be a surprise. Al still loved horses. The house in question was on the country side of France. It was enormous. It had more land that most small countries. It offered a view of the French Riviera from Monaco to Nice. From the rooms backing the mansion you could enjoy a view of the Mediterranean. Al didn't give a shit about any of that. He loved the stables that it offered and the horses that came with it. The property cost thirteen times what I paid for this house that was in dollars in euros it was more like seventeen. Neither Pam nor I would even entertain the thought. Pam had pushed the wedding angle knowing what it would cost her. I would try to talk Al out of it.

* * *

><p>Time was of the essence. The following week was full of wedding preparations. Surprisingly it was not as stressful as I thought even with the time constraints. I knew what Sookie liked and vice versa. We were able to make decisions that both of us would be happy with. None of my decisions were something I had to check with her about. I had chosen the venue for the event, invitations and the tux for my two groomsmen and myself. Pam would be right up there with us but I left her to find her own dress. Sookie chose the cake and flowers and color scheme. Not that I cared about any of the details. I would marry her in jeans and t-shirt. But it was important to me that she was happy. In the week I had been engaged the major details had already been worked out.<p>

Bobby was earning his bonus this year. He rode herd on the wedding planner not that she was a slump. He just enjoyed the power of it. I was impressed with the results so I left them to it. By the second week everything was prepared and all I had to do was show up. While I was preparing for my coming nuptials I was also prepping for the upcoming launch of project mask and Lilly's birthday party. On top of that was the court case with the Greens.

From the day Godric arrived he had been staying with me. He was acting as Lilly's personal body guard though he would vehemently deny any such accusation. It was good to have him with me. It made me feel better that when Lilly wasn't with Sookie or me she was with him. He helped with anything that he could, including the wedding preparations. I respected his opinion. That was why when he too took an immediate and heady dislike to the social worker I was assigned I didn't think twice. The bitch was fishy.

Upon our first meeting Mary Anne the social worker offered me a smile that oozed warmth while baring teeth of shark. I pretended to be eased by it. Some people were resentful of my status and so treated me with an overture of hostility. I was used to that and could sense it. This was not the case. If Mary Anne was impartial then I was a saint. Her sharp gaze told me that it was no accident that she was assigned to my case. Someone placed her as an obstacle to hinder my case. It took no time at all for Thalia to get me the dirt on Mary Anne. Once I found out the truth she no longer bothered me. I found her antics amusing. I could play games with the best of them. Frankly she was out of her league.

Mary Anne had been bought by someone; most likely Felipe. He paid her off just like he had paid Compton. Apparently he did not think the Green's would be enough to cripple me. Felipe had good reason not to trust that angle entirely. So he made sure I got Mary Anne to stack the decks higher against me.

Thalia had been shadowing Otis and Lucile Green. They too had come into a sum of money from an untraceable source. It was my assumption that they too were being paid off to keep up their claim in court. This was a win, win for them. If I lost in court anyone knew I would pay them whatever they wanted to forgo their visitations with Lilly. If I won…Felipe had already paid them. Those two really were filth in its most denigrated form.

Of course there was no proof of either allegation. Felipe did not get to where he was by leaving an easily followed trail. To go to court shouting foul play at the top of my lungs wouldn't help. It left me to either suffer in silence and leave things to chance or get on equal footing with the game I was forced to play. I chose the latter. No one would threaten my daughter. The truth was I had enough money and influence to do what I wanted and make people look the other way. But I didn't. I felt there were enough of those kinds of people about. Mostly playing fair made me feel like the bigger better man. In this instance I took the gloves all the way off.

I had a 'Burn notice' attached to Bill. Whenever a company hired any individual they ran the credentials of the prospective employee through a system. It was a means to verify what schools they attended and what projects they had been a part of if any. The burn notice I attached to Bill went as far back as his eight grade science project and onward. It would follow him everywhere he went for the rest of his life. I had his length of time at Encore wiped from his profile. The entire legal team at Encore was working on him as well. Coleman Marion was spear heading the operation though it wasn't what he oversaw normally. We were marrying into the same family so he took it personally. For that I almost pitied Bill. The only person I had seen that blood thirsty in their area of expertise was Pam. Coleman had dragged Bill into court already. It was looking good that I would get the reparations due to me for his violation of the gag order. Whatever Felipe paid him I hoped it was enough because I was coming to collect.

Where Mary Anne was concerned I just had to sit and watch her squirm. In time I knew I would frustrate her. During her investigation she had interviewed everyone from Lilly's pediatrician to the staff at the daycare and even Jenna Lynn our baby sitter and Octavia. They had all told her the truth of the quality of father I was.

It was the second week of February when Mary Anne showed up for another one of her unexpected visits. This morning like all the other times I kept my cool despite Mary Anne darkening my door step with her mere presence. It was before eight in the morning on a Saturday. Obviously the point of that was to catch me unawares, perhaps to see if I was having a wild orgy on the front lawn or to find a harem of loose women trolling about. If I was as the Green's had painted me I would either be hung over, not home, or not awake yet.

Mary Anne and I were seated at the kitchen table as was the usual routine now. I offered her tea though it killed me to do so. She then proceeded to ask about any difficulties I was having. Right. It took all I had not to roll my eyes. Felipe was not getting his money's worth with her. He was watching to see if my plans for the launch or the merger with Leclerq in were slowing. They weren't. I knew he would be breathing down her neck to do something to rattle me. Mary Anne was desperate. Felipe had her by the throat the minute she accepted money from him. She had to do something.

I saw the bright hope in the social workers eyes when she saw Sookie walk into the kitchen toting Lilly on her hip. They had both just woken up it was a testament to how early it was. Lilly never slept past eight.

"Oh, Good morning" Sookie greeted Mary Anne. You would think she wasn't in one of my t-shits and bunny slippers she sounded so cool.

"Good morning" Mary Anne replied.

"The elusive Ms. Stackhouse?" she asked almost bouncing with glee but you couldn't tell with the coolness of her tone. She knew I was seeing someone she pushed the angle. I just told her Sookie was not available for an interview die to a scheduling conflicts. Cataliades had advised that Sookie stay out of the DCF investigation until she signed adoption papers that legally made Lilly her daughter as well. That was done a few days ago.

Sookie had her head in the fridge looking for the bottle I made for Lilly but she replied. "Sookie Stackhouse, that's me" Her voice was thick with derision.

"Soon to be Northman actually" Godric chimed in as if someone asked him. He had come in right behind them. He really didn't like Mary Anne and he let her know it. I didn't think he had ever laid a hand on a woman to do harm but I knew he often thought about it when the social worker was around.

I burst out laughing. Both Sookie and Godric rolled their eyes knowing exactly what had caused my amusement. I couldn't help myself. The look on Mary Anne's face when Godric made that announcement was hilarious. It was a cross between shock and dread. Much like a victim a horror movie that just discovered the killer was their fun loving neighbor. I liked horror movies, what could I say?

"You should see your face" I told Mary Anne with a shake of my head. This caused her to turn her eyes to me. They were blazing and her caring social worker façade was gone. It was about time.

Godric took Lilly and her bottle and left the room sparing her a parting glare of his own. "We weren't expecting you" Sookie said coming to sit beside me. To someone who didn't know my fiancé better they would assume she was just being polite. But I recognized the edge to her words and the forced civility in her posture. Sookie was protective of Lilly even before this all began.

"Yes" Mary Anne said in an attempt to regain her composure but not quite succeeding. "Congratulations" She said. Neither Sookie nor I made any response. We waited for her to continue. Her eyes were glued to the diamond on Sookie's ring finger. I think she felt if she stared at it hard enough it would go away. Those many carats wouldn't go anywhere no matter how hard she stared.

"Will this take much longer?" I asked leaning forward in my seat. I have already waste a half hour of my morning on this broad "Her cousin is getting married today and she needs to get going"

Mary Anne looked at me with a looked that could only be described as unmasked loathing. I answered her with a smile. Sookie was not amused I heard the breath leave her as she lost it. She had been itching for a chance to bark at this woman. I wouldn't deny her.

"Look lady" She said. "Get your sorry ass up and get the hell out"

Mary Anne whipped her head to face her "I'd watch my mouth if I were you"

"Or you'll what?" Sookie growled rising to her feet. Disgust was plain in her voice and she looked the pillar of enmity. "I hope that piece of shit pays you enough to rip families apart" I saw the hostility on Mary Anne's face give way as she paled and her panic set in. "Yeah" Sookie said bracing her hands on her hips. "We know. So like I said get your sorry ass up and out of here"

Mary Anne didn't move for a few seconds but Sookie shot a look that told her she was in danger of being removed. It was probably totally inappropriate but I was seriously turned on by Sookie's aggression of current.

The door shut behind Mary Anne and narrowly avoided hitting her on the way out. I moved to Sookie and wrapped my arm around her. Despite how hot it was to see her be a spit fire I hated to see her upset. I kissed her. That situation was as good as over.

"Come on lover" I said taking her hand. "You have a wedding to get ready for"

She looked at me and grinned. "Save me a dance"

I leaned in and nuzzled her neck. My hand roamed to her behind and I cupped it. "I'll save you a lot more than that" She giggled and slapped my hand away. It wasn't long before she was throwing on a pair of sweats and heading out for the door. She was in the wedding party and would be helping her cousin prepare. Lilly and I would catch up with her later.

Before Lilly and I had to be at the Coleman and Claudine's wedding I stopped to pick up Sookie's Valentine's Day gift. Once I walked into "Le Marquise" Jewelry store I saw Sergio's ears perk up. He was not used to having to expect any of the Northman's for this particular holiday. He had called a while ago telling me had something special. For some odd reason Lilly liked the little French man. She had Sergio hold her hands as we maneuvered around the shop. He was all too happy to oblige her. By the time I felt the store Sergio was a happy man. I came for Sookie's gift for Valentine's Day. I was also leaving with her wedding present, as well as the specifics for the charm that would go on a bracelet Pam bought for Lilly for her birthday.

I can't say that I have received a wedding invitation that I have ever accepted. Claudine had desired a fairy tale wedding and she got her wish. From her dress to the cathedral sized church and the masses of people, it had Cinderella written all over it. The wedding of Coleman Marion and Claudine Crane was beautiful. It was even more aweing that the next wedding I attended would be my own.

"Thanks" Sookie said when I wrapped my arm around her and twirled her on the dance floor.

"I told you I would save you a dance" I murmured kissing her.

"What happened to the dress I picked out?" Sookie asked looking at Lilly. Our daughter was seated with Adele and vying for bites of her cake.

"She umm...redecorated it" Was all I said.

Sookie laughed and leaned her body into mine. It felt like I could never get enough of her. Not just her body but the comfort and joy her mere presence brought. It was like coming home. There was nothing particularly troubling me but I was just happy to be back in her arms. As if she were reading my mind Sookie sighed and leaned in closer. I held her tighter.

I learned a few things todaythat would carry over to my ceremony. Jason Stackhouse was to be kept away from the microphone at all costs. Due to the fact that he had appointed himself the Patriarch of the family he made a profound toast to the newlyweds. It ended up as more of a threat against Coleman if he ever hurt his cousin.

Next to give her toast was Hadley who proclaimed simply and quite eloquently, "Long live the wild bunch" The last up Sookie. She was Claudine's maid of honor.

"Claudine" My fiancé began "You've always been slow to take and quick to give. You're a voice of reason and swift kick in the bum" She paused to smile and knew she was fighting tears. "I love you and I know I'm not the only person lucky enough to have called you their protector, their best friend, their confidant or their big sis" Claudine was teary up in Coleman's arms and so was Sookie but then she broke into a devilish grin "I am however the only person that knows who really broke gran's autographed record"

* * *

><p><strong>I added Claudine's wedding because I felt she was important to Sookie. It was also a means for me to practice the scenario. So like always let me know what you think. <strong>


	29. Mrs Northman

**Eric**

**Chapter XXIX**

**Mrs. Northman**

I woke up on March 12th with a slight hangover. I felt like shit and didn't dare move for several minutes. It has been so long. Last night hadn't gone at all like I had thought it would. Pam had been screaming bachelor party the second I put a ring of Sookie's finger. It was why I had passed her up as my best man. I knew my sister. Her idea of a stag party was something I was sure I wanted no parts of. Strippers would have been the least of my worries if I let her take the reins. That little shit was persistent and conniving.

Refusing Pam was easy enough to do because Godric had offered an alternative as the best man it was his call. He had said we would do dinner and a movie. We could even go out to a bar. It sounded like a good enough compromise to me. Little did I know Pam had enlisted him in her efforts to see me totally wasted the night before I got married.

I kissed Sookie and Lilly goodnight as Pam came for Godric and I yesterday. My fiancé's last maiden night would be spent with all her cousin's. She too had no idea what was in store for her. I was certain I would fare better. And in the beginning of the night I did. Dinner was great. I thought it was all well and good because Pam had done an excellent job of acting put out over the lack of 'naked chicks'.

It should have made me suspicious that the movie I wanted to see was sold out for the rest of the night. In fact the entire theater was sold out leaving me with no alternatives. The bar was our next destination but it had been closed for a private function. It was how I found myself at Hooligans. It was a strip club in Monroe owned by the Crane triplet themselves. Upon entry there was a table reserved for my party.

Clearly I was set up. I looked at Godric with equal parts amusement and irritation. I just couldn't see him being in on anything that was so…lascivious in nature. Then again he rarely told Al no. Add Pam to it and I knew he would go along with their ploy and be happy to do it. While I was bemused to see my uncle looking so out of place in a strip club I was ready to sit and sulk. This scene no longer held appeal for me. I found myself wondering what Sookie was doing and if Lilly was asleep or of she was trying to out crawl Jenna Lynn again.

"We can leave if you want" Al said hitting me with the mother of sad faces. It looked a lot like Lilly's. It was the face she made right before she burst into tears. I knew Al wouldn't cry but the face was so effective Godric shot me a pleading look. They had obviously gone through a lot of trouble. I was already here. There was no sense ruining their fun even if I wasn't having any. Defeated, I loosened up. Godric congratulated me one more time and then went back home to Lilly. My uncle was still playing body guard plus she had him wrapped around her pinky.

I agreed to one drink of my little brother's choosing in my attempts of being a good sport. Al chose a 'Jäger bomb' it was served in the biggest fucking glass the club owned. I scowled and cursed my ownstupidity. After that I agreed to take three shots of tequila. Al said he would take that in place of Pam buying him the estate he wanted in Nogaro. I had been sorely tempted to leave my sister to buy him the ridiculous estate but she had done it for me. No matter what else I felt about her intervention I was happy to be marrying Sookie.

I took the shots back to back with salt and a bite of lime to chase. It burned and brought up memories. When we were in College in London Pam and I drank like this on a regular basis. Back then I could drink a fifth of vodka and walk tall. Excessive alcohol made me flagrantly arrogant and much too honest. It made Pam the polar opposite of her usual self. She was genial if one could ever picture such a thing. I have never gotten drunk with Al before but I found that he was somewhere in the middle. College was a while ago though. It had been a very long time since I downed this much alcohol. In no time at all I was drunk as a skunk and running off at the mouth.

"Eww…No thanks" I slurred scooting my knees further under the table. I was shaking my head emphatically and waving away a red headed stripper. Pam was laughing her ass off at my so called 'prudish behavior'. I had simply given her the finger. Other women really held no sort of appeal for me. I barely saw their faces anymore.

"We'll get a blonde" My sister said and she was waving a fist full of hundreds at the blondes on stage. There were quite a few. I groaned as a harem of them came to our booth.

"No, no and definitely not" I said pointing at the women to make my refusal more personal "Insulting" I said pointing to the last of the women. "C'mon Ravena" I slurred looking at Pam. "My wife is waaay hotter"I drunk dialed Sookie to tell her so. It seemed like a great idea at the time.

She picked up and I could hear she was in a place that had less deafening music and the definitive noise of bowling balls crashing into pins. I envied her that and I told her so. She laughed.

"I'm at a strip club" I remembered grumbling to her. I must have sounded as disgruntled as I felt because she laughed at me again.

"You poor baby" She said dryly.

"I want you" I told her whining but not caring. "I'll sneak off and meet you somewhere"

She chuckled. "Nope" She popped the 'P' on the word and I loved how she did that. I smiled and I told her how much I loved her and how I couldn't wait to marry her. Pam took my phone when I began gushing about how I couldn't make her a mom five times over. I didn't even know I wanted that many kids.

By the end of the night I had insulted all the strippers. I shooed them all away impatiently. It They had been paid but it left my siblings with nothing to do. That was when Al got on stage. I laughed uncontrollably. He didn't strip but my brother sang. Al actually had a nice voice but as he belted out a drunken "Rihanna" ballad no one could tell. The three of us stumbled out the club and into the limo with our arms each other singing an old Swedish sailor's song. It was totally random but I was with some of my favorite people in the world, so there was nothing better.

I saw why my brother and sister had insisted on this kind of outing. It had always been just us. Through the critical points of all the events that shaped who we were. It had been just the three Northman kids. We were gaining some one new. This wasn't an end to our tales but the excerpts that were written with just us three were over now. It was different than my having Lilly. Sookie was becoming a Northman by marriage. I chose her. I trusted her with all I held dare in this world. She was mine and that was worthy of a killer celebration.

* * *

><p>The only people home with me this morning were Godric, Pam and Al and Lilly. Sookie was held overnight with her bridesmaids. The next time I saw she would be walking down the aisle. I was smiling at myself as I rolled out of bed. I was getting married in a few hours. The circumstances with the Green's were the reason for the hurried date. It didn't matter. I was looking at myself in a tux thinking I should be nervous, this should feel surreal but it didn't. It felt right.<p>

"I'm so pissed at you" Al said barging into my room and my thoughts. I turned and found him fixing his lavender tie with a disgruntled look on his face. "I called this like what? six months ago. Give me some notice is all I ask but nooooo" He abandoned his struggles with the tie to throw his hands in the air. "'Don't go proposing to my woman for me' he says. Bah!" he let out a huge gust of air that sent his extra-long bangs up in a puff of ash blonde hair. "Dad" He called turning his head towards the still open door. "Honestly, this tie is turning into a fucking noose" He continued planting his hands on his hips.

I chuckled and went over to my brother before actually strangled himself. "Hold still" I said.

He complied but spared me dirty look. I rolled my eyes. He knew why the Sookie and I couldn't do a long engagement. That wasn't the reason for his fit. I had the ring for months and he knew it. He was the only other person that did. His argument lay in the fact that I should have long ago asked her to marry me, perfect timing be damned. That way he would be in custom made suit. Instead he was draped in an Armani three piece number. Heaven forbid it was not custom cut to suit his huge ego and inflated head. He and Pam were two birds of a feather where their style was concerned.

"You look good" I told Al stepping away from him. Al like Godric couldn't really harbor any ire. It was easy come easy go with that kid. At my compliment he smiled.

"Well no duh" He said. "But in this rack castoff it isn't easy" He was running his hands through his hair and fixing his bangs. It was sad that I placed him in the same class as Lilly. But every time I tried to see a grown man I couldn't stop seeing him as a blatantly honest little boy.

Once Al and I got downstairs I found Lilly was dressed and the limo was waiting.

"It's not too late" My sister said as we rode towards the church. Al and I shot her a hostile glance. Godric looked at her reproach. I was sure Lilly would have given her an unfriendly look but she was asleep "I'm just saying" Pam continued with a dismissive shrug. "Okay maybe you're screwed on the 'I do's' but not for a prenup" It was another thing that Pam had been going on about.

My sister felt a prenuptial agreement was the most practical thing to do. Despite the fact that I told her I wanted to marry Sookie regardless of the circumstances she didn't relent. It was just an eventuality she had said. I ignored her then and I did so now. Pam was one of those people that rarely ever made important decisions with their heart. It didn't mean she didn't have one. It just meant it was not used a lot. When she got on a crusade like this I typically just changed the station. I wasn't the only one to tune her out. My uncle and brother did as well. The idea hadn't crossed my mind and Pam speaking on the issue had not even made me want to consider it. If there was one thing I knew, it was that Sookie didn't care about my money. It was something that I had to practically force on her and even then she fought me. I trusted wholly with something as precious and irreplaceable as our daughter. Trusting her with worldly possessions was nothing compared to that.

The limo pulled in front of the church and my nerves descended with sudden force. I knew they were just butterflies but it didn't make them any less oppressing. I said nothing but my siblings and uncle all saw.

"Go" Al said gesturing towards the open door.

Godric gave me one more pensive stare and exited the cab with my sleeping daughter. Pam was right behind him. She looked apologetic as if her yammering was the cause. It wasn't. I just had the abrupt feeling that Sookie was doing something she would regret. Throughout our relationship I had always been careful to leave her in a position where she had control. I never wanted her to regret any parts of herself that she gave ne, especially if it was something she couldn't get back.

"I totally understand you not wanting to be seen in this suit but it's not so bad" Al said with a wry smile. I didn't respond. "What's up?" he asked more seriously.

"What if she doesn't want this?" I said to him. The words began spilling. I knew that wasn't the case but I couldn't force the words back. "What if it's just for Lilly" I went to run my hand through my hair but stopped. I didn't want to ruin my braid. I guess I still had hopes.

Before I finished my ranting Al was already shaking his head to disagree. "No. She loves you both. I see it every single second I'm around" He said scooting over to my side and taking my hand in his. "It's kind of disgusting for us single people to watch" He drew in a breath. "What you guys have is…once in a lifetime for those who are lucky" Again my kid brother was looking at with that abstract expression of an expert studying a rarity in his field. "No one else will ever be what you are to her and what she is to you"

I nodded letting his words affirm what my heart already knew. There was nothing and no one I wanted like Sookie. I would do my best to make her the happiest woman there was, every single day till the day I died. Al sat with me a few moments longer. When I gotten my act together and we left. The usual goofy smile I wore when I thought of Sookie was on my face as I walked down the aisle to await my wife.

The church was small and it suited our numbers. The wedding exclusively included family, close friends and some colleagues. I didn't really see any of them. My eyes were on Lilly as she curled sleeping in Adele's arms. We had a few minutes to get this over with otherwise she would be right up here with us. I was thinking about that when silence fell over the room and wedding party began to make their way to the altar. Al moved with all the confidence of a super model with Claudette on his arm. Godric was paired with Claudine. Pam walked with Hadley.

The Wagner March cued and I had a case of sudden tunnel vision. My eyes were glued to the doors. When they opened my breath caught and I forgot how to breathe. I have seen this woman many times but to see her in that dress was breathtaking -literally. The front half of her hair was swept from her face in an elegant knot with the back half spilling in curls down her back. Sitting comfortably in the hollow of her her throat was my wedding present. It was white gold necklace with a single princess cut diamond. She adorned the matching earrings. The dress like her was subtle in its sexiness. It was made just for her glosrious form. It drew me into her and captivated me. It was like seeing through clear eyes for the first time.

"Breathe" Godric said bumping me slightly to break the trance I was in. I drew in a shaky breath but my gaze didn't waver. I couldn't blink even if I wanted to. Sookie was beautiful, so beautiful. As I stared at her in awe I could see her looking back at me through the thin veil. She smiled at me and I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face. She couldn't get up here fast enough. With every step that brought her closer to me I felt my heart leapt. It was beating in time with her strides. I was so ready to marry the hell out of her.

It felt like eternity before Jason was removing Sookie's veil. He kissed her head and hugged her before placing her hand in my eagerly waiting one. Jason gave me a one handed hug and returned to his seat.

"I missed you" I told Sookie as we turned to face the minister.

"Me too" She said squeezing my hand.

I was staring into Sookie's eyes the entire time. There was no other way to put it. I was in awe. She was mine. This loving, sexy, smart, fascinating creature was mine to keep. It felt I had gotten her through some mismanagement of fate or blind luck but it didn't matter how she came into my life. I had gotten her I would never let her go.

Like a reverent vow I repeated the lines read to me by the minister. I meant single word I said. I saw Sookie smile as tears ran down her face. I kissed her hand after I placed the ring on her finger. The need to pull her into my arms was killing me. Finally I was told I could kiss the bride and I did-I kissed my wife for all I was worth.

The reception was in full swing. I had had my first dance with Sookie as Mrs. Northman. It was not something I thought I would ever forget. Lilly was in my arms as her mom and I greeted our guests. When she saw Godric she ditched us. Sookie and I laughed as they danced. Lilly only had one dance move. It was the cutest thing I have ever seen. She would clap her hands and stomp and jump around in a circle until she fell. When she got bored with that she played peek-a-boo with Pam from under her long gown.

I took my turn on the dance floor with Adele and the female portion of the Crane triplet. It wasn't that Claude didn't ask me. Sookie threatened to kill him if he didn't keep his hands off her husband. I watched Sookie and she looked completely blissed out. As she twirled on the dance floor with her brother her eyes followed as mine followed hers.

"Thanks a lot for marrying my brother"my baby brother said when he got up to make his toast. "We never thought we would see the day, really" ha ha I thought dryly but I was smiling right along with him. His eyes were full of his usual mirth as he continued "God bless you for taking such a hopeless case" I was rolling my eyes but I couldn't help but laugh. "He's your problem now!" Al declared raising his glass in the air. Sookie and I raised our glasses. I would drink to that.

Unfortunately Sookie and I were unsuccessful in keeping Jason from the microphone. "Sook, I remember the day you were born and I remember wanting you gone but you grew on me" Sookie was smiling at her brother "I love you Sook. You'll always be my baby sister. I would do anything for you from helping you reach the top shelves to hiding a body" We raised our glass to that. Some more reluctantly than others.

The wedding progressed with the usual ceremonies of the bride tossing her bouquet of flowers. With an impish smile at me Sookie tossed the bouquet directly into Pam's lap where she was seated. Al, Godric and I almost died from laughing at her horror filled expression. You would have thought Sookie threw a rattle snake at her.

We cut the cake and I fed Sookie a bite. I wasn't messy but I obscured my aim perfectly. I got just enough icing on the corners of her lips so I could lick it off. We both knew how talented my tongue really was. It made her the literal definition of a blushing bride. The celebrations continued well into the evening. It was a great big party. I was easily the happiest man alive today. Sookie and I danced. We had a danced that included Lilly. When guests managed to steal us away from one another we smiled and blew each other kisses from across the room.

I was a bit confused when I heard the opening lyrics of "Old Time Rock and Roll" by Bob Seger. We went over the songs with the band and this was not one of them.

"Oh Lord" Sookie said shaking her head and leaning into me. "I sincerely apologize for what you are about to see" She looked somber but sounded amused. I was going to ask what was up when I saw Claudette slide from one the left side of the dance floor to the center. The movement was coordinated with Hadley who was entering in the same fashion of the right. As pregnant as she Claudine was right up there with them moving gracefully. The ladies were joined by Claude and Jason. This was going to be good.

I knew they didn't practice this for the wedding. The movements seemed to be ingrained in them. Claude hop, skipped and danced his way over to Sookie and me. He put his hand out to Sookie. She shook her head but she was laughing uncontrollably. I took Lilly from her and urged her up. She didn't need a lot of prodding. She gave me quick kiss and followed Claude. She found her way over to her female cousins and fell right in step with their movements. She kept her eyes on me and laughed easily as she moved. Their complete with Jason sliding across the dance floor on his knees while paying an invisible guitar as the song came to an end. The room erupted in applause.

"I'm dying to know the story behind that" I told Sookie when she returned to me.

She laughed and kissed me. "I'll do my best to make you forget"

The day began to wind down and I found myself just wanting to be with Sookie. Godric offered to take Lilly and crash at Pam's to give me and Sookie time alone. My daughter was happy to go so I let her. Today had been perfect and definitely one of the happiest of my life but I was exhausted. I knew Sookie was just as beat. On any other day the lack of the baby in the house would have meant marathon sex. When Sookie and I got home I shed all my clothes and helped her out of her dress. Once we were in bed I wrapped my arms around her ready to sleep.

"Good night, wife of mine" I murmured kissing her head.

"Good night hubby" She replied before a yawn over took her. She sighed and relaxed further into my embrace.

* * *

><p>(dress URL) . http :  / www. dimitradesigns. com/justin- alexander-bridal- wedding- dress-8461. html (You have to remove the spaces!)

I have written another wedding scene for our favorite couple but I had someone ask for a link and I felt it wasn't a bad idea so here you are.


	30. Normal

So I know some people left the last chapter a bit unsatisfied due to the lack of a steamy wedding night. I was gearing up to make it good. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Eric<strong>

**Chapter Thirty**

**Normal**

* * *

><p>My breakfast was in front of me but I wasn't the least bit interested in it. I had a whole other different set of hungers that I needed to feed. The curvy blonde with blue eyes was all I had a craving for. My eyes were following my wife as she fished in the fridge for juice. I drank in her legs from ankle to her finely tuned calf, up the back of her thighs and her derriere. All the dips and bends of her body were calling out to me.<p>

"Stop ogling my ass" Sookie said with her head still in the fridge. It didn't help that she wiggled said body part as she spoke.

"I want you" I said getting up from my seat.

"Do you now?" She asked closing the fridge and leaning against it. Her pose was coy and flirty. Her smile was decadent and playful the sight of it alone already had my pulse racing in anticipation. It took me from semi hard to fully erect.

"Uh huh" I replied moving to close the distance between us at a leisurely stroll. From my feet that carried my approach to the plains of my chest. Her eyes watched me in pure lasciviousness. She met my gaze and I knew despite my outer cool she knew how bad I wanted her. I loved it when she teased me. It was a little bit of heaven and hell. I wondered how she would like it. I wondered if I had the control to draw it out this time, to make her ache and beg before I actually made love to her. There was only one way to find out I supposed.

My body was pressed against Sookie's with her back against the fridge. I trailed unhurried kisses from her temple to jaw. Her body arched and she thrust her breast up. I groaned. She was making my blood feel thick as it churned in my veins. It made it hard to think about why I wanted to take my time. It made it hard to breathe. All could care about was her grinding her body against mine to offer her more friction.

"Patience my wife" I said grabbing hold of her waist to ease some of her maddening twisting. It was all I could do not to give into her right here, right now "It'll be worth the wait" I said bringing my lips back to hers for a kiss. Her hands went around my neck and her legs went around my hips. It was so very easy to get lost in her. The taste of her lips, the heat flaring between her thighs it was engulfing me and pulling me deeper into her. I moved us to the closest soft surface. It happened to be in the sitting room on the carpeted floor.

There my kisses left her lips and trailed her body. I kissed my way down her body and already I could feel her desperation. I was undoing the buttons of the shirt she had on. It was my shirt from the wedding. There were no under things to contend with once the shirt was gone.

"You are beautiful" I said unable to continue without telling her. My fingers danced over her hardened nipples but I didn't offer more than a feather light caress over them. It was enough to make her shiver. I continued my thorough explorations of her body like I have never seen her before. In a sense that was true. This was our first encounter as husband and wife. She was mine. I could have her always. I swallowed the urge to take her as that thought brought powerful emotions thundering to the surface. Every touch, every kiss I bestowed now made her whimper she was unraveling under me. Hearing those noises of sweet agony ate at my limited supply of control. Still I continued to torment us both.

"Eric" She moaned not for the first time. "Please"

"What do you want my love" I crooned nipping at her inner thigh. I could see her wetness flowing like water. I could see that her clit was swollen with her arousal. The smell of her need was in itself an aphrodisiac but I battled the urge to taste her. "Tell me what you want" I was begging her to say it. The need to taste her sweet juices left me feeling hollow and baked.

"I want you" She almost sobbed with her hand fisted in my hair. "I want you to lick me till I cum and fuck me until I scream"

It was a tall order but I was dying to deliver. Immediately I complied. I brought my tongue and indulged myself. Her response was a deep moan that cut into in a sharp cry as I did exactly what she wanted me to. My name mixed with urgent pleas tumbled from lips. It didn't take much. I could feel her body tense and quiver when her first orgasm hit. We both knew it would be destructive. She tried to ease the force of it. She clawed at my shoulder and bit her lip but it did nothing to mitigate her body's reaction to my touch. She came completely undone. Tears escaped her eyes and I understood that it was one of those things that felt so good it hurt.

She didn't get a chance to catch her breath after her first orgasm. I was throbbing and needed to get inside her. I climbed her body and buried manhood into her. Aftershocks were still going through her body and I felt them too. She felt like heaven. Tremors tingled along my spine compelling me to surge in deeper, faster, and harder and follow her into bliss.

I supported my weight on one elbow and wound my fingers in her hair to mold her closer to me still. Her hips cradled me and held me tight against her. The most infinitesimal expanse between us right now was too much. No matter how close she was I always wanted her closer. No matter how much of her body I had I wanted more. I invaded her body at a gentle fervent pace.

"I love you" I murmured against her parted lips. "So much" I didn't give her a chance to reply before kissing her again. I knew. I felt it. I saw it in her eyes.

I delved deep into her and gave her all that I had been holding back. The plunges of my body into hers were almost hypnotic. I was lost in her. The feel of her sweat slicked skin. The soft screams that preceded each release, her scent it was all imbedded in my brain. It has been since our first kiss. She smelled so good; it was a floral and natural scent. Just a whiff of it even when she wasn't around was enough to get my blood boiling but this close with my face buried in the crook of her neck; in her hair; it was inebriating.

"Eric" She cried. Just like it always was when we made love that single utterance of my name was like the most intimate of whispers divulging the deepest of emotion. Every nerve ending in my body erupted in almost painful bursts of pleasure as my body shuddered in hers with a wordless cry.

I couldn't control any of my limbs. Sookie carried my weight but not all of it. I managed to collapse with my top half off her. We were quiet as our breathing regulated and our bodies cooled.

"Got any plans for tomorrow" Sookie asked running her hand up my chest. The touch was light and innocent. It wasn't how my body was interpreting it. I was getting hot and bothered all over again as if I didn't spend better part of the last hour in the fit of passion. We haven't even had breakfast yet I was going to kill us both if I didn't let up.

"No" I said trying to control my urges.

"Wanna get married again?" She asked with a wicked grin and a wag of her eyes brows.

I laughed. "So it was that good huh?" I asked rolling over on top of her again. I could see her eyes darkening and I could not bring myself to remember why I shouldn't have her again.

"Yes" She said reaching up and sucking on my bottom lip. I made a noise from deep inside my chest. It was somewhere between a growl and moan. "So good" She said releasing my lip "I want to return the favor" Her hands stroked a burning trail down my sides. Her head ducked down to flick her tongue over my nipple then she blew on it. My hands shook and I couldn't trust them to keep me up. I rolled over on my back and Sookie followed me. If I ever found more pleasure at one time than what she gave me I would be a dead man, dead but happy, very, very happy.

The day fell into nothing but a kaleidoscope of carnal indulgence as we savored one another. I woke the next morning with Sookie tucked into my side. The room was painted in the light of the late morning sun. I couldn't remember the last time we slept in like this. I held my wife closer with a contented sigh. Everything was as it should be except my little brother was in my bedroom. That was odd to say the least.

"My dad wanted to make sure you two didn't kill each other" He said with a cheeky grin that was so very Pam. It made me glad that I had received the lesser of two evils. The can of whipped cream; bottle of chocolate sauce; and bowl of ice cream were still pretty damning. He would be a saint not to at least rip on me a bit. Al was definitely no saint. "So umm…" He broke off with a silent fit of laughter. "This is too easy" He wheezed at least he was trying not to wake Sookie. I just rolled my eyes and gave him the finger.

"Al I love you but if you don't get outta here I'm gonna throw something at you again" Sookie said. Her body was still and I thought she was still asleep but apparently she caught my brother being…himself in our bedroom.

I laughed and my brother grinned with his hands up in an open gesture of surrender. "Just saying" He said with a shrug and an about face "I'd be outta luck if I came here with a craving for a sundae" He made his quip as retreated. Sookie threw one of the decorative pillows at his back.

"It's like Claude but like ten years younger" Sookie said shaking her head with an easygoing smile.

"Good morning" I said wrapping my arms around her and nuzzling her neck.

"Hiya lover boy" She said leaning her body further into me. I grinned and tried to kiss her. "No" Sookie said turning her head.

"Just a kiss good morning" I said crawling over her body. "That's all" I have gotten many morning quickies with that innocent request. Still I assured myself that that's wasn't what I was after.

Sookie wasn't fooled. "Eric no" She wiggled against me in an attempt to get free herself but it was doing really bad things to my body and libido. She pushed me off her. "I need to get my baby" I smiled as she rolled out of the bed with fineness and made for the bathroom as if she were afraid I would chase her. I had to admit that I thought about it. Her ass looked positively inviting as she scurried away.

Lilly couldn't careless that she was seeing us for the first time in over a day. She was invested in a very serious game of peek-a-boo with Godric and didn't even look up when I entered the room.

"You didn't miss daddy did you?" I asked taking snatching her off the carpet. I kissed her face all over and she giggled. She let me keep her but ditched me for Sookie. Breakfast that morning included all of my family. We ate and every now and then Al would catch Sookie's eye and she would flush. It was a small price to pay. Pam would have been merciless.

"Did you pack" Godric asked looking at his watch. At his words Al scowled into his fruit bowl.

"I'm not leaving" Al said folding his arms across his chest. "I want to be there too"

Godric was wearing his ever patient expression but I knew it was strained as only Al managed to get him. "There is no need and you have classes" I knew what was coming. Godric had let on that keeping Al from the issues surrounding the Greens was becoming increasingly difficult. Al knew there was nothing he could do but it didn't keep him from wanting to do something, like kick their asses "It will be alright. You'll be back for her party before you know it"

"I don't get it" Al said turning to me. "Don't you have enough money to make someone disappear?" Pam gave me a look that was somewhere between haughty and pleasantly surprised. Godric and Sookie stilled though for different reasons I was sure.

"I do and I would" I told my brother calmly "But only if it was a matter of life and death"

"Having you beat the tarnation's out of someone in court is not going to help" Sookie said. "You have to trust that we're doing what's best"

Al frowned but the stubborn set to his jaw was gone. He was contemplating her words. It was the best we could hope for. Godric would never force him into anything he didn't want to do and neither would I. We wanted him to leave but if he didn't we would have to come up with means to keep him in check. Eventually Al nodded. It was obvious he wasn't happy but he finished his meal and went off to pack. In another hour Pam was taking them to the airport. The remainder of the day was spent with my wife and child. The amount of joy I found with all three of us being together was no more than that of yesterday. It was just on a different wavelength.

Unfortunately Sookie and I couldn't fit a honeymoon anywhere in the immediate future. I apologized and promised to make it up to her but she didn't even seem the least but bothered. A week after the weeding I found myself in court-again. This time I had Sookie by my side. The united front we displayed in the presence of the courts was enough. Claudine who was now for all intents and purposes my sister in law was there as was Coleman. Pam was there and in our inability to fight Al he made Godric fly down for the day. He had sworn to be on his best behavior.

"Let the records show" Cataliades began. "My list of defendants should now include the wife of Mr. Northman and legal mother to Lilly Northman, Sookie Northman" He introduced the members of our family. I was pleased not for the first time to have Coleman on my side. Throughout the entire proceeding he glared daggers at Felicia. She knew his reputation just as any other lawyer did. I knew he unsettled her and that in and of itself was a great advantage even though I had won before I got here this morning.

The Green's stared daggers at my wife and it took all my self-control not to go flying across the polished mahogany table. Sookie held in hand in both of hers and maintained an air of calm that I fed off. Al was unblinking and the enmity rolling off him was almost tangible in the air around him.

"The findings of the DCF investigation do not support the allegations of neglect in the case of Lillian Marie Northman" the ancient appearing judge began. "The allegations of abuse have also been unsubstantiated. Since there is no other evidence" She turned her head to look at the Green's and their attorney. They remained silent and her unspoken question. "The rights of any visitation and contact by the Green's as it pertains to Lillian Marie Northman are left to the sole discretion of her parents" I felt my hand clasp that of my wife tighter but otherwise I maintained clam. "Mr. and Mrs. Eric Northman, do the defendants at this time wish the aide of the courts in arranging custodial and visitation arrangements?" The judge asked turning her pale grey eyes to my side of her table.

"No" Sookie and I answered together. Our eyes were fixed on the Green's and their attorney. I wore an expression that said what I could not. 'This is as close as you get to my child'

"Case dismissed" the judge said. She looked completely bored with the lot of us. I was more than happy to get out her sight and never see her or this court house ever again. I eagerly rose to my feet pulling Sookie up with me.

That was when Mr. Green chose to go off. He launched to his feet with such force that his chair fell to the floor below. He was shouting oppression. It was when he began raving at the judge about her impartiality and corruption that he got remanded for thirty days without bail. Felicia looked livid and discomfited as her client got hauled away. If there was any perfect way to end this mess it was like this. I had my wife and our daughter was safe.

A celebration of any sort didn't seem right now that it was over. I just wanted the peace I had beforehand. I wanted to just go on and enjoy my life with my family. I didn't have to tell her. We both wanted what was normal. Leaving the courthouse Sookie and I went our separate ways after giving everyone our thanks. She returned to work and I did the same.

Two weeks had passed since the case with the Green's and life had indeed gone back to normal. Normal was a birthday party. Sookie took over the planning for our daughter's first birthday party because I had been accused of turning it into a circus. In my defense it was a birthday party for a one year old. A circus was a good thing.

"Who's a big girl today?" Sookie crooned nuzzling Lilly. I heard her giggle in response.

I reared my head from Lilly's closet at that one. "Don't grow up too fast" I grumbled "You'll make an old man out of me"

Sookie chuckled. "She'll be introducing us to her tattooed motorcycle riding boyfriend in no time, huh pumpkin"

The mere idea killed any and all amusement in its entirety. I frowned. "Lilly you can't date until you're thirty" I told my daughter seriously. My tone was so stern she looked confused. She only got that tone when she was trying to eat car keys. She gave me a kind of 'What'd I do' look. I smiled realizing I was being unreasonable. "You can't date until you're married" That was the most logical solution. When she married she might be thirty-five, no forty. Yes, forty was a wise and mature age. That way I wouldn't have to kill any young punk that thought he could toy with my baby's emotions. I nodded to affirm my position. Lilly crawled towards her toy chest clearly labeling both her parents as uninteresting at the moment. I tried not to take it as any sign of an attitude.

I returned into her closet to find the dress I was looking for. Pam had it custom ordered from one of her favorite designers. It was a silver dress with violet and black trimming. I turned from the closet with the dress in hand to see Sookie on the floor. She was bright red with her hand pressed over her mouth. She was laughing at me. Knowing she was caught she removed her hand and laughed her ass off. I wanted to be indignant but looking back at my behavior a few seconds ago it was pretty funny. I had gone from dotting father of the birthday girl to maniacal tyrant without even realizing it.

"Sorry…I'm" Sookie broke off into more laughter.

I plopped on the floor next to her "God save me during her teenage years" I said with a shake of my head.

"Eric" Sookie said taking my hand. "She's only turning one. There's loads of time to sniff out great places to hide the bodies of any jerk boyfriends" I grinned. She was right. I wasn't just glad she would be there to help me bury bodies. She would be there to help me understand what a father couldn't where his daughter was concerned, which was absolutely nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>**There are only a few more chapters left in this. But I have completed some of the Pam and Dermot sega for those of you who are interested. It will also offer interactions with Eric, Sookie and Lilly and everyone else**<strong>


End file.
